An Opportunity of Fate
by PML7
Summary: Counter Guardian Emiya is given an offer he cannot refuse. He must somehow save Fuyuki City from the ravages of the Fifth Grail War without being allowed to participate himself! Can he influence his younger self and his friends from his youth enough to save the world before Emiya has to use a Counter Force against the Grail, destroying Fuyuki City and the surrounding area?
1. Chapter 1

Title- An Opportunity of Fate

Disclaimer- I do not own Fate Stay Night, it is owned by Type Moon. No infringement is intended

Rating- Please note that this is starting at teen, but that may change. While I have an outline of the story, I am not sure exactly sure where it will take me. I will warn if there are changes.

Summary- Counter Guardian Emiya is given an offer he cannot refuse. He must somehow save Fuyuki City from the ravages of the Fifth Grail War without being allowed to participate himself! Can he influence his younger self and his friends from his youth enough to save the world before Emiya has to use a Counter Force against the Grail, destroying Fuyuki City and the surrounding area?

Counter Guardian Emiya-

Emiya admired the sunset. It had been setting for eons and yet he still never tired of it. Surrounding him and the hill he stood on were countless weapons surrounding him like grave stones stretching off into infinity.

He vastly preferred being here than amongst the others who had sold themselves to the world as Counter Guardians. He had never been the most social of people when he had been alive, and his life style had progressively reduced the number of social occasions he participated in as he grew older. He never asked for anything and no one had trusted him at the end.

He had only tried to help people, and in the end he was only betrayed. By those he saved, by those whom he had loved, ultimately by himself through his impossible and irrational ideals.

No he didn't need anyone. It was better to be by himself, to be alone in this place. This reflection of his soul, this hell of his own making. His Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works.

How long he had been left here since he was last forced to leave he didn't know. But it always started with a massive booming voice telling him where he was to go and what he needed to do. He was after all nothing more than one of Alaya's whipping boys.

"**Still sulking I see."**

"What now? Some villagers wake up Godzilla, or something? Another city you need me to wipe off the map?"

"**Quite possibly, yes."**

There was a long pause. Emiya glared at the empty sky. Alaya rarely appeared, just issued orders. Of course she never had the same appearance on any of the occasions that she had appeared to him, being able to draw on the forms of all of mankind. "What and where? And how many people do I have to kill this time?"

"**This world. Even now I can't believe how melodramatic it all is. Seriously? Swords impaled in the ground stretching to the horizon? And always the one you want within reach?**"

The sound of Alaya's voice continued to reverberate in his skull even as he realized he was also hearing the word personally. He turned to face a seventeen year old Rin Tohsaka wearing her trade mark red sweater. The smile was perfect, a mix of malice and caring. "Why did you choose her?"

Alaya picked two swords from the ground, his favorites, Bakuya and Kanshou. "**So that you can remember. You loved her once."** Alaya smiled, **"She loved you too. She simply could not stand to watch you destroy yourself. You wouldn't let her save you in the end. You were too busy saving others."**

Emiya looked away.

The voice changed, becoming hesitant, **"Or me, Sempai. I loved you too, even though I gave up on it when you seemed enamoured of my sister. I gave up and later was consumed by Zouken."** Again the voice changed, becoming the ever hyper Taiga, **"But then you never looked back. You left us all behind."** She shook her head and Emiya could hear her weep.

He looked back over and watched Taiga disappear and shrink into a a copy of Ilya. Her red eyes glared at Emiya, **"You promised Onii-chan. You promised you would live a happy life. That you would remember me and live for me. And yet you let me die and moulder and just forgot about me!"**

It was too much, Alaya plucking his heart strings from too many directions all at once. He rushed to his dead sister, "I didn't forget you. I tried to save as many others as I could, trying to save those like you. I tried I…"

Ilya backed away, "**You lie, Onii-chan. You tried to save people to give you purpose. You selfishly acted selfishly, and you forgot us and left us behind."**

He caught up to her only to have her fade from his arms. Emiya looked around, searching for where she had gone. "Damn you Alaya, what are you playing at. Mocking me for my beliefs? Toying with your slave?"

One last voice pierced him like none other. One that he had only heard briefly during those tumultuous two weeks. **"Not at all. I have always preferred a willing servant to a slave. I will use a slave if necessary, but I would rather you willingly help me, than I have to yoke you to your labors."** Said the voice of Arturia Pendragon, the Once and Future King.

For the first time in eons, Emiya was moved to tears. For in front of him, in the spot he usually chose, was Saber. She stood there admiring the sunset, leaning against Excalibur, garbed in her armor. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"**I have an offer to make you, Shirou. A task that needs to be done. And to do it, I need you to remember. To feel."**

"Why? You already own me."

Saber smiled at him and then turned back to the sunset, **"You impressed me with your actions during the last iteration of the Fifth Holy Grail War. You tried to kill yourself. But then you always do every time you get summoned for it**." She shook her head and chuckled. **"Like I or Gaia would allow that to even be a possibility. Our job is to deal with such issues, not create them."**

"So you want me to participate as a Servant in the war?"

"**No. Not this time. I want you to observe the war. To nudge it in the right direction. To stop the Grail from being summoned, or better yet, have it be destroyed."**

Emiya wasn't sure exactly what he would be doing. How could he effect it if he wasn't participating?

As if she were reading his mind, which given his situation and her immense power was definitely possible. **"You will be my Agent. It will allow you to influence people from time to time. You will need to use those opportunities wisely however. And if you fail…"**

"Yes?"

Again Alaya's form shifted to Rin's. And she smiled and looked at Emiya.

How he had loved the girl, but those smiles were pure evil.

"What would happen?"

"**You would personally destroy Fuyuki and all of its inhabitants to secure the destruction of the Grail. You will personally kill everyone you love as the cost of your failure. You would disrupt that section of Japan sufficiently that the ley lines are disrupted and the Heaven's Feel could no longer be summoned there."**

"Um, isn't that a bit much?"

Rin's eyes tightened, **"One world line over I had the North Koreans accidentally nuke Fuyuki to stop it. And trust me, blasts of that magnitude do indeed have a spiritual effect."**

Emiya searched his memories trying to remember the political situation of his youth, "But that would lead to…."

"**War. It led to war, and ultimately to the Third World War. But even that is devastation mankind can recover from. If the Grail gets loose it will curse every man, woman and child on the planet. Most if not all will die. My job and your job it to stop it, with as much force as it takes to stop it."**

"But how did I impress you if you needed to go to such lengths to save the world?"

"**You did not get summoned. Rin learned too much and was killed by Kotomine Kirei before the war. That might be something you want to prevent. But then, it will all be in your hands."**

"Thanks. I think. I will do it." Emiya smiled wryly, "Assuming of course I could refuse in the first place.

Alaya, still in Rin's form, merely smiled.

-Authors Note—

And so here we go. My first foray into writing Fate Stay Night. Hope you folks enjoy. Yes there will be changes, a few new Masters, a few new Servants, as well as a few curve balls. If you have any questions or comments, please let me know.

And thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

An Opportunity of Fate Part 2

Counter Guardian Emiya-

Emiya looked over at Alaya, who still remained in Rin's form. "What now?"

Alaya smiled and pointed. A section of the landscape changed.

Shirou-

A small boy was wandering through and inferno. Everywhere surrounding him were the sounds of burning people and the cries for help. Slowly those cries began to fade.

The boy watched moments of untold heroism and occasions of horror as the cataclysm hit Fuyuki City.

Everywhere was fire. It was so hot. So very hot. And part of him wanted to lie down and die.

But he didn't.

He felt as if he were melting. As if he were fading away, his mind and soul scoured away by the intense heat. And the dark pressure that seemed to fill the flames.

He didn't understand. It was simply beyond him. He didn't understand how his life and the lives of all those he knew could be simply burned away.

But they were.

He felt as his memories disappeared. As he disappeared.

The boy walked on. Looking for some way out. Looking for some way to survive, even though he knew it didn't exist. That it couldn't exist.

No one could survive this. He could feel echoes of death surrounding him, enfolding every other living thing.

But in the bright dark fire there were tints of gold. Tiny flecks of light that he drank in desperately without knowing, fighting as he could against the darkness.

Until even he had to sit down. As his strength powered by his need to survive. He lay down on a piece of rubble and looked at the sky. And watched as the rain began to fall.

So pretty. So precious. He would miss life. Even if all he could remember was this horrible fire, even if everything he had once been had been scoured away, he would miss it.

"Please, please be alive. Please don't let everyone be dead, please!" Said a tall man in a burnt and dirty suit. He grabbed the boy. And cried.

The boy could only look into the man's eyes with wonder. It didn't even matter at that moment that he himself was being saved. He could no longer comprehend salvation. He knew he was dead, that there was no hope for him. That was long gone.

But in the man's eyes the boy witnessed a different form of salvation. One that reached much deeper than the body. The boy witnessed as the man achieved salvation by saving him.

And it would awaken a hunger in the boy that would never fade. Even after his ideals soured and faded, even as he made concessions to reality against those ideals, that desire never faded.

Kiritsugu-

What Kiritsugu Emiya would do next would only strengthen it. Kiritsugu was never the most talented healers. The truth was his skills lay elsewhere. A pragmatic and effective killer, he was a master at using the items he had on hand to cover whatever situation happened to appear.

He couldn't heal the dying boy. But he still had Avalon. If it would still work he had no clue. It had provided some protection to Irisviel, but Saber had been present. It had been her magic that had let the device work.

She was gone. Back to the past where she had come from, no doubt hating him and everything he stood for. He had after all forced her to destroy the one thing she desired at the very moment of her victory.

He hadn't had time to explain. What a wish given to that thing could have done.

Not that his plan had worked all that much better. How many lives had been lost here in this fire? How many had he come across, some even looking whole and alive, only to watch them crumble to ash in his arms?

This boy. He had to save this boy. There was no other option. He implanted the ancient relic into the boy. And prayed.

And as Fate would have it. The boy lived.

CG Emiya-

The images stopped. Emiya looked over to Alaya. "What was that?"

"**That was the birth of Emiya Shirou."**

Emiya rubbed his forehead, "Well obviously I recognize that fact. I was there after all." He looked again at the paused action. "But how? How did I survive that? Seeing it like this…. What happened was impossible. There was no way I could have survived that."

"**But obviously there was. You did indeed survive. It took only a small nudge to make sure that Kiritsugu found you before you died."** Again Alaya smiled with that infamous Rin smile. **"I couldn't have you die before the main act could I?"**

"But why me? Out of all the other people in that fire, surely there was someone else that should have survived. Surely you didn't make an exception, just for me…."

Alaya shook her head, **"Survivor's Guilt. You never got over it, did you? It more than your ideals was your driving force in the end. The aching need to save others in the name of those you couldn't save." **She took a slight pose and raised her finger.

Great lecture time, Rin style. There were some things about that woman he didn't miss. That slight twist of the lips, that air of superiority…. He was about to feel like an idiot again. And he had gotten out of the habit of feeling like that. Well it was better to just roll with the punches. Maybe Alaya might miss something like Rin used to and he could turn the tables.

Of course, Rin had been smart, but human. Alaya was the personification of the subconscious will of Mankind to survive. His chances of having some fun at Alaya's expense were low.

But a man had to try, right?

Alaya continued her lecture, **"If you were watching closely, you will notice that this was no ordinary fire. In some spots it burned concrete. Not melted, not carbon scored, but burnt to ash. Another was that everyone died. Even a vicious fire with massive casualties and major property damage, there is a chance that someone might get lucky. Not so here. And everyone burnt to death. Not death from smoke inhalation or any other cause. That fire was alive. It chased everyone down. It left you alone because you should have already been dead. From its perspective you were already dead and it didn't need to kill you again."**

"But that doesn't make any sense. I survived long enough to be saved by Kiritsugu."

"**When one is attacked by magic, what is the most effective defense?"** Alaya quirked an eye brow at him.

"Well there are lots of ways, but counter magic of some sort is probably most effective…. Wait, you can't be serious. I was five. Unless…. Did someone in my family cast some sort of protective charm on me? Did I have some mystic code or device that saved me long enough to receive Avalon?" He shook his head, "And even then. Why did Avalon save me. You know I never really questioned all this. I just took it all on faith, but watching it…. I really should have died."

"**Your maternal Grandmother was indeed a practitioner of traditional Japanese magic, but it was not her that saved you. You were born with an impressive natural talent. Fifty-two high quality magical circuits and elemental aptitude for both Fire and Ether. Had you lived in Europe you likely would have been snatched up by some magus, either for experimentation or as an apprentice. But you lived in Japan, and your parents really didn't want you involved with magic at all. They were very much believers in the promise brought by science and progress. No you likely would have gone through life with odd random talents. It is hard to say.**" She shook her head and smiled. **"The truth may be hard to hear, but it is indeed the truth. No one saved you, Emiya. You saved yourself."**

Emiya waved his hands angrily at Alaya, "That is impossible. Rin looked. I have no Elemental aptitude, and the most we could finally get to work were Twenty-seven circuits. What you are saying is impossible!"

Alaya shook her head again, **"Not impossible, merely improbable. You were very young, you didn't have much in the terms of od that your body could hold. And the mana in the area was quicky corrupted by two separate overwhelming sources. One sought your death. One did not."** Her smile was broad as she continued, **"The first source was from the Grail. It sought to kill all it could reach before Gaia or I stopped it. The second, well Excalibur uses an tremendous amount of power. Is it any surprise that it left a residue? You have always been stubborn, and you were unwilling to die. You grasped at anything to live, your mind sacrificing itself to protect you. Your ability with Fire shielding you as much as it could from the heat and flames. Your talent of Ether drawing in the traces of Arturia's magic that remained."**

All Emiya could do was shake his head. Trying to think of something, anything that could prove Alaya wrong. There was simply too much he didn't know, about who he had been and where he had come from. And the truth was he should have died. He shouldn't have lived long enough for Kiritsugu to save him.

Alaya placed a hand on his shoulder, **"You burned yourself out trying to live. You were still filled with the remnants of Arturia's magic, but you had worn away all that you were. There was nothing left. Nothing left to keep you pushing forward. And so you lay down to die. There was nothing left to do."**

"Enter my father, Avalon in hand, desperate to save someone."

"**Yes. And you wonder why Avalon worked? All that was left of you was filled with her magic residue. For a brief time you were her. And it healed you."**

Emiya looked through the vast and barren plain. Looking for it. Looking for Avalon.

For the briefest of moments he saw it. He saw the golden and blue hilt that the Faeries had crafted to hold Excaliber. Avalon, the Ever Distant Utopia. Emiya had to chuckle as it began to recede, disappearing amidst the massive collection he had amassed over his life.

But it was still there. Unreachable, but still there.

"**The Faerie magic saved you, but it changed you too. You were no longer who, or I suppose even what you had been. In a real way, the real you did indeed die in the fire. And Shirou Emiya was born."**

"Why? Why are you bothering with this?"

"**Because I know you. You will try to keep yourself out of the war in the hopes of avoiding the traps that you fell into in your life. It is noble in a way, but ultimately futile. Shirou Emiya is involved in every single Fifth Grail War he lives to see. Every single one.**" She shook her head again, **"He isn't always a Master, and he doesn't always summon Saber. But he is ALWAYS involved." She turned his head so he faced her, "The only other two who can't escape this fate are Gilgimesh and Kotomine Kirei. All of you were infected by the chaos that came out of the Grail. All of you are drawn to it." ** Alaya took in a deep breath, **"Fate is not a word I bring up lightly, but you were fated to be involved in that war. And so is this Shirou. Accept it. Shape him to be an effective tool if you can. He will be the one you can most easily connect with and influence. I am sorry."**

Emiya pulled away and stared again at the setting sun. Much more soothing than the massive gears that spun forever. "I can't escape it can I?"

"**Your survival is a good thing, Emiya. Almost every Fifth Grail War that happens without your involvement ends in disaster. That doesn't mean you always live. But you always have some impact that causes a resolution that avoids Counter Force being needed. Whether you want to admit it or not, you succeeded in your oath to your father. You truly are destined to become a hero."**

He felt her arms hold him, and for a moment he forgot who he was. He let the years, let the eons spent as a Counter Guardian fall away. And for a moment he forgot that the being behind him wasn't truly Rin. And he let her hold him.

And in her arms he wept.

-Author's note—

Okay, here is part two. Thanks to everyone for the good response to my first part, I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Note that the next part will cover the other 'Fated' Masters before the CG Emiya begins to try to change things. Don't expect for Shirou to gain impressive magical abilities. His brain and to a degree his very soul were reknit by Avalon and those talents and gifts are gone forever. But some familiar ones were left in its place, so I guess it is not all bad.

Let me know what you folks think.


	3. Chapter 3

An Opportunity of Fate Part 3

Counter Guardian Emiya-

He stood there as she held him. As he wept for all the lost potential. For what he could have been and done. A regular life perhaps? Boring but safe, with kids and a steady job? Or perhaps he would have become a magus and truly learned magecraft.

Who knew, maybe the magus Shirou would have met Rin and fallen in love as they had, only this time as Japanese studying in London. Maybe it would have worked. Maybe they would have been happy.

And it came to him. He never cried. Never.

Sure there had been tears shared with Rin over Sakura's early death. There had been rivers shed over poor Ilya's degenerating body. But he never cried for himself. Never cried over his regrets.

What was the point.

A rage built in him. She was manipulating him. Alaya was twisting him to her purposes, making him into yet another tool. He pushed her away, Kanshou and Bakuya rushing to his empty hands.

And he cut her down where she stood. The look of utter amazement and shock as Rin's body slid to the ground. The look of reproach and pity that filled her eyes…. He swept back Bakuya and removed the head from her shoulders and batted it aside.

"I am not a toy! I will not be used as something to torture for your amusement."

A booming chuckle**, "I really didn't think you would kill her. You humans surprise me all the time. But you know you can't kill me."** Alaya reformed a few paces away, this time in Saber's body, Invisible Air in hand. "Perhaps a brief duel will cool your blood?"

Emiya attacked. He was strong and fast. His skill had been honed not only by his long and bloody life, but also by countless actions in her name.

But she was always stronger, always faster. It would rain swords and she would simply stand there under Avalon and stick out her tongue at him. When he would use different swords and techniques she could always find a counter. And while she wasn't toying with him, he could tell that he couldn't beat her. Not like this. He backed away.

She stood ready, small smile on her lips. **"Do you begin to understand?"**

Counter Force. She was using Counter Force against him. She would always be better, always be faster and stronger and more skillful. Only one entity on Earth could stand against her. Gaia. And that was by using Counter Force of her own.

Emiya nodded. He would have to think of some stratagem that could beat her. Something that would counter act her Counter Force somehow. But for now he would have to play along.

Alaya put down the sword, **"Good, we have already missed a little more than three and half years as it is. If you want to be successful, you really should try to make some changes before the war starts."**

"What?"

She tilted her blonde head, one hand on her hips with a look of sardonic disdain**, "Did you honestly think time would stop for you while you pouted?"** She tapped her armored wrist**, "Tick-tock."**

Emiya looked over at the window that had seemed paused. It resolved to an image of what looked like a dank and dreary dungeon….

-Sakura—

Sakura tried not to writhe in pain as she continued her training. The only blessing is that her Grandfather wasn't here. She always got more out of the training when he was here, but it always made her feel even worse.

No better to be alone in the dark as the Crest Worms did their foul work inside of her. Just a few more hours and she would know a little more of the Matou family magic. It would be inscribed on her body, and she was fairly certain even her soul.

She would be just a tiny bit more powerful. And a bit more corrupted and foul.

Why had she been abandoned to this fate? Why had her family tossed her aside? Given her to this dying family? Had her father not known what he had given his daughter to?

Did it matter? There was little point to remembering old sorrows and old pains. New ones arrived every day to take their place. All she could do was accept her fate and do what she must.

She whispered into the darkness, "But why me? Why did it have to be me?"

There was no answer. There never was.

-Counter Guardian Emiya-

"That was, that was…."

"**That is the method the Matou chose to train their pupils in. Foolish bastards. And they wonder why their line began to dry up? Short cuts always do more harm than good in the end."** Alaya shook her head, **"If you want to help her, or save her, you will need to figure some way to do so before the Grail War ends. Without failing in the war, because remember you will get to personally kill everyone you love if you fail."**

"But how?" He shook his head, Alaya wouldn't answer that. Likely Alaya didn't even care. "Why did you show her first?"

"**Of all the Master's she is the most likely to be involved. If she doesn't die, she will certainly summon something."** Alaya paused, **"Oh, you were likely thinking Ilya would be first. No, she is a close second." **She smiled sadly,** "Ilya is more likely to die in adjustment."**

A vision of Ilya staring out the window at a snowstorm flashes before their eyes.

Emiya reached out for his sister, trying to twist the world in a way that would let her be saved. He wasn't quite sure what he had done. But he felt as a change rippled into the world.

"Is someone there?" Ilya asked. She was greeted as always by silence. She would need to go back to her books in just a few minutes. But for now she watched the snow fall….

"Did that do anything?" Emiya asked.

"**Yes, although you won't see any changes for some time. It was an interesting choice. Now on to our third contestant."**

"Rin."

Alaya smiled**. "Remember that you do have an impact on this. Kotomine has just received a packet of artifacts from the Church. See if you can somehow get RIn to possess something she can summon a capable Servant from. She will need it."** Again the smile, **"She won't have you this time after all."**

**-**Rin Tohsaka

Rin stared at her luggage. She had hated boarding here for the school break, but honestly it had paid off in her magical studies. As much as she could learn on her own, there was so much more she could learn with someone who could teach her. Someone who she could bounce ideas off of. Even if the false priest didn't have the elemental aptitude to cast some of the spells and arias she was working on, he did have a good working knowledge of magic.

And he was a good teacher, damn him to the deepest pits of Hell.

Even she had to acknowledge that, if only to herself. She had learned so much in just these few weeks….

Rin shook her head and put on her jacket. She smiled at the red jacket. It was her birthday present to herself. It had been a little expensive, but it was warm and pretty. It had been worth the price.

Besides no one else would be getting her anything. No one else would even remember. Rin closed her eyes. Her sister was lost to her. Her father and mother were dead. She hugged herself tightly.

She was so alone now.

She took in a deep breath. She couldn't let that false priest see her like this. She couldn't let him feed off of her suffering.

The man was pure evil. Why couldn't anyone else see it?

Deep breath. Poise. Elegance. For the honor of her family.

She lifted her luggage and walked to find the false priest. She found him staring at a table full of junk. "I am ready to go."

Kotomine Kirei turned to face her, "As you can see I am busy. You will have to walk home." He stared at her, perhaps an echo of a smile. "Unless you feel you are too weak to make it home. I could call a cab."

Rin said proudly, "That won't be necessary." She wasn't going to show any weakness to him. No matter how heavy her luggage felt already. She set them down for a moment and walked up to the table with the artifacts. "What is this?"

"Relics I was asked to look at. Their now deceased owner had a love for legendary items, but there is nothing special here. Just sifting through the dross to see what we donate to museums and what we discard." He looked over at Rin for a moment. "A pity there was nothing of value. Was there something you wanted to take? It is your birthday after all. Even if you won't allow me to hold a celebration for you, maybe you will at least allow me to give you a gift?"

The last thing she wanted was to receive a gift from the false priest. But a quick glance and she saw something. A tiny flicker of gold paint, perhaps, Some odd sense of it calling to her. Telling her to take it. She reached out and picked up what looked like to be a hunting horn. It was old and dirty, but carved from what looked like and elephant tusk. "I will take this. If that is alright?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, daring him to take back his comment.

Kotomine Kirei head tilted slightly, "I am surprised Rin. Usually you are only too ready to leave me. What is it about that horn that makes you pick it of all things?"

Rin smiled maliciously at the priest, "Like I would miss an opportunity to take something from you. As for why it, I just picked something at random." She opened one of her bags and shoved it in. "It doesn't really matter. Thank you for the gift," She turned to go, "Unless you want me to take more?"

He looked at her suspiciously and waved her away. "I will call later this week to check on your studies." He turned his attention from her.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him and left.

Why had she taken that stupid horn anyway. Now her luggage was even heavier….

-CG Emiya—

Emiya looked over at Alaya. "I tried to change it and all she did was pick out a horn? What was the whole point?"

Alaya smiled at the scene that was continuing behind him. Rin was walking down the road way, muttering softly to herself.

"**You gave her a priceless gift. One that has spent most of its history as a museum piece. As just another Medieval European hunting horn."** Alaya smiled, **"It is anything but. I wonder…."**

Emiya turned back to the scene, "Did this really happen? In my world? Did he really treat Rin like this?"

"**Yes. Now shut up and watch what you have woven into this new tapestry."**

Emiya sighed and rubbed his head. What good would watching Rin walk alone several miles in obvious discomfort. She hadn't gone far when she sat down on a bench in the Memorial Park.

-Rin Tohsaka—

Rin sat down heavily. She hadn't even gotten half way and she was already tired. It wasn't her legs or feet. She was used to walking long distances. It was her arms.

She needed to build up a little more arm strength. It would help with her magic and her martial arts training. But that didn't mean that she was excited about it. Or in any hurry to do so.

She was paying for that now.

Rin glared at the bag she had carelessly stuffed that odd hunting horn in. Why had she taken it? She wasn't really sure herself. It had just seemed to call to her.

She opened up her bag and pulled it out. But why? She brushed it off. She thought she had seen a bit of gold flicker when she had first seen it, but it was mostly just a brass bound ivory hunting horn. Nothing special.

But why did she feel something from it. Why did she care? She should probably just toss it away here and lighten her load.

Her hands tightened around it. No. She wasn't going to do that. Her instincts told her to keep it, and she had to trust them. She looked around the park. It was always quiet here. No one ever really came here.

Memories of the fire.

She shook her head. Not her problem. She would just take a little break and then carry on her journey. She wasn't going to give Kirei the pleasure of knowing she needed a cab. She was going to carry it all home.

In a few minutes.

She stroked the horn and looked it over. Cleaning it. There. She hadn't been just seeing things. There was something written. She rubbed her hand over it and felt a tiny prickle as a trace of her odd flowed into the horn.

And runes appeared. She stared at it. Had she found some ancient mystic code? Some legendary device that was once held by a hero?

No. That wasn't possible. Was it?

The runes began to fade. Once more she rubbed them and tried to study them. They were entirely unfamiliar. They looked similar to Nordic Runes, but not quite.

She smiled. She had taken a treasure from that damn priest. Sure this was going to be a hard day, but it was suddenly worth it.

Once again she rubbed the runes, and once again a trace of her od flew into it. And the runes twisted and she could read them;

_**Gaze upon these runes and heed,**_

_**For those of worth in direst need,**_

_**Tilt back the horn and blow,**_

_**By ancient pact, succor shall show**_

She dropped the horn. She noticed as the golden letters disappeared.

This was a find. A potentially dangerous find. She should head back up to the church and return this.

No. She wasn't about to give that man anything. Certainly not something like this. Let him find out what he had let slip from his hands some other time. She reached down for the fallen horn, astonished and a little worried at how dizzy she felt. It must have used more prana than she thought.

The runes once more flared to light in her hands. Should she be worried? Should she be worried that it felt right in her hands, like a long lost friend?

'Mine. It is mine." She held it close. She didn't feel very good. Her magic was roiling through her. Those last few circuits she had been trying to open during the holidays had picked now to open. She looked down at the horn. Was it manipulating her somehow?

And why did it feel so dark all of a sudden? She didn't feel so safe anymore.

She stood again and looked around. The sky was bright and blue. And yet a darkness clung around her. "This park…. What happened here? That fire…. It wasn't natural, not natural at all." At the edge of her mind she could hear voices calling her. Asking for aid, praying for assistance. For freedom from the curse that held them. To be let free from the darkness.

She needed to leave. Needed to escape. But she was tired. Too tired to keep going. The very land around her sapped her will to go on. Sapped her will to live.

Rin was very frightened now. "No wonder no comes here." She wrapped herself in her jacket, fighting a sudden chill in the air.

She walked a half dozen paces when she stopped. Too heavy. Her luggage was too heavy. She looked at it. Maybe she should just leave it. It would probably still be here. Right?

She shivered again. She wasn't just carrying clothes in her luggage, but books and materials for her studies. She couldn't just leave them on the side of the road.

Rin was in trouble.

She slumped back to the ground, trying to think of a way to get home, or just a way out of this park.

The horn. She was in trouble, right? It would save her.

Unless it was a trap of some sort and it had set her up. Or was it Kirei? Had he set her up for this? Was this some sort of prank or was he actually trying to kill her. He would have complete access to all her funds and property if he did.

But as much as she hated the man, he wasn't money grubbing. He was more of a sadist. He would enjoy her pain or fear, true. Rin couldn't see how he would witness the payoff though. If he were here somewhere then maybe.

No, if the horn were actually cursed, it was an honest mistake by the priest. And at this point wasn't it really too late to worry about anyway? If it was cursed, she was probably already affected. Besides, it didn't seem evil. It seemed… protective somehow.

But then if it were cursed, how would she be able to tell?

Rin rolled her eyes at the never ending circle her thoughts were forming. Either it was cursed or it wasn't. It didn't matter. She was stuck here needing to move a bunch of irreplaceable items while too fatigued to do so. And if the horn itself wasn't cursed, this park definitely was.

She had played here only a few years ago. How hadn't she noticed how stunted the plants were. How twisted the trees. Rin shivered again.

She nodded to herself and raised the horn to her lips. And stopped to clean it once more. So old and dirty. After a few moments of listening to that background of cries for help, of feeling the darkness waiting to claim her, she stopped.

Clean enough.

She took a deep breath and blew into the horn.

A small weak sounding note came out.

She glared at the horn. And blew again, this time harder. She could feel her temples tense at the intensity of her blast.

Still nothing happened. Just a tiny tired little note escaped.

Wasn't she good enough? Were her troubles not severe enough to warrant aid? Wasn't losing her father and mother enough? Wasn't basically losing her sister, watching her every day and yet not being able to be close to her…. Wasn't that enough? Giving up her chance at being who she wanted to be, all in the name of keeping up the honor of the Tohsaka name, of risking death and madness from being a magus.

Was she meant to be alone? She would walk this path if she must. She would crawl from here and survive. She would never give up.

But didn't she deserve some help from time to time? Did she have to do this all alone? Or was it her fate to lose everything she held dear in her path to power?

Rin snorted and shook the tears from her eye, "Happy birthday, Rin." And blew the horn once more.

Again nothing noteworthy.

At first.

She was about to pull the horn away from her lips and fling it into the park when she felt something change. Once more she felt as the horn sipped at her od, as her circuits began to light up one after another.

The trace of power flowing through her became a river and then a torrent, her body overheating with all of her circuits firing. Flow upon flow of power flowed into the horn, and the alignment wasn't solely ether or fire or air. It was everything. Earth and water were being pulled too.

The sound it made was again unimpressive. It was too dirty to make much noise. But the magic that had been inlaid on the horn millennia ago worked just fine. And so a note of pure golden bliss sounded from the horn.

A note not heard with the ears, but with the soul itself. It was heard throughout Fuyuki City and beyond. Most paid no attention. Those few who did turned and looked, then shook their heads and carried on about their tasks.

Some did listen and react however…

-Sakura Matou

Sakura was almost finished. Soon she would be able to return to the light filled world upstairs. It was a little late for lunch and Shinji would be hungry. Perhaps an early dinner?

She was preparing In her head what she would make for dinner while the worms were still crawling over and under and through her….

A sudden golden note rang through the chamber. Sakura sat up and looked off into the distance, unknowingly looking right at where Rin now lay. "Rin?"

-Ayako Mitsudiri—

Ayako stared at the archery target and sighed. She didn't particular care for Kyudo, but her parents had forced her to pick at least one old fully Japanese based sport. She didn't really see why this was any different than the track she loved. Japanese people have always ran, just like people everywhere else. Why was there anything special about shooting a bow?

What did her parents expect them to be, samurai or something? In this day and age?

She sighed. The sooner she finished her two hundredth shot and cleaned up the dojo, the faster she could get out and do something fun. Just sixty-five more arrows to go.

Thunk. Make that sixty-four. At least she was hitting the target now. She sighed again. She looked over at some of the other kids. Some were actually worse than she was. But too many were good.

Damn them! She hated not being best!

She calmed herself down and tried to work her way through the eight steps. She chuckled, maybe it would be better if she actually remembered them. She took aim at her target and shot.

A little better. The coach called a few comments to which she replied. Not really paying attention. No it was on the target. And she pulled back the bow once more, eyes solely on the target.

There was a golden call that resonated through her soul. It tried to draw her attention away from the target. But she knew that if she turned away, even if just to look she would miss.

But if she maintained her focus she would hit about one centimeter from the center. She could feel it.

'Sorry. Sorry I cannot help you. I am not ready.'

She let the arrow fly. It landed right where she had thought it would.

'Not yet.'

She heard a few compliments, hushed by the coach. Who then said a few things to her which she also ignored. And tried to regain that focus. It was hard, so very hard.

'But I will be.'

Patience and practice. And she might actually be good at this herself.

'I will be.'

-Shirou Emiya—

Shirou and Issei were returning to his house after a day spent in the rabidly building city. Both of the over serious youngsters had been ordered to have fun. So they had visited an arcade, batted around a few baseballs. Shinji took part in a lot of these enforced fun days, but today he was busy.

Just as well. Shinji could be mildly annoying at times, and Shirou was not amused when Shinji and Issei began yet another philosophical fight.

He stopped.

Issei stopped as well, "What is wrong Emiya?"

"I thought I heard something." He shook his head. He must be imagining things. He started walking again. This time he heard something. 'Okay, is someone trying to play a prank on me?' He changed his direction and stopped when he saw the park.

This place. The place he had almost died. Grass was growing there now. A few straggly trees the local government had put in to provide shade. A few benches scattered here and there.

Shirou shivered. Who would spend time in such a desolate place. Even the bustle of the expanding city behind him didn't seem to touch this place. "Shinji, show yourself!"

Shirou heard a scuffle behind him and looked over.

It was only Issei, who was looking at him strangely. "Is there something wrong? Your house is that way." He said pointing towards the bridge.

"Yeah. It must have been my imagination. I could have sworn I heard something." He'd had the oddest feeling that someone had been calling for help. But they would be more open about it, wouldn't they.

Issei just stared at the park. "This place is wrong. Something bad happened here."

Shirou only looked back at the pathetic attempt to make a tragedy into a park, "Yes."

Issei nodded to himself. "It was the fire wasn't it. This must have been the place."

Shirou looked at his friend in askance, "You have never been here before?"

Issei shrugged, "My father warned me of it. Said it was haunted and perhaps even cursed." A moment of silence passed between them. "I think he was right. We should go."

"Yeah." Shirou looked back at the park and waited.

Issei asked, "I thought we were going."

Shirou shook his head, "You can go on ahead. Tell Taiga I will be back with groceries for dinner in just a little bit." He looked over at Issei, "You are staying for dinner, right? Or do you need to bike home right away?"

Issei shrugged, "Either way, it doesn't matter. But I am concerned that you are not moving. What is wrong Emiya, you have been acting strange."

Shirou sighed, "I just feel like I need to wait here for something. That something is about to happen and I need to be ready for it."

The golden note swept by both of them. Issei said, "That sound… So beautiful."

Shirou didn't know if he said anything else. He was running at full speed into the park. He thought for a moment he could hear echoes of that horrible day when his old life ended. He paid it no heed.

Someone needed his help. He had failed on that day to save anyone.

He would not fail again.

-Rin Tohsaka—

Rin had never been this exhausted before. She had been close. There had been a ten aria spell that she had worked on with Kirei simply to show her what working a great magic would be like.

Working an active spell with another magus was hard. Particularly with one she hated so much. But she had done it. Talking with the Elemental they had summoned had been interesting as well.

Not something she would ever casually consider doing herself, but interesting nonetheless.

But now…. She felt empty. Completely drained. She could still feel some prana lurking in her circuits, but she was simply too tired to shut them down. But it made her feel uncomfortable.

And there were the voices. They were still calling for her to save them. But the darkness that had surrounded her was gone. Or pushed back. Either way, it wasn't bothering her.

The horn had done her that much good anyway.

She laughed wanly and stared at the sky. It was so beautiful. So very clear and blue. Close to those her sister's had been. "I miss you Sakura. Why did you have to go? Maybe if I had talked to Dad. Maybe I could have made him see…." Rin closed her eyes.

It had been a long time since she had seriously thought about her sister. Oh, she watched her from afar, and while Sakura seemed a bit detached from most of the other kids, she seemed content. Maybe even happy.

There was a divide between them now. There had been during those first few years when they had been deliberately kept apart. And Rin had never truly seen a way to bridge the gap.

She herself had simply immersed herself in her studies.

How she wished she had family or even friends now. How long would it be before anyone even looked for her? Would anyone even notice she was gone? Would anyone care?

She heard the sound of footsteps approach her. She tried to sit up. But she couldn't do more than rock fitfully.

"Hold on, we will make sure you are okay." Said a lanky red-headed boy. His eyes were a golden-brown and they were almost empty. It reminded her a little of Kirei, but different... purer somehow. Where Kirei had an element of malice to him that was almost palpable if you had any wits at all, this boy seemed… compassionate.

Another voice sounded out, but she was too weak to look. "Tohsaka? Why are you here?"

Rin didn't react to the new voice at all. She tried to reach up and touch the red head's cheek and check if he was real.

"So your name is Tohsaka. Well we will take care of you." He turned from her, "Issei, go get someone to help us. I will stay with her."

"Good thinking, Emiya." There were more footsteps, this time moving away.

The boy turned back to her, and smiled sadly at her. "He will be right back."

Rin looked up at him and tried to smile. She said softly, "Rin." She felt oddly safe with him. Her eyes were still acting up, and all across his healthy skin there seemed to be a wall of burning black mud that had seeped into him. She had seen it before on Kotomine.

Over extending herself tended to make her see things.

And while Kotomine was a solid black, this boy, this Emiya, seemed to have sparks of gold that ran through him. "My name is Rin."

He smiled at her, "Your name is Rin?" He looked so worried. Why did he look so worried? "It is good to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances. You just stay with me okay?"

Rin nodded.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Shirou. Shirou Emiya." He looked off into the distance. "Come on Issei. Run."

She just lay there, wondering what those gold sparkles were. Was he a magus of some kind? He wasn't really radiating any significant energy. Although to be honest, she was really too weak to seriously look.

There was the sound of more foot prints.

Shirou looked away from her, "That was fast."

A different voice called out, "That is because I was looking for you, son."

RIn watched as Shirou's eyes lit up.

"Dad! You are back! I thought you would be gone for another month."

"There was no point. So what do we have here." Another face appeared above Rin. He had dark hair just starting to grey and brown eyes. He took a look at her and hissed.

"Dad, her eyes…."

The older man patted Shirou on the shoulder, "I am glad I came home. I have seen this before. Can you carry her to the car? I am afraid I am still tired from my trip."

Rin's eyes tracked the man as he limped away, one hand resting on a silver inlaid cane. There was a slight trace of magic to the cane and the man's body was full of the same darkness that was inside Shirou and Kotomine. Only in him, the darkness was alive and… slowly eating him.

She felt as she was lifted up and carried by the red headed boy. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Dad will fix this. He can do anything."

She felt herself losing consciousness.

The older man called out, "Issei, make sure you bring all of her belongings. It isn't safe to just leave them here. Make sure you get everything."

The last thing she heard before the world went black was, "I have you RIn. Dad said you can rest. You can sleep now. I will protect you."

For the first time in a very long time, RIn Tohsaka felt safe. And she slept.

-Author's note—

This was a very long chapter for me. While at times I can write at a decent speed, don't expect me to keep up this pace. Figure a chapter every week or ten days. That will be my standard pace. At the moment? Well hard to say. If the muse keeps firing away and nothing interferes….

Anyway, this is the first chapter where the major changes start. Sure Archer wasn't going to be involved, or rather directly involved in this Grail War, but to the regular world nothing had changed yet. Until now. This will obviously have a major impact on the war, don't you think? Oh, as to the horn, its from a real legend, but the runes are mine. Its legendary user wouldn't have been able to see or read them anyway. And yes it will be used as a catalyst for Rin's Servant. I am curious if anyone can guess whom that Servant will be.

One more note, CG Emiya and Alaya are the framing devices for the story, but most of the story will be told from the POV's of the characters directly involved. It was used to explain why Emiya isn't Archer but still have him involved. Expect them to drop by from time to time, but they won't be in every chapter.

Let me know what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

An Opportunity of Fate Part 4

CG Emiya-

Emiya shook his head, "All those changes, just because she picked up a horn?"

"**A very special horn. Hush now, the day isn't over."**

-Kiritsugu Emiya—

Once long ago, the world had seemed fairly simple to Kiritsugu. There was the mission. Saving people by eliminating those who needed to die. Making the world a better place through careful application of death.

He had always hoped there would be a better way, had even gone into the Grail Wars to find it. Only to find more loss and pain, and in the end death. Death for his wife, death for his dreams, death for himself, albeit prolonged.

Only two things made continued life worth the pain, the thought of seeing his daughter again, and Shirou. And his last trip had made him finally realize that there was no hope of seeing Ilyasviel again. He had simply lost too much of his old abilities. Once he might have been able to sneak in and see her, perhaps even liberate her and bring her here to Fuyuki to live in peace.

No longer.

His eyes lingered on the red vial of medicine he had been given three years ago. It was to be taken only when the pain had grown too great for him. To be used only when he had finally completely given up. His final release, a death more gentle than he had ever imagined he would attain. It would sooth the pain, even give him a little energy for a tiny while, before snuffing out his life within a day.

He had never thought that he might consider it for anything other than his own personal use. But the girl…. Rin Tohsaka, daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka and Second Owner of Fuyuki. Personal apprentice to Kotomine Kirei.

She was a threat to himself and Shirou. Not just because she was the Second Owner of Fuyuki, and had the right to deal with trespassing Magi, but also because of her connection to that bastard Kirei.

How had Kirei survived? Kiritsugu wasn't sure. But he had known of it for some time. He simply didn't have the strength to do anything about it. He was too weak now.

Too weak to save his daughter, and too weak to protect Shirou.

It would be better if Kotomine never knew of the boy. That he did not know of his continued existence. It would be safer if the girl died. And she was vulnerable. This drug would waken her, sooth her pains. She would share dinner, her last, with them. She would go home.

And she would die.

It would be relatively painless, her muscles and nervous system slowly shutting down. Modern medicine would suspect nothing. Nor would conventional magical test show the toxin. He had spent a good deal of money to buy the best.

But could he do that to the boy? To have the one he saved die like that? Kiritsugu had only saved one person, he could imagine how it would have felt if Shirou had died.

Surely it wasn't the same?

Kiritsugu had seen the boy's eyes as he carried the girl in his arms. There had been a joy in them Kiritsugu had rarely seen. He knew there was something wrong with the boy, how could there not be after what poor Shirou had experienced?

How would it affect the boy?

That was what was holding him up from doing the safe and pragmatic thing. From killing Rin. Because Kiritsugu also had some medicine that could easily save her.

Or he could simply not give her anything and leave it in the hands of fate.

But he had promised the boy.

Once it had all been so simple. When had it all gotten so complicated?

-Sakura Matou—

Sakura had hurried after she had heard the call. Rin was in trouble. She was conflicted about it. For while they had been sisters, was their still truly a connection? They hadn't really talked to each other in years. It was always awkward between them, always strained.

Easier by far to pretend there had never been a connection there. To pretend that she really had been born a Matou. That call, that glorious note had woken something in her. A need to make sure Rin was okay. Their clans were allies after all.

Yes. Allies. That was why she cared.

A quick shower and an even quicker lunch for Shinji followed. She made herself a sandwich, tolf Shinji she was off to buy groceries for dinner, and she left.

Shinji ignored her the whole time Just kept watching the television as she brought him his lunch. Why couldn't he be more reliable like his friends? Sakura sighed and left.

She didn't usually use her magic. It scared her. Not only the fact she could do things, that the magic was being written into her, but also that it allowed her to see and feel things that weren't real. She could feel the edges of where light met shadow, where what was real began to blur into what was not.

Worse she could sense her own body and feel the steadily growing corruption as the worms inscribed the spells and rituals that were the legacy of the Matou. One day she would be like her grandfather, powerful and nearly unkillable, but also inhuman and foul.

That would be many years from now. But still, how could she look normal people in the eye when she was slowly becoming a monster? A rotting creature that had obscene worms coursing through it? Could they see it? Could they tell what she was? What she was becoming?

Sakura took a deep breath and looked around. She had crossed the bridge and was now near the Memorial Park. Where the Fire had been. She looked at the sickly grass that made up the park. Did people honestly go in there of their own free will? Couldn't they see it was accursed.

Sakura shivered. Not merely because she could see that that land was accursed, but also because a tiny bit of her recognized it. It called to her.

Rin had been in there. She wasn't there now, but Sakura would never understand what had happened if she didn't look herself. So gathering her strength she walked into the park.

She was conflicted as she walked through the park to the spot where she knew her sister had done something. She could feel echoes of it throughout the park. At the edge of her mind she could hear voices. Some pleading to her for salvation, others crying out in fear.

And then she stopped. For in a tiny patch of ground, the darkness had been pushed back, seared away. There was a feeling of ethereal light.

This was what called to her. This unreal unnatural light. It was as sharp as the shadows and yet it called to her. She stood there and basked in its radiance, feeling both elated and repelled by it.

Rin had done this. There was a Rin-ness to the energy that filled this tiny gap. Sakura had to smile. That sense of her sister was fading and Sakura was glad she had hurried, that she had been there to sense it. For just a brief moment she felt the years roll back. To when only Rin had been learning magecraft. To when Rin would secretly show Sakura what she had learned.

Sakura had only been slightly jealous of her sister. Because it had sounded difficult and hard and painful. But with her latent gifts she could sense the wonder of it. Those senses were much stronger now. And she knew very well the pain and difficulty of magic.

Sakura could only hope that Rin didn't have to suffer the humiliation and degradation she did.

She sighed. She should go. Lingering here was pointless, and she could still feel echoes of Rin's distress. She still might need help. But Sakura really didn't feel like walking back through that shadowed park. Nor did she know where Rin could have gone….

Except there were footprints that lead away from the circle she was in. Towards a nearby street. They were odd and weak, but somehow the darkness, the taint wasn't as strong in them. As if something resistant to the darkness had been standing there and had recovered her sister.

Sakura hopped from foot print to foot print. The stride wasn't all that great. Probably not an adult, although possibly a smaller woman. It didn't feel female though. A boy, probably a little older than her. But strong. Strong and… warm. Compassionate. Sakura felt her cheeks warm.

Why couldn't someone like that arrive and save her? Why did Rin get all the good things?

Sakura felt a moment of dizziness take her and she fell. She lay in the soft grass and for just a moment she let her self-pity play out. Why? What had she done in former life to deserve this? She lay there and listened to the cries from those who had died in the fire echo through her.

It could have been worse. She had been alive during that fire. Simply in a different place. But she could have been here. She could already be dead. And while her life was unpleasant she was still alive.

'I am still alive.'

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up and saw a girl, perhaps a little older than her. She had dark hair and eyes and a slightly sardonic smirk as she looked down at Sakura.

The smile turned into a frown, "Hey did someone do something to you? I mean it's a beautiful day and you're crying! Never let them see you are hurt, kid. It only feeds them when they see they have beaten you down. If you can't thrash them back and have to take a thrashing yourself, do it with a smile. It'll drive them nuts." The girl helped Sakura to her feet.

Sakura stood up. Why was this girl here? Why was she helping her? "Um, thank you very much. My name is Sakura Matou." She bowed slightly.

"Matou? Tell me you aren't related to Shinji Matou by chance?" A look of disdain crossed her face.

"Yes, he is my brother." Sakura looked down. Why didn't this girl like her brother?

The girl sighed heavily, "Well I guess I can't really hold it against you, not since you look like you've had such a rough day. The name is Mitsuduri, Ayako Mitsuduri. So what happened?"

"Nothing. I just tripped."

"Huh. Don't want to tell me huh? Well that is okay. Today is a special day and I am feeling magnanimous. How about you celebrate with me and I treat you to some ice cream?" Ayako's smile twisted back to a sardonic grin. She reached out and started pulling Sakura behind her.

Sakura softly said, "Why?"

Ayako looked back, "Why am I being so pushy? Well you look like you need a friend right now, and I have had a great day. Damn it was a pleasure to finally hit a bullseye! And not once but twice? Although that second one was tough. But I will get better. I will improve until I am the best at everything!" She laughed, "Oh, who am I kidding. That probably won't happen. But I will try! Never let anyone say a Mitsuduri backed away from a challenge!"

Sakura was silent, watching Ayako wave one hand enthusiastically in the air. The other was leading Sakura along. Sakura followed. Truth was she really didn't know where Rin could be now. The path had ended at the street. And while she did need to pick up some groceries for dinner, she still had some time before she needed to head home.

And she didn't really feel like going home yet.

There was a pause and Ayako stopped, "And so the silence reigns as you begin to believe I am a crazy person. You can go if you wish. I don't mean to be so pushy, it's just..." She looked back towards the park, "Earlier today I felt something. It was, well it was strange. And I wasn't really ready for it, you know? Like someone needed help and I wasn't able to help them." She shook her head.

Sakura stiffened. This girl had heard Rin's call? How? As far as she could see the girl was completely unmagical. She nodded slightly to herself. It had called others. But why this girl? Maybe she should find out. Going along with her was a good idea. "But why me? Why help me?"

Ayako looked at Sakura like she had just grown a third eye, "Why wouldn't I help you? You my friend, looked like a junior in need, and I your senior must help you. Come on, there is some ice cream with our names on it. My treat." Ayako moved toward the market area.

Sakura didn't even notice the small smile on her face as she followed.

-Shirou Emiya—

Shirou watched Rin's eyes move rapidly under her eyelids as she slept. What was she dreaming about? What had happened to her? And why wouldn't she let that horn go from her grasp?

He pulled away as she started to mutter something in a foreign language and began to writhe as if in pain. "Dad?"

Where was his father? He had said he was mixing something for Rin, but he should have been finished by now. Issei and Taiga had been sent to get groceries for dinner. But they wouldn't be gone for long. His father had to do his magic stuff before they returned.

Shirou stood. He would have to practice more. There had to be a way to get better than what he was. Because at the moment he was a total failure. He could usually make a circuit, but often he could do nothing with it. Even when it worked he could usually only make minor projections. Basically useless baubles and empty shells of other objects. His father had tried to explain reinforcement, but typically all Shirou did was cause an over flow and destroy the object.

Shirou was an abject failure as a magus. Of course he was just ten, but still he should be able to do more than he could now. He hadn't really improved at all since he had finally convinced his father to show him how to make a circuit.

Persuading him to teach Shirou more was useless. His father only wanted to play when he was home. That or lay about. His father was not the most industrious of men.

Kiritsugu entered the room. He was holding a red vial and his face was grim. "I will take care of this son."

Shirou didn't move. Something wasn't right. "Dad, what is wrong?"

Kiritsugu's face moved to smile, "Don't worry son, she will be awake in just a few minutes. And neither you or her will know that anything was ever wrong with her."

Something was wrong. For that smile didn't affect his eyes at all. The smile was empty, devoid of life. And he held the red vial. A vial he had warned Shirou about.

Poison. His father held poison in his hands. And was about to give it to a helpless Rin.

Shirou stood up, "No Dad, I won't let you. I won't let you kill her."

"Son it is for the best. She will seem fine, just let me…." His face seemed serene now, calm. But still the eyes were empty of life.

Shirou would not let him past. Once his father had been a strong man, but his illness had weakened him. Fighting him felt wrong, but letting him hurt Rin would be worse. "You are a hero! Why would you do this? Why would you try to kill someone innocent?"

There was a fire inside of Kiritsugu's eyes now, and anger that his son was defying him. "What makes you think that girl is innocent? And even if she were, my hands are CRIMSON with the blood of innocents! That is what it means to be a hero! You can never save everyone, never. All too often the innocent die as well."

"No. I don't accept that. There is always a way. A way to save everyone." He kept blocking his father. He would not let him get to Rin.

"Don't you think I tried? I lost everyone, Shirou! Everyone I loved I lost. Often at my own hands." The life seemed to go out of him, "Did you know I killed my own father? He had been experimenting with time and Dead Apostles. He caused the deaths of everyone on the island I grew up on. He had to die. And I killed him."

"Dad…"

"The woman who raised me? Dead at my hands. Killed because saving her would risk the lives of other innocents. Sacrificed for the greater good." Kiritsugu shrank in on himself and sank to the floor.

Shirou stood there watching him, unsure of what to do.

"My friends. My lovers. All too often sacrificed for the greater good. That is what it means, Shirou. That is why I always try to persuade you from your course. It leads to only pain and sorrow. Not only for you. But for all whom you love and all who love you."

For the first time in his life, Shirou watched as Kiritsugu broke down before him. The man put his hands in his face and wept.

But his voice thick with emotion, and distorted by sobs, Kiritsugu kept talking. "Oh, Irisviel!"

Shirou moved and held his father.

After a moment, Kiritsugu wiped his eyes. "Sorry son. This trip…. What it taught me really took a lot out of me."

Shirou held on to his father, "I am sorry." What had happened on his trip? How had it affected his father so? He had always seemed to be a playful and happy man.

Kiritsugu took a deep look at Shirou, "Did I ever tell you about Irisviel? Or why I go on these trips?"

"No sir." Shirou scratched his head, "I think you have mentioned the name before. But not more than that."

Kiritsugu smiled sadly, "She was my wife. And I loved her." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. And from inside the wallet he pulled out a picture. The scene was set in some winter wonderland. Kiritsugu was holding a small child on his shoulders and a beautiful white haired woman was at his side. Kiritsugu rubbed the spot where the little girl was on his shoulder, "She is Ilyasviel, my daughter. I worked for Irisviel's father and he believes I have betrayed him. And he won't let me see my daughter."

"I am sorry." Shirou looked at them, "She is beautiful."

"Yes. In the end, my ideals, my need to save the world lead me to kill even the one I loved the most. And to lose my precious daughter forever." He gave a bitter laugh, "And even then, after betraying everyone who trusted me, I still only saved most of the world. Innocents still suffered." He ruffled Shirou's hair. "You suffered."

"Dad?"

"I wasn't solely responsible for the fire that destroyed your home, but I was involved. I was partly responsible. Being a hero is much like being a mage. It is not a good thing." He closed his eyes, "Sometimes it is a necessary thing, but it is not a good thing."

Shirou stood up, "I will find a way. I will find a way where you did not. I will be a hero!"

Kiritsugu sighed, "And if you fail?"

Shirou shook his head, "Then I fail and another will take my place, I am sure. But someone someday will succeed. This much I promise."

Kiritsugu laughed, simply tilted his head back and roared.

Shirou looked at his father with worry. Was something wrong with him still?

Kiritsugu calmed down and looked at Shirou, his eyes full of life again. His grin was a little sarcastic, but his voice was clear, "Well then hero, will you make me a promise?"

"Yes."

Kiritsugu's eyes bored into him, "Promise me you won't just protect the whole world. That you will protect your family and friends and loved ones FIRST. Promise me."

Shirou shook his head in confusion, "Isn't it the same thing? Won't I be saving them if I save the world?"

Kiritsugu smiled sadly, "You will find, as I did, that often it is easy to save the world, easier to say the least, by sacrificing something you care for. Either by letting it go, or by directly sacrificing it. I want you to promise me, that if you are going to try to be a hero despite my wishes, that you will protect your friends and family. That you will not simply abandon them to save others. That you will honor the bonds they give you and the bonds you gave to them."

Shirou thought about it for a second. He wasn't really sure he understood what his father was asking him. He certainly didn't see how the two contradicted each other. How saving others could possibly conflict with saving those he loved. But if it made his father happy, he would promise. "I solemnly promise to do so, Father."

Kiritsugu took a deep breath, "Very well then. Things will change. If I haven't been able to dissuade you, and obviously ignoring it has had no effect…." He nodded to himself and handed Shirou the red vial, "Then things will have to change. If you can't be stopped in this insane endeavor, I must do what I can to prepare you for it."

"Dad?"

"Go into my room and grab the blue bottle laying on my dresser. It will have what your princess needs." He smiled at Shirou.

"She is not my princess!"

Kiritsugu's smile deepened, "We shall see."

Shirou walked out of the room shaking his head. His father was such a troublesome man!

-Rin Tohsaka—

Rin watched as Shirou left. Had the older man really meant to poison her?

Kiritsugu spoke out, "You can open your eyes, girl. I know you are awake."

Rin tried to sit up but was too weak. She turned her head to take in the elder man. "Were you not just trying to kill me a few moments ago?"

"Yes. But I won't break my promise to my son. Not unless you attack me or mine. You are safe here." He moved closer to her, "Since I wasn't allowed to kill you, I would like to ally with you."

"Excuse me? Are you insane?" She tried to pull away from him. The grip she still had on the horn slipped slightly and she unconsciously gripped it tighter rather than move away.

Kiritsugu smiled, "I can help you. And you owe my family." His lips twisted in an odd smile, "In a sense you owe Shirou for saving you twice. Once from whatever spell you are under that we are about to break, and secondly from death at my hands. Equivalent exchange. Isn't that what you magi pride yourselves on?"

"I am sorry, I don't aid dying assassins." Rin said coldly. This man… Emiya.

Her blood went cold. She knew who was in front of her now. Kiritsugu Emiya. The Magus Killer.

And she was as weak as a new born kitten.

"I am not asking for assistance for myself. I am asking for my son. He is the one that saved you after all, not me."

"He isn't the one asking me. Until he does, why should I care?"

Kiritsugu smiled fondly, "Well, you are a precocious one aren't you?"

"You know who I am. You know you are trespassing. By my rights…." Rin began.

"Which mean nothing at the moment. You are dying. You know this. I know this. Heck, even Shirou knows this. And it will be slow. The wrong sort of prana filling your body. But I have the cure. My son is fetching it now. Isn't that worth any sense of obligation from you?"

Rin shook her head slightly, "You said it yourself. For that matter Shirou would save me anyway."

Kiritsugu shook one finger, "But aren't you curious as to WHY you are sick?"

Rin stopped and stared at Kiritsugu. How could he know what was wrong with her? That false priest had given her the stupid horn in the first place. He was an executer searching for things like this horn and he had missed it. How could one dying mage whose fame came from killing people, not from research know anything about it.

The man's grin grew larger, "I know what you are thinking. But I spent years living with the Einzberns. I had lots of spare time. Reading helped fill it. I have come across those runes before."

"What are they?"

"Do we have a deal? I give you information and assistance and you help my son? All I want you to do is to teach him enough so he doesn't kill himself. My magic…. Is failing."

She looked at him closely again, and watched as the darkness kept eating at him. "What is wrong with you?" she paused a moment before continuing, "And why is it killing you and not Shirou? He is scorched by what ever happened to you, but… I don't understand what I am seeing. My eyes feel so strange."

"Do we have a deal?"

Rin nodded. This could be good. To have someone she could actually talk to about all of this. She didn't really want to admit it, but she was lonely. That false priest didn't count as company.

"What do you know of the end of the Fourth Grail War?"

"You were in it?"

"Yes. I am sure your father has notes on me."

That was true. When she got home, if she got home, she would look through them again. If the old man was true to his word, this could actually be very beneficial to her. Her gaze sharpened, "Did you kill him?"

Kiritsugu scratched the back of his head, "No. I will admit it wasn't lack of trying. But someone had beaten me to him first. If you are wondering who breached your house's defenses, it was indeed me. But all I found was a lot of blood. I have guesses and a little proof who may have done it, but nothing completely definite. I can discuss this with you later, if that is fine?"

Rin nodded. She sighed with relief. She wouldn't have to worry about that anyway. Not unless she found other proof to the contrary.

"Dad?" Shirou came running in with the blue vial. "Rin! You are awake. Are you feeling better?"

Kiritsugu smiled, "Just give the princess the medicine and everything will be fine."

Shirou handed her the vial. He smiled genuinely at her, "I am glad you are going to be okay."

Rin nodded her head slightly, "Thank you Shirou. For saving me." She drank the contents. Little point in not doing so. If they wanted her dead they could easily kill her. Shirou seemed too honest to have set up what she had seen between the father and son.

Sweet and innocent. And a potential magus. Someone her age she could talk to. And most likely control.

She smiled. A perfect pawn.

Kiritsugu said, "Shirou, I want you to watch for Taiga and Issei. Miss Tohsaka and I will be discussing business. Keep them occupied and get dinner started."

"Yes sir." Shirou looked at his father again curiously and then again at Rin. He smiled at her. "Good bye."

Rin shook her head, "He is a good kid."

Kiritsugu smiled as if amused by something, "Yes. Yes he is. Now where was I?"

Rin already was feeling a little better. She was still weak, but she could feel as her circuits were finally settling down. She stretched her tight muscles slightly. Better. "You were going to tell me about the horn and why it had such an effect on me."

"Well first, it affected you because of your non-human heritage."

Rin sat up straight, "My WHAT?"

Kiritsugu nodded, "Don't worry, it is almost certainly extremely diluted by now. The last of that race supposedly died out nearly two millennia ago. The Ljosan Alfar died with their masters in the final battle of the Northern Gods. But there is little doubt that you share their blood. Your family is Christian; you probably have at least a little Northern European in you. That faint bloodline, mixed in with your magic let you use it. And live. Congratulations on that by the way. I do recommend you prepare yourself better, do some research and the like before trying it again."

Rin knew her grandmother had been Northern European. It wasn't something she usually ever brought up, sort of a dark secret of her family. She had never really looked into it as her grandmother had been dead by the time she was born, but that had obviously been a mistake. She cleared her throat, "So I am not, not human?"

"Miss Tohsaka, most people have traces like this from the distant past. Spirits, whether divine, natural, or even infernal like sex as much as people do. I seriously doubt that you gained this tiny touch of bloodline through anything more than a distant liaison. As I said, most people probably have something like this if you go far back enough. You just happen to be a magus, probably powerful, who happened to find a relic that related to it." He gave her a tight smile, "It is telling that you blew that horn in that spot. Against dark magic, even if only its residue. Can you read the runes?"

Rin softly said, "Yes."

"Then obviously it is yours now. Think of it as another family heirloom. But I would be cautious. People had greater access to prana back then. Next time you might not be so lucky."

"And my eyes?" The odd visions were already fading. She could no longer see the darkness that was killing KIritsugu.

Kiritsugu shrugged, "If you want to access that bit of bloodline, do some research and devise an aria for it. I don't know what else to tell you."

There was a loud cry, "SHIROU! KIRITSUGU! We are back!"

Kiritsugu tilted his head, "And Taiga has returned. We can talk more later. I wil give you a little space to get yourself back together. But a word of warning, Taiga is a little… excessive in personality. She means well, but." He shrugged and left.

Rin just lay there for a little while. She really did feel better.

But she had a lot to think about. A very great deal.

-Author's Note—

Okay, so another monster chapter for me. Seriously I don't usually write such long chapters. Well I certainly hope you folks enjoy it.

As for Rin's background, don't expect it to matter much. It will have an effect on the plot, but mostly it is why she can use the horn and others can't. And yes she will research it and find out if it was ever held by a hero. (It was- Roland in case you're curious. And no, he never knew. But Maugris did, it is why good old Roland got the horn. In my story anyway. Durandal has a different background, one that I will also be playing with.)

Let me know if you have any questions or comments.


	5. Chapter 5

An Opportunity of Fate Part 5

CG Emiya-

Emiya watched as Rin silently ate with Issei, Taiga, Kiritsugu, and Shirou. She was quiet and polite, still in her public shell. He watched as Ayako took Sakura into the market and treated her to ice cream. The stoic Ayako he knew hadn't settled down yet. The exuberance she hid from most people remained open to display. And Sakura hadn't been fully crushed by her family.

He shook his head, "So many changes."

Alaya looked fondly at the scenes before them. **"Yes. I think we can leave these seeds to grow. I do not quite know what they will grow into, but unless you have further plans I do believe we are done here." **She looked at him in askance.

"You don't know how this will turn out?"

She shook her head, **"Do not make me into more than I am. I am the Will of Mankind, not the Root of Everything. Both I and Gaia make mistakes."** She sighed, **"Still while we are done with the most likely Masters in the war, do you have any plans for the others?"**

"The masters of Assassin, Caster, and Lancer? I do not believe I met any of the original ones. Can I influence their choice?"

"**Make no assumptions on who will be summoned. Roland, the owner of the horn you gave Rin, will be either Rider or Saber. Someone else will get Archer. That will change things. The only other certain things are that Ilya will summon Heracles unless someone else summons him first. And that Arturia will be the one to answer Shirou's call. Avalon will always call to the wielder of the Sword of Promised Victory."**

Archer nodded to himself, "So Rin will summon Rider. That matched with Saber… A formidable pairing."

"**Yes but the others… Bazette for instance. She is strong and could be useful…. But she trusts Kotomine Kirei too much. And that won't be easy to change. Rupert Abernathy, the one who typically summons Caster, is a hubristic idiot who will waste his Command Spells and be killed by Medea if she is the one who is summoned. The one who summons Assassin is always a wild card. It is often Zouken Matou, but only if he believes he can win. All of these are bad for your mission. But know that if you change them, you can't be sure of what you will get instead. Think on it before you make any decisions." **And for a time Alaya left him to his thoughts.

CG Emiya had a lot of things to think about.

-Scene Break—

Rin Tohsaka-

Rin hid her dismay as she watched Kiritsugu slowly entered her study. How had he aged so much in just two years?

The curse. The damn curse that came from 'winning' the Grail War. Rin shuddered. Thank God she wouldn't have to worry about it for more than fifty years. What she would do then, she wasn't sure. But there had to be a way to stop the war. She had to do something. It was her territory after all.

She said quietly, "Is there nothing I can do to help you?" She had tried her magic. Had even researched what she could. The Tohsaka had never been all that interested in healing magic. Sure she had some books on it, the basics. And she had some tiny ability with it. But the damage to Kiritsugu was so pervasive, so deep.

Kiritsugu sighed and smiled sadly, "Sorry Princess. I have consulted with all the experts it has been safe for me to talk to. This curse is so heavy some of them will not even see me. They are afraid of what could happen to them if they deal with it."

"Damn cowards."

Kiritsugu shook his head. "This curse on me… It is partly composed of the Third Magic and energy from Heroes from the Ages. It is beyond the magi of the day, whether Western or Eastern." He laughed painfully, "I have come to the conclusion that it probably can only be healed by a master of the Third Magic."

"Heaven's Feel? That is insane. How could anyone use that, that corrupt Grail?" RIn sat back. It was still there, recharging. Maybe if they could find the real Grail, find the actual core of it…. Even then, without the lives of the Servants to power up the Grail it would be no use.

Unless there was another way to get enough power for it. RIn closed her eyes and thought deeply.

"Rin? I know that look. Whatever you are thinking is probably highly dangerous and most likely illegal."

Rin said jauntily, "Like you are one to talk about that, oh dear Magus Killer." There had to be a way. She was certain that she had seen something, something her father had told her so very long ago. Some project that had been given to her family by her family's sponsor to the Magic Association so many years ago….

"I left that life behind years ago. And now I wish I had done so much earlier. Maybe, maybe if I had just run away with my wife and daughter…." Kiritsugu said softly.

"And how many countless others would have died back here in Fuyuki? If I hadn't seen proof that the Grail had been corrupted, if I hadn't seen what it had done to you and had done to the Park…. I would have tried to summon the Grail. Even if I could see the blackness surrounding it, the draw of the Root of Everything is too strong. I know my father wouldn't have stopped. He would have chosen to wish upon it, even while cursed. Where would we be then?" She opened her eyes to glare at Kiritsugu.

He merely had his eyes closed, his face serene. But it was a mask. Rin could see through it.

Rin knew a great deal about masks. Young as she was, she had had to learn. "Whether you want to admit it or not, Kiritsugu, you were a hero. Flawed, sure. I can see why Shirou worships you." She looked away, "I don't want to be a hero. I will be a magus. Like my father before me." She turned to face Kiritsugu, "He was always a hero to me, after all."

Kiritsugu sighed, "You and Shirou. So determined to be what may very well destroy you." He chuckled softly, "Sometimes I wonder if he will force you to be a hero and you to make him a magus."

Rin just looked at the cursed man with sorrow and pity in her eyes. "I will teach him what I can to keep him from killing himself. And more if he can learn. I seriously doubt that I will ever be a heroine. As a magus and a Second Owner of Fuyuki City, my job is to carry forward research and to do what must be done to protect the existence of magic and the citizens here from it."

"You will not be alone in that, RIn. As long as you keep your promise to do the last item on that list, Shirou will be there to help you. Assuming he doesn't get himself killed first. Do your best to keep him from doing so and he will do his best to help you." Kiritsugu looked down at his hands and said softly, "Just please don't become like most modern magi. Don't forget that normal people's lives have value. Don't see everyone you meet as pawn in some elaborate game. The advantages may be tempting but the regrets will last a lifetime."

"Was my father like that?" Rin asked.

Kiritsugu did not reply.

Rin looked down at her hands. She knew her father had loved her. Had loved both of his daughters and his wife. But reading his notes, reading his journal…. Some of the things he had done, some of his actions…. Cold. So very cold.

Rin had to ask herself, could she be like that? Could she honestly do all that her father had done just in the name of power?

The answer scared her. Because she was afraid it was yes. That she could and would do whatever she thought necessary to secure her own place in the world of the magi. She did have her pride and the need to preserve and honor the Tohsaka lineage.

But for her it all came down to one action that she could never stop questioning. All her father's actions, even though some of them had failed, had often been masterful works of manipulation. She hoped she had inherited at least a modicum of that skill from him. She would need it. Still that single nagging question, one that she could never forget in Kiritsugu's presence.

Tokiomi had been by far the better magus, even if not the better killer, but she was wondering who had been the better man.

Sakura. It all came down to what her father had done to her sister. Kiritsugu had told her of Zouken, told her who and what he was. It wasn't like she hadn't really known. There were books and journal entries that could have told her the same.

Kiritsugu spoke up. "I know you love your father. And you should remember him, should remember all the good times you had. But I will never understand his actions regarding your sister. Never." He reached into his pants and retrieved a well-worn picture. He stared at it, his face solemn.

Rin knew what it was. A picture of his wife and daughter. She reached across the table, "I am doing everything I can. I don't know if I can get a message to her, but I will try. She has to know how much you love her."

"Thank you." He looked back up at her. "What are you going to do about Sakura?"

Rin looked down at her hands. "I don't know. If Zouken is as powerful as you say, if…." She shook her head and for the first time in a while she felt her eyes burn. "Can I have a few moments?"

Kiritsugu stood stiffly, "You are not alone RIn. Remember that. We will stand beside you." And he slowly left the room.

"Thank you. Shirou is upstairs. I, I just need a few moments," Rin said, voice thick with emotion.

When she heard the door shut she burst into tears.

Rin didn't know for sure what was happening to her sister. The sister she had all but abandoned to her fate. But she was afraid she knew. Had known that something was wrong.

The girl's hair had changed color for Heaven's sake! And Rin had ignored it! Rin was a magus, and knew such things could mean nothing or it could mean a major change had been wrought upon her sister. And she had ignored it and had simply abandoned her sister to her fate.

How could she save her sister when any overt action would probably be considered an act of war against a nearly unkillable monster?

Rin rocked back and forth in her chair and did something she hadn't truly done in years. She prayed for guidance. And cried.

-Scene break—

Shirou Emiya

Shirou massaged his bruised thumb. He stared at the offending hammer. Why was he up here doing routine maintenance when he was supposed to be learning magic?

Shirou tossed the hammer aside. Right. He was supposed to be increasing his familiarity with his magic circuit. And if he was going to be creating baubles with Gradiation Air he might as well do something useful.

Was there ever a moment Rin wasn't scheming?

Issei would occasionally talk about her in a hushed voice, telling Shirou the things she had done to help him with the School Council. He found her useful to be sure, but he constantly warned Shirou about falling under her influence.

"Trace on." He connected the circuit. So much less painful than what he had once thought he needed to do. Still not comfortable, but much less painful. "Sorry Issei. Much too late now."

Shirou shuddered,. What would she be having him do next? He really didn't want to know.

But he should be grateful. She was teaching him some magic after all. Just one more set of lessons to become a hero of justice.

Another hammer appeared in his hand. He looked it over, making sure there were no defects and that it would be capable of doing the job. He nodded. It would work.

"Trace off." The circuit depowered. He was getting stronger. He could definitely feel it. He might even be able to successfully reinforce something. He looked around the room.

No. He didn't want to break anything of Tohsaka's. She would definitely make him pay for it. Both with cash and with blood, sweat and tears. Lots and lots of tears.

Shirou shuddered again. How could the rest of the school think she was so sweet? How could they not see the manipulative monster in their midst?

No he would practice Reinforcement at home. It would be safer.

He looked back at the project he was working on. All this work to put a towel bar up in one of the guest bathrooms. At least she didn't have him create the nails he was using.

She only allowed it because they would dissolve and ruin his work. Still Shirou had appreciated it.

He had never expected that his magus training would be so mundane.

"Shirou? Where are you son?" Kiritsugu called.

"Second floor guest bathroom." His father was already here? He would need to hurry and finish. He didn't want to miss his own party. He scanned the wall one more time to make sure the nail would be placed right. And he hammered it in.

A few moments passed while Shirou continued his work.

The tap of a cane on the door was what it took to get Shirou's attention. He looked over. "Sorry, just trying to finish."

Kiritsugu chuckled, "So, Princess has you doing home repair? I thought she was supposed to be teaching you magic today."

Shirou sighed deeply, "Apparently I need to learn to multitask too. She is having me do all this without tools."

Kiritsugu was still smiling, "Ah, Projection then. Let me guess, building up your affinity for your magic circuit?"

Shirou just glared at his father. "We never did anything like this when you were teaching me."

"Well, I did say I was a bad teacher. Of magecraft." KIritsugu leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette. "And I have never hid my disapproval of your need to learn it."

"Does Rin know you are smoking inside her house?"

"Considering I have been cursed by the Third Magic, a thirteen year old, no matter her potential doesn't worry me." Kiritsugu said lightly.

"Not funny Dad. And we are talking about Rin. You wouldn't catch any of the fallout. I would. So please?"

"The youth of today, whatever shall become of this poor cruel world?"

"They will say that we can do a better job than our cranky old parents ever could?" He finished the last nail and started to hang the bar on the brackets he had set.

Kiritsugu said softly, "I hope you don't have to." Another deep sigh, "So, Taiga tells me you have gotten into archery."

Shirou took a moment to finish making sure the bar was tightly set. He let all the tools he had made disappear. "Yeah, it is soothing. I like it."

"She said she was impressed. That you are a natural. Unlike your swordsmanship."

Shirou winced. He had always known Taiga was good at Kendo. But these last couple years he had been learning it firsthand. And his father had told her not to take it easy on him.

His lessons basically consisted of being beaten half to death with a shinai, trying to learn how to slow if not stop his insanely energetic teacher. "That woman is not human."

"No, she is just good. Shirou, if you plan on being a hero, you have to be able to defend yourself. And since you are the world's poorest marksman…."

Shirou checked the bathroom to make sure he hadn't left any stray nails or debris. "I am sorry Dad, but guns just feel cold and unnatural to me. I have studied them you know. The pistol you gave me. I understand it, how it works, how all the parts work together." He shrugged. "For whatever reason I just don't like them."

"I will never understand magi and I am one. Sort of. Or was one rather." He shook his head, "So archery…."

Shirou shrugged uncomfortably under his father's gaze. "It is calming. I can't explain it, but just going through the steps. Concentrating on the target, feeling the target…. I don't know Dad. I know it's silly since I haven't learned how to shoot that well with a pistol. It, well I find it soothing."

"Taiga was so impressed she is setting up a target at the house so you can practice. She also said you would be willing to show me how good you are tonight."

"She said what? Dad!" Shirou walked over to his father, "Tell me you aren't going to make me shoot a target in front of my guests at my birthday party."

Kiritsugu ruffled his son's hair, "No one is going to be there this early. Besides Taiga was really excited about this. And considering the fiasco teaching you how to shoot was, I am curious to see you shoot a bow."

Shirou looked at how tired his father looked. The man should be lying about and resting. Not running around on errands for Tohsaka.

'He is doing this for me. For my dreams of being a hero. Working through all the pain.' Shirou placed his hand on his father's arm. "Let's go home Dad. I will show you what I have learned."

"You are a good kid, Shirou."

Then why did he feel so guilty? Shirou said roughly, "Come on, let's go."

Rin joined their party and they left for the Emiya estate.

-Scene Break—

Issei Ryuudo-

Issei sat quietly outside of his father's office. Today had been very strange. He had been subjected to a variety of physical and mental tests.

He did hope that his father would let him go to Emiya's party. Emiya was one of the few people Issei felt truly comfortable with. If only the boy didn't hang out with that Tohsaka witch.

There was something inherently wrong about her. Something completely false. She always seemed so sweet on the surface, but she was so efficient with the way she dealt with people. It was like she could just look at them and see their weaknesses.

It wasn't natural. She wasn't natural.

Issei had to watch every single action she took, had to analyze everything she said. Every suggestion she gave him worked so very well, and yet he had to wonder. Was she manipulating him too?

Issei wasn't sure. That just made him even more wary of her. He probably should think of a way to get her off the Student Council, but she was so very useful. More she didn't seem to want to be the President at all. She had instead propelled him to the top a few years before he probably would have made it himself.

He simply didn't understand. Still the two of them together did indeed help the student body. And if he wasn't loved he was respected. Somehow Tohsaka was both.

Issei shook his head. Thinking about Tohsaka on a day like today was wasting his time. He closed his eyes and began a series of breathing exercises to clear his mind. After a few moments he opened his eyes and sighed.

Much better.

The door opened and the stranger who had performed all the tests bowed to his father as he left his father's office. "Thank you for calling me. I will need to conduct some research and I will be back."

Issei stood. "Father? May I go now?"

His father turned to him and smiled sternly. "You have done well today, son. It has been many years since any of our number has shown the potential you have. Go with Doctor Furino. He will drive you to your friend's house. Answer any questions he may have."

"Yes, father." He bowed slightly to his father and then to Doctor Furino, "I will be in your care. And I thank you for the ride."

"Come, I have a few questions to ask you." The Doctor was silent as they walked down the many steps to the road and his car.

Issei simply followed him. What exactly had his father meant, and who was this man?

Both of them climbed into the car and Issei gave the directions.

The Doctor nodded. Then the silence was broken, "So I hear you had an odd scenario happen to you a few years ago."

Issei frowned. "I suppose."

"I hear from your father you have kept in contact with those you experienced it with?"

"They are classmates of mine. I am friends with Emiya. Tohsaka is more an… acquaintance? A colleague? Both of us belong to the student council." Issei shrugged. "At the time it happened it seemed odd, but now I have come to believe that I was perhaps over reacting."

"I see. Tohsaka is the girl who was involved? A Rin Tohsaka?"

"Yes." Why was he asking all these questions.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "A Tohsaka. But they are influenced by the west. Could their line have been contaminated at some point…" He paused for a moment, "Issei, the statement that I read said that the girl's eyes were glowing faintly. That she was acting strange, that the surrounding environment felt tainted."

"The Memorial Park. Yes. It is tainted. I have been back there only once to see if what I felt was true." Issei shivered. "Something very wrong happened there."

The Doctor pulled over to the side of the road. "Can you take me to this park? Or better yet, to the location you both found the girl?"

"Yes." Issei gave him directions. The car was silent as the Doctor drove them to the Park.

It was abandoned as always. Issei hesitated a moment before stepping foot onto the Park's grounds. He noticed with interest that the Doctor did the same. And the frown on the man's face told Issei that he felt it too.

Issei led them to the small spot Tohsaka had somehow called them to. It was still noticeable even after all these years.

It was the only spot in the Park where the plants seemed healthy. There were even a few flowers blooming there.

The Docter burst into activity. He took out a pendant and waved it around for a few moments. He wrote down a few notes. "So this girl, her eyes were glowing? Here in this circle?"

Issei frowned, "I thought so. They were still glowing when Emiya carried her out. Or so I thought at the time."

"So were they glowing red or gold?" The Doctor asked as he measured the size of the circle.

Issei shook his head. "Blue."

The Doctor stopped. "Blue? Are you sure?"

"Well Tohsaka's eyes are normally an aqua blue, but these seemed brighter. More intense." He frowned again, "They seemed to be glowing."

"This is unexpected. Blue. From a Tohsaka." Another pause. "She wasn't chanting anything? There were no runes or sigils? Any drawings of any kind?"

"No. Just. Well before Emiya and I entered the park, there was." Issei closed his eyes and remembered. He did not see the smile that crossed his lips at the memory. "It was beautiful. Like a note of golden purity."

"So there was a sound?"

Issei shook his head and remembered, "I can't explain it. It was a musical note, but I don't remember hearing it." He opened his eyes, "I remember feeling it. It called to me, asking me to come to it's aid." Issei sighed, "When we got to the Park's edge, I didn't want to go on. But Emiya…. Emiya always helps people. He never asks for anything. He is brave and good. Perhaps a bit reckless, but good." Issei opened his eyes. "I was not so brave. But still I followed him. And Rin was laying there, hurt somehow. Emiya asked me to fetch some help and I got as far as the road when I ran into his father."

"I see, so the two of you saved the girl." The Doctor frowned again, "This boy. Did he react to this place at all?"

"Yes he said the place was cursed from the fire that struck here five years ago."

The Doctor nodded and took out a couple of sheets of paper. He said a quick and quiet Shinto prayer and stepped into the circle waving the pendant as he entered. The Doctor then laughed. "Very unexpected. I never expected to see evidence of Western Kami here in Japan." He smiled, "This was not done by human hands, through human hands maybe. Fascinating."

"I am glad I could be of some service." Issei bowed politely.

The Doctor simply smiled at him. "Your friend, this Emiya. He said this land is cursed. He is right. I do not know the cause, but you can feel it. So too I suspect that most people can feel it, even given how weak the average person's spiritual awareness is these days. And whatever that girl did…. It burned away the darkness from this tiny spot. I want you to keep an eye on both of them for me."

"Excuse me?"

"The world is a bigger place than you likely believe Issei. When I say this place is cursed, I mean it. It is literally cursed. And it is vehemently anti-human."

Issei recoiled at the man's words. But he could not deny it. Standing where he was, he could feel the land's hatred for him. It grudgingly let the grass grow and the trees to stand.

The Doctor continued, "Most people no longer truly believe, not in our technological society." He sighed, "We have forgotten them. But they have not forgotten us. Not all of them are hostile, but many are. And too few of us remain to stop them. I do not know if you will have the ability to join us, but you have potential. I would have you continue your training at the Temple. Maintain your friendship with those two and search for other worthy souls if you can find them."

"Sir?"

"Something is coming, my dear Issei, and I do not know if I will be here to face it. If I had the time, I would stay here and teach you fully, but there are too many things for me to do already. I have left some materials with your father. Study them well. I will return as I can to aid you in understanding. Feel free to contact me as you can. I will respond as I am able. Come; let me take you to your friend's party. You are likely late already, and I apologize." He left the circle and began walking back to the car, wincing as he went.

Issei followed him, "But sir, I don't understand."

The Doctor did not stop, but he said clearly, "I know that, Issei. I can only hope that someday you do. Just be ready and remain vigiliant."

Both of them were silent on the short trip to the Emiya estate. Issei watched as the Doctor drove off. And he turned to join the party.

-Scene Break—

Ayako Mitsuzuri-

Ayako thought her father would have a stroke when he realized who the father of Emiya was. Watching him twitch slightly at the name was sort of funny. When she mentioned that RIn Tohsaka was going to be there he had twitched again.

Now that was interesting. What exactly did her father know about the school's ace that she didn't? And how could she get that information?

And the look on his face when he was talking to Sakura about her family was priceless. Somehow her father hadn't connected the dots that Sakura Matou was one of 'those' Matous. The girl had been a fixture about their house for the last couple years. Ayako was determined to get her out of that shell, to get her from being that mousy little girl always being picked on.

It had worked. A little. She wasn't picked on as much anymore. Outside of herself, her brother Shinji dissuaded a few punks. But it was Emiya who really kept the bullies away.

That boy had a death wish. It didn't matter how many people were ganging up on someone, or even who that someone was, it could just as easily be someone he despised, and he would be there helping them. He was insane.

Ayako liked him.

He never gave up, kept fighting long after he was beat. He had actually won a few fights by simply outlasting his opponents, even when he had plainly lost the fight on a physical basis.

Even that had been changing. Lately he had begun to actually win the fights, even when outnumbered.

Of course, after Ayako had met Taiga she had learned why. Taiga was… intense. And athletic in the extreme. Shirou's training in Kendo was… harsh. And he was learning knife fighting and hand to hand combat.

And archery. Damn him. Why had he had to choose to be so damn good at archery too?

He had spent a few weeks looking like an idiot novice when, bang he had some sort of epiphany. After that he hit the target every time. Trying to distract him, to throw off his aim was pointless. It simply didn't work. The level of focus was amazing.

Watching Shirou shoot was almost zen.

She almost pitied the bullies he faced in the future. Almost. The rest of her was simply going to laugh herself silly watching the nut crush the opposition.

And if he needed a hand, she was more than willing to help him.

"Come on, Sakura, we need to hurry." Ayako called out to her friend.

Sakura followed behind her, "I hope he likes my present."

"I am sure he will." Ayako looked at her friend. She was a year younger and already a little more developed than Ayako herself. It should probably bother her, but it didn't.

Sakura had a crush on Shirou. Perhaps she thought it hidden, and there was no way Shirou had noticed it. The boy was dense about some things. But Ayako had.

It was kind of cute.

They chatted about simple things. Television shows, movies, clothing. Nothing important. As they got closer, Sakura became increasingly quiet.

The poor girl was nervous. So very cute to watch. And with Shirou so clueless it just made it even more entertaining.

They knocked at the door and were greeted by the Demon Tiger of the Emiya household. Well technically she was a Fujimura, but considering that she spent most of her time here instead of her home next door, she might as well be considered a resident. Taiga Fujimura was more than a little hyperactive; well she could be surprisingly lazy at times. It was hard to tell which side of her was going to come out. And the woman could be fierce.

Just ask Shirou. He could show you the scars.

And for the life of you NEVER call her Tiger. She would kill you and eat you and spit out your bones. Or simply make you wish she had. Fierce.

Ayako smiled and bowed slightly, "I would like to see Emiya if you please?"

Taiga smiled, "Come on in you too. The party still hasn't started. The caterers will be here shortly. We can't have Shirou cooking on his birthday and I am not allowed in the kitchen. Issei is helping me with the decorations. But if you want to see Shirou, he and his father are outside in the courtyard."

Sakura softly said, "I would like to speak with him first, if that is okay?"

Taiga beamed a smile down on Sakura, "Right over there. I will see you both shortly."

Ayako and Sakura entered and walked to where Emiya and his father were waiting. Only Tohsaka was also there and they were watching as Emiya strung a small bow. Both of them stood there and watched.

Tohsaka cried out, "Come on, Shirou. Show us what you can do!"

Shirou only glared back at Tohsaka and sighed. He looked grumpy and annoyed until he took the arrow and prepared to shoot.

And his face became serene. Almost enlightened.

Ayako tilted her head slightly and watched his technique. She could see him getting used to the bow, it was obviously not one he had used before. But in a moment she could see he was comfortable with it. The arrow was loosed.

Bullseye.

Naturally. What else would he hit? This was Shirou Emiya. She shook her head. The man was a natural archer. There was no doubt about it.

Tohsaka shrugged and said, "Okay. Impressive I guess."

Ayako glared at the girl. Didn't she realize just how hard it was to do that? Even though Emiya made it look easy, it wasn't. It took practice and skill to do that on a regular basis.

Kiritsugu added his piece, "Effective. But I still maintain that guns are much faster. What would you do if you were faced with multiple targets."

Shirou looked back at his father, a mix of pride and annoyance that even his father wasn't impressed. He turned back and took another arrow from the quiver. And shot.

And shot and shot and shot and shot and shot. So very fast. Too fast. There was no way even someone like Emiya could do this.

But he had. All six of the arrows were neatly bunched around the first arrow. Emiya looked back with an eyebrow raised at his father.

Kiritsugu nodded, "That is impressive. Very impressive. I take back my statement. And will only add that you were born in the wrong century." He shook his head with surprise.

Tohsaka's mouth was simply wide open and speechless. She looked at the target and then at Emiya. Her eyes were wide and a finger was wavering between the target and Emiya.

Ayako smiled. 'That will teach you.' She looked down at Sakura. Her eyes were wide as well. With infatuation and almost hero worship. "Go to him, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and rushed Emiya, "That was so cool, Shirou."

Kiritsugu looked at Ayako, "So the guests have started to arrive. Go get yourself cleaned up Shirou. You don't want to miss your own party."

Emiya nodded and Sakura took one look back at Ayako.

Ayako waved her on, and Sakura followed Emiya. Both of them talking. Go Sakura, good luck.

Tohsaka had closed her mouth and her look was strange as she watched Sakura follow Emiya. Was Tohsaka under Emiya's spell too? Well if so, it would be good if the ace of their class had the occasional bump on the road of life.

Kiritsugu slowly walked back into the house. Tohsaka just stood there still looking at where Sakura and Emiya had gone.

Ayako had one minor thing she wanted to check. One minor discrepancy that she had noticed while Emiya was shooting. Had her eyes deceived her?

She walked over to where Emiya had left the bow and quiver of arrows. Looking at its size it could hold perhaps twenty arrows. Maybe a little more, maybe a little less.

She looked at the target. It had seven arrows sticking out of it.

The quiver still had eighteen.

That had been the discrepancy. She hadn't seen Emiya's hand go back for another arrow. They had seemed to appear in his hand, knocked at the bow. That was why he could shoot so fast. A few less needed movements.

She shivered. Because what she had just witnessed was impossible. She looked over at Tohsaka, only to find her gaze returned. Tohsaka was giving her a measured look.

Ayako said calmly, "Shall we go in?"

Tohsaka nodded but said nothing.

Both of them quietly walked into the party.

But Ayako had seen that. It was impossible but she had seen it.

How had Emiya done it? Did he have some sort of magical ability with bows?

That was impossible. Right? People couldn't do that in this day and age.

She didn't recall it until later that night, when she had gone home and was preparing to sleep. The comment Emiya's father had made. That he had been born in the wrong century.

It took a long time for her to find sleep.

-Author's note.

And another large chapter. Maybe this story will simply have longer than normal chapters from me. Not sure. I will try to get the next chapter out faster, but no guarantees. Seven to ten days is likely going to be the norm.

Hope you folks enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

An Opportunity of Fate Part 6

CG Emiya-

Emiya stared at one of the countless windows that now dotted the landscape of his Reality Marble. It was frustrating how little direct control he had. He could nudge and influence, but only some people seemed to truly take his nudges well.

But sometimes everything seemed to flow just right.

A formally dressed servant was carrying a dinner tray to one of the many labs in the Department of Mineralogy in the Clocktower. To a magus who had become very paranoid over the last few years. Almost as if he expected to face death at every turn.

Emiya smiled, "Enjoy your dinner Albernathy." If ever he had met a man who needed to die it was this one. He was far from the most evil man he had ever met, far from the most powerful. He was simply so banal about everything. Had such a high opinion of his talents and abilities, where he had coasted most of his life on his father's friends and contacts.

There were others who were more a danger to the well-being of the world. Many who did more harm to others, more who he would have prioritized for death when he was alive. Rupert Albernathy wouldn't have made the list of people worth killing when he was alive.

But this was the insect who would summon Caster. The idiot who would waste his three command spells and trust someone with the title of Witch of Betrayal not to harm him. While Caster might very well have done some of the atrocities that lay at her feet anyway, simply to gain more power. Her need for prana would not have been as great if a competent magus had been feeding her a steady stream.

CG Emiya watched as Albernathy took the tray from the servant and dismissed her without a bit of thanks. The servant bowed and left. Leaving poor Albernathy all alone.

He began to wolf down his food, not spending time to chew it.

The steak wasn't poisoned. There was nothing wrong about the food at all. Or the wine. But Emiya had watched Abernathy for a while, and while he was refined when he was with others, when he was by himself he was much less so. Prone to just shoveling in the food when he was nervous.

CG Emiya said wryly, "You really should learn to chew your food, Abernathy. It is only a matter of time. Ah, there we go."

Abernathy began to choke on a piece of steak.

CG Emiya just watched as the man began to choke to death. He felt an arm on his shoulder.

Alaya had returned. She was wearing Rin's likeness, **"How are things faring?"** She looked sideways at the window he was watching. **"Dealing with the other masters?"**

CG Emiya turned back as Abernathy lay kicking grasping his throat on the floor. This would be the fool's thirty-second brush with death over the last few years. And it looked like this one would take.

About time.

He answered Alaya, "Not too bad. The kids back in Fuyuki are training hard, even if they don't know for what yet. Rin's mansion is in the best condition it has been in for decades. This Shirou actually knows how to fight. Whether that is a good thing or bad, I am not sure. I got into enough trouble being clueless."

Abernathy went still, his eyes glazing. CG Emiya closed the window that had been watching over him.

"**Have you done anything else than drive a poor man to his death?"** She had her arms folded and smiled at him.

"Bazette will not be participating either, and no, I didn't kill her." He smiled back, "Something almost as effective. I got her knocked up. She and her husband, yes she got married, her family was quite insistent, are in Donegal now. She still refuses to go back to that tiny village she came from, and from what I can tell they wouldn't let her back. But her mom wants to be with her during the pregnancy."

"**Huh. Unexpected. But it works."** Her smile broadened, **"You do realize that now you will have no clue who will show up? You can only observe so many people."**

"I am willing to risk it, if it means not having Caster running her own game and Lancer being given to Kirei on a platter." He said shortly. "I am surprised at how long dear old dad has carried on. In my time line he only lived half way between the wars. We are only two years from the start of the war and he is still alive."

He gestured to a window that has Kiritsugu in a wheel chair being pushed by Taiga. "How has he survived so long? Is it Rin? Do her promises to allow a message to be brought to Ilya really help him that much?"

Alaya looked at Kiritsugu with something akin to sorrow. **"To see one of my champions brought so low. I see it happen so often and still it doesn't stop the pain of watching them break."**

"Dad worked for you?"

"**A little during his early career. But his crowning moments in my service were during the Fourth Grail War. He almost failed me at the end, but he managed Command Arturia into the necessary actions."** She shook her head. **"Much too close for comfort. A Counter Guardian strike was already in the wings at the point."** She held herself and shivered. She looked over at him, **"You did the same during the Fifth War."**

CG Emiya was silent.

Alaya continued, **"Your father died so early in your life because he had no purpose to focus on."**

"I wasn't enough?"

"**Without you he would have died within the year. You saved him as much as he saved you. But after losing any chance of regaining or even seeing Ilya, he was listless. He stopped fighting as hard and it wore him down faster."**

Emiya pointed at a window where Rin was berating a bemused Shirou staring at a line of shattered lamps. "So Rin somehow gives him the fire to continue?"

"**Not Rin. Sakura."**

"That doesn't make any sense."

"**Saving Ilya is impossible for him now. Rin may or may not be able to get a message to her, may or may not be able to have picture smuggled out. Kiritsugu would love that. But he isn't counting on it. No, he is trying to train Shirou and Rin to be strong enough to save Sakura."**

A vision appeared of Sakura 'training' Emiya winced.

Alaya continued, **"But he doesn't know the war is coming. How could he? Only Ilya and one other have the Command Spells yet."**

"Someone had been chosen?"

Alaya waved and a new window was born**. "Meet Cassandra Martel. I have no clue what she might summon."** Again she grinned, **"Then again. Neither does she."**

-Scene Break—

Cassandra Martel

Cassandra followed her parents into Lord El Melloi II's office quietly. She kept her gaze low. She absently rubbed the runes on her hand. They didn't quite hurt, but they felt odd. Powerful in a way, oddly similar to the way her Crest felt at times.

Not that she had much of one. Her family had only been involved in magic for three generations. They were new and weak compared to so many others here in the Clock Tower. And she was never allowed to forget it.

They were waved over to a bunch of seats on the other side of a large desk. She looked up at the young Lord. His hair was dark and long, and he was dressed in red and gold. She had attended a few of his lectures and had always been impressed.

But that wasn't why she was here. Why her parents were here to beg for this man's help. Somehow he had survived. Rumor had him deliberately choosing to be involved. Even stealing the previous owner of his title's catalyst.

She ignored her father's pleading voice as he begged for this man's aid. She herself didn't know how he could help her. The message her father had sent to the Eiznberns about whether the Fifth Holy Grail was really coming so early had merited but a single word.

Yes.

She had read up on the history of the Grail Wars in the Clock Tower, all the ones she had clearance to access. From what she had read the ritual had never been successfully completed. Almost all the participants died every single time.

No chance of success. High mortality rate. In two years she would be going to a foreign land to die.

But if she succeeded, if she somehow managed the impossible…. "I swear, I swear I will do everything I can to bring you back, my love."

"Excuse me? Miss Martel. Did you have something to add?" El Melloi II quirked one eyebrow at her.

Her mother was about to speak when the young Lord raised one hand, "No, in the end it will be she and she alone who must face this." He gaze grew both haunted and awestruck, "And it will change you in ways you cannot imagine, assuming you live."

The room was silent.

Her father said, "My Lord, we will do whatever you require us to…."

"You may leave."

Cassandra and her parents rose.

"Miss Martel, I wish you to stay. I need to speak with you personally."

Her father and mother exchanged glances. Her father patted her shoulder on the back before he left. Reminding her of what he had told her. To give the Lord anything he wanted for his aid.

Anything at all. What value was money or reputation or even virtue to the dead? And this man had survived. Cassandra swallowed.

El Melloi got up, "Do you need anything to drink, my dear?"

"No sir."

"Please, this may end up being quite protracted. Let me know if you need anything, alright Miss Mantel?"

"Yes sir." She fidgeted on her chair. What did he want with her?

He poured himself a little tea and sat back down at his desk. "Do you speak Japanese?"

"No sir."

"That will have to change. I will have a tutor train you. I will contact administration and have them clear your schedule. Let me know of anything you absolutely must attend. Otherwise there is a great deal of learning to be done." He cocked his head aside, "Not much of it will be magic, and so make some time to keep up some level of personal studies."

"Sir? If you don't mind my asking, how did you survive…." She waved her hand with the Command Spells on it.

"I was commanded to by my Servant. A frustrating man, Iskander. I came to wonder which of us was truly the Master in our little cabal. I certainly learned more from him than any other of my teachers." He smiled, "This is a wonderful opportunity, you realize. For a brief time, one of the heroes of the ages will be at your side," He laughed, "And theoretically at your command."

"You sound as if you enjoyed it."

He laughed harder, "Enjoyed it? Hardly, I was scared out of my wits half the time. I spent the rest of it whining. How he ever put up with me I will never know." He shook his head and then focused his eyes on Cassandra, "Miss Martel, there is much that I will teach you. But the most important thing at this point is to decide whether to let fate decide who you are matched with, or to find a relic, anything tied to a hero. The first option will give you a hero similar in temperament to yourself, more loyal perhaps, certainly easier to get along with. The second will give you a known hero. And if you choose right, that can make all the difference."

"Which did you get?"

"I got Rider, Iskander, King of Conquerors. And if I had simply accepted fate I would never in a million years have been as lucky. Read your histories, do some research and find a hero that you think will protect you best. And summon him or her. Fate is too fickle a guide."

-Scene Break—

Sakura Matou-

Sakura was happily walking home with Ayako and Shirou. Two of her best friends. She would miss them next year when they switched to High School. But one year wasn't too long of a time to wait. Plus the High School had its own Archery Dojo.

That would be convenient. Maybe they could even walk to school together. Visions of Shirou walking her to school flowed dreamily into her mind. She stumbled and tripped.

Shirou caught her, "Hey, pay attention! You aren't home yet. I promised your brother you would get home in one piece."

Sakura relished the moment as Shirou held her. She liked it when he touched her. Her new body betraying her. A slight flush on her cheeks. Her magic had grown and so had her senses. Her sense of touch was particularly strong now. To the point she could even sense magic through touch.

Shirou's anyway. He was burnt. Horribly burnt. His body should be nothing more than animate ash, just as her grandfather was nothing more than a mobile corpse. And yet there was a golden light to him, a beautiful golden light that was both human and beyond human. Somehow that golden light had saved him.

She didn't truly understand it yet. But it called to her. In his arms she was safe.

Ayako's voice was slightly teasing, "Hey, Matou, are you feeling alright there. Your face is a little red."

Sakura's flush deepened. It had been ten days since Shinji had last…. No she didn't want to think about that. Even though her body craved it, what he had done to her was wrong.

Even if she had enjoyed it, despite the pain.

Would Shirou hurt her? Would he treat her like Shinji did? She felt as if her face had caught on fire.

Shirou placed his hand on her forehead, "Whoa. Sakura, are you okay? You didn't need to come if you were sick."

She righted herself and reluctantly pulled away, "I am fine, Emiya."

Shirou shook his head, "You know we have been friends for a while now, Sakura. You can call me Shirou."

Sakura shook her head, "I couldn't do that Emiya. You are my senior and I look up to you. I suppose I could call you sempai." She looked over at Ayako, "You wouldn't mind that, would you sempai?"

Ayako placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Not at all my dear kohai. I certainly don't mind having big brave Emiya here to help protect you."

Sakura smiled broadly and bowed to Shirou, "I will be in your care, sempai."

Shirou just stood there looking confused.

Ayako said, "Okay, so that is settled. What now, my dear friends? The day is still young, and we have no school. Karaoke?"

Shirou shook his head, "I should head home. I will take my leave once we get to Miyama. I need to head to the market to pick up some groceries for dinner."

Sakura softly said, "Ice cream?" She closed her eyes, she didn't want this day to end yet. Her brother had stayed behind at the Archery Dojo for some reason. She seldom got time to spend with Shirou without her brother there as well.

They were friends of a sort. But Shinji was jealous of Shirou for some reason.

Ayako shrugged.

Shirou said, "I don't know…."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled at him, tilting her head slightly. "Please, sempai. Spend time with us."

Shirou looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. He opened his mouth and then shut it. He nodded tersely and led the way, muttering under his breath.

Ayako patted her on the shoulder again, "Good job, kid. Keep up the good work. It will take time to wear him down, but I think he had finally seen you for a change." She grinned, "This should be interesting."

Sakura looked at her closest friend and shrugged. She and Ayako talked to each other quietly and followed Shirou.

They followed him onto the bridge and into the other section of the City. They were still softly chatting when Ayako stepped in front of her.

Sakura looked curiously. There was a small crowd of boys just a little older than her. She even recognized a few. They had bullied her. Teased her.

A dark part of her was curious what they would do if she used her magic on them. She had studied some of the books in the library at home, had even practiced with one ice spell she could use to defend herself with.

She had worked it down to a single line aria, but while it would always work, she couldn't fully control her own power. It had a good chance of not just scaring off an opponent but killing them. She had a couple of boundary spells that might be useful too.

But this was a public place. In the middle of the day. Magic was not supposed to be used casually, in the public eye. It would draw attention that neither she nor her grandfather wanted.

Sakura winced. One did not anger her grandfather lightly. He could and would torture or kill at a whims notice. She herself was still alive, but she had felt his anger before. The pain had been excruciating. She was not eager for another dose.

Shirou said, "Mishima, Takeda, Oneida, I thought you all hated each other. What are you all doing blocking my path?"

Sakura's heart sped up. Shirou had said that so calmly. And yet she could see him tense up and calm as the serenity he had when he shot a bow took him over. A dangerous calm. The waters slowly drifting out to sea before a Tsunami.

The other boys felt it too. A few of them looked amongst each other. They were not friends. They were merely here to gang up on someone they couldn't fight on their own.

The one Shirou had refered to as Oneida sneered and said, "Oh, don't worry about that. Me and the boys decided it was time to teach you uppity rich kids your place. Just because you've got friends and contacts don't mean anything at a time like this."

Shirou just casually said, "I don't want to fight you. I never have. But I won't let you bully others. What makes you think I will let you bully myself and my friends?"

Oneida smirked, "Because there are ten of us?"

Shirou's eyes tightened, "Two, ten, or a hundred. I will not let you bar my way. If you let me escort my friends, I will return to a place of your choosing where we can settle this. Until then, all this is doing is making me angry."

Sakura's face began to flush. Her stomach began to fill with a familiar tension. A part of her wanted to unleash her half controlled ice spell so she could get rid of the annoying teens in her way. Then she would jump Shirou. Ayako could join or watch, Sakura didn't really care.

Most of her was disgusted with how degraded she had become. That she could be so twisted as to want to kill others simply so that she could have sex, in public no less, with a man who didn't see her that way. How could he when she was what she was. Surely he could see the foulness that was slowly consuming her?

Ayako stood up next to Shirou. "I am not going to let you face all this by yourself. I humbly ask you to allow me to aid you in clearing this petty rabble."

Shirou looked at her, "You do realize you are a girl, right?"

Ayako smiled at him, "Why yes. Yes I do. The day may come when I prove that to you. Today is not that day. You are not the only one who spends a bit too much time in a dojo, Emiya."

Shirou said in a disapproving voice, "Ayako…."

Ayako looked at the crowd of confused boys, "So, split them fifty-fifty? No, you are probably greedy. Sixty-forty then?"

"Ayako."

"Right. You are undergoing testosterone poisoning like my brother. Need to have bragging rights. Well, how about seventy-thirty? You aren't the only one who wants to show off in front of our kohai."

Oneida exchanged glances with the others. "Whatever. Just don't hurt the girl so much she can't show us… consideration after we beat Emiya up."

The fight began. It would have gone badly for Shirou and Ayako if their enemies weren't so clumsy and untrained. Used to dealing pain to those they bullied, they rarely faced a true threat save each other. Ayako knew what she was doing, she did indeed have training if not experience.

Shirou had both. And he seemed tougher than Sakura had imagined. Tougher than Shinji, that was certain. Because even with the unwieldiness of the attackers, they still massively outnumbered the two, and they were able to get in hits.

Sakura stood there, desperate to find a way to help. Perhaps it was her imagination, but the shadows around her began to twitch. She felt almost as if she could feel the edge where light met dark and melded, becoming something inbetween. Her body felt hot now, her circuits adding to her body heat as they switched on. The pain and discomfort did not disperse her arousal, if anything it increased it.

Her clothes felt too tight, painfully rubbing against her hypersensitive skin with each slight motion of air or body. Her breath began to quicken to a pant as her body grew ever hotter. Her friends were getting beat up and she was just standing there half way to climax.

What was _**WRONG**_ with her?

She felt as someone grabbed her. Around her again the shadows twitched. Only she noticed, only she could feel it. She suddenly know they would protect her and shelter her. That she would be safe there.

Unfortunately she stood directly in the Sun's bright gaze.

She felt strong arms pull her close, could smell the sake on his breath, and could feel the sharp knife at her throat. She cried out, but it was more of a moan.

"Shinji said you liked it rough. Guess he was right. I honestly thought he was kidding, who bangs his own sister, right? But he said you were a step sister, brought in out of charity. That you would be gutter trash without the Matou."

She couldn't see him, but she could feel him. One aria. 'I call on Winter's Mist to aid me.' That was all she had to say, and this would be over.

And he would likely be dead.

No. She couldn't bring herself to kill someone. Not even someone like this.

"Be quiet now, your friends are busy now. You don't want to disturb them." He moved her around a corner, out of sight.

And in the shadows.

She could feel as a part of her woke up, as she felt the Sun's bright light no longer shine upon her. And she smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. She felt as if she were slowly drifting into darkness.

Her assailant turned her around. "You are a pretty girl. If you are good, I will make sure you enjoy this too. Wait, what is wrong with your hair? It was dark just a moment ago… and your eyes…."

Sakura felt herself falling into a deep sleep, even as she reached up to give her assailant a kiss. If only to drown out his screams. And as darkness swallowed her and she lost consciousness, she felt the shadows writhe behind her.

Feeding.

And she slept.

Author's Note—

And so here we have the next part. A bit of a transition piece really. Hopefully the rest should be up by this weekend.

Hope you all enjoy.

Oh, and let me know if you think I should slide the bar to Mature from Teen.


	7. Chapter 7

An Opportunity of Fate Part 7

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou was angry. It wasn't that he was fighting. In truth he actually enjoyed fighting, pitting his strength against another. He didn't mind getting hurt as long as it wasn't serious. Pain was an effective motivator to improve his skills.

No, it was that they were attacking Ayako too. For all he knew Sakura was in danger as well. And while Ayako had training, Sakura did not.

Threats against himself were relatively unimportant and would be dealt with in a relatively honourable fashion so long as the opposition didn't try any tricks. If they did all bets were off.

And Shirou had been coached by Kiritsugu in the arts of combat pragmatism. Kiritsugu had even hired a few teachers to give him hands on training so he would know what to do if the moment called for it. Which according to his father was always, but Shirou still clung to his honor.

When he could.

But this was going to far. They were threatening his friends.

Were they stupid? Shirou would get involved if he saw someone needed help. What kind of response did they expect when he was pushed to defend those he had promised to protect?

And he had given his word to Shinji that Sakura would not be hurt.

In the back of his head a trigger was set to fire. "Trace on." His circuit flared to life and prana surged into him. He shaped the power into standard reinforcement. He was still new to it, still needed an aria to make it work without too much risk. Softly he said in English:

_**Molten from the forge**_

_**Hammer Strikes Anvil to Shape**_

_**A Blade forged Anew**_

Rin had laughed at him when she heard it. A three line aria for such a simple spell. But it worked for him. He could feel as the power rushed to his body, strengthening it. He didn't use the speed boost much, as seeming tough was one thing, inhuman another.

But while he had knocked a few of his assailants back and had kept them from simply swarming him, Ayako hadn't been so lucky.

And he couldn't see Sakura. He had promised Shinji he would protect her. More he had promised her he would protect her.

"I will be in your care, sempai" Her smile bright and wistful.

That was what she had said and not more than twenty minutes later he had failed her. The bullies were out for blood and payback, how far would they be willing to hurt someone he considered a friend.

How could he call himself a hero if he couldn't even save his friends?

Shirou stopped limiting himself, he pushed himself and his limits hard. Between his magic, his training and his instincts he was winning. Simply not fast enough. Each passing moment was a moment that Sakura could be hurt or… No, not going to go there.

They wouldn't do that would they?

One of the bullies straddled Ayako at the waist holding her arms with his hands. Another securing her legs. He reached down to steak a kiss.

She head-butted him. Then used him to knock the other boy off of her.

Shirou had to smile at the sight, even as he faced off against the three boys that were still fighting him. His body was warm from the fight and from the constant pulse of magic that surged into him. If only he could figure an outlet for it. There were limits to Reinforcement, and he had reached his current limits.

They sought to surround him now, no longer hampered by the mass of combatants. These last few could actually fight. Simply not well enough.

Another one went down to a solid punch. A very solid punch. It had felt different to Shirou when he landed it. There had been a tingle like an electric shock as it had landed.

He didn't care. He had to hurry. He dodged his opponent's blows. They seemed to be moving so slowly now. Another quick blow and another opponent folded. He turned to finish off his last target.

But the boy collapsed before Shirou could hit him. Ayako had beaten him to the punch.

He looked at his friend. She looked a bit worse for wear, her clothes disheveled and several bruises already beginning to show. "Did you see what happened to Sakura."

Ayako panted out, "One of them. Took her. Around the corner." She looked around. "I can't believe we won."

Shirou ran to where Ayako had pointed, fearing the worst. Sakura lay in the shadows, unconscious. Her clothes were more than disheveled, her blouse partly undone and pushed up on her belly. Her skirt had been pushed down slightly, but nothing more than that. She was sweating but her breathing was even and slow. She had a slight smile on her face.

But she stank of burnt honey, the scent of a heavy fog, and a trace of other unusual smells. Magecraft. She stank of magecraft.

As did the boy across from her. He was huddled in a tiny pool of sunlight, rocking back and forth. He was muttering various Shinto prayers, and calling on Ameratsu to save him. He had also fouled himself.

Shirou reached down and picked up the boy by the throat. His reinforcement was still in play and he continued to feed it. "What happened here."

He gibbered and moaned incoherently, struggling not to break free from his grasp, but to stay in the sunlight.

Shirou lifted the boy slightly past eye level, high enough that the boy's feet no longer touched the ground. Ha! Rin might laugh at a three line aria for Reinforcement, but it lasted and it was stable. There were only a few things he could do as well or better than her. Most of them fairly useless. But could she hold more than her body weight at arm's length for more than a few seconds?

He thought not.

There was a gasp. Ayako stared at him as she staggered around the corner. "I know you work out, Emiya. But this is ridiculous."

Shirou asked again, "What happened here?"

The man dangled and made choking noises.

Ayako said, "You know, while what you are doing is impressive as hell, and incredibly intimidating, if he can't get enough air to breathe he won't be able to tell you anything."

Shirou tossed him down. "Talk!"

The boy screamed as part of his body entered shadow and he rapidly crawled over to Ayako. "I promise I will be good! I will never do it again. Just don't let it get me!"

Ayako gently rested a hand on his head, "We will. As long as you are good. Now tell us what happened?"

The teen was shaking now, "I will be good now. I promise. I was going to hurt the girl. I liked the power that it gave me to watch them be so helpless when I, when I…. And then it came. It came and…" His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

Shirou looked at disgust at the boy who had tried to hurt Sakura. Part of him wanted to kick him even while he was down and unconscious. But he didn't. No matter what this teen may have done, right now he was helpless. Given how poorly things had gone, Shirou wasn't sure how good of a hero he was, but there were limits.

Shirou looked at Ayako. "Mitsuzuri. Do you trust me?"

No hesitation. "Yes."

Shirou nodded thanks. "I need to get Sakura to someone who can help her."

Ayako pulled out a cell phone. "I can call an ambulance right now…"

Shirou stopped her. "That isn't the kind of help she needs. Something strange happened here. Just look at Sakura's hair. There is white amongst the purple. Call home for me. Tell them what happened here and that I am going to get some help for Sakura." He reached down and picked up Sakura.

"Emiya! Shirou! Where are you going?"

Shirou looked back at Ayako, "It is better you don't know." And he ran with Sakura in his arms.

He knew that Rin and Sakura didn't exactly get along. The two avoided each other on the occasions that he invited they happened to meet. Shirou didn't know what had happened between them, but surely Rin would want to help here.

Magic had been involved, and this was her city. She might not like Sakura, but she had to help her.

Right?

Shirou continued to run. Hoping his ill-tempered teacher would help his friend whom he had failed. She had to. Shirou had promised he would protect Sakura.

He had sworn to his father he would protect his friends. That to fail them was to fail to be a hero. He could save the world, but he needed to save them FIRST.

And he ran

-Scene Break—

Ayako Mitsuzuri –

Ayako shook her head as she watched Shirou run at full speed carrying Sakura. Did he even realize how ridiculous he was? The man was sprinting, while carrying a friend, after fighting a battle that had left Ayako battered and bruised up.

Heck it hurt to move, let alone run. And yet Shiro was sprinting away, seeming as fresh as a morning in Spring.

Ayako rolled her shoulders. "It is just so not fair." Part of her wanted to be the one Shirou was cradling in his arms and worried over. But it would mean being the helpless maiden.

And Ayako wasn't willing to do that for anyone.

Of course she had come very close to it here herself. Memory of the weight of that boy as he pinned down her arms and attempted a kiss….

Ayako shivered. If their opponents hadn't been fools, things could have been worse. Still they had won. The bullies that had fought them had mostly fled.

Still no need to take chances. She made the call.

Moments later several cars filled with men following Taiga Fujimura arrived on the scene. Huh? Taiga had only asked if she needed a pick up and where Shirou had gone.

And Taiga was wearing a sword. It was not the dreaded Torashinai, which even Ayako feared, if only from watching it being used to pummel Shirou again and again. This was a real sword, and Taiga was caressing its hilt.

The fact the men that were pouring out of the car looked like gangsters didn't help. Of course, even Ayako knew that Taiga's father was involved with the local Yakuza, but this was ridiculous.

What had she gotten herself involved in? What would her dad think? Or heavens help her, her grandfather?

Taiga stomped over to Ayako. "Where is Shirou? Where is Sakura?"

Ayako sighed, "I told you. He said he was going someplace that she would be safe. Maybe he took her home. I don't know."

Taiga looked down at the unconscious man laying at Ayako's feet. "This was one of those involved in ambushing Shirou?"

"Yes. He tried to do something to Sakura. But something stopped him. He was frightened of the shadows."

While the rest of the men canvased the area, two of the men stood by Taiga. One was older and dressed in a suit. He almost looked like a lawyer. But his face an interesting collection of knife scars. As did his hands.

The younger one should have simply worn a sign that said 'thug.' He spit off to the side and muttered something semi-pious and made a motion with his hands. "You do not mess with a Matou." He shivered.

The older one simply said, "Superstition, Negi. Simple superstition." He looked at the teen closely. "He doesn't look like he has been in a fight at all. And yet…. " He looked up at Taiga, "Do you want me to take him with us, or turn him over to the authorities. You know the possibilities of what might be involved here."

Taiga nodded for a moment. She drew the blade and rested it against the prone teen.

Ayako knew Taiga. She was a ditz. She was also a skilled athlete, but primarily a ditz. What was she doing here and why was she holding a sword of all things to an unconscious boy?

And was it just here or were their little blue shadows playing across the blade. It was her imagination right?

Taiga said something to the older gentleman in English. He nodded and both he and the other man lifted the teen off the ground.

Taiga sheathed the blade in one swift motion and then looked at Ayako. It was a serious weighing look, one that Ayako wasn't used to seeing on Taiga. "Tell me everything that happened here."

Ayako told Taiga everything. Somehow she didn't seem scatter brained at all at the moment. Her gaze was intent as Ayako told Taiga everything. The woman seemed very tense for some reason. When she finished Taiga sighed. She turned and said something to the well-dressed older man.

They conversed for a moment before Taiga's head dropped and she nodded. Taiga turned to, " Ayako, Mr. Ayase will take you home now. If I hear anything about Sakura or Shirou, I will call you. " She then turned and called to the others who had come with her. They got in the other cars and left.

Ayako turned to face Mr. Ayase. "I can walk from here. There is no need for you to take me home."

He smiled and bowed at her, "Oh, I insist Miss Mitsuzuri. Don't worry, I already knew where the Assistant Director's home is. Just like he knows where I live. Come. I have a few things to speak with you about." He got in the car.

Ayako stared at the car. She should just walk. It would be the sane thing to do. It really wasn't that far, even banged up as she was, it wouldn't be a hassle.

And he knew her father and his position. He was possibly a member of the Yakuza. Of course if they had wanted to abduct her wouldn't they have tried already?

She found herself calmly getting in the car.

Mr. Ayase began to drive. He did not ask directions and was going the right way. Maybe her actions hadn't been suicidal as she had feared. Or maybe she had been hanging out with Emiya so much his recklessness was starting to rub off.

Ayako wasn't sure. Only that life was beginning to become undone at the seams. And her damnable curiosity was drawing her into something she wasn't sure she really wanted to be part of.

Mr. Ayase softly said, "You my dear Mitsuzuri have some dangerous friends." He snorted. "Of the top five most dangerous families to be involved with in Fuyuki you are friends with four. And no, I am not talking about your family either, although considering whom your father is and more who your grandfather is you probably crack the top ten."

Ayako looked down and tried to think who he meant. Sure she knew that the Fujimura's were involved in some shady stuff. And the Matou had a fairly nasty history attached to it, but those had only been allegations. No one had proved anything. Besides, Sakura wasn't an important figure anyway. She was much too meek and too nice. Who else?

"Heh. You probably don't even realize. You should ask your dad, or better yet your grandfather. He probably has tales of it, no doubt." He paused, "The thing is kid, I don't think you realize just who you are getting involved with. Or what it might cost you. You are still young enough to cut ties. Otherwise you might find your boat tied to the fate of another."

"You think I should abandon my friends?" Ayako challenged Mr. Ayase.

He chuckled, "Didn't say that. But you should keep your eyes open and actually think about the path ahead of you. Like that Matou girl that you are so fond of. Did you even know she is the Matou family heir? She is loaded." He shook his head wryly, "That little girl seems so sweet, but there is steel under all that velvet. I have known people like that. If that girl goes bad, we will all feel it. Won't even see it coming, attacked from the shadows. Everything indirect."

Ayako flinched. She couldn't imagine Sakura being like that.

"Ah, Miss, didn't say that would happen. But it could. And if you stayed by her side, the way you have been, you would be there with her. Her lieutenant. Her second perhaps. Who knows. Or you could fall into Emiya's orbit, the poor fool. He wants to be a hero, wants to save the world. Only he's not a charismatic leader, the man has the skills of a fighter. A born warrior. If he goes off to save the world, you can expect the body count to be high." Again a small snort, "But then you were by his side when he took on ten bullies. And you fought with him. You must be a tough little girl."

"We won, didn't we?"

He glanced over at her, "Little girl, I didn't say he wouldn't win. I said his path would be paved with bodies." He shook his head slightly, "Ah, youth. So many possibilities. So easy to see the world as black and white, to not notice the grey until it is too late."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I recognize you. You have perfect Lieutenant written all over you. Someone could give you a task and if it was something you were competent in, it would get done, no worries. I don't think Emiya or that Matou girl have recognized it in you, heck, you probably haven't either. As I said, young." He stopped the car. "We are here."

Ayako looked and saw her house. Her father was standing at the gate. She looked over to Mr. Ayase. He was smiling and waving at her father. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid. A friend of the Tiger is a friend of the Fujimura's" He winced, "Just uh, don't go telling Taiga that I…."

Ayako smiled, "Your secret is safe with me." She turned to face her father.

He walked over to her and looked at her. He then pulled her close, "I am so glad you are safe!"

She held onto her father and felt his warmth. She began to shake. All that had happened to her. All that Mr. Ayase had told her as he had driven her home. All the impossibilities of what made Shirou Shirou.

"Hush daughter, everything will be fine."

Ayako breathed in deeply, "Thank you, Dad."

Her father looked down at her, his eyes still worried, "I am thinking of sending you to a different school. And perhaps to a different dojo. Things have gotten dangerous since….."

Ayako backed away and crossed her arms. "Since I started to make friends? Since I protected a little girl from being bullied? Or is it because of who that little girl's family turned out to be?"

Her father was silent.

Mr. Ayase had said that she was friends with four of the top five most dangerous families. He had mentioned the Matou and the Emiya. She had a feeling that he included the Fujimura in that number. Could her father tell her who the fourth was? And was it a factor in his possible dicision?

She glared up at him.

"Jin, Ayako, that is enough." Said a voice she hadn't expected.

Her father looked resigned.

"Grandfather?" She turned to see her old grandfather standing there staring at her with worried eyes.

"Come with me child. I need you to tell me everything that happened today." He turned to face her father, "You can question her later."

Ayako was confused now. Why was her grandfather here. Why did he seem so worried. Sure she had been in a fight. Sure she could have gotten hurt, possibly assaulted. They were acting like it was the end of the world. She followed her grandfather into her father's office and closed the door behind her.

She sat in the large seat in front of the desk as her grandfather took her father's seat. "Why are you here, grandfather?"

He shook his head, "I need you to tell me everything."

"Everything about the fight?"

"That would be a good start. I have already told your mother we would be having a working dinner. You have a lot to tell me, more than you think most likely. The sooner we begin, the sooner it will be over."

Ayako took a deep breath and began her story.

-Scene Break—

Issei Ryuudo-

Issei sighed as he placed the fifth slip of paper. He couldn't help but feel silly. He had made these himself back at home. Doctor Furino had been happy to see that his penmanship was masterful.

It was nice to see that his father's forcing him to learn traditional calligraphy had finally come in useful.

Apparently the Temple actually sold some of these charms to tourists.

Only, according to the good Doctor, his actually worked. Sort of.

"Yes, yes, that is right boy. Proper placement is key." The Doctor stood a few feet away, his head weaving left and right. Trying to see if the placement was right.

Issei placed the paper slip against the wall and it stuck. "Why are we doing this again?"

"You will be going to the local high school, right? The Homurahara Gakuen?"

"Yes, and?"

"You are not ready to save the city, let alone the world. So we will start small. I want you to protect your school."

Issei stared at the man who his father had commanded him to learn from. But so much of what he had learned seemed pointless. Even the good Doctor said that both of them were incredibly weak. "What is the point?"

"Big things are made of little things. Even the mightiest warrior must watch his footing for something small lest he trip on it. A truly powerful practitioner would likely be able to use one charm to have an effect. Both of us are fairly weak. But several charms positioned carefully support each other and provide strength and stability."

Issei stared at the tiny slip of paper that was stuck to the load bearing wall. "But this was supposed to be the last. I don't feel any changes."

The Doctor smiled, "Say the chant."

Issei sighed and did what he was told. As he finished he opened his eyes. It was subtle.

But something had changed.

The Doctor smiled, "Very good, my boy. A very good start. Now we will need a map of your school so we can plan." He walked toward the exit of the small house they had worked on.

Issei followed him, deep in thought. Maybe his studying this wasn't the waste of time he had assumed. When he had finished the chant, the house had suddenly felt safe. Protected.

Maybe he would never be a flashy hero like Emiya wanted to be. But perhaps there was a similarity to them after all.

He was smiling ever so slightly as he followed his teacher

-Scene Break—

-Rin Tohsaka—

Rin smiled as she served a very old seeming Kiritsugu. "I have good news. Here." She slipped a package of photos over to him.

They were in her office again. It had seemed to become official. The Tohsaka Estate was where they conducted all of their business. She had even let Shirou and Kiritsugu install modern communication equipment in one of the other rooms.

She would never use it. What was the point? But both of them seemed to gain access to so much useful information so quickly…. Maybe after she had beaten some sense into Shirou, she would let him teach her a little about computers.

At least enough not to look like an idiot at school. Hmm, maybe she should start that sooner than later.

Kiritsugu opened the package. And sighed in wonder.

Tohsaka smiled. Her contacts had come through. The Eiznberns wouldn't even talk to her. But some of her father's old contacts had been willing to help her out. It had taken time, but apparently it had worked out well.

Kiritsugu slowly took out a picture. "She has grown so big." His eyes were wet, but even now he did not cry. His voice calm and even.

Tohsaka stared at Kiritsugu as he impassively looked through the photos. There were times he wondered if Kiritsugu and his son were human. She knew they had emotions, but they never seemed to express them in the right ways.

'Cry damn it, cry' She thought as she glared at Kiritsugu. She could feel tears of her own slip down her cheeks.

KIritsugu glanced at her, and smiled sadly. "I can never repay you. Never. This is something I would never have been able to do. Not now." He slowly put one hand to his eyes, "Excuse me."

Tohsaka just watched him as he rifled through the pictures.

"She looks so much like her mother." He stopped when he came to a different picture. "Did your contact say anything about him?" He turned the picture and showed it to her.

Ah. She was curious about that herself. Who or what was that giant? "He didn't say anything about the giant. Only that its appearance meant something problematic. He wasn't clear what it meant. He wanted to do some research first before worrying me."

Kiritsugu continued to look through the photographs. "If you don't mind my asking, who is this contact of yours. This seems too easy to me."

"Family. Not a Tohsaka, but family regardless." She sighed and looked down at the table. "You asked me years ago when I blew the horn that I had relatives from the West." She looked up at him, "I didn't say anything then, because I already knew that I did. My grandmother was from Finland. Anita Edelfeldt." RIn laughed softly, "She is the only one of my ancestors to draw a Saber, although hers was weakened by the fact her older sister also drew a Saber."

Kiritsugu's eyes tightened, "What was his price."

"He said that he wanted to meet with me. That he would likely be in Japan in a year or so, and he wished to meet with me then."

"Princess… That is such a risk. Particularly from a family that hates yours. You are the last of your line. If they hate you enough..."

"I will take precautions. I will make sure I have Shirou with me for one."

Kiritsugu's eyes tightened. "And how are my son's lessons going?"

Rin sighed and looked down at the desk. "Your son is perhaps the most frustrating student of mage craft I have read about." She looked up, "And it is not as if he doesn't try. But even now he can't reliably Reinforce other objects. He gets it almost perfect, then a secondary surge of energy flows in and bang, the object is ruined. That is one thing. But he has figured out a way to do personal Reinforcement." She waved her hands, "It takes a three line aria, but hey, it works."

"But that is more complicated than…."

"Yes. This is what I mean by frustrating." She reached behind her back and pulled out a hammer. "You know I have him work on my house, both for training and for payment. He created this hammer last week."

Kiritsugu took the hammer and examined it.

Rin said softly, "Even a week later it is still solid. Nothing I make with Gradient Air lasts half as long." She barked a bit of laughter, "Who am I kidding. Most of what I make doesn't last the day. He is not as strong as I am, he doesn't seem to have ANY elemental affinity…."

"He doesn't?"

"Not that I am aware of. And outside of Projection, Alteration, and Reinforcement, he is down to using Formal Craft for even basic things. That seems to work for him somewhat, although he hates it."

Both of them said, "Too slow."

Rin smiled, "Basically."

Kiritsugu sighed and said, "And despite the fact he lacks talent he is still determined to carry on?"

Rin shook her head, "Yes. I have never met such a stubborn individual. I think that if I hadn't opened his circuit he would have forged a new one every single night." She shivered, "I can only imagine how much that hurt."

Kiritsugu sighed deeply, "Thank you for saving my stubborn son."

Rin shook her head, "He really is the perfect assistant. I don't know if he will ever be a full scale magus, but as an assistant he is excellent. And given how much your contacts have helped my finances…." She looked deeply at Kiritsugu, "You do realize that my financial advisor has connections with the Yakuza?"

"Well yes. He is however scrupulously honest." Kiritsugu smiled, "He has to be, he is being tightly watched by the government."

Rin was about to comment when there was an impact on the House Boundary Field. "Did you feel that?"

Kiritsugu nodded.

Rin stood up and grabbed a gem from a drawer in her desk. It had a considerable amount of magic in it, nearly a year's worth. Her father had a more efficient system, but Rin hadn't mastered it yet. But then her father had been able to focus on a single element, RIn had to master all five.

The doorbell rang.

Rin opened the door, gem at the ready.

It was Shirou holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms. "Something has happened to Sakura. Please help her. I promised. I promised nothing bad would happen to her. Please…."

She closed her eyes and opened them, using her mage sight. Shirou was using his Reinforcement, that was obvious. But Sakura… She was covered in a clinging mist, almost like a moveable shadow. "Come with me."

"Take her to one of the guest rooms?"

"No. Take her, take her to the room next to mine."

Shirou looked at her strangely, "Um, I thought that room was off limits."

She glared at Shirou, "Just do it. She will be more comfortable there. I will be there in a moment." She ran into her room to fetch the tools she might need to help her sister.

Her room, unlike much of the house, was a bit of a mess. "I should have Shirou do a load of laundry for me." She absently tossed some of the clothes from the floor into a basket. Even though her mother had died last year, she still hadn't commandeered the master bedroom yet.

It would be like admitting that her parents were truly dead. It was stupid and foolish and she promised that next weekend she would have Shirou help her move everything. But for now, she just.. couldn't.

She brushed aside some of the stuffed animals on top of one of her chests in her room. There it was. She had a few medical kits stashed around the house, but this was the deluxe version. It had everything from bandages to magical charms to help break curses.

She liked to be prepared. Things always seemed to go wrong when ever things got serious. So she tried to be ready for those occasions.

Like right now for instance.

She paused a moment as she saw something else in her storage trunk. She stiffened at the sight. It was a framed picture. Of her and Sakura.

Tears came. She couldn't stop them.

There was a knock on the door, "Rin? I put Sakura on the bed, although it seemed a little small. It is more of a child's bedroom." There was a pause, "Rin? Are you okay?"

"Go away. I will be there in a moment. Just go away."

She could hear Shirou muttering to himself. She didn't care. She simply rocked back and forth. The girl who had been her sister was laying hurt in her old room. And Rin couldn't stop crying.

This was stupid. She had to be strong! She was a magus and a Tohsaka! These things were to be faced with elegance and poise. Pain was to be stoically accepted and avenged ruthlessly as necessary.

There was no point in crying. It solved nothing. It only showed weakness.

She felt a pair of arms awkwardly hold her. "Pull yourself together. Sakura needs you. Please. I don't, I don't know what is wrong?" He noticed the photo. "That is you and…." There was the sound of swallowing, "No wonder you were so eager to help Dad. You lost a sister of your own."

There was a pause while Rin tried to pull herself together. Shirou was totally clueless, but he was warm, He was warm, he was in her room, and he was… holding her.

Despite herself she felt her heart begin to speed up a little. This was… comfortable. Awkward, but comfortable.

Shirou said, "I am not too good with this stuff. But if ever you need to talk about your sister's death."

Rin said quickly, "She isn't dead." She turned to face him. He was so close. Her eyes drifted to his lips. What would they taste like? She had never kissed a boy before. "My sister is very much alive."

Shriou looked confused. "Then why?"

Rin smiled, "It is both very simple and very complicated." She looked fondly at Shirou's golden brown eyes. The timing for this was totally wrong. And it would complicate things.

But she was curious. She was a magus after all. Curiosity was one of the hallmarks of the breed. As was acceptance of consequence, even unknown consequences. Rin Tohsaka wanted to know what Shirou Emiya tasted like.

There was nothing romantic or anything about it. She was just… curious. That was all.

"I don't understand." A pause, "Rin? If your sister is alive, then why are you reacting like this?"

She pulled Shirou closer. The man never understood. She hadn't told him this because he was friends with Sakura, and knowing this could change the whole dynamics of their relationship. She said softly, inches away from his lips, "I know she is alive. Because Sakura IS my sister."

"RIn?" Came the worried response from Shirou, who was shaking a little, but still held her close.

Rin reached up with the hand that wasn't holding the photograph to her and gently pulled his lips to hers. There was a little fumbling for a moment while both of them tried to position themselves correctly. Rin giggled a little.

For a small moment their lips were connected. Then Shirou backed away. "What on Earth was that about?"

Rin wiped her tears from her face, "Just indulging in a little curiosity. Don't think it was anything major." She tossed her hair back.

Shirou just sat there a few feet away, his face flushed.

Rin glared at him, "What are you doing just sitting there. Sakura needs our help."

Shirou stood up and held a hand out to her. "Is she really your sister?"

Rin sighed and said, "Yes. But it is complicated. Just help me help her and I will tell you." She took the picture out. "I guess there is no point in hiding this anymore. Maybe there never was." She placed it on her dresser as Shirou took the medical kit.

And the two of them together went to help Sakura.

-Author's Note—

Well here we are in another transition chapter. There are certain actions I need various characters to take, and so the elaborate set up. As for the kiss at the end… Well sometimes when writing the characters seem to take the lead, for me at least. I am sure there will be fallout of some sort from it.

I hope you folks enjoy. If you have any questions or comments please let me know.

Oh, and I will be putting this under mature after this part. Not that next part is anymore salacious or gory than this one. But thinking about my story after asking last time, it will end up being mature at some point. Might as well make the switch now.


	8. Chapter 8

An Opportunity of Fate Part 8

Ilyasviel von Einzbern-

Ilya stared out the window at the drifting snow and tried to ignore the pain. There was medicine on the table waiting for her, but she had told herself that she didn't need it. She had borne the entire existence of Heracles for more than a year without Grail support hadn't she?

And in truth the pain wasn't really that bad. It was nothing compared to what she had already gone through.

It was just so damn uncomfortable!

The changes her body had gone through over the last couple years had been unexpected. By her or by her family. She would never be tall, but now she was almost sixty centimeters. And she had started to fill out.

But her body's sudden surge to maturity was only half of the changes. She was a homunculus, just like her mother. But her hair was no longer pure white blonde, it resembled more of a steel color. And brown had begun to contaminate her red eyes.

Somewhere along the way mistakes had been made with her. Some of her human genetic material considered supressed was beginning to make itself shown.

There had even been talk of cancelling her participation in the upcoming War. That she wasn't pure enough of a vessel for the Grail. Whispered talk of scrapping her.

Her father and mother had failed after all. Maybe there was some genetic flaw in her. Maybe it was hereditary.

But her circuits were of the highest quality and of a number far exceeding that of any normal human. And her larger body allowed for an incredible level of od. Enough to support a heroic spirit the likes of Heracles without Grail support.

Last year, before the Grail had truly begun to awaken had been hellish. They had set her out in the forest, alone amongst the various hungry chimera with only Berserker for a defense. His every movement had hurt her. His very existence had threatened hers.

But they had survived. She was safe now. Even from her family. Because of him. He was their hope for a return to glory. For a regaining of the Grail.

While a part of her was excited about it, about the fact that she had a good chance of winning. Most of it didn't matter. Because she herself could not win. It was impossible.

She was the Grail. Her mother had supposedly lasted as a separate being until the fifth Servant had died. If she was lucky, Ilya herself might retain sentience of a sort until Servant number six. After that she would merely be a conduit.

This war WOULD kill her. One way or another. She had no hope of any other outcome.

That was why these changes in her body were so frustrating. What was the point? It would have been easier and more convenient had her body simply stayed as it had been. If her body hadn't matured.

Why did the world have to be so complicated?

One of the reasons, perhaps the main reason she was avoiding her medicine, was in the hopes her body's discomfort would drive out her mind's.

She had received a short letter. Delivered in secret. She opened and read it once more. Looking at the sad man whose picture had been included. He looked so tired and old. So unlike her memories of him.

_My dearest Ilya,_

_I have tried to see you, but they will not let me in. I doubt now that we will ever meet again, in this life at the very least. I have never been religious, but I wish now that I could see you and your mother once more. I have loved you both so very much._

_The one thing that sustains me is the knowledge that you will not face what your mother did. You will not lose yourself to a tainted Grail. We both thought we knew what it would entail, the pain it would cause._

_We were wrong. The Grail is tainted. Cursed. I have told the Einzbern family, but they do not believe me. _

_I have taken steps to see the War will not occur again. I can not explain how, I am not sure this letter will not be intercepted. But know that I have done this in part to save you, and should you develop enough, your children._

_I wish I could see you one last time. But I am dying. The curse of the Grail has me firmly in its grips. I hope you will remember the good times, before the Fourth War, and forgive me for what happened later._

_I will always hold you in my heart, my beautiful little Snow Angel._

_Kiritsugu Emiya._

Ilya carefully folded the letter and placed the picture within. Life had been so much simpler before. Why did it have to be so complicated?

'Hang on, old man. I will be there in a couple of years. And you can tell me yourself why you think the Grail is tainted. And I can meet the boy you replaced me with.'

-Scene Break—

Sakura Matou-

The world was darkness. And Sakura hid.

It was similar to the chamber in which she trained. But there were no Crest Worms here. There was no near silent writhing mass that crawled around and under and through her. There was merely silence.

A familiar voice called out to her. "How long do you plan on hiding there? Do you really think you can shut out the real world that way?"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a girl, of similar height to her. Similar build too. But the coloring was different. Her eyes were a bright red, and her hair snow white. "Who are you?"

"I would think, you of all people would know."

That voice did sound eerily familiar. But she couldn't or wouldn't place it. She looked at the girl again. Her dress was quite risqué. It was body tight, showing all her assets. The lower part of the dress wasn't all of one piece, looking like it was made of tendrils of black fabric that moved and shifted, showing glimpses of the girl's legs all the way to the upper thigh.

NO. Not black cloth. Stabilized shadow. How Sakura knew this, she wasn't sure.

'I could probably make something like that.' She absently tore off a piece of the darkness that surrounded her and Shaped it. It was an odd mix of Projection and Alteration, used at roughly the same time. And it was easy for her.

She felt the cloth she had made. Smooth like silk, more comfortable than cotton, and more flexible than lycra. Sakura smiled. Would Sempai look at her if she were dressed in something made out of this? If he could see her body clearly?

"You are thinking of Shirou, aren't you?" The pale girl smirked.

"Um, er, no?" Sakura waved her hands, the tiny bit of shadow winking out of existence.

There was a chuckled from the other girl and the world changed. It was her bedroom, and she was standing naked in front of her mirror. The other girl laughed and twirled around to face her. She waved her arms and strands of shadow shot out and wrapped themselves around her. Forming into a dress.

It was similar to the one the other girl wore, but it was less daring if just as skin tight. The fabric felt good against her skin. The skirt wasn't split and draped down to around her knee. But it felt light and airy, not heavy at all. Sakura swayed slightly and the skirt swayed easily, drifting up to mid-thigh. She blushed. This was better. But she didn't know if she would ever have the courage to wear something like this. Particularly in front of Shirou.

She frowned. It wasn't like she couldn't pull off black, but it wasn't her favorite color. Purple. Was there a way to make this purple?

She felt as the other girl rested her head on her shoulder and looked with her into the mirror. "It is going to take some practice to make this anything other than black, I think. But if you work at it, it should be possible."

Sakura jerked away and looked at the other girl, "Wait! What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing, you nit wit. You haven't figured out who I am yet, have you?" She twirled, her divided skirt riding high enough to see she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Have you no shame?" Sakura barked out.

The girl smirked, "Do you? How far would you go, my dear, to get what you want? Trust me, it is farther than you think.

Both of them dressed in such similar garb, they looked like twins, with only the coloring mismatched. But she acted completely differently. Wanton. And there was a wildness to the girl's red eyes. "You almost hurt that boy back there. You almost killed him." She knew it was true. Knew the girl had been there. Had done those things.

Sakura could feel… echoes of it. The taste of the boy's lips. The sound of his screams. The pleasure as the energy had poured from him into her.

The girl put her hands on her hips, "I didn't did I? I listened to you, but I made it safe. He won't ever try to do that to a girl again." She laughed.

Sakura shivered. It was so similar to her own laughter. No. She didn't want to believe it. "Stop it! Stop pretending to be like me!"

Again the familiar laughter, only now there was a twist to it, a jaded cynical twist to the laughter she so seldom let be heard. "You don't get it. But I will say this. I will NOT let you be hurt. If you won't rise to the occasion to protect us, I will. Do you understand?"

"No. Get away! I don't want to be like this. I don't want to…"

The red eyed girl held onto her, "Sakura, I am you. I am the parts of you that you don't want to admit you have. I am your anger, your bitterness, your aggression." She smirked, "Some but surprisingly not ALL of you of your sexual adventurousness. Just know I will always be here, Sakura. We will talk again."

A flicker and she was alone, still clad in her garment of shadow. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

It was Shirou. His red hair was bright and it was joined with a blush as he took her in. "You look wonderful in that dress."

She looked at him. He was so handsome. And this was a dream. It had to be.

So she walked over and said, "I love you, Sempai."

And he looked down at her and gave her a kiss. They kissed for a time before, she willed the shadows to part, for him to see her. He paused and as in a dream they were together in bed.

He was so much better than her brother. Sempai would never revel in pain and humiliation. She just knew it.

She was close. So very close.

And distantly came the sound of foreign words. They pulled at her, tearing her away from her dreams…

Not yet. Please not yet!

Sakura's eyes opened. She was in a place that felt both familiar and utterly strange. And looking down at her were worried blue eyes framed by dark hair arranged in two pigtails. "Rin?"

Sakura gasped as she was hugged and held close. What? What had happened. Was this another dream?

Rin said, "I thought we had lost you. Nothing would wake you up, and, and…."

Sakura felt wetness on her cheeks. Was, was Rin crying?

For a moment she was simply dazed by it all, before her own arms held her sister close.

How long had it been? How long since they had held each other?

Rin said thickly, "You scared me. You really scared me. I thought I might have lost you. You can't do that to me, okay?"

Sakura pushed herself away, "Why?"

Rin wiped a few tears from her face, "You are my sister that is why."

Another voice quietly said, "Rin, I am going to go down stairs and tell Dad about what is going on."

Rin nodded, "Sure, go. We will probably be here for dinner, why don't you call Taiga and see if she will starve to death without you. And have her bring some take out." She looked at Sakura, "You will stay for an early dinner won't you?"

Shirou left.

Sakura looked down and said, "I don't know. I should probably get home."

"Please stay?" Rin smiled at her. It was the same smile she used at school. The one that had charmed the teachers and most of the students. The only reason why Issei Ryudou was the Class President was because Rin didn't want it.

But Sakura remember the old RIn. Remembered her charming her father and mother to get an extra treat. And bossing Sakura around behind their backs. Sakura had to smile. Even though she knew Rin's secret, her smiles still worked on her. "I will need to see if Shinji is home. If he needs me to cook for him, I will need to go."

Rin sighed, "Well…. I suppose you could invite him over too."

Sakura looked at RIn in shock. It was no secret that Rin did not like Shinji. Convincing Shinji of that was somewhat difficult as he was enamored of her sister. "Okay." She looked down, "I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because of Shirou? Did he ask you to be like this?"

Rin sighed. "No. We both belong to different families now. And I thought that it was better that we simply pretended like we had never been sisters."

Sakura said softly, "I was told to pretend you and mom never existed."

Rin winced. "That is wrong." She reached out and captured one of Sakura's hands, "It won't ever be the same. But I still want to know that you will be okay. That you are safe and loved."

Sakura looked down. How could she tell her sister the horror of her life? How could Rin possibly relate?

Rin looked at her closely, "I feel like I no longer know you."

"You don't"

"I would like to."

"Okay."

Rin said quietly, "Are you a magus?"

Sakura paused for a moment. And nodded. "I am not a very good one. Not yet."

"I never knew. Not for the longest time. Why Dad gave you away. Not until I started reading about the Fourth Grail War." Rin sighed, "I came across a journal. Dad's journal. If you want I will let you read it."

Sakura looked up at her. "I would like that." She looked back down. "Mom is dead, isn't she?"

Rin wiped another set of tears from her eyes. "About a year ago. She is buried at the old Church. Next to Dad." She looked down at her lap. "I usually go the first Sunday of every month to lay flowers on their graves." She glanced up, "Do you want to come with me next time."

Sakura nodded. She had to know. This was almost too much for her. Something she had never expected in a million years. That her sister did indeed still care for her. Rin was still clueless to how bad Sakura's life was. But maybe Sakura had been wrong to assume that Rin would know what was actually going on. And now that Rin was here, Sakura didn't know how to tell her.

What had made the change? Sakura reached out and lifted Rin's face so both could see eye to eye. "I need to know Rin. I myself have never had the courage to reach out to you. I have always been weak and shy. That is probably why I was the one handed to the Matou…."

Rin shook her head. "No. Not at all. Dad wrote down why he did it. I don't know how hard your training is, I know mine has been painful…."

Sakura looked at her sister. 'You have no idea.'

Rin continued, "He gave you away so that you could use your talents. You are supposed to be as gifted as I am. Your elemental affinity is supposed to be a little odd, but still. No, I never reached out because I thought you were going to have a normal life. That you didn't have to worry about walking with death on a daily basis."

"Oh. Matou training is… different than normal mage craft. I, I really don't feel comfortable explaining right now…."

Rin smiled, "We will have to live with the fact we both have secrets. And that will be okay. But I want to be friends. I want us to have a least a little of the closeness we were robbed of."

Sakura smiled back, "Okay. But you still haven't told me why. It can't just be that you found out that I was studying mage craft too. I know how competitive you are. You may fool the school, but not me."

Rin rolled her eyes and tossed her head back, "You always were stubborn." She sighed, "And perceptive." She took a deep breath, "Downstairs there is a man who has lost everything. The one thing he craves is to see his daughter one last time before he dies." Rin reached up and wiped a few more tears that sprung from her eyes, "He is so full of regret, Sakura. He had everything he truly wanted, save an impossible dream. And he gave it all up for that dream. For nothing. He gave it all up and all he and his wife and his daughter have received is pain and suffering." Rin pulled Sakura close again, "I don't want to go through life with regrets like that. We have already lost so much time together. I don't want to lose more."

It was too much. It was like a dream come true. Sakura had occasionally dreamed the she might develop the courage to approach her sister. But never had she thought the proud Rin would approach her first.

She clung to her sister. And cried.

-Scene Break—

Cassandra Martel-

Cassandra knocked on Lord El Melloi's door.

A servant answered, "A Miss Martel. His Lordship is expecting you."

Cassandra was ushered into the lavish apartment that the Lord enjoyed. The electronics always surprised her when she came in. Most of the Clock Tower didn't have any electricity, at least not in the residences. Waver had an expensive flat screen television and a gaming console.

Boys and their toys. Her younger brother wasn't a magus and he was addicted to his Xbox. He had even tried to get her to look into some of the newest gaming equipment when she went to Japan.

He didn't know she probably wouldn't survive.

Then again, that was why she was here. To improve her odds.

She found him in his study, reading some arcane tome or other. "Sir?"

He smiled and looked at her, "Ah, Cassie. So were you able to find the location of a suitable catalyst?"

"Yes. There is an expedition on the island of Salamis. From my contact there, I should be able to pick up something related to my hero."

"So. You are still fixated on Ajax Telamon? If you were looking for a Trojan Hero, why not Achilles or Odysseus? Achilles is the better warrior and Odysseus is more cunning."

"You asked me to find someone who can help me survive the war." She held her head high, proud of her choice, "Ajax fought the entire length of the war. He was never wounded. And he never depended on the Gods to aid him. No, maybe the others are more talented. But Ajax will see the fight to the end."

"Well then, my dear. I guess we are going on a trip to Greece. Pack your sunscreen!"

Cassandra could only smile.

-Scene Break—

Ayako Mitsuzuri-

Ayako gazed at her grandfather as if he had a few hidden eyes somewhere. It had started so normal. She had told him about the fight. He had asked her so many questions regarding Shirou. Like had he chanted anything at any time. Had he done anything beyond the normal?

That had led to more about poor Emiya. She basically related almost everything she had ever seen or heard him do. Then after about an hour there had been a pause when her mother had entered and brought them food. She had kissed Ayako on her forehead and told her to be honest with her grandfather. To tell him everything.

And she had.

Not just about Emiya and all his weirdness. But also about Tohsaka and Matou. Everything she knew about the Fujimura's A constant flurry of questions.

Finally there was a pause while both of them finished their now cold, but still good food. The dish had been her favorite. Pity that she had spent more time trying to figure out what her grandfather wanted than enjoying it.

When her mother brought in desert a few hours later, Ayako knew something strange was going on. Finally after sitting there quietly watching her Grandfather mull over what he had learned she had to ask, "So why are you asking me all of this?"

"You my dear have dangerous friends." He said gravely.

"Mr. Ayase said that too."

Her grandfather nodded, "He is right. They are dangerous. Both in who their families are and who they may themselves become." He closed his eyes, "I seriously doubt Taiga Fujimura will follow her own father and grandfather into the world of crime. She is already working on an English degree and has taking teaching classes."

"Okay?"

He sighed, "The others are more problematic. The Matou have a bad reputation for a reason. The Tohsaka have a similar one, although their reputation is not as dark. They command respect and not as much fear. But both families have connections that go far beyond what a normal family might be considered to have."

"What does that have to do with my being friends with them? And really I am more of a friendly rival with Tohsaka than a friend. Sakura…. Sakura needs someone like me. She needs someone to teach her to stand on her feet, and to have more confidence in herself. I will not abandon my friend!"

"You have no idea of what you are talking about! These people, these families are ancient and powerful in ways that no one understands! If you go against the Matou bad things happen to you. It is like the world turns against you. And you die. Do you understand me, Ayako. People have DIED when facing these people. The Tohsaka are not much better. As for Emiya…." He looked away, "I do not know how he fits in to this, but he was a participant in their last contest."

"Contest?"

"Ayako, you know only a little of what my job was. You have only really known me since I was retired. Before that I was an information broker and an operative. Even now I occasionally have people consult me about my past work."

Ayako looked at the old man. "You were a spy?"

"I started working with the Americans when they were occupying Japan. Later I helped build the counter intelligence operations here in Japan for the national government. My contacts with the Americans were useful." He shook his head, "You can imagine I lost friends over this. I used to be close to Raiga Fujimura, believe it or not. We are contemporaries. And both of us have had to deal with the strange contest twice. Once when we were children and again when we were old." He sighed, "Every sixty years, although I can hope it will not strike you. I can hope it is finally over." He looked down, "But I doubt it. And trust me when I say, that when it happens again, your friends will be in the thick of it."

"Help me understand. Please. What are you not telling me?"

"Your friend Sakura, her family is in deep collaboration with an ancient and powerful conspiracy group, based out of Europe. What the source of their power is, we don't know. Getting too close simply results either in the agent being turned away and ruined, or in their death. Tohsaka is not only hip deep with that group, but has contacts to a sub group of the Catholic Church."

Ayako stared at her Grandfather. Was it dementia? Had he finally gone crazy? She had known that her grandmother's death had been very hard on him. She had died visiting family during the Great Fire eight years ago.

According to her father he had never been the same after that year. He had been retired that very same year. What had happened to him?

Her Grandfather smiled, "You are looking at me like I have finally gone insane. Trust me, I am used to seeing it from your father. But he has yet to prove me wrong. And trust me, he has tried." He shook his head, "The thing is, all of it is so well covered over if you didn't actually have a connection to it. And the few stories that remain are jumbled at best. I was lucky I wasn't on the front lines trying to find out what was going on or I likely would be dead myself." He looked off into the distance, "I lost a lot of good men that year."

Ayako just sat there watching him. He didn't seem crazy. But how could she tell?

"Perhaps it is easiest to talk about what happened the second time I got involved. There were several things causing us trouble at the time. First were the budget cuts that never seemed to end. The Soviets were gone, and while we were useful to the local police, we were seen as an extravagance at a time when Japan couldn't truly afford it. There was a serial killer on the loose, causing more than a little drama in Fuyuki City and the near by cities. But most of all, there was the return of a notorious mercenary and suspected terrorist that was setting up shop just outside the city."

"Okay."

He looked at her with a wry smile, "The name of that potential terrorist is Kiritsugu Emiya. And before you tell me how harmless he is, I could show you a long rap sheet of suspected actions and incidents that he was either tied to or participated in. There simply wasn't enough hard evidence to convict him." His mouth quirked up wryly, "And there is the fact that he probably had worked for the Americans more than once. Odd how they were not forthcoming about some of his more notorious actions."

He chuckled slightly and continued, "Still, it was a concern. Fuyuki City was finally getting the money it needed invested to put it firmly on the map. Only a small dot on the map maybe, but on the map. Then things started to happen. Strange things. Lights in the sky. Massive chaos and unexplained property damage. All leading up to the fire…."

He went silent. Thinking of her grandmother she was sure.

He continued, "That fire wasn't natural. Every single person who died burnt to death. Autopsies showed that no one died of smoke inhalation or asphyxiation. Not a single person near the center of the fire survived." Again his mouth quirked, "Except one."

"Who?"

"Shirou Emiya. Mind you all of the families that I told you about, all of them suffered casualties. Raiga lost a daughter, Zouken Matou lost a son, Tokiomi Tohsaka died…. All these occurred outside of the firezone too. Tohsaka actually had his arm ripped off…." Her grandfather shook his head. "The fire claimed everyone. Even the few orphans who had been at the edge and wounded, simply disappeared. Only Shirou Emiya remains. Given your descriptions of him, I am not surprised. A man born out of his proper time, a remnant of the age of heroes and gods perhaps."

Ayako pulled back.

"Oh yes, they were real. According to some sources there are still pockets that remain. Perhaps he is from one of them. A living relic. Or something else. I can not say." He turned and opened a briefcase. "I am glad I brought this. It is time I passed it along. I thought perhaps your brother, but I think it will serve you better." He pulled out a scabbarded short sword. "I believe the other blade of this set has been passed onto his granddaughter Taiga. Even with all our differences since our childhood, he never asked for it back. He gave it to me to cement our friendship and honor my courage." He passed it to Ayako. "And I give it to you. I pray you never need it. But that it will serve you as it has me should that fateful moment come to pass.

Ayako took the blade. She stared at it confused. The style of the hilt looked similar to the sword she had seen Taiga hold. Would it glitter blue like the katana Taiga had? She slid the blade slowly almost reverently from the sheath.

It felt… right in her hands. She closed her eyes and felt it. It was strange but somehow it felt alive.

Her grandfather said, "Yes. I was right to give it to you. It has accepted you as its owner. It like your friend is a relic of days gone by. A fitting secondary weapon for those who have to deal with rogue Kami and Youkai. A good choice for a born Archer."

She opened her eyes, "Grandfather, I, I can't accept this. Father certainly will not let me keep it. But thank you. I, I…" She didn't want to give it back. It felt… right in her hands. She caressed the hilt.

Her grandfather smiled at her, "You will never lose it. I once left it in a hotel in America. It was always in a certain piece of luggage that I had to have specially checked when I travelled. And by mistake that bag had been left behind. The blade was waiting in its sheath for me when I got home. According to legend, had I needed it on the trip, it would have been there. It chooses its owner and stays with them until another claims it."

"That is impossible Grandfather. We don't live in manga or story tale. These things do not happen in real life!" She tried to pass it back to him. But she found she didn't want to let it go. It called to her.

"My dear, this land of ours is special. It is unusually spiritually active. It always has been. It is why we have the large Temple on the Mountain, even though we were once a small village. It was Western money that got our city to grow. This was once a rural land. Even when I was growing up the City was much smaller. It let us miss out on a lot of the craziness before and during the war, not all of it, but most. Our family has lived here for a long time. Before the Meiji Restoration we were samurai, as were the Fujimura's. Only the Fujimura's didn't serve the local Daimyo like we did. They served the Temple Complex. They protected the monks when they left, and accompanied them on their missions of exorcism. The blade you hold was forged there."

He took a sip of tea, "Ah, but I doubt you care for the blade's history. You want to know how and why I got it, and why I am passing it to you. I was a young and impressionable child who was caught up in the circle of a much more charismatic figure. Raiga Fujimura. I am not surprised that he managed to claw his way to the top in such a ruthless business. Or why he has lasted as long. Anyway, this is back in 1934, and strange things had been happening in our little city. People were missing, strange sights had been seen. One of the mansions in Shinto was completely razed one night, as if by explosives, but not trace of explosives were found. No one knows why. Does this sound familiar?"

Ayako pursed her lips, "It sounds like the situation you described that happened eight years ago."

"Yes! Only Raiga and a gang of children were determined to find out what was really going on. Raiga's father was in the Army in China at the time, and Raiga had a great deal of freedom. He took a pair of ancestral swords and promised that with them he could protect us. We believed our leader could do no wrong and so we followed him into the forest."

There was a pause and he continued, "One by one the boys' courage failed. Until it was only me and Raiga. I was about to leave when Raiga praised my courage. I later learned he was about to turn around himself. Only my continuing had kept him going as far. It was then we heard sounds of battle. Both of us hid behind the trees and crept up closer. Raiga handed me the lesser of the swords and told me it would protect me."

Another pause, "But what I witnessed there…. Nothing would have protected either of us. The two beings there were not human. They were monsters in human form. You could feel the unearthly might radiate off of them. They could have killed us in a heartbeat. Luckily they were consumed in their own fight. It was like a battle out of a story book. A western knight against a Greek hoplite. After a half hour, the hoplite won and the knight fell and simply vanished."

"Both Raiga and I stayed very still. We didn't move until long after the hoplite had left. We returned home. Neither of us told any of the others about what had happened. You my dear, are the first I have fully recounted this to. Although my wife knew most of it. Raiga and I never talked about it again. He told me to keep the blade. That my courage had earned it."

He looked down at the table. "As has yours. I will support your decision to support your friend. You will have a good fifty years or so before you need to fear the return of this nightmare. Perhaps it will not return. I hope for your sake, and your children's that it is so."

"Thank you." She continued to rub the hilt of the blade she had been given. She stood up.

"Ayako, do me one favor. Give me one promise."

"Yes?"

"If ever you find out whom or what caused that fire, avenge your grandmother for me. It will likely be a close held secret, one that you can't tell me. Just let me know she was avenged."

"I promise." She turned to go, her mind awash with impossibilities and wonders. 'None of this was possible. Right? This was all a fantasy.'

But she had seen flickers of blue fire trace along the blade she now carried. She had so many questions and she wasn't certain it was safe to ask. But maybe. Maybe it was time to do some investigating of her own.

-Scene Break—

Issei Ryudou-

Issei got out of the car and followed the Doctor. When the Doctor was here, Issei found himself spending every free moment with him. There was simply so much to learn, and it was much easier with someone who could explain the principles behind it.

Learning to see the way the world looked through the eyes of the variant of onmyodo that the Doctor practiced was difficult. Some of its weakness came from incorporating other systems magic into its own syncretic blend. But then he had to. Too much of the original material had been purged and lost in the modernization campaigns.

Other families and traditions might have a closer to the original version, and it would be stronger. But the Doctor only had what he had. And so he had to cobble together a variety of concepts and beliefs from a series of systems. Some of them Western, but most were traditional Japanese.

Why they had stopped at the Fujimura residence, Issei had no clue. Taiga was waiting.

They were ushered in and shown a boy who was rocking back and forth in the middle of a well lit room. He was muttering to himself, "Please, keep the light shining. Oh, I promise I will change. I promise I will be good."

The Doctor stopped when he entered the room. "This is bad." He pulled the chain pendant out and began to whirl it around. "Issei, I want you to try too. See what you can sense."

Taiga just tapped him on the shoulder, "I knew there was something special about you."

Issei looked at her, "You believe in this?"

Taiga's face crumbled and the joy faded. But she nodded, "I am a failure at it. All the training to use a sword only to find I am useless at everything else. Grandpa is right, our family has grown weak."

The Doctor's voice was curt, "Issei focus."

Issei calmed himself. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, attempting to harmonize his own ki with the world. He spun the pendant and opened his eyes. Keeping his mind empty, allowing the world itself to show the distortions in its normal flow. "I feel something…."

"Keep going boy. Tell me what you sense."

"It feels strange. More artificial than what I have seen. But powerful. Very powerful." He could feel sweat bead on his brow. This was so hard. And the energy he felt was frightening. It had warped the poor boys aura.

"Western Magecraft. Wielded by a powerful practitioner. The user is strong but unskilled. Young would be my guess. Or new to the power. Can you sense anything else? Any elemental affinity? You should be able to do that by now."

Feel the distortions. Feel how the world was twisted. It was beyond human senses. But for a time he could fool his body into sensing what it could not. To allow the pendant he had made to act as his sight and hearing and scent.

He had practiced this. Most often to sense the connections between things and find something lost. It could also find large amounts of a pure element, water being easiest. But never on something living. Never on something distorted.

Mist. A dark forbidding mist. Not evil. But angry and hungry.

It was all Issei could do not to back away. He said in quiet shock, "It ate part of him. Like a mist, or a fog. Only it's, it's like nothing I have ever seen or felt."

Taiga gripped the sword at her hip's hilt. "A Youkai? In Fuyuki?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Western Magecraft, Miss Fujimura. Although the description is worrisome. Were there any teeth marks or signs of blood loss from the boy?"

Taiga shook her head, "No. The report I heard was that he had attacked Sakura Matou." Taiga kept talking, but Issei stopped listening.

There was something else. Faint. It had not effected the boy directly, but like a strong perfume it had left traces. He ran through his Western elements. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Ether. It was part of Earth and part of Fire, but neither precisely. It didn't quite fit.

It was odd. But his curiosity was up, he wanted to know. He spun the pendant faster, actually allowing the pendant to intersect with the outer part of the boy's aura. He ran through the Japanese Elements. Still the same, only now he could sense an odd taint of Void to it as well.

It came to him. Metal. The Chinese Elemental system didn't have Air or Void. They had Wood and Metal. And this felt like metal.

Issei slumped down. "Iron. The second person. Iron. Maybe Steel." He felt wide open now. He tried to focus, tried to shut his sense down. Taiga bled off tiny wisps of Fire, and the Doctor traces of Wind.

The boy in front of him was crippled. He might recover, but he would never regain what he had lost. What had been eaten.

Issei shivered again. He hoped he never met what had attacked the boy.

The Doctor mused aloud, "If he attacked a Matou…. He got lucky. I have seen their handiwork before." He shook his head, "He is beyond the little I can do."

Taiga said, "Grandmother had me call you because you were in town. You have more familiarity with the foreign magics. And with a Matou involved..."

"Tell her it wasn't a curse. A direct attack of some sort to the spirit." The Doctor looked pitying at the boy, "It will be a long time before he is healed."

Taiga shrugged.

Issei just sat there, breathing deeply. His senses were slowly returning to normal. "Miss Fujimura, was anyone else there? Or just Sakura?"

Taiga was slow to answer, "Well Ayako was there. She and Sakura are inseparable. And Shirou. They were attacked on their way back from the Archery Dojo in town."

The Doctor pursed his lips, "This Shirou. It wouldn't be the charge you were given would it?"

Taiga tilted her head to the side, "Well, yes. Grandma did tell me to watch over Shirou-kun while I was helping Kiritsugu. But I have never seen anything truly odd from him. Nothing like an Inversion Impulse at all." She looked down, "He does practice magic of a sort, Western style, so I can't tell you much about it. He likely thinks he is keeping it hidden."

The Doctor nodded, "Following after his adoptive father I suppose. That is surprising in itself. Not many people are capable of Western Magecraft." He frowned. "Does he ever go to a particular place to practice it? Some place hidden from the casual eye?"

"Yes. But I don't know…."

"Taiga, it is for the common good. Besides I do not have to enter, it would likely be dangerous if I did. But even if he has a barrier up, the barrier itself will tell me much about him. If he truly is demon born or a hybrid, it will show up in his magic."

Issei blinked. "Excuse me? Are we talking about Shirou Emiya here? The man is no saint, but a demon? He is the most helpful and brave man I know."

Taiga walked over and held Issei by the shoulders. "Don't let him know! Please! I don't know what I would do if he stopped cooking for me! Mama tries, but he is so much better."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "We are talking about a being who might flip out and kill everyone in the local area and you are worried about him not **cooking **for you?"

Issei frowned, "Emiya is a good cook. But why are we thinking my best friend is a demon?"

"Do you remember that cursed park you showed me too? Where part of the old city burnt down? Shirou Emiya was the only survivor. He survived something no other human did. Apparently I was not the only one interested in him. Taiga's family has always had a small connection with the occult. Kiritsugu was apparently cursed by whatever caused that horror in the park. That was not a natural fire, Essei. Not natural at all. How did this one boy survive, unless there was something special or different from him?"

Taiga tilted her head, "Issei, there is something strange about Shirou. And not just his wonderful cooking. A year and a half ago, he fell off the roof. You know how he is always doing repairs over at Tohsaka's? Well he had started on his own home too. And well he fell. I was certain he had broken his arm. It was swollen and he couldn't move it at all." Her voice grew hushed, "On the way to the doctors he developed a fever of some sort. His body was hot and he had passed out. I was worried about an infection. The fever had moderated by the time we got to the hospital. By the time he went into X-ray his arm, there wasn't a break, although the arm was heavily bruised and swollen. The doctor gave us some pain medication for the bruises and told him to be more careful. Within a couple of days the bruises were gone. I love Shirou. He is like a younger brother to me. But there is something odd about him. And ever since you both saved the Tohsaka girl it has only become more pronounced."

The Doctor mused aloud, "You know that could be it. The girl is a magus, too. Politically connected in their society, or so I hear. And powerful in her own right, despite her age."

Issei freaked out slightly, "Wait, wait. I have called Tohsaka a witch before. You mean, you mean it is TRUE?"

Taiga led them towards the Emiya estate next door.

Issei followed them, his mind spinning. Shirou a demon. Tohsaka a witch. Little Sakura being protected by some powerful shadow mist creature. "Are any of my friends normal?"

"Power calls to power, my dear apprentice. Likely you would have felt the same way about them even if your powers were latent. You would have had a hunch about certain things and people. And most people are mostly mundane. I should warn you that the more you develop these talents, the more you will draw the attention of others who are involved in these matters. And you will be drawn to them." He paused, "Still, do not breach the silence regarding these secret matters unless you are certain it will be well received. They are secret for good reasons. Those who talk too much do not long survive these circles."

Issei grunted.

Taiga opened the front door to the estate calling out for Kiritsugu or Shirou. There was silence. "I suppose this is for the best. Follow me."

Once more Issei felt a peace settle upon him as he walked through the door. He had never truly analyzed the Emiya estate using his new knowledge. He did so now.

How had he missed it? The placement of the windows. The plants. Even the small pond. All of it was deliberate. He stopped to look at one of the weight bearing pillars. Sure enough there were tightly carved symbols in the wood. "This house is protected."

The Doctor looked back at him, "And not just by the East. There is a Western Boundary Field that covers this place. Strong and subtle. My guess is it is Kiritsugu's. Come we need to take a look at this workshop Shirou uses."

Issei just followed, really looking at the Emiya estate as if for the first time. "It is amazing."

Taiga just smiled, "Grandmother's work. It is her medicine that has helped Kiritsugu all these years. When she learned he had been cursed, she had him make a few small adjustments to the way the house was configured." Her voice was sad, "I wish she could do more. That she could heal him." She looked away. Issei thought the high strung woman might actually be crying.

They came to a small toolshed. Taiga wiped the tears from her eyes and said fondly, "This is his little workspace. He does repairs here to various things too, but this is where he practices his magic." She chuckled. "He falls asleep here often enough. I have even staged some blankets in there for him."

That overwhelming scent of metal came to Issei again. He had smelt something like It before. On one of Shirou's birthdays, KIritsugu had taken him to and old style smith. Shirou had stared wide-eyed while the smiths had worked on a blade using old techniques.

Shirou had always had an obsession with swords.

He absently took out the pendant and began it whirling, clearing his mind. It was easier this time. From the workshop, one that he had been in before mind, chatting idly with Shirou while he worked on some broken device. Only tonight his mind was more open, noticing details he had sensed but only slightly. The heat of an intense flame, the smell of molten and cooling metal, a distant sound of anvils being struck, of the hiss as a blade was quenched. "This isn't a workshop…. It is a forge."

The Doctor cuffed him on the shoulder, "Snap out of Issei." He sighed, "I will need to teach you to calm your Sight as well as being able to use it. It can confuse and delude as easily as regular vision."

Issei nodded.

Taiga looked at the Doctor. "Well?"

The Doctor nodded, "I am glad you brought me here. I have good news. Shirou Emiya is not demon touched. Nor is he a hybrid." He paused a look of wonder on his face, "I would have you continue to watch over him if you would, both of you." He shook his head, "He isn't demon touched at all, but he is touched."

"By what?"

"By a dragon. By one of immense nobility and self-sacrifice. How or why I do not believe I will ever know, but that spirit must have protected him on that day. It, no her essence lingers within him even now." He began to walk towards the entrance, returning to the Fujimura estate.

Issei was quiet. His life had just turned upside down.

The chaos would continue. For when Taiga returned home, one of the servants was waiting.

Bad news. Kiritsugu Emiya was dying.

-Scene Break—

Kiritsugu Emiya-

Kiritsugu nursed his tea. He smiled as his son happily worked in the kitchen. His son loved making others happy. And Shirou had found one of the easiest ways was simply to feed someone a great tasting meal.

Kiritsugu laughed gently, Taiga might be infatuated with him, but she loved Shirou's cooking. Breakfast and dinner she was there. And because Kiritsugu only spoke English to Taiga to improve her English skills, it had forced Shirou to learn it as well.

He was proud of his son. If only he could keep the boy from self-destructive acts like trying to take on ten boys at the same time. Kiritsugu shook his head. How could he keep the boy from trying to be a hero? He had hoped to ignore the impulse, to drag his teaching of magic to a crawl. That hadn't worked.

So after he had saved Rin, Kiritsugu had tried the other tack. He had presented a harsh training regime. So had Rin. Unfortunately Shirou had flourished in the challenge. With the exception of firearms, Shirou had soaked up everything Kiritsugu taught him. The boy had even used some of his limited magic in ways Kiritsugu hadn't fully considered.

Kiritsugu had learned enough about architecture and explosives to know where to place a bomb. Shirou was learning. But Kiritsugu had never used Structural Analysis to the same level Shirou could. The boy could usually figure out how to disarm a bomb almost instinctively when using that talent.

Shriou was naturally gifted. It was like fate was pushing him forward to be a hero, no matter how hard Kiritsugu tried to stop it.

He sighed. At least Shirou was at least a little prepared. He was still too reckless and inexperienced. Not nearly ruthless enough. Not yet.

For now, Kiritsugu would have to hope that some of Rin's casual callousness would rub off on the boy. He would need it if he truly tried to be a champion of justice in the real world.

No one could save everyone. You were lucky if you could save anyone at all.

Rin came downstairs. "Why is Shirou in my kitchen cooking?"

"Taiga called and said she was too busy. Shirou was only too happy to pitch in."

Rin sighed, "But it is MY kitchen. He has his own."

"Not everything is a competition, princess."

Rin just glared at him.

Kiritsugu merely smiled back.

Rin tossed her head back and looked away. "Fine. But he will have to clean up after himself."

Kiritsugu said dryly, "I doubt that will be a problem. So how is Sakura."

Rin suddenly looked vulnerable. "She is okay. I guess. She is taking a shower now. I have her clothes in the washer."

"What is wrong, princess?"

Rin pounded on the table, her face suddenly full of fury, "They are doing something to her. I can tell. Her body, when I healed it…. It was wrong. It is like she is full of some sort of parasite. Only they are part of her." She looked down. "And there is nothing I can do about it."

"Zouken."

Rin gritted her teeth and hissed, "Zouken. I am not ready. Not yet. He is too old and too powerful. It will take YEARS before I am ready to face him." She pounded the table again,

Shirou came out of the kitchen, "Are you okay RIn."

"I am fine. Just don't break anything in there, okay? If you break it, you have to fix it."

Shirou just smiled fondly at her, "Sure thing Rin. Dinner will be ready in about a half-hour. Will Sakura be joining us?"

Rin just nodded. She hit the table in frustration one more time. And then she put her hands in her face.

Kiritsugu reached across and touched one of her arms. Moving even that little hurt. "Everything will be okay, Rin. We just need to work together and plan. We will free your sister." He felt his own voice choke, "What you did for me this morning, those pictures…. I don't think I can ever repay you Rin."

Rin looked up at him fiercely, her eyes still bright with unshed tears. "I will make sure you see your daughter again."

Kiritsugu lied, "I know. But Sakura first. She is close at hand. We just need a way to get rid of Zouken."

She looked down, "I know. It is just I feel like there is a clock ticking. That I only have a limited window to save her. And I don't know if I will be ready in time."

Kiritsugu said softly, "That isn't the Rin I know. Where is your confidence? Your pride? Have faith in yourself."

Rin just sat there for a few moments. "You are right. I can do it." A fire lit in her eyes, "No. I will do it. I will do anything to save her. To save her and then to save your Ilya." She took the hand he had placed on her arm. "With your help and Shirou's, how can I possibly fail."

She then winced in pain.

Kiritsugu watched in horror as the Command Spells wrote themselves onto Rin's wrist. "No. No. I made sure it wouldn't happen again. I placed those explosives. I made sure."

Rin rubbed her wrist, "What is wrong?"

Kiritsugu babbled, "The main line will twitch away from where the Grail is hid. It wasn't supposed to happen yet. It wasn't supposed to happen ever again." Kiritsugu felt as an intense pressure weighed down on his chest.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe!

No. he couldn't abandon them. He couldn't abandon his kids now. Not now.

That giant next to Ilya. That monster….

'It is happening again. Nothing I did changed anything. It is all happening again.'

And the world went dark.

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou sighed as he peered at his father's room. Somehow Rin had managed to save him. But he was still dying. Kiritsugu had days at best. Hours most likely.

They had taken him home. Placed him back in his room and tried all the medicine he had been given. Nothing seemed to take.

Even now Rin was in there now, doing her best to try and give him a little more time. To relieve some of the pain Kiritsugu was suffering.

Taiga was still sitting at the breakfast table staring at it. Her breakfast was untouched and cold.

The whole house was silent. Waiting.

Rin exited the room. Her face was somber. "Taiga he wants to see you."

Shirou walked over to Rin as she slowly walked to the living room as if in a daze. "Rin?"

She turned to him as if shocked, "Sorry." She just ambled forward dazedly. In her hands was a vial of medicine. A red vial.

Shirou closed his eyes for a moment. Of course. He should have known. "Thank you, Rin. Thank you for helping him."

Rin's eyes were still dazed, "I just killed someone. I have never done that before. I, I just killed someone I loved. Maybe Issei is right. Maybe I am a monster inside."

"Rin. You are braver and tougher than I am." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "He didn't even ask me. He knew you were strong enough to do what he needed. I, I should have done it. I am sorry."

Her eyes were so very wide, her face white. "I killed him Shirou. He asked me. And I did it. Even after I broke my promise. I told him he would see his daughter again. I killed him….. And he thanked me." She looked down at her hands.

He held Rin close, "It is not your fault. He was already dying. You just gave him a little time without the pain."

Rin looked at him as if she were seeing him for the first time. She said softly, "I am sorry, Shirou." One tear following another. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

The strength seemed to flow out of her with the tears. Her legs wouldn't support her. As she sobbed, she kept whispering , "I am sorry." Over and over again.

Shirou did. He held her close to him and soothed her. He really wasn't comfortable doing this. Particularly considering what had happened a few nights ago.

When she had kissed him. That kiss had confused him. Rin had insisted it was just an experiment. And maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't. But he couldn't look at her the same way.

Rin wasn't just his cranky magecraft teacher. She was a girl, a beautiful girl. One that he admired, even as he feared her. And she felt so good in his arms.

To say Shirou's emotions were in a knot right now would be like saying water was wet. He was completely confused. But if he could hold her and make her smile again, even those evil smiles that meant only trouble, he would be happy.

He felt a tap on his arm. Taiga looked at him, her face grim. "Your father wants to speak to you. I will take care of Rin."

Rin backed away. "I am fine." She smirked at him, although you might need to change your shirt. You look like you got caught in the rain." She turned slightly, "Thank you, Shirou." And she walked into the kitchen.

Shirou watched her go. He then looked over at Taiga. "Thanks."

Taiga quietly said, "I am going to go home for a little bit. But I will be back later. Call if you need anything. Or if something happens." She looked down, "Kiritsugu has named me your guardian. You are a good kid, and I won't interfere too much in your life. But if you need anything." She turned and left.

Shirou turned and went to his father's room. "Dad."

Kiritsugu was sitting up. "Shirou, help me to the porch. I want to watch the sky as we talk. Is that okay?"

Shirou just moved to help him. He settled a few pillows and blankets down and they sat down to talk.

That was all they did. They talked. Kiritsugu talked of his past and gave some tips about the upcoming Grail War. Shirou talked about his plans and dreams.

Rin was still in the house. But she only disturbed them with tea and food.

When they had finished dinner, Kiritsugu turned to him, "You plan on being a hero still?"

"Is it wrong to want to help people, Dad?"

"No. Just promise me you won't sacrifice the ones you love for others. That you will protect them as you would anyone else. Remember a hero can only save those whose side he is on. Be on your side. Help your people. And if you can, if you must, do what you can for the world." He looked firmly at Shirou, "But do not do what I did when I betrayed Irisviel. We could have fled. We could have done any number of things. But for my dream I let her get absorbed by the damn Grail. I betrayed her for my dream. Promise me you will not do the same."

"I promise."

Kiritsugu sighed in contentment, "Good. You know that Rin is going to be involved in the next Grail War right?"

"Yes. I am going to help her."

"And if you are also chosen? You are my son and you have the right sort of mental framework to be chosen."

Shirou shook his head, "I don't care. I will still help her. We have already talked about this. She wants to win, simply because she wants to win. She knows the Grail is cursed, that it won't save her sister." That still shocked him. Although now that he thought about it, outside of their coloring, they looked very similar. "All I want to do is to keep people from getting hurt."

"Good, good."

They talked for some time after. At some point Kiritsugu grew silent. Shirou kept talking. Filling the silence.

But he knew.

His father was dead.

He looked up at the starlit sky, "I will keep my promise Dad. I will protect them all. And I will be a hero. I swear!"

It was at that moment his hand flared in pain.

And he too was chosen to fight in the Fifth Holy Grail War.

-Author's Note-

Sheesh this was a long chapter for me to write. Just so much to say. The next part takes place after another time skip. But in it Servants will be summoned. The war is right around the corner.

Let me know what you guys think. If anyone has any questions, please let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

An Opportunity of Fate part 9

CG Emiya-

Emiya stared at the now countless windows. "I am running out of time."

Alaya smiled at him, **"Only Heracles has been summoned. You can still make finishing touches. Also there is one you can easily contact that you haven't. You've merely let the currents push him along."** She laughed, **"You've used less Counter Force on him than I usually do. Of course, Rin won't be summoning you this time, so…."**

Emiya shook his head, "The boy is just so different." He pointed at a window where Shirou was conducting some research inside of a magic circle. "He is a magus. Not a good one, perhaps, but a magus."

Alaya looked at the window and watched as Shirou used Gradation Air to make something in the center of a magical circle**. "I think you will find he is much the same as you are. He just has a different focus. The Reality Marble that is the center of your power is still there." ** She gave an evil Rin smile, **"I have seen it develop, and while it is different than yours in a way, it is just as melodramatic. Befitting an Emiya."**

Emiya sighed, "Different how?"

The scene of Shirou was suddenly filled with a loud blast and billowing smoke, most of which was channeled and contained by the circle.

Alaya laughed. Emiya just stared in consternation, trying to figure out what had happened.

Shirou looked on proudly at what had happened in the circle. He looked down at his palm and another device similar to what had exploded in the circle appeared in his hands. He closed his palm and it disappeared.

Alaya took a deep breath and said, "**You, my dear, were never trained to make explosives by Kiritsugu."**

CG Emiya just stared at the screen and a small smile slipped on his face. He looked at the proud Shirou on the screen and tilted his head back and laughed.

-Scene Break—

Ilya-

Ilya shrugged her shoulders. The flight had been long and they had rushed her to her new home. She looked over at Leysritt. It was good to see her two maids. They had been sent ahead to get the residence ready.

It had been the first time they had been separated since their creation. Ilya had almost been afraid that old man Acht wouldn't let her keep them. That he would saddle her with more trusted homunculi. As it was, Ilya was fairly certain Acht had several agents in Fuyuki City and the environs.

Certainly he had been doing some spying here, if the maps and dossiers she had were any clue.

Ilya said quietly, "Sella, Leysritt, to me." Of course, she added a tiny spell to it, so that they would have heard her anywhere on the environs of the Einzbern territory. A casual tracking spell told her that they were on their way.

"Mistress!" Sellla exclaimed as she walked swiftly through the door. She smiled uncertainly.

Ilya sighed. She knew the uncertainty had little to do with Leysritt's loyalty, only the fragility of her ego. Leysritt was a masterpiece of her own devising using the combat template for homunculi. Her magic capabilities were mostly defensive in nature, unlike Sella, but she made up with it in terms of sheer physical ability. Ilya walked over and gave her a hug. She could feel the nervous servant carefully hug her back.

Sella entered and quietly said, "How was your trip, Mistress?"

Ilya looked over at her other homunculus. Sella was a fairly standard model, one that the Einzbern had been using for centuries. Physically fragile, she had a considerable wealth of magical circuits. And the knowledge to use them. She had after all been created to teach Ilya the finer points of mage craft.

Ilya said, "I survived." She laughed lightly, "The first hour was a wonder. But the rest was an eternity." She let her smile fade, "You have searched the house? It is secure?"

Leysritt asked, "I still don't understand why you could imagine the others might wish to harm you."

Sella sighed, "We are secure. I have armed the ward stones. They are ready for you to assume control of the Boundary Field." She paused, "You were right though, Mistress. There were devices left behind. Why don't they trust you?"

Ilya left Leysritt's warm embrace and walked over to one of the mirrors placed to reflect the light and magnify the effect of the Grand Entrance. She looked at her reflection. Unless you knew, you might not recognize her homunculus origin. Her hair was no longer white, hadn't been for years. But now it was an odd mix of grey and white and black. Her eyes were more an auburn color than a solid red.

As she had changed, as she became different from the other homunculi, the other Einzberns began to treat her different. She hadn't truly understood the subtle contempt the Einzberns had for their own handiwork, but it was there. And where she had once been treated as a princess among her kind, the other homunculi were now… cautious with her.

Ilya knew of several attempts to force grow a replacement for her, all of them meeting odd seemingly inexplicable failures. They were forced to use her. But many were no longer sure they should. There had even been a tiny number who had wanted to welcome her as a full member of the family. Which had only highlighted that she hadn't truly been considered one before. She'd been a homunculus after all.

She wasn't really sure what she was anymore. But as far as she could tell, there were only two people in the world she could trust. And they were in the room now. Well, them and Heracles. But he couldn't really think. At least not anymore.

"They don't trust me, Leysritt. They look at me and remember my mother and father. And Acht, well he remembers all the countless times our family has failed to access our own magic. The Third Magic is ours after all." She looked away at the mirror and back at her two servants. "They believe I am tainted. That I am not able to retrieve the magic back for them."

And in a way it was true. To summon the Grail she would be subsumed into it. It was one reason there was a team of Acht's agents waiting and watching. There to make sure that the family got credit if she did indeed succeed.

Leysritt looked shocked. "But they have invested so much in you, Mistress? How can you believe they don't trust you?"

Sella looked down, "Leysritt, Miss Einzbern is right. They don't trust her. That is why both of us must do our best to protect her. To make sure she accomplishes her goals." Her eyes tightened and she looked directly at Ilya, to make sure Ilya could read the truth in her eyes, "No matter what those goals are. My loyalty is to you."

Leysritt looked between Sella and Ilya, "What is going on?"

Sella said, "I was approached by various senior members of the family, and told to keep an eye on Ilya. To make sure she knows and does her duty." She looked away and said, "I said I would. That I would make sure you did as you had been bid." She looked again at Ilya, "But my loyalty is to you. You fashioned me. It might have used Einzbern materials. It might have used their mage craft, but Mistress, I am yours." She looked down, "I will accept any punishment you desire to meet out, Mistress."

Ilya walked over and gave the somewhat stiff Stella a hug, "I trust you. Never worry on that." She called to Sella, "Sella, can you carry my bags to my room? And meet us in the War Room." She pulled back from Stella, "It is ready, yes?"

Stella smiled slightly, "Yes, Mistress. If you will follow me."

Ilya followed her servant and listened to Stella as she discussed the current situation of the upcoming war in Fuyuki. Her servant already had multiple familiars in place for reconnaissance. What would she do without them?

It was unlikely they would like some of her plans for the upcoming war. There were things she needed to know. Questions she needed answered.

And then she could fulfill her duty. What other option did she truly have?

-Scene Break—

Cassandra Martel

Cassandra got up from the bed, maneuvering herself from Waver's embrace to do make her escape. Today was the day. And her power peeked before noon, so she had no time to waste cuddling.

She looked down at her lover. She had once assumed that she would end up here, that her desire for personal aide would require a personal sacrifice. And while it had indeed come to that, somewhere along the line things had changed. He had never truly pushed her. Not really. And there had been that glorious night in Salamis, after she had secured her catalyst…. She smiled fondly. She had perhaps drunk a little too much, so had he.

It had seemed natural. Her previous lover, a man she still loved with a deep passion, had died a few years previous. And she had sworn to herself that there would be no other. That she would find a way to bring him back to her. That she would alter the horrible mistake that had led her to kill her own beloved.

Now as she looked down, Cassandra wasn't sure. The marks were still there, the Command Spells still dictating her fate. But she no longer knew if she wanted the same thing. Was it wrong that she wanted this new life too?

She left and got ready. Her family had always specialized in a form of Formal Craft. It wasn't as fast, but it allowed for results without the need for great personal power. She herself had a Crest and a decent number of circuits and knew a decent amount of standard Mage Craft. But to do a major spell, she fell back on her families traditions.

A quick ritual bath to purify her body, a series of exercises to purify the mind, some meditation to purify the soul, and she was ready. The Circle had been carefully prepared yesterday, but she cautiously went over the whole of the design. Big things were made of small things, and small mistakes could cost your life or your soul. It was always best to be as prepared as possible.

The Summoning Circle was inside a series of other enchanted Circles that provide various Boundary effects to isolate her from outside forces and influences. To keep the mundane away. To prevent and drive off other spirits that might be drawn to her Mage Craft. One by one she activated them, until only the central Circle remained unlit.

She began to chant the incantation, allowing her circuits to fill and get swept into the glorious feeling of Mage Craft. She never lost the awe and wonder of it. For a limited time and in a limited space she was dictating her will to reality.

And if she had the will and power and skill, it would answer. To fail was to risk death. Such was the life of a magus.

"Guardian of the Heaven's, come forth!" She finished. Already she could feel the immense pull on her and the air before her, in the circle where she had set catalyst a figure began to appear.

He was tall and heavily built. Easily more than two meters tall. He was clad in bronze armor and had a massive shield at his side. A spear in his right hand.

The two stared at each other for a moment before the hoplite spoke slowly, "Are you my Master?"

Cassandra said simply, "Yes."

He stood there for a moment thinking. "Very well. I am Lancer."

Cassandra asked, "May I have your name?"

The man stood tall, slamming his spear against his shield. "I am Ajax Telamon, Bulwark of the Achaeans before the Walls of Troy."

Cassandra smiled. Success. She was no longer sure of her motivation for the war, but she was determined to survive it.

Who knew? Maybe she could even win?

-Scene Break—

Luvia Edelfeldt-

Luvia frowned. She tried to keep her calm, but the trip had been long and she only desired to go to her first class hotel room and rest. She had eyed the bed there with some longing.

This would not be their permanent lodging, but the mansion they were renting was not available for a few more days. So a deluxe hotel room would have to do. She so ached for a long bath to wind down, maybe sneak a little wine to calm herself down from the aggravations of modern air travel.

No. That was not to be. Instead she was sitting in a taxi being driven to a mansion in the suburbs of Fuyuki City. She looked over at the reason.

He was her grand-uncle and the reason she was here. Hammond Alexander was a branch family member and the current Edelfeldt entry into the Fifth Grail War. She was merely a bystander.

Why had they been so reluctant to let her take her chances? The glory of doing the near impossible and actually winning this damnable affair was so very seductive. But it had been all she could do to simply be allowed to observe. "I don't see why we are here."

Hammond looked at her, and smiled, "Patience my dear. We are here because it is good manners to present yourself to the Second Owner of a region. You would prefer that any magus present themselves to you if they entered your space, yes?"

She looked out the window. The houses here were Western style, but still, there were hints of the barbaric native traditions everywhere. "But you said she is likely going to be participating in this War. Shouldn't you keep your identity hidden?"

He merely smiled, "Good manners are important, my dear. Especially in war. If we can keep things relatively civil, then some of the horrors I have read about this affair may be avoided."

Luvia merely sighed and watched the scenery. The cab pulled up to an older mansion. She could already feel the edges of a strong Boundary Field. "Are you sure this is wise?"

He paid the driver and bade him to wait for them. He got out of the cab and walked toward the Tohsaka Estate. And rang the bell.

A slightly harassed but well-dressed young woman answered the door. "Eh? Wait. Are you Mr. Alexander? You are a little early. Come in, come in."

Hammond bowed slightly to Tohsaka and nodded to Luvia, "This is my niece Luvia. She took the opportunity to join me on my trip to Japan." Tohsaka led them to the living room.

Luvia looked around at the various effects. It was reasonably well decorated, the furnishings a bit old, but well kept. A family of wealth but likely money poor. Well considering they had stolen the jewel sorcery her family was famous for, it was likely their magic drained their financial coffers considerably. It made her smile.

"Shirou! Shirou!" Tohsaka cried out.

A tall red head about Luvia's age peeked out, "Rin?"

Tohsaka glared at him, "Some tea for our guests."

"They are here already?"

Rin just glared, a smile forming on her face.

Shirou just nodded and left.

Luvia asked, "You seem awfully familiar with your servant, Miss Tohsaka."

Tohsaka turned to face her, her face serene, "Shirou is more my apprentice. Well apprentice and ally." She shook her head, "Come sit. I wanted to thank you for all your help, Mr. Alexander. Those photos you procured a few years back were a God send."

"The pay was considerable. Besides it is a tragedy that Kiritsugu was denied access to his daughter. Is he around somewhere? I would like to speak with him."

Tohsaka's face turned grim for a moment, "I am afraid he passed. But we received the photos in time. You helped make a dying man happy for a short while. And I thank you for it."

"I see. That is truly a pity. I long admired the man, even if I never met him. There are few mages who understand the need to adapt to the current era." He laughed, "I myself find myself stuck a few decades behind myself. One of the perils of age, I suppose." He looked intently at Tohsaka.

The red headed boy brought in an English style tea set, along with a tray of scones. "Let me know if you need anything while you are here. I am always happy to help."

Rin sighed and looked at the boy. He just shrugged and leaned against the wall.

Immediately Luvia began to reassess him. The muscles and callouses on his hand could be simple hard work, a handy man or simple worker. Or it could mean something entirely else. She looked up to his face to see if she could read something there. She met his eyes.

A thrill passed through her. This man was dangerous. And maybe a little interesting.

Hammond was staring at Tohsaka, a fond grin on his face, "You have her eyes. I didn't expect that. Not in her Grandchild, not here in Japan."

Tohsaka said, "Excuse me?"

"When I agreed to help you all those years ago, I told you that I was a friend of your father's. But I didn't tell you why." He looked over at Luvia, "It was you see, a point of contention in my extended family. They didn't want to admit it themselves. Luvia. Look at Miss Tohsaka. Look carefully."

Luvia shot her granduncle a glance, and looked at Tohsaka. And saw what he meant. Luvia tilted her head slightly. "So. It is true. My Great-grandmother claimed your family had stolen her sister's crest. But that wasn't all your family stole, was it?"

Tohsaka looked away.

Hammond said quietly, "One of the reasons I brought Luvia here was to mend the fences between both sides of the family. I know the Tohsaka are proud of their heritage, and have no intention of being made into a mere branch of a greater family. But I still say that you should acknowledge the truth. These petty fights demean both families."

Luvia bit out, "Cousin."

Tohsaka looked over at Luvia, and sighed, "It is true. We are cousins. Unfortunately this is a bad time to be dealing with this." She looked over at Hammond, "Mr. Alexander this is a bad time to be visiting this city. There is a dangerous contest that will be taking place here."

Hammond took a sip of tea and nodded, "Yes, the Fifth Holy Grail War. I will be participating myself. Have no fear. Luvia is merely here to watch. I would appreciate it if you would not target her. I will not target any of your noncombatant friends as well, if you agree to that."

Rin nodded stunned. The girl rubbed her palm.

As did the boy leaning against the wall. Was he participating too?

This could get complicated. And interesting. She took a sip of the tea. Perfect.

Maybe this trip wasn't going to be a waste at all.

-Scene Break—

Issei Ryudo

Issei was doing maintenance on his gird work of protection ofuda. They worked and worked well. The number of accidents and incidents of injury had dropped considerably since he had finished his work. He hadn't realized just how much time he would need to keep it up. So many people travelled in and out of the field on a daily basis, the field took a pounding.

Plus he was still learning. He had already made a more effective support grid for his magic and had even begun to include additional ofuda in the various student council posters that were scattered around the school. They were not primary functioning protections, but they did help support those in their immediate area and helped cut down on maintenance.

How he wished he had someone to help him. Just making the ofuda for the school cost him a few hours every week. What would it take to protect a whole town? Issei shuddered.

He finished the placement of the second to last ofuda. He looked outside. Normally this would be a day he would spend with his friends after school. But Emiya and Tohsaka had previous plans. Shinji Matou had already let him know that he was off with some of his friends. Girls no doubt.

Issei shook his head. The rumors he had heard of Shinji's womanizing ways were not pleasant. It brought shame on himself and his family. What could Matou say when he had by rumor caused the loss of virtue in so many of his fellow students. And now he was cutting a swath in the first year students. What did those girls see in him, anyway? They were all still teens, all still growing up, the time for considering a mate was still years off. They should be saving their virtue for their wedding night.

He nodded to himself. Sure it wasn't that the thoughts wouldn't occur, he had them himself. But still, his actions were scandalous and….

He startled as someone came up behind him. "Eh? You are still hard at work, Ryudou? It has been over an hour since even the clubs have emptied. And yet here you are. Did you honestly think Sakura and I would let you work yourself to death?"

Issei sighed and turned to face Ayako. Sakura stood nearby, a smile on her face as she watched the two of them. Why she was smiling, he had no idea. "I was almost finishing this new anti-littering campaign poster program. Just one more to go. There is no need to wait for me. Both Tohsaka, Matou, and Emiya have already said they have other plans. So…."

Ayako crossed her arms and looked over at Sakura, "So, do you think our fearless President believes he can escape his duty, simply because the others have."

Sakura had a small grin on her face as she nodded gravely, "I do believe so, sempai. It will be the shock of the school, his abandoning two of his classmates in their hour of need."

Ayako nodded gravely, "I agree, my wise kohai. We can't let him besmirch his honor by neglecting us. But at the same time, we can't steal him away from his job." She held up one hand, "I know, my dear kohai, let us help our diligent President in his duties here at school, so that he can protect us when we go to the City."

Issei waved his hands, "No, I, I don't need any help."

Ayako came over and divested him of his last poster. The ofuda on the poster stayed hidden, but a couple extra that he had been carrying, just in case, slipped onto the floor.

Ayako began walking towards the wall he had been planning to place the poster on. "Over here right?"

Issei rubbed his hand on his head and said, "Um yeah." He scrambled to get to the other ofuda, but Sakura picked a couple of them up.

Her mouth opened in awe, "These are amazing. Did you make these?" She reverently handled them. Staring at them intently, her head slightly tilted as if listening to something.

Issei looked at her, a trace of worry in his mind. He knew that her family had some sort of magical background, and there was some possibility that she had training in the Western Arts. He had quietly tested all his friends. Sakura had traces of Water and something else around her.

Her magical protector probably. Was it something she summoned herself, or had her family given it to her to protect her. That was something Issei didn't know. But messing with Sakura was a poor choice. Even assuming one could fight their way through Shirou and Ayako. To top it off, Rin seemed to favor Sakura of late as well.

How much magical training Sakura had from the Matou, Issei simply didn't know. "Er, yes. We make them up in the Temple."

Ayako came back, "Hey, what are these. Wow. Genuine Ofuda. Pretty." She looked at Issei in wonder, "Did you make these?"

Sakura said, "He did. Apparently he makes them up in the Temple."

Ayako looked at it closely, "The calligraphy is excellent." She took one and rubbed her hands slightly on the paper. "My Father would love one of these." She laughed, "He is such a nut about traditional things."

Issei said quietly, "You can have one if you want, Mitsuzuri. You too, Matou. I do make quite a few of them."

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't need them." She looked up at Issei fondly, tilting her head slightly, "I think Ayako should take them both. One for her father, and one for her." She looked at Ayako, "They are supposed to be good luck."

Ayako looked up at Sakura, "I couldn't. You take one."

Sakura shook her head, "Back when he was young, my grandfather travelled to Western Europe. He doesn't care for traditional 'superstitions.' It would just be torn down. But I know a little about them. I can show you how to correctly place it in your room, sempai."

Ayako glanced over at Issei, "Is that okay?"

Issei felt strange as he looked at Ayako. "Um, er, sure. Let us finish up."

Ayako smiled and took the poster and placed it on the wall. "There, we are done."

Issei wasn't sure how he could tell her that it wasn't quite placed right.

Sakura calmly walked over and moved the poster two feet to the right and several inches higher. "This is right, isn't it President?"

"Um, yes." It was now perfectly placed. He could feel the grid strengthen with its proper placement.

Ayako pulled back and looked critically at it. "But it doesn't quite dominate the wall like that. I still think it was better placed before."

Sakura shook her head slightly, her eyes closing slightly, humming a small tune happily. "No. Much better this way, sempai." She opened her eyes, glanced at Issei, knowing look in her gentle eyes, before she faced Ayako, "Let us give Issei a couple of minutes to freshen up. Then we can go."

Ayako turned to him, her hands still gently rubbing the ofuda she now carried, "Is that okay?"

Issei nodded, "Yes."

The two girls left him alone for a moment.

Sakura knew. How she knew, Issei didn't know. But she did. Issei nodded to himself. She must have some training. Western training like Shirou and Rin.

Of course, neither Rin nor Shirou had noticed anything strange about Issei at all. Sakura's training must be similar in some ways to his own. He nodded again. Support magic most likely. Maybe Western style enhancement and boundary magic. Issei could not imagine that sweet girl ever deliberately hurting someone.

It was probably safe for her to know. Issei wasn't sure it was safe for them to talk about their respective magics, but simply knowing…. That was okay. As long as Rin didn't know. Dealing with her on the student council was difficult enough, on the days she showed up anyway. Imagining having to deal with her regarding magic too.

Issei shivered. He went to the restroom and washed his face and glasses. It would likely be a long Saturday. He just hoped they decided on a movie and didn't drag him off to karaoke. It was embarrassing enough when Shirou was there, if it was just the two girls….

He took a deep breath. He would survive this. He would. But Emiya owed him.

Issei went out to join his friends.

-Scene Break—

Rin Tohsaka-

Rin stared at the circle she had inscribed on the floor of her basement. It would be here she would summon her Servant. She had promised Shirou that she would wait for him, but she was considering simply getting it out of the way.

They would be safer, right? If she summoned her Servant now? Or would it speed up the danger?

Rin didn't know. And the book her father had left her about the Fourth War didn't truly give her any clue what she should do. "Why did you have to die on my old man? I could have used your help." She should have asked Kiritsugu more about the war when she had a chance. She should have, she….

Rin sighed and turned off the light. She quietly went upstairs. She would do a little casual experimentation to calm her nerves. They would follow the plan.

If only Hammond Alexander hadn't rattled her so much. To come here, as he said he would. To tell her to her face that she was family. To attempt to bridge the gap that existed between Tohsaka and Edelfeldt… And then to declare war?

Had he already summoned his Servant? Was he preparing to attack?

Maybe she should summon her Servant now…. She paused on the stairs.

She took a deep breath. Calm. Poise. She was a Tohsaka. Calm. Poise.

What if she called Shirou back and persuaded him to let her summon her Servant today. Surely he would be amenable. So she had said that her power would be marginally stronger in a week's time because of astrological conditions, so what if she had persuaded him that they should wait.

He would understand. Wouldn't he?

She went upstairs. It took a long time before she finally went to sleep.

-Scene Break—

Sakura Matou-

Sakura had spent a pleasant day yesterday with Issei and Ayako. But she wanted to check up on Shirou. He hadn't called and she missed him as he no longer came to the Archery club.

Thock. Thock.

She let herself in. Ever since he got hurt at work badly a year or so ago, she had taken to come over to help him. Although he had recovered in a remarkably short time, she still came over. Making breakfast and dinner with him had become a fun past time to her. Sometimes Ayako accompanied her, and sometimes not. More often in the morning where the two of them would go off to Archery together.

Ayako would never stop trying to get Emiya to come back. In truth, Sakura hoped Ayako was successful in that. Not just that she would get to spend more time with him, but also because he was a moderating influence on Shinji.

Shirou was Shinji's only male friend. A few months ago they had seemed to quarrel over something, Shirou had never told her straight out what it had been about, and Shinji flat out refused. But Shinji had been a little more careful with Sakura. He still visited her bedroom on a regular basis, and she endured what she must.

There had to be a better way to pass along the Matou crest. Years of endless torture and rape? Did Shinji not realize how LUCKY he was to not be heir? Didn't he realize that it would be him, not her facing this constant pain?

No. Her brother only saw the magic. Only saw his heritage stolen from him. The fool.

If only she could persuade Shirou to take over Shinji's… duties. She wouldn't mind it then. It wouldn't feel so wrong.

But at the same time, how could she do that to Shirou? To let him touch her now tainted body? She absently smoothed her skirts.

She walked out to the yard. Shirou was using his newest bow to send arrow after arrow into the target. Sakura smiled. He never slipped up at the dojo, but here in his home, he often forgot to not simply Project another arrow. It definitely increased his speed.

She shook her head, how could he shoot so well. It wasn't just practice. She had improved herself considerably over the last few years, but nothing like Shirou. He just seemed to turn off his mind and become one with the bow.

Thock. Thock. Thock.

Ayako was right. It was nearly Zen watching him shoot. Even his training with Taiga had gotten better. No longer did she simply beat him up, now she had to work for it.

Sakura sighed to herself as she watched his muscles move under his shirt. That was another thing; he only wore loose fitting clothes outside of his home. She never really got to appreciate him properly except at times like now, when she had come early and he was getting some early exercise.

She shuddered. Better this than going into his workshop. It was dangerous in there. Sure it was mostly junk, but there were also some chemicals she didn't want to touch. What Shirou was doing with them, she didn't know.

Frankly she wasn't sure she wanted to know. He made her feel safe, and she didn't want anything to detract from that.

Shirou stopped and looked over at her. "Oh, Sakura. I didn't hear you come in."

"That is okay, Sempai. I am early."

He smiled at her, "Trying to sneak and start breakfast without me?"

Sakura smiled softly at him.

Shirou shook his head. "Well Taiga will probably be here late. It is Sunday after all." He looked at her, "How did yesterday go? I am sorry I couldn't make it, but there was something Rin needed me to do."

Sakura hid a frown. She hated that her sister was on a first name basis with Shirou. Of course she probably could be too if she didn't feel like she wasn't worthy of it. She simply had trouble calling anyone anything other than their title. She thought of them by name just fine.

Sakura nodded to herself. This was what Ayako was always talking about. Sakura tried to hide behind formality. This was something Sakura was determined to fix.

Just not today, "It was no problem Sempai. We went to karaoke. Issei was muttering that you owe him for that."

Shirou winced. "Well, what are your plans today?"

Sakura looked down, "Well, I was talking with Ayako and well, we were hoping that you would spend some time with us. Do you work today?"

Shirou nodded, "A little bit of stockroom work for Neko. But that should be done early." He tilted his head to the side, "Wait. Rin said something about shopping with you today." He frowned, "What do you need me for."

She just smiled softly at him.

Shirou sighed. "Pack horse?"

Sakura nodded.

Shirou carefully cleaned up after himself at the archery range. "Well, let me finish up here and we will make a decent breakfast." He looked up at her, "How many am I cooking for this morning."

Sakura smiled at him broadly. Since Ayako had started to come to breakfast with Sakura, the news of Shirou's cooking prowess had become well known. "I think just five of us girls. Shinji bailed."

Shirou growled at that. "And Issei?"

Sakura said gently, "After yesterday?"

"Right. No need for weight training today. I will be getting it later." He finished up the clean-up. He place one hand on her arm.

Sakura tried, but failed to hide the wince.

He glared at her arm and then at her. "Sakura…."

"I fell and…."

Shirou said only one word, "Shinji."

"Please, I don't want the two of you to fight. It never helps."

Shirou was grinding his teeth and muttering under his breath.

And more. Sakura could feel more going on. She could feel a sudden heat as some of Shirou's circuits activated. So much more.

Sakura still didn't understand why her father couldn't have simply trained her as well as Rin. Sure, Sakura would have been in Rin's shadow. She would have been anyway. She was now, for instance. But her father had been right about the value of Sakura's gifts. Because she could see things other mages might miss.

It was why she had felt Issei's protection grid. She would have to ask him exactly what he was doing at some point. But she had finally connected all the dots and knew why her school had felt safe to her. Why there had always been a pleasant chanting tone to it. Issei had been doing something there. Protecting the school.

She could sense things that were real and yet were not at the same time. Things that were between. What she felt from Shirou was in that category. But it was frightfully close to becoming reality.

And if frightened her. Not just her surface personality, but the hidden Sakura. Dark Sakura had always came to her aid when she need it, often enduring Shinji's ministrations. Dark Sakura held Shinji in contempt, but enjoyed the sex anyway.

That was more than Sakura herself could do. No matter how pleasurable it felt. It just wasn't right.

She felt as if a wave of intense fire roared past her and surrounded her. The sky was bright and blue, but there were giant cogs in the sky that turned as Shirou began climbing a hill. On that hill was a sword placed in an anvil. If he reached it now….

Now was not the time. He wasn't ready.

There was a partly built castle in the distance, protected by a massive wall. And from the castle there was a fine lacey bridge that lead off to some distant island.

Peace. Safety. The absence of strife. The heart yearned for it, knowing it was unattainable. And yet….

Through it all was the countless ringing sound like bells ringing to the turning of the cogs in the sky. No. Not bells.

Anvils. The sound of hammers striking anvils by the thousands.

She had to stop him. Now was not the time. Later. He would need this later.

Soon perhaps. But not now.

"Sempai, sempai. Break out of it!"

Shirou just stood there, in his own private landscape, climbing that hill.

Sakura lightly hit him, "Sempai!" She steeled herself, "Shirou. Please, you are scaring me. Please, come back to me…."

Still he continued to climb. But he had paused when she had called his name. He could hear her.

She looked at him. She needed to do something that would shock him out of this. She flushed as an idea came to her. Before she could stop herself she kissed him.

Like a bursting soap bubble the image disappeared in her mind. Shirou was safe from himself. For now at least.

Shirou resisted for a few moments, but Sakura wouldn't let him go. She might never get another chance! She held him to her. She felt as he began to respond. As he began to kiss her back.

She longed to have her tongue duel with his, but it was too soon if ever for that to happen. She would enjoy what she had now.

Today was simply wonderful. Even if Shinji had been angry about her going out today. He could do his own laundry if he wanted it done early. She could still do it when she got home. It wasn't like the clothes would be any cleaner if she did them early.

Yes the bruises were worth this, this tiny slice of heaven for her.

Besides, Shinji had been shocked when Dark Sakura had appeared. Sakura highly doubted her brother would be bothering her any time soon.

"Hey, guys. Shirou? I just let myself in and…." It was Ayako.

Both Sakura and Shirou broke away, faces flushed.

Ayako said, "Hey, you know I can come back a little later, after the two of you are done. I am hopeless at cooking so, I guess, um coffee. Yeah. I will go make some coffee." She walked into the Emiya house.

Sakura said softly touching Shirou's arm, "Sorry to embarrass you Sempai, but I couldn't find any other way to distract you."

Shirou shook his head, "Sorry about that, I was just lost in thought. Sorry to make you go to such an extreme to get my attention. I really do apologize." Shirou bowed slightly.

Sakura smiled softly back, "It was nothing Sempai."

"But your brother…."

Sakura placed one hand on his cheek and let a hint of Dark Sakura influence her gaze, "Shirou, don't worry about him. I can take care of him myself."

He smiled at her and patted her shoulder, "Ayako has been good for you. She has helped you build confidence. Now if only we can convince her she is a girl."

Sakura laughed, "No, Shirou, she knows. Just because she doesn't like to cook or knit, doesn't make her a boy."

Shirou grumbled.

Sakura hit him on the shoulder lightly, "Come on, if Ayako is here, the others will be coming shortly. Let's start breakfast."

Shirou smiled at her, "Good idea." He looked around. "Just give me a couple more minutes…."

Sakura watched him. How she wished he would realize just what that kiss meant to her. But he was Shirou. He probably believed it really had been nothing but a distraction to draw his attention.

How she wanted him so very badly!

Absently she rubbed her hand where the Command Spells implanted themselves. She wouldn't notice for a few hours. About the same time she noticed similar but different sigils on Shirou's and Rin's hands as well.

Sakura Matou had been chosen to fight in the Fifth Grail War. And it would bring her to despair.

-Author's Note—

Okay. So three Servants summoned. Rin will probably summon hers next part, possibly the one after, but more likely next. As will Sakura.

Do I need to post stats for Berserker? They are the same as in the VN.

Here are Ajax's (or Aias)

Ajax Telamon

Strength- A (He chased Hector off a couple of times by throwing BOULDERS at him)

Agility- B (He is fast, but not super quick like most lancers. But then his fighting style is different.)

Endurance- A (The man held off the armies of Troy with little help a few times. Fought Hector to a draw in a duel lasting more than a day. The man is built to last)

Mana- D

Luck- C

NP- A (Rho Aias- When he was living this was just a really heavy shield. It has become a conceptual weapon, one that this Servant can make full use of. It should be noted that Ajax fought in the entire Trojan war and the only real wound he suffered was at his own hand!)

Class skills- Magical Resistance B

Independent Action- D

Skills- Bravery A

Mind's Eye (True) B

Disengage- C

Noble Phantasm- Rho Aias (as above)

More Servants to follow. Hope this looks reasonable, let me know if not. Or heck, let me know if it is.

Please let me know if there are any questions, and I hope you all enjoy the part.


	10. Chapter 10

An Opportunity of Fate part 10

Issei-

Issei almost regretted not going with Shirou and the girls to the City today. Almost. Instead he was home making ofuda for the Temple. He had those mostly finished.

Yesterday he had made such a fool of himself. But how could he deny the combined might of both Sakura and Ayako? So he had gone on stage and tried to sing. Twice.

Issei shook his head. Singing wasn't his forte. But it had been fun.

His older brother entered the room, "So, I hear you and a couple of cute girls spent time together at a karaoke bar. Which are you dating? Or is it both." He slapped Issei's shoulders. "I have to say, these last few years have been good for you. You finally have started to be a little less stiff."

Issei sighed. His brother had inadvertently made him miss a stroke. The ofuda was worthless now. Precision was key. "Sorry, older brother, but I was making these for father. Perhaps we can speak later?"

He shook his head, "Still the same old Issei. Are you up for some sparing later on tonight?"

Issei winced. He hated sparing with his brother. The man didn't hold back. But a healthy body was the key to a healthy mind. And some basic self-defensive skills could come in handy. So he reluctantly said, "Yes. Perhaps in a few hours?"

His brother thought about it, "Nah. I was going down to the City to see some friends. I should be home early. How about after dinner?"

Issei winced again and told himself that he should eat light tonight, "Sure."

Another heavy slap to his back and his brother was off, "See you then, little brother."

Issei glared after his rambunctious brother. He hoped he wasn't chasing after Taiga again. That never ended well.

He put out a clean sheet of paper and began to draw.

It was then he felt it, disturbance of the local Kami. Something had changed again. He had noticed something odd first a few weeks ago when one of the local forests had gone dark. He had approached cautiously and found a new Western Style Boundary field had been activated. It hadn't caused too great a disturbance because it had always been there, only passive. Something had woken it up.

There were other strange things happening too. There had been several strange disappearances. Five men had completely disappeared without a trace. These were not natural. He had sent word of it to the Doctor, but he was busy on another case.

He had told Issei to stand by and observe, that he wasn't ready for what it might be.

Ryuudou Temple sat at one of the great nexus points in the local ley line grid. There were several other points around the area, but the largest by far was under the Temple. It was why the Temple had been built there after all. All that spiritual power flowing like a river, meeting here and pooling for a time before heading off to other parts of Japan.

Issei finished his last ofuda for his father and got out his pendant. He whirled it around and sought to feel the local mana stream and if there was any distortion to it. And there was. It was like the land itself was boiling with potential. There were storm clouds on the horizon waiting for their time to sweep over the land, delivering its wind and rain and lightning.

It was time for him to prepare for them. He took out a piece of wood and began to carve a charm. It would be stronger and more durable, but also focused on the person carrying it. Metal would work even better, but he was not skilled at all at engraving. Not yet. He still needed to improve his carving skills as it was.

He had already done what he could to protect his home. And now he was working on ways to protect himself. When he was finished he completed the ceremony that would draw the Kami's attention to his intention and use the energy that suffused the Temple to strengthen its protective effect.

He then took a cord and strung it around his neck. Dinner would be soon and he really wanted to take a break. But he looked down at the other piece of wood he had set aside. And remembered the conversation he had had with Sakura on one of Ayako's attempts to sing.

Sakura had turned to him and said, "She is really special to me." She smiled softly, "Not like Shirou is, but in her own way as important. Maybe more so." She turned to look at Ayako, who had a large smirk on her face as she annihilated the song she had chosen.

Issei had just let her talk, unsure of where this was going. Despite all her kindness, Sakura didn't really say a lot of what was on her mind. There was a level of reserve and shyness that kept her from confiding in others.

He recognized it well. He was much the same. He looked over at Ayako and listened to Sakura.

Sakura continued, "But five years ago, back when I didn't have a real friend in the world, she forced me to be a friend. Forced me to take part in life." She turned to face Issei, "I know I am still shy. I probably always will be." She looked down, "There is much in my life that brings me pain, and at times shame. But it is part of the whole." She looked back at Ayako, "She taught me that life isn't just that. That there is more to it."

Issei quietly added, "She is a good person."

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes she is. She is courageous and daring and unwilling to quit. She never gave up on me, despite my secrets." She looked away, "She doesn't know, by the way. What I am. Or what you are for that matter. It is better that way." She took a sip of her drink.

Issei glanced between the two girls. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Sakura's shook her head sadly, "Issei, you may be good at many things, but lying is not one of them. From what I have seen, you are an onymoji of some level of skill. I had wondered what that ringing was, but had just thought it was feedback from some of the machines." She smiled. "I never would have suspected something like that had I not seen you today."

"But i…"

"Issei, those strips of paper you gave Ayako were real. Sure the Temples sell them, and perhaps they might have some value. Maybe." She shook her head slowly, "But those had magic. It was a different sort than what I use. And you don't seem to be radiating a prana signature." She looked down. "Issei, I don't want to fight over this. I am your friend. You are mine. This won't change. I won't even tell the others. Our little secret."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because your magic works differently than mine." She looked again at Ayako, "If something happened, and I was there, I could help her. But I don't really have the ability to protect her when I am not there." She turned to look at him, "You do. I have read about Onymodo. Your charms can be made passive in nature, just harmless slips of paper unless activated." She turned to face Issei, her face grim, "Issei a storm is coming." She rubbed her arms, "I can feel it. There are so few truly safe places left," She smiled, "The school is one of them thanks to your help. And I would beg of you to make a charm to help Mitsuzuri-sempai for me." She looked back at Ayako, "The rest of us can protect ourselves, but I fear she might get dragged into something she can't protect herself from."

"Sakura." He looked down at the table, "I can do what you ask. But the charms I make. They are limited in nature."

She smiled sadly at him, "Please, Issei. It might not be much, but it is more than I can do myself. " She reached out to touch one of his hands, "Please. I can pay you…"

Issei shook his head, "No. Not for this. Not for a friend. I will do it." He looked down. Sakura's hand was so soft. "Just don't expect it to work miracles."

Sakura just smiled.

Ayako had chosen then to rejoin them, "Ah, I see. Having a moment?" She sent the two of them a knowing smirk, "I can come back later if the two of you need more time."

Sakura pulled her hand back, blushing slightly, "Sempai!"

Issei had looked up at Ayako and blushed slightly. The sarcastic and knowing look she was showing the both of them. He watched as she took her chair again.

Ayako looked at him strangely, "Do I have something on my face?"

Issei shook his head and looked away. He heard Ayako talk to Sakura, but he didn't really pay any attention.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? How pretty she was. It wasn't the delicate beauty of Sakura, or the manipulative beauty that was Tohsaka. It was much more stern and fierce and free.

How had he missed it?

Issei shook his head free from his reverie of yesterday and felt his cheeks warm. What was wrong with him? Thinking about his friend like that?

And yet…. No he was tired, but he couldn't let Ayako flounder in a dangerous storm without any protection. He began to whittle at the wood, carving In the symbols that would empower the charm.

It wouldn't be much. But the smallest stone could trip the mightiest warrior. He would have to pray it would be enough.

-Scene Break—

Ayako Mitsuzuri-

Ayako sat heavily on her bed. Today had started so well. Sakura had made some progress on claiming Shirou. And Ayako had truly enjoyed Rin's reaction to Sakura being caught kissing Shirou. Shock followed by a flash of anger. And then the smile.

Ayako had always known that sweet little Rin had been a fraud, but even she hadn't truly understood by how much her real personality was different. Had she not known her as well as she did now, Ayako might well have thought it a genuine smile. But no. Rin did have a genuine smile, even in her normal personality, but it was fleeting and rare. This smile on the other hand got a work out.

An evil smile.

There were days when Ayako wished she could get the courage to learn how she could pack so much malice into such a small facial movement. Ayako had tried to copy it a few times in the mirror, but never with quite the same impact.

Well that was okay, she had her own trade mark smile anyway. Her lips twisted into her own patented smirk. Watching as Rin, flipping her hair back and talking about how she had kissed Shirou over Sakura's unconscious body a few years back.

Sakura had asked an incredibly bored Shirou. "So. Is this true?"

Shirou hadn't really been paying attention. He had been obviously bored and only slightly following the conversation. Following it only because from time to time one of them would ask his opinion. And Shirou being Shirou would answer honestly. "Um, basically. I was just another experiment."

Ayako had shot a glance at Rin, "So just how advanced did these 'experiments' go?"

Shirou just shrugged. "She kissed me. That was the night before Dad died."

Silence fell and they walked on for a moment. Sakura said quietly to Rin, "You know this doesn't mean you have won."

Rin tossed her head, "I didn't know we are in a competition."

"Don't be disingenuous, sister. You know we are."

Again the Rin smile, "So, how about we make it official. First kiss is out. How about first…." Her face flushed, "Well first, um…."

Sakura shook her head. "No. Too easy."

Rin shot a glance at Shirou and then back to her sister, her face blushing, "Seriously?"

Sakura shook her head, "Too easy to cheat."

Rin spluttered, "Too easy to cheat? Are you crazy or just stupid, do you honestly believe that I would go so far as to…."

Sakura just sent Rin a flat look.

Rin looked over at Ayako. "Surely you don't think I would stoop that far?"

Ayako just smirked, "Far be it for me to get between two sisters in an argument." Pause, "But isn't your motto in a competition; 'It isn't trying if it isn't cheating'?"

Rin said, "Traitor." But a genuine smile flashed across her lips. "Are you in this as well?"

Ayako glanced over at a seemingly distracted Shirou. "I like him, but not like that. Good luck to the two of you. You will need it."

Sakura said dryly, "She likes Issei,"

"I do not!"

"Really." Rin said, evil smile in full display. "Good luck with that. I don't think he even likes girls."

"So he is a little reserved. So was Sakura. I got her out of her shell, is it too much to think I want to do the same for him?"

Rin snickered and looked over at Sakura, "So what is she like in bed, Sakura. If she's comparing you to Issei…"

Sakura blushed deeply, but long acquaintance with her sister let her speak something she wouldn't have with any other group, "She had her chances if she had wanted them. No need to feed your own perversions."

Ayako had to laugh. Sakura and Rin began to playfully bait each other behind her. Ayako glanced back at Shirou, to get his take. Shirou wasn't paying any of them any attention.

Ayako felt a hand on her shoulder, a smiling Sakura asking her a question, "So are you in?"

"Of course I am! There is no challenge a Mitsuzuri is unwilling to undertake!" Ayako paused a moment, "Uh, what did I just agree to do?"

Rin said quietly, "First one to get a confession and to have them state publicly that going steady with them."

Ayako glanced at Shirou, who was still scanning the background. "I told you I wasn't interested in him like that."

Sakura said, "No sempai. For you it would be Issei. I was joking before that you liked him like that. But he does like you. I don't know how you feel, and I am sorry if I offended you."

Rin continued, "But Issei will be challenge, as much as blockhead over there. If you are not up to it…"

Ayako shook her head, "I am up to the challenge. Just I do want a boyfriend in High School. So at some point if he doesn't give in, I will concede." She looked at the two of them and sighed, "How did the two of you get as smitten by that boy anyway?"

Sakura and Rin looked at each other. Sakura opened her mouth to say something when Shirou interrupted them, "We need to go and go now." He pushed all three of them into a shop. He looked at Rin. "Get them to safety. I will distract the tail."

Ayako remembered protesting there. And everything after was blank. She hadn't fallen unconscious, she was fairly sure of that. Thinking about those moments, even realizing that they were missing was hard. But she had spent years pushing herself, and she wasn't about to allow someone to take her memories away.

No. It was too much.

Good thing she had a back-up. She pulled out the voice recorder. This wasn't the first time she had needed it. In fact, the hardest part about using it was filtering through all the conversations she remembered. To actually find the moments her friends erased her memory.

It angered her. Didn't they trust her? What did she have to do to earn their trust?

Of course given how ridiculous the whole thing sounded, as much or worse than her Grandfather's ideas. Of course, he had actually been right. That was the kicker. Rin and Sakura and even Shirou were involved in a shady underground movement that spanned centuries.

Whenever she had doubts, and right now was such a moment of doubt. She took one tape out and put another in. It was set at a particular time so she would never forget.

Ayako's voice came through, filled with rage, "If you know that, if you KNOW Shinji is hurting your sister, then why haven't you done anything to stop it."

Rin's voice was thick, "I can't! It kills me every day to watch her go home, but I CAN"T do anything."

"Why, Rin, WHY?"

Rin's voice was quiet, "I can't tell you."

Ayako heard the contempt in her own voice as she said, "I never figured you for a coward, RIn Tohsaka. You have been mean and conniving and miserly, but never a coward. No, I wonder if I ever truly knew you!"

There was the sound of something happening, what Ayako could not imagine. Followed by the sound of her own pained breath as she slammed into something. There was a wave of static as the wire system she had been using readjusted to its new placement.

Thankfully it had continued to work. She heard her voice ask, "What the hell was that? What did you just do to me?"

"Mage craft. I am a magus, Ayako. You want to know the truth, well I will share it with you. Before I take it all away, because my friend, and you are my friend, it is too dangerous for you to know any of this. If I were a stronger woman, if my sister didn't NEED you, I would find a way to make you totally uninvolved in this entire situation. But as far as I can tell, you and Shirou and I, are the only things keeping Sakura sane."

"Keeping her sane?"

"My sister is also a magus. And her teacher, Zouken Matou, is evil and powerful and cunning. To save my sister we have to be prepared and ready. We will only have one chance. And you don't have the ability to help us. I am sorry, Ayako…"

"And Shirou?"

"Yes. Shirou is a magus too."

Ayako stopped the tape. What followed was more than an hour of tearful confession by Rin. Plans and ideas and dreams, Ayako had never thought the woman had had. No point in listening to all of that again.

Ayako clutched the voice recorder. She had knowledge now. She could bring this to her grandfather; he had contacts that could use this information. Maybe he knew someone who could help Sakura.

No. If her grandfather were right it couldn't be that simple. Or it would have been done already. And probably had.

Quite likely to her grandfather himself. Had he found out too much? So much they had completely purged the memories? And he had been an information broker, who ever spent time cleaning this up wouldn't have missed her tapes. Rin might be part of the conspiracies, but she wasn't the conspiracy herself. She hadn't told them Ayako knew. Hadn't tried to shunt her aside.

And give how thoroughly Ayako had forgotten everything…. She could have.

Rin was her friend. Things could have gotten so much worse.

It was why Ayako was so careful now. Why she kept this tape at this time bracket. To remind her that Rin was a friend. To remind her that it could all be taken from Ayako at the whim of some other magus. And Ayako would never even know.

She took out the short sword her grandfather had given her. It was supposed to be a sign of courage. A badge of her pledge to stand by her friend, no matter the cost.

But how? How could someone like her help Sakura? Never had she felt so helpless.

Her mind was spinning when she saw the ofuda placed next to a couple of posters on her wall. She had to smile, remembering as Sakura had flitted about her room, looking for the perfect spot. The look of satisfaction on her younger friend's face when she had placed it.

"Leave it there, Ayako. Leave it there for me."

"Why?"

Sakura smiled gently, "Please? Because I asked."

"Surely you don't believe in that stuff, do you?"

Sakura had only smiled.

Ayako's mind froze. Of course Sakura would believe in that. She was a magus. She knew well that magic was real. An ofuda like that was for protection.

Ayako was shivering as it came to her. Just how out of league she was to all of her friends. Because Ayako had taken Sakura to various traditionalist shops before. Sakura hadn't said a thing. But when Sakura had seen the ofuda Issei had made she had all but pushed one to Ayako.

"Amaterasu preserve me." She stroked it lightly, "This thing is real. That means issei…."

Ayako sat down on her bed and began rocking back and forth, holding the short sword she had been given.

Dawn found her long before sleep did.

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou pushed the bags at Rin. "Go. Before something happens. Before they put a Barrier up."

Rin said, "I can help you."

Ayako piped in, "What are you two talking about?"

Shirou shook his head, "I only need to delay them. If any of them pass me you will have to take care of them yourself."

Sakura pulled on Ayako's shirt, "We need to go."

Rin looked at him angrily, "Don't die you idiot. I expect to hear from you in a couple of hours. We have business later tonight." She brandished her bandaged arm.

He nodded.

Why was Sakura's face so white? She was shaking her head.

"Sakura?"

She calmed her face, but he could see in her eyes something was seriously wrong. "I will be fine Sempai." She turned to Rin, "We should go."

Rin nodded. And they left.

Shirou stood there waiting. He just needed to pause them. Why had they been following them? There were three of them. Two girls with hair of purest snow. And one with hair like ash.

The later must be the master of the others. Her eyes were a copper brown, whereas the others' eyes were a bright red. Now from his time spent with his father there were only two groups of people who had bright red eyes. Homunculi and Dead Apostles.

If it was an Apostle, he was dead. It would be years before he would be ready for one of those abominations. Not to mention he wasn't armed.

Shirou assumed a ready stance, one that wasn't flashy, but one that would allow him to react. "Who are you?" He quietly whispered his Reinforcement Aria;

_**Molten from the forge**_

_**Hammer Strikes Anvil to Shape**_

_**A Blade forged Anew**_

Shirou felt a little bit of confidence as he felt his mage craft bolster his physical abilities. Because even if these were only Homunculi, they likely were still faster and stronger than him. Or more magical. Or whatever specialty Einzbern had given them.

The ashen-haired one clapped as she walked up, flanked by the two red-eyed followers, "Impressive, brother." She looked about his age and was wearing a purple jacket and a white skirt. On closer viewing her hair wasn't actually grey at all, but a more a grey with strands of purest white and darkest black. "As befitting the son of the infamous Magus Killer himself. And while a three line aria for such a simple spell is somewhat disappointing, I must say it does seem to have an admirable level of strength and stability to it. I am almost tempted to have you spar with my Leysritt, to see its limits."

The girl with the shorter white hair nodded, "As you wish, Mistress."

The ash haired girl just raised her hand and the other halted. "You are named Shirou Emiya, yes?"

"That is my name. Who may I ask are you?" Shirou kept his eyes on these, but he kept looking at the rooftops. He could have sworn he had seen some people on there. It was why he had sent Rin and the others back to safety.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern," she said cheerfully, "Perhaps you have heard of me from Father?" She tilted her head, "You haven't summoned it yet, have you. Hmm, I guess killing you right now wouldn't be fair. I suppose I could wait another day." She looked around, "Is there anywhere we can have a little talk?"

"Are you crazy? You just said you were going to kill me!"

A look of expected sorrow crossed Ilya's face, "I see. Well then. I guess I should be going." Her eyes were beginning to water, and she turned away, "Tell Father I will not forgive his betrayal. I will be coming for him as well."

And Shirou's mind began to work. "Wait! Ilya, wait." He rushed behind her.

She turned around, eyes glistening with tears and surprise.

Shirou did what Kiritsugu had told him he always dreamed of doing. He pulled the girl close and said, "Don't go. Dad would have loved to have seen you." She was small but she felt good in his arms. "I can't believe I have actually met you. I thought they would keep you locked up in that castle forever."

Ilya just stood there and did nothing. Slowly he felt her arms surround him.

Sella said quietly, "Leysritt, see this commoner off."

And he was ripped away and tossed aside. Even with his reinforcement he hadn't been able to hold on. "Trace on" He needed a weapon of some sort. Something he could fight this homunculus off with.

The memory of a blade flashed before his mind's eye. A golden glittering blade with a hilt of blue. It called to him and he wanted it so badly. But he would need to fetch it from inside himself, and now was not the time.

Another frightening blade came to mind. One he was used to being on the receiving end of. The Torashinai formed in his hands. It had been the easiest use of Gradation Air he had ever done. It felt natural and right in his hands, and he rolled to his feet with it. And countless hours of kenjitsu training took over.

Ilya called out to both of them, "Stop. Stop it now!"

Shirou stood at the ready, to strike if needed. Leysritt stood likewise, her stance speaking of considerable hand to hand training.

Sella said, "Mistress, we are making a scene. We should either eliminate him now or go elsewhere."

Leysritt said calmly, "Your will, Mistress."

Ilya smiled, "Always the worrier, aren't you Sella."

"One of us has to be."

"Don't worry; no one is paying us any attention. And as long as we don't draw it, everything will be fine." She smiled again, "So, brother. Where is a good place for dinner. Make it a nice place. I will pay."

He looked at the small group, Torashinai still in hand, "Well I did have other plans and…."

Sella and Leysritt frowned. Ilya's face began to tear up again.

"Um, okay. Follow me ladies?" How did he always get stuck like this?

Ilya was walking at his side, "You know you almost impressed me. Although you can put that away now."

Shirou looked down. He was still holding the Torashinai. He let it disappear, gently setting it in a weapon's rack in his mind. It was not alone.

He led Ilya to a nice restaurant and they had dinner. And they talked.

-Scene Break—

Rin Tohsaka-

Rin paced in her room. She checked the clock again. Nine pm. Shirou had still not contacted them.

Taiga had called her earlier demanding to know where he was. Rin had called both Ayako and Sakura and neither of them had heard anything.

Shirou was missing. Missing and possibly dead.

Rin had constructed and sent a familiar as soon as she got home. By the time it had arrived, the police were combing the area, and there several bodies were gruesomely splattered on the walls.

That couldn't possibly be Shirou. First he hadn't been armed. Even then he would have attacked with a bow or a sword or fists. He was strong under his ridiculous three aria Reinforcement, but not that strong.

A Servant. That had to be what had done that. Or something worse. She would assume it was the Servant. The idea of there being an Dead Apostle or something worse in Fuyuki City…. Rin shivered. Her City had been lucky so far.

That was why she was still here. She knew she was strong, and had the potential to be a first class magus one day. But that day wasn't here yet. She was still young and inexperienced.

And she hadn't realized just how much she had depended on Shirou. These last few years he had always been there. It had been him actions and Kiritsugu's who had bridged the gap between Rin and Sakura.

What would her life have been like without that intervention more than five years ago? Would she even realize how lonely she was?

Rin looked at the clock again. Only minutes had passed.

She wanted nothing more than to leave here and search for her friend. But if a Servant was involved, then she needed aide herself if she was to be any help at all.

One A.M. That was when her power was strongest. That was when she would summon aide and go and rescue that blockhead. She had wanted him to be there, so he could watch her and learn for his own summoning.

She looked down. She had wanted Shirou to watch her mastery of her magic and be proud of her. To praise her skill. To quell her worries and inadequacies. To ask stupid questions that let her see things she had missed. (Not that she would ever tell him that.)

He was precious to her.

Rin gritted her teeth. This worrying was pointless. Shirou wouldn't die on her. Not like this. Not when she still needed him so much.

He wouldn't dare.

Her eyes drifted to the stairs that lead to the basement and her circle. If she did the ceremony now, she could search for Shirou faster.

But her Servant would be weaker. She heard her teeth grind and took a deep breath. 'Calm down, Tohsaka. This doesn't fit you or your lineage. Calm and poise. Face trouble with aplomb.'

She stripped and headed into the shower for a few moments to get her focus back. She picked up her clothes, separating them into the different piles for Shirou to clean. He was always fast and efficient as long as she had everything separated for him.

When she was finished she put on some light easy to move in clothes and practiced some kata. But even as she practiced, tears began to pool in her eyes. It had only been a few days ago she and Shirou had sparred. She had started sparring with him about a year ago upon realizing that as talented as she was with her families martial arts, she would get better if she practiced with someone else.

And it had taken a chore and made it fun. Plus, with Shirou she could use Reinforcement of her own and expect him to fight on an even level. Or close.

Shirou might not have many mage craft skills, but he was very good at the ones he had. She had laughed at his three line aria spell years ago. Now she was considering a variation for herself. Sure both of them had learned how to Reinforce without an aria, (She had forced Shirou on this, he had been content with the aria.) but his spell had such stability and seemed to let him push the Reinforcement further.

Still the boy was so shy, it was fun to set him up. She continued her kata while she recalled last week, where somehow, due to a leg sweep by one of them, and a confused attempt at a judo throw by the other, Rin had landed straddled on Shirou's lap. She still couldn't quite figure out how that had happened.

But the feel of his hard body underneath her, their breathing heavy, thin workout clothes sticking to each of their bodies; was it any wonder she had felt him stir underneath her? She had mocked him. Had leaned over, letting him get a better view of her breasts,

A part of her had wanted to experiment. To go with the moment. To not let Shirou reluctantly pull away. Because it had been reluctant. He had wanted her.

And she had wanted him. That had frightened her. So she had slipped into her sarcastic persona and taunted him, even as butterflies had twirled a frenzied dance inside of her.

Instinctively her kata began to speed up, as her mind swept into overdrive. No one but her closest friends would have recognized the frantically moving figure as she passed through a brutal series of combat maneuvers. Only Shirou would not have been surprised.

Her mind continued its own frenzied wander of its own….

Would it have been so bad if she had simply let nature take its course? If she had kissed him. Sure it would have changed her relationship to him. Possibly in bad ways. And there was Sakura to consider. What would her sister think?

And there were the risks to consider. So far as she knew, Shirou was a virgin, as was she. That eliminated the possibility of many venereal diseases. There was pregnancy to consider. But unless they engaged in regular intercourse, if they had simply let that be an experiment, then the odds were against it.

Besides, would being the mother to Shirou's children truly be that bad of a deal? Sure he wasn't much of a magus, but he was a magus. And he was the sixth in line to the Emiya name, if not the Crest. That had to help a little in the Association.

And Shirou would take responsibility. That was certain. He might be dense, but his word was his bond. If there was anyone she could trust in that regard it was Shirou.

It probably would put a crimp in her academic studies, but she would cope.

She was a whirling engine of destruction, subconsciously channeling her Reinforcement to aid her movements. A smile on her face as she pictured walking down the aisle at the Church, resplendent in a white dress. Kiritsugu was walking with her and Shirou was waiting at the Altar.

Rin stopped mid motion, her Reinforced reflexes being the only thing keeping herself standing. She stood there, breathing heavily. Recalling the last series of thoughts.

Of Shirou and Marriage and Babies.

She started to shake and felt her balance falter. She collapsed to the ground, eyes wide open. She could deny it no longer.

'I am in love with Shirou Emiya.'

She had been fooling herself for some time, she realized. She had known she was attracted to him. He was handsome after all, and athletic. Strong without being over built. She felt herself grow warm thinking of him.

She glanced up. No. No clock in here. She rushed to the next room. Only a little past ten.

No time. She couldn't wait. Another quick shower followed by a change into clothes suitable to moving quick. It might not be as impressive to her Servant, but she didn't care. She had to save Shirou.

Fifteen minutes later she was downstairs, doing one final check on her work. She was glad she had all of this prepared ahead of time. Or she might have forgotten something. An offering of her blood, and she began her chant. Calling for a Servant.

Rin focused and pushed herself at this ritual like she never had. This wasn't some minor competition for her now. She didn't give a damn about the Grail now. It was cursed anyway. Who cared for such a prize?

No they would deal with that when they came to it.

Rin poured herself into this because it meant Salvation. For herself. Quite possibly for her sister. But mostly for Shirou. Tears poured down and added their power to the blood that had been so eagerly given.

Red and white light surrounded her, filling the room and removing all the shadows. "I will be all that is good in the eternal world, I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world…." Line after line she continued, her body shaking. Every circuit in her body was burning with strain, her crest a bar of fire on her arm.

The Ritual called for power, but not this much. In her haste and need, Rin didn't even activate a single gem, let alone the master gem her father had left her. Everything that was inside of her was thrown at this ritual, at this chance to save the ones she loved.

"Come forth Guardian of the Scales!" Light flashed around her, so bright she could see nothing. Then it was gone. She fell to her knees, exhausted.

And she was not alone. Wearing a suit of plate mail, a knight stood in front of her. "I presume, that you, my Lady, are my Master."

Rin struggled to stand. "We need to go. We need to save him, we have to save…." She couldn't stand. She had never felt this tired, this weak before. Never. She closed her eyes and cried in frustration. Now that she had the means to save him, she didn't have the strength.

The knight walked over to her and picked her up, "I am Saber. In life I was called Roland, my Lady. Duke of Paladins, at your Service."

Latent hospitality drilled into her made Rin give her name, "Tohsaka. Rin Tohsaka."

"You have exhausted yourself. I will carry you to where you may rest, and in time we shall accomplish all you desire." He laughed, "Assuming I don't screw up and get us all killed. Again."

Rin closed her eyes and wondered where she had gone wrong in the summoning. And she slept.

-Scene Break—

Sakura Matou-

Sakura stood their panting staring at the woman in white who stood in front of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with purple hair and a pleasant smile. Her eyes were covered with a long white bandage across her eyes.

She looked over at Shinji, at the lust openly displayed on his face, and made her decision. "Grandfather, I will fight."

The woman in white called out, to Sakura, "Are you my master?"

Sakura said eagerly, "Yes." She couldn't let someone be sullied by her family. Not even a Heroic Spirit that would only be here a short time. Surely there had to be a way to fight for the Grail without killing her Sempai or sister.

The woman looked around and said with a laugh, "I am Caster. I honestly never expected to be summoned as this. A priestess from the Age of the Gods." She said a couple of words in a language that none there could understand, but a light appeared on Caster's palm. "I haven't heard the Divine Language, let alone used it in what seems like forever. How pleasantly unexpected."

Zouken called to Sakura, "Turn control over to Shinji like we planned."

"No!" Sakura was shaking, no one could resist her Grandfather. Not and live. But she wouldn't let another become corrupted. The woman seemed so beautiful, so pure.

'I was once like that. That was who I could have been. I won't let it happen again. If I die, if he kills me, she will disappear. I will disappear. The nightmare will be over.'

She closed her eyes, trying not to think of the good things for once. Trying not to think of her sister. Or her loyal friend Ayako. Or Shirou. She had to forget Shirou. She needed to be strong.

Death did not come to her. Instead she felt her eyes open, felt as if someone were running her body. As if she had been possessed.

And Sakura gave Caster to Shinji.

Inside she was screaming. For someone to save her, for this hellish control to be broken. And she reached inside of her, to a part of her that promised the power to do so.

The being that was Sakura Matou broke just a tiny bit more. And she began to laugh. The shadows in the poorly lit basement began to twitch.

Again Caster summoned a ball of pure white light and she moved to cover her new Master, Shinji.

The shadows gathered around Sakura, strand after strand of her hair began to bleach in front of them. A strand of shadow ripped open her chest and tore into her heart. Another strand swept across the basement. And where it went the worms died.

The strand that had dug into her body pulled out a small parasite that lay encapsulated in a dusky bottle of shadow in her palm. Blood gushed from her torn body, but the body seemed to knit itself back together.

Zouken merely looked on and said, "That was wasteful, Sakura."

Sakura grinned at her Zouken, "I have learned much, Grandfather. And I will not be consumed by anyone." The shadow bottle compressed until the parasite inside was crushed. "Not by you, not by it. Not by anyone."

Shinji could only shake and hold onto his new Servant. Caster looked on with sorrowful eyes.

Zouken asked calmly, "What will you do now, Sakura Matou, with your new freedom."

Sakura grinned, "I will return to finish my training. But not until after the war. If you and yours do not move against me and my friends, I will remain neutral. Move against them…."

Zouken said, "You do not frighten me, child."

Sakura took a few steps to leave the basement. She turned and said, "It wasn't directed at you old man. I know some of your plans. And will work to help you with them, but I will not allow myself to be consumed by them. You must find a new vessel."

Zouken tilted his head to the side, "And you will help me?"

She nodded, "I am a Matou, Grandfather. Not by birth perhaps, but considering the pain and suffering I have gone through, I do not plan to throw away what I have bought. After the War is over, I will be back. And I will help raise the Matou family name higher than it has ever been."

Zouken laughed, "Where have you been all these years, girl. What about your affliction?"

Sakura nodded, "I will find an alternate outlet for my… needs. Perhaps a suitable permanent solution to that piece of filth over there." She directed her gaze at Shinji, "May your death come swiftly and painfully. May you suffer every humiliation you ever put me through, every pain and sorrow." To Caster, "To you, I beg forgiveness. I truly wish things could have been different."

Caster said quietly, but clearly, "So do I."

Sakura left the basement, left the house. She didn't stop to change her clothes. She ripped them off as she climbed and replaced them with Shadow. The fabric truly felt better than any she had ever worn. Her skirt was short enough to make movement easy, but long enough to preserve a level of modesty.

It could be altered at a moment's whim, so she might as well cater to the other Sakura.

'What are we going to do now?'

Dark Sakura sighed, and answered her counterpart, "For now I need a walk to calm myself."

'We should go to Emiya's. He will provide us shelter.'

Dark Sakura nodded, "Good idea. Sleep for now. I will get us where we need to go. Don't worry, you can trust me." She felt as her other personality faded and slept. Dark Sakura took in a deep breath. She had never truly had this body to herself. Not completely.

But the stress of the day, plus the summoning of the Servant, the strain of trying to hold on to Caster. It had been too much for her normally dominant personality.

Well, she wouldn't get herself into too much trouble.

She had been walking for a while, when a car pulled up. The driver's face was in shadow, but she could see it well. A predator.

"Do you need a lift young lady? A drive home or maybe to the authorities?"

The shadows twitched around him, reading his nature and intent. Dark Sakura smiled. He planned to rape and then kill her.

Excellent. A valid target. Sakura wouldn't be too angry over what was going to happen.

Because she was so very hungry….

-Author's note—

Okay, so here we have a few more Servants summoned. Hope you folks enjoy. The War's preliminaries are just about over and the War is set to begin.

Name- Roland

Class- Saber

Master- Rin Tohsaka

Strength- A

Agility- B

Endurance- B

Mana- B

Luck- C

NP- A/EX

Magic Resistance – B

Riding- B

Skills-Instinct B

?

Noble Phantasms- Durandal – A –An indestructible blade capable of cutting anything. (Supposedly cut a chunk of the Pyrenees when Roland tried to destroy his blade.) A blade with a long history.

The Oliphant- EX – A horn that summons aid. If the sounder is not saved, they will be avenged.

Servant Caster-

Master- Shinji Matou

Strength- D

Agility- C

Endurance- D

Mana- A

Luck- B

NP- ?

Territory Creation – A

Item Creation- C

Skills-

Divine Language- B

?


	11. Chapter 11

An Opportunity of Fate part 11

CG Emiya-

Emiya glared at the window that held a younger version of him. The boy lay there unconscious on a bed covered up to the chest with blankets. Bandages covered up the upper part of his chest.

A woman in an elaborate maid outfit entered the room and checked on Shirou. And checked all the bandages that covered him.

CG Emiya heard a voice behind him.

"**You know, most people die when they are killed…."** Alaya said with a soft smile.

Emiya said with a glare, "I am never going to live that down. Even in death I still get mocked."

Alaya shrugged.

Emiya turned back to face Shirou. "Still. He should be dead. He took what, five bullets to the chest?"

"**Six actually. This Shirou has always had a closer connection to Her though. Even you grew up free of infection and fast healing because of Arturia. This Shirou…"** She shook her head, **"A group of circumstances, many related to that horn you gave Rin, have let that connection grow and not atrophy like it did in your case. As long as this Arturia, his Arturia lives, he will have that connection, that minor contract. And when he calls, she will come."**

Emiya looked at her, "But Saber has already been drawn."

Alaya shook her head, **"If the only slot left was Assassin, still she would come."**

Both of them watched as the nurse covered Shirou again with the blankets. She sat at in a nearby chair and watched Shirou. Occasionally she would read from the small book she had in her hand. She would stop and look again at Shirou in confusion and wonder.

Emiya said as he glanced at the other windows, "Rest up kid, your world is about to go to hell."

-Scene Break—

Amelia Abernathy-

Amelia sat at the table and wondered what she would tell the family. After she had argued and argued that despite her comparative weakness as a magus kept her from being able to avenge her brother. That fate had spoken and his tragic death was a sign that their family wasn't meant to deal with matters as important as the Grail War.

She looked at her hand. Nothing. No Command Spells had appeared on them. Her need for the Grail wasn't enough. It had decided she didn't deserve the chance.

She had even used Family resources to seize the Command Spells from one of the participants who had not yet summoned a Servant. And she would have succeeded, but for the intervention of several combat Homonculi.

How could she have known this Emiya kid would have a connection, a positive connection with the Einzbern. From the little she had read that family hated his. Something about a betrayal from the last war.

She had lost half her men trying to retreat. Listening to their screams through the resonance crystals…. That had been hard. But how would she explain this to the Elders. That she had not only failed but killed one of the participants of the War before he had summoned the Servant.

Would that stop the War? Or would the Command Spells get reset? Did she have another chance?

The Transcriber wrote a note.

She walked over and read it. And fell to her knees.

Solomon Abernathy was being sent to escort her home. She was to refuse him nothing. Nothing at all.

She began to hyperventilate. Solomon. Of all her extended family they had to send the family hatchet man. She had always known her brother had shielded her from the darker aspects of the family. But now that he was dead she knew it all too well. Part of the reason she was here was to somehow find some way to protect herself.

Solomon had always wanted her. She had been a pretty girl and she had never liked the brutal boy he had been. She had had to fend off his advances on several occasions and one attempted rape that her brother had stopped at the last minute.

But her brother was dead. A laughing stock who had choked to death on a piece of steak right before his great opportunity in the Grail War. And now because of it, she was going to be driven battered and naked before the Family Council.

They might just give what was left of her to Solomon. A toy to play with until he broke it.

No. She would kill herself first. She would do anything, absolutely anything to avoid that fate.

A line of fire etched itself on the back of her hands. The last participant had been chosen.

Amelia stared at her hands with awe. Somehow fate had shined upon her. She wiped her tears and solemnly sent a message back to the Family headquarters.

A half hour later she had her reply. Wait for Solomon. She would give him the Command Spells. If they were going to win, they needed a competent magus there. She was to stay and 'assist' him.

She stared at the note for minutes. Before a rage came over her and she shredded the note and wrecked her room.

No. She wasn't going to accept that. They could pry her Seals off her cold dead body. This would be difficult when they realized she had a Servant. Then either she would get her wish at the end or she would be dead.

Really was there a down side?

She pushed the wrecked furniture aside. She talked to the guards outside her door what they were doing. Upon finding they had been contacted by the Family, she used her hypnotism to have them kill each other.

It didn't have to be her blood to make the Circle after all. She took the package of literature from Colchis that would all but guarantee a powerful Caster servant. She wasn't sure she would use the plans her brother had for her. Such a passive approach seemed like a sure course for failure to her.

She would ask Medea her thoughts. The woman had been a survivor after all.

She began the chant and cast the magic, feeling that wonderful sense as she shaped the world to her desires. For that heady sense of power, it was well worth the pain of her circuits burning inside body. Waves of flame that always seemed just short of consuming her.

She finished her chant and watched as the light began to recede. A cloaked woman stood there, crooked dagger in hand."

The woman looked down at the dagger. And smiled. "Well this is certainly unexpected. But I can work with this." She turned to face Amelia, "I presume, you are my Master?"

Amelia held out her hand with the Command Seals. "Yes. I am Amelia Abernathy, your Master. What is your name?"

"Ah… Once names held such power. No one would give out their true name so easily and trusting such as you. But these days are different." She looked down, "The world has changed." She smiled, "I could do much in a world such as this."

"Your name?"

"Ah, yes. My apologies. I am Medea of Colchis, called often by those who spurned me, the Witch of Betrayal." She laughed again, and faded from view. "Servant Assassin at your service."

Amelia frowned. Assassin. She was supposed to get Caster. She thought for a moment and smiled. This could be useful. Very useful indeed.

Solomon would never see this coming.

-Scene Break—

Arturia Pendragon-

He stood on a hill, the green grass torn and reddened with all the blood. He coughed and licked his lips. So thirsty. He wiped the small trail of blood the cough had brought up.

He had always hated battlefields. No matter how well managed too many died. So wasteful. And yet the only alternative was to die under the hands of the invaders. But this….

So many dead. And he knew so many of those fallen. Those who had fallen on both sides, It brought tears to the eyes. But he never cried. It was part of the deal he had made when he withdrew the sword from the stone. He had given over all human emotions to be the King. Given up everything.

All for nothing in the end.

He looked down at the gaping wound in his chest, just beneath the now unbound breasts. Percival knew. How many knew the truth, the real truth of who he. Or rather who she was.

How many had fought against her because of it?

There had to be someone better. She prayed again to the world, for another chance, not for her but for her nation. She had done so before and had received visions. Fever dreams? Or reality. She wasn't quite sure.

She shivered slightly and once more began to dream….

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou woke to the feeling of someone very soft lying next to him. He could feel soft silky smooth skin next to his.

Was this some sort of dream?

He looked over to a see a pair of wide red eyes.

Why had he half expected them to be blue? Or purple? He shook his head. He coughed painfully at the movement. He pulled away from the girl. As he pulled the covers away he noticed she was naked.

One of Ilya's maids. Leysritt?

Leysritt looked confusedly at Shirou. "Are we going to have sex now?"

Shriou could only sputter. "What?"

Leysritt turned and grabbed a book. "Well supposedly that is what is supposed to happen. One of the maids helps heal the wounded prince and after he gets better they sleep together."

Shirou was trying to avert his eye from the curves of the maid's body. But he had never seen a real girl naked before and well, he was curious. Still he tried to not look like a pervert at least. "Cover up, woman! Have you no shame?"

Leysritt paused and looked back at him, "Am I supposed to?" She turned another direction across from the bed, "Is that a function you did not implant in me?"

Ilya sat fully dressed in white skirt and purple blouse, "Apparently not." She took a sip of tea. She spoke to the air, "Sella, please attend me. And bring some tea. For three, no make it four. And bring some breakfast I suppose."

Shirou shrieked when he realized Ilya was watching. He slid out of bed, only then realizing that outside of some bandages, he too was naked. "Really, I can explain!"

Ilya drawled out, "Seems like you were trying to abuse my hospitality."

Leysritt began bouncing on the bed. "Oh, oh, page 131. This is where you come across the prince and the maid…. Um, are you really going to kill me now? I really wanted to see the rest of it where you slowly gain his love despite all the trouble you cause him." She looked at Ilya wide eyed.

Leysritt was still very naked but the bouncing drew his eyes. Shirou looked away and then at Ilya guiltily. Ilya just smirked at him. How did he get himself into these messes? This was almost as bad as that spar with Tohsaka last week.

Did they do this deliberately? Or was he simply cursed?

"No, Leysritt. I am not going to kill you for playing with my brother. Besides, I don't know if I can do page 182 without help. And you know Sella."

Leysritt nodded gravely. "Sure. I will help you. But that sounded painful. I am not really even sure how regular sex is done, let alone that."

Shirou couldn't see his clothes anywhere. He took a deep breath. "Trace on." He usually didn't deal in cloth. Mostly metal and other hard substances. But he had needed the occasional cloth towel in his works. So he had learned to summon them. And there was that occasion over at Tohsaka's where his regular clothes had been damaged.

Now he kept a couple changes over at her house, should the unforeseen happen. But at the time he had had the choice of either learning to trace a shirt and pants or learning to wear a skirt and blouse. (She had long disposed of her father's clothing. After reading his journal, and finding out why Sakura had been sent to the Matou, it had all made a merry bonfire he had been forced to attend.)

Ilya turned to look at him and Leysritt stiffened. Ilya raised a hand to calm Leysritt. "What are you doing, brother dear?"

The door opened, "Interesting use of Gradation Air, Mr. Emiya. But it will not be necessary." She through a bundle of clothes at him. "These will be a bit large. They were the previous Emiya's. Your original clothing was too damaged to be useful." She looked over at Leysritt. She lifted the hand that had been holding the clothes for Emiya, made a grabbing motion and tossed the huddled mass of clothes Leysritt had taken off to lay next to Shirou. "Get dressed. This is no time for slacking."

Ilya looked up at Sella. "Where is breakfast?"

"Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes down at the breakfast table." She raised her hand, "I know your orders, Mistress, but I assumed you wished to give Mr. Emiya a few moments to make himself presentable."

Ilya stood and said, "You have no sense of humor do you?"

Sella looked back and said, "You must have been quite cross when you made me. You do remember you are supposed to formally register at the Church. You should have done it already. The War is about to begin. We cannot allow mongrels such as Mr. Emiya to show up the honor and glory due to the Einzbern name."

Ilya suddenly looked tired and defeated. "I suppose. Come on, Leysritt. We need to give Shirou a little bit of space so he will get dressed." She smiled at Shirou, "It appears he is a little shy."

Leysritt, who was now half dressed. "But what about the book?"

Sella waved her hand and the book, and only the book caught on fire.

Leysritt looked mournfully at it. "But I liked that one."

"It was nothing more than a piece of trash."

Ilya put her hands on her hips, "You do realize that book was mine?"

Sella looked at her gravely, "Technically it is your Aunt Cecily's. You stole it and nine others that you hid in your luggage. I do realize that you need some occasional downtime, but what you have done today is going a bit too far. We must keep focused and not let ourselves be distracted. You told me to warn you if you became distracted. Well I am, Mistress. And you are."

Ilya glumly nodded and left. Leysritt shot a guilty glance at Sella. Sella sighed, "After we have eaten breakfast, I will drive you to your home, Mr. Emiya. While I do appreciate you providing some level of amusement to the young Mistress, I cannot say you are a positive influence on her." She bowed slightly, Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes. Please be prompt." She left closing the door behind her.

Shirou sat there for a moment and got dressed in what looked like a black colored suit. There was even a tie. For just a moment he paused and stared at the tie. His father had worn this. There was a tight feeling in the shoulders as he put on the clothes. For the most part they were loose. His father had been a fairly tall man.

Breakfast was a subdued affair. Ilya picked at her food and Leysritt was nowhere to be seen.

They were just about finished when Ilya sat up straight and stared at him, "Why did you do it? Why did you jump in front of me?"

Shirou frowned, "Why wouldn't I? You were about to get shot. I couldn't let that happen."

Ilya shook her head, "But it doesn't make sense. All through dinner I told you I was going to have to kill you at some point. If you had let them shoot me, I would be dead and you wouldn't have to look over your shoulder all the time." She shrugged, "Not that that would help you any."

"I don't understand. Why are you even asking me this. Of course I would try to protect you. I swore to protect those I love first. You are my father's natural born daughter, you were precious to him. He spent so much time when I was younger trying to get to you. He was simply too weak from the curse."

Ilya was shaking her head.

Shirou continued, "Even after he realized that it was in vain, he still wanted to see you desperately. It took all of Rin's contacts to finally get a few pictures of you out to him. The contact said he had left you a letter, but it must have been found."

Ilya looked down on the table. She said in a quiet voice, "I understand that. If Kiritsugu were here, if he had thrown himself into a bunch of fired bullets, maybe I would understand. But I don't get what you see in me. I am your sister, sure. You stole my father. You say he tried to get to me, that he died wanting to see me. But why do you care?" She looked up at him, coppery eyes filled with unshed tears.

Shirou was still confused. Why was this an issue? He said slowly, "Because you are my sister. I don't know you very well yet, but I do want to. You were precious to my father, and so you are precious to me. And I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Ilya looked away.

Shirou watched in silence as first one tear, followed by others fell to the table unheeded. "Did I say something wrong? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ilya said softly, "You don't understand anything at all, do you brother?" She stood up and started to walk stiffly from the room. By the time she was half way she was running, and Shirou could hear her sobbing.

Shirou stood up and made to move after her.

Sella interposed herself. "It is time for you to leave. Follow me."

Shirou glanced at where Ilya had ran. Should he follow her? He sighed and turned to follow Sella. He had made the girl cry, even if he wasn't sure why.

Sella led him to a nice foreign car. She got in and waved him to do the same.

Shirou got in the shotgun seat.

Sella glared at him. "You were supposed to get in the back."

"I will if you insist. But I had some questions for you."

Sella just began to drive. Ten minutes later they were still driving in the forest when she asked, "You had questions?"

"Do you know why she was crying this morning?"

"The Mistress is truly right about you being an idiot, Mr. Emiya. Both of you are part of a battle to the death. She WILL have to kill you at some point. She even looked forward to it. It was one of her dreams, to kill the one who had stolen away her father." Sella sighed, "And yet you turned out to be different. Much better had you been hateful or ignorant of her. Then it would be easier for her to do her duty. Now…. You have made it all too confusing." She fussed with the wheel as she drove.

Shirou couldn't understand Sella. Did she truly wish he hadn't saved Ilya? "Do you wish I hadn't saved her then?"

Sella shrugged, "If I knew I could survive a full burst of submachine gun fire, I doubt I would have hesitated." She glanced over at Shirou.

Shirou's face went pale. He HAD done that. Had leapt In front of Ilya without thinking. Knowing for sure that he was going to die….

Sella said, shocked, "You didn't know?"

Shirou coughed painfully, "I had never been shot before." Even now he could remember those lines of fire shooting into him. And then those dreams.

Those dreams of her. He didn't know why he dreamt of her. But in the last year or so it had been her or a sword worked with gold and blue. (Or Rin. Or Sakura. But those dreams didn't count. Those he knew came from his hormones.)

"Then why?"

Shirou shrugged uncomfortably, "She was important to Dad. That makes her important to me." He looked out the window, "All my life I wanted to be a hero. But I swore a solemn oath that I would do what my father did not."

The car was quiet for a few moments and Shirou continued, "I swore I would protect those important to me first. My father had it all. He had a wife he loved. He had a daughter he adored. And he threw it all away. All for a lie." He glared at Sella, "I know you Einzberns burn for the Grail. That your whole existences have been forged for just that one task. But it is cursed."

Sella was quiet for a few moments. When she resumed talking it was in a rage, "You understand nothing. NOTHING." She stopped the car and got out. She stood there in front of the cooling car pacing.

Shirou calmly got out. "What is wrong."

Sella stopped and began muttering to herself. "Yes, arguing with him." She looked at Shirou, "No, he seems sincere. Stupid but sincere." Pause, "Mistress? Is that truly wise?" She closed her eyes, a tear slipping out. "Answer his questions. Te, tell him everything." She was crying now. "Yes Mistress."

Shirou said quietly, "You are talking to Ilya now?"

Sella nodded.

"Can she hear me?"

Sella nodded.

Shirou called out to his sister, for that is what Ilya was. "Ilya. You are not my enemy. Given out circumstances, I am not sure how we can procede, but as I have had your hospitality, I would like you to come to my home on Wednesday. Bring Sella and Leysritt and even your Servant if you wish. There will be at least mine and another's there as well. They are my friends, and will be neutral in that space and time. Please, we need to talk more. And I have much to share with you about Father." He looked down, "I know this is stupid, both of us being in a War and all. But please, say yes."

"**I accept."**

Sella said quietly, "She is gone." She got back into the car, "Are you coming?"

Shirou got back into the car, "You will answer my questions?"

Sella nodded.

"Then why do you all keep reacting like you don't want to win the war, when it is all the Einzbern's have ever desired."

Sella said quietly, "Because we can't win. You don't know how strong Mistress's Servant is, but likely under normal situations she could easily win the War. Likely all the fighting she will do will be for her entertainment."

"Then why?"

Sella said, "You claim Kiritsugu told you much of the previous war. Did he mention his wife, Irisviel? What her purpose was?"

Shirou could feel his heart suddenly speed up. He was very much afraid he knew now why Ilya was so conflicted. He said softly, "She was the Grail's Core."

Sella nodded and continued to drive. "Ilya is Irisviel's daughter, and will share her fate. Leysritt is linked to her. She is a Sensarium among other things, a living human shaped familiar. It is likely why Ilya let Leysritt play with you. She could feel what her servant did." A slight sorrowful sigh, "She too will die when Ilya does. Leaving me alone."

"I will do what I can to save her."

"How?"

Shirou was silent. "I don't know." He looked over to the side. "Stop here. I have something to show you."

Sella pulled over and parked. Both of them got out of the car.

Shirou forced himself to walk forward, to enter the Memorial Park. He turned back when he heard a gasp. Sella stood at the very edge and was shaking.

She looked at him and said, "What happened here?"

Shirou looked around the desolate park. "This is what you win. This is what the Grail holds. According to my father, the Lesser Grail was producing this, channeling it from the Greater Grail. A thick mud like substance that burned and cursed Mankind. Five hundred people died here. More would have had my father not destroyed the Grail. Had he not commanded Saber to use her weapon and close the connection. Kiritsugu Emiya was a hero that saved mankind, and no one truly knows it."

Sella was quiet, surveying the Park herself.

Shirou finished, "So you can see, there is no victory in this war. Not for anyone." He took a deep breath and began walking.

"Mr. Emiya, where are you going?"

"You know where I live, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then you know it is not too far. I, I need to clear my head. I need to think about things clearly. I will see you all Wednesday."

Sella said, "Very well, Mr. Emiya. I will tell Ilya about the Park. And about her father. Until Wednesday." She turned and went back to the car and drove off.

And Shirou walked home.

-Scene Break—

Luvia Edelfelt

Luvia wrapped her coat tightly about herself. Her hair was floating in the wind that seemed to whip around the top of this particular sky scraper. She looked down. The view was simply spectacular.

Her grand uncle glanced at her before talking to his Servant, "Archer, what do you see?"

The Servant surveyed Fuyuki City. He was dressed in an odd breast plate and helmet, Luvia could not recognize what nation they hailed from. "It is strange Master. You can see how these Wars have impacted the growth of the City. There are still ruins from the Third I believe on the outskirts of Shinto."

Luvia said quietly, "That mansion was once ours."

Archer continued, "It was the Fourth that seems to have impacted it the greatest. The park you showed me yesterday. It is cursed. Even from here you can see it. Very few people go in there and fewer linger." There was a pause, "Hello. There is a girl sleeping amongst the grass in that park. That is not natural. Master, may we intervene?"

Her uncle asked, "Is it tied to our investigation?"

Archer shook his head, "I am not sure. Only that it is wrong for someone to be left there. Perhaps others have not seen her. But I have, and so I ask of you to let me intervene."

"Hmm. Very well. I wanted to get a closer look at that park. Preferably before dark. Come Luvia."

Luvia followed her uncle. She had after all been sent as an observer. She wasn't quite sure whether she regretted it or not. She had met one long lost cousin and it was fascinating being in a completely different culture. But she had not really had much time to conduct experiments or practice magic since she had come here.

Archer disappeared into his spiritual form. "I will travel on ahead."

Luvia could only sigh. She wanted to take part in this ritual. To have for a short time a hero of legend at her command. Watching it was just not the same.

As they were taking the elevator down to the ground floor, her uncle turned to her, "Do you know why I am the one participating in this expedition and not yourself?"

"I presume because of your experience?"

Her uncle laughed, "No, my dear. I am here because I am expendable. None of the elder family had any intention of getting involved in this debacle again. It took some time for me to convince them to allow me to participate."

"Then why are we here? Do you wish something from the Grail?"

He nodded, "More than anything I wish to be reunited with my wife. Fifteen years and I still miss her every moment of every day." He sighed, "But while that intention is likely what drew the Grail's attention, I do not plan on wishing for it. No. I am content with joining her in death." He glared at Luvia, "Tell me dear, you are young but you have conducted experiments, yes?"

Luvia rubbed the arm that held her family Crest, "You know I am a magus, uncle. You know that I have done so both in studies at the Clocktower and for my own personal interest."

"Hmm. Didn't mean to offend you. But I ask you this, when something goes wrong with an experiment, do you conduct it the same way repeatedly hoping it will work? Or do you try to figure out what is going wrong?"

"The latter, of course." Luvia said smoothing the curls of her hair from the damage the wind had done.

"Exactly, my dear. Only this ritual has happened not once or twice being a complete failure, but four times. Each time requiring a more expensive and elaborate cover-up. This war will likely be little different. " He shook his head, "And from what I have learned from the Einzberns, Kiritsugu Emiya had all but won and he destroyed the Grail anyway. He had the opportunity for his heart's desire and yet he turned away."

Luvia frowned, "That doesn't make any sense."

Her uncle smiled, "That is why I am here. I don't care about winning this war. I want to find out what is wrong with it. And that is why you are here. If I fall along the way, you can report my findings to the Association. There may be a way to stop these wars altogether or perhaps channel them differently. I don't know. But something is wrong, and it has cost us some fine magi." He marched off leaving Luvia to follow him.

So she was really just here to observe. He actually expected to die here? She followed the old man past the business sector and into the Park. She shivered as she crossed the line into the park.

Something was wrong here. She could tell her uncle felt it too. He had stiffened and was carrying his cane as if he were ready to hit someone with it. Not surprising as it was one of his Mystic Codes. All of them took the form of common objects people would have no objection to. She was starting to see the advantage of it. Magi did have to travel in public often, so having a Code that one could have ready even when surrounded by the common man was definitely an advantage.

She was wearing some of her own minor codes in her jewelry. But when she was fully geared up, she wore so many jeweled objects there was little chance she could walk down a normal street without drawing attention, let alone a possibility of some fool mugging her.

Of course they would rapidly learn what others had. She was much stronger than she looked.

Walking through this cursed place was difficult. Not in terms of terrain, but at the nagging echoes of the pain and suffering that had occurred here. She concentrated for just a few moments.

Fire. It had been a massive blaze here. And it had been alive. It had chased down all who had lived her and killed them. A massive anti-human cursed fire.

What monster had released this? Some Dead Apostle? Or an even a Dead Apostle Ancestor? Something like this had to have been done by an inhuman agency or massive ritual magic. She could still feel echoes of the souls that had met their end here, still crying out in pain. Still crying for release.

Luvia shut down the spell and shivered. The sooner they could leave the better.

Her uncle was talking softly with his Servant. "So. You were right this place was cursed. Why does she seem so peacefully sleeping in a place like this."

"This place is inscribed in her. It does not hate her as she is no longer fully human. Although whether she has become a Devi or Asura, I do not know. Both good and evil dwell within her." He stared at her for a moment longer, "But good holds the balance for now."

Luvia moved closer. A purple haired girl lay cuddled in what appeared to be dark blankets. Her hair was liberally streaked with white. She took a step closer than her uncle.

"Step back child…"

Luvia looked down at the girl. She had to be roughly her age, maybe a little younger. "She is just a girl." She reached down and touched the blankets, "What is this cloth? I have never felt the like." It wasn't quite black. It did not reflect the sunlight at all, but somehow didn't drink the light wholly. A slight tint of blue or purple to it. Very strange.

Her uncle said firmly, "Step back. She might be very dangerous."

So why did she feel safer closer to the girl than with her uncle.

She activated her mage sight to see if she were under the effects of some spell or effect. And she was. Or rather she was no longer under the effect of one. "The curse is gone."

"Excuse me, girl?"

Luvia said excitedly, "The curse on the park, that heavy feeling. It is gone here. Around the girl."

She heard her uncle mumble something under his breath. "You are right, my dear. But how? And could it be done to the whole of the Park?"

All of them, even Archer, crowded around the girl. Luvia noted that he did not come close to touching her. He seemed highly hesitant regarding her. "Uncle, do you mind if I address your Servant?"

Her uncle shook his head, still lost in thought.

Luvia turned to Archer. "You seem nervous. Why?"

Archer tilted his head slightly, "The girl's nature is dangerous. To you as well as someone such as I. But more so to me and my kind." He shook his head, "How do I explain. She is like an empty chalice that yearns to be filled. Only not by any liquid. By prana perhaps. Something real and yet not tangible. Hence my concern. I am after all constructed of prana."

"So she is not a vampire then."

Her uncle mused, "Not one that we have heard of. But if what he said is true." He turned to Archer, "You compared her to a chalice. Was that deliberate? Or just a turn of phrase?"

Archer looked lost in thought, "I am not sure, Master." He jumped back, "Ware, she awakens."

The girl moaned a little and sat up straight. Her dress was skin tight and made of the same fabric that the blankets had been made of. She quickly glanced and took them all in. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Luvia looked over at her uncle and said to the girl, switching to Japanese, "We mean you no harm. We were worried about you."

The girl took her in and Luvia shivered as the girls eyes flitted between a crimson Red and a light Purple hue. Red eyes were NOT a good sign. Switching to Finnish, a language she was fairly sure that the girl wouldn't know, but that the Servant would. He seemed to understand any language that her uncle knew. "When you were comparing her to a devi or asura, what exactly did you mean."

He shook his head and replied in the same language, "The terms do not quite fit. She is both more and less than human." He paused thinking, "Perhaps in your terms, although it doesn't quite translate, a devi would be a female goddess? Nature spirit? Angel? They naturally have opposition, monsters, demons, or devils. That isn't quite right. We could discuss this later if you wish, although I am a better listener than speaker."

Luvia looked at the strange haired girl, eyes wide.

In Japanese, her uncle said, "That will be enough Archer. We do not wish to frighten our new acquaintance " He turned to face the girl, "My name is Hammond Alexander, this is my niece Luvia Edelfelt, and he is my Servant."

The girl stood up, wrapping her blanket around her. "My name is Sakura Matou." She looked around. She shivered, "So…. Those dreams were real after all." She gasped, "I have some where I need to be! I am so sorry, I can't be late. I promised her!" She began to stumble off.

Archer whispered something to her uncle. He nodded, "My dear, why don't you help Miss Matou to get to her appointment. I will do some experimentation and meet you at the hotel later?"

Luvia could tell a polite dismissal when she heard it, "Yes, sir." And she followed the now running girl.

This was going to be a long day.

-Scene Break—

Shinji Matou-

Shinji stared at the woman's body that lay next to his. She had resisted slightly at first, but he had commanded her to relent. And she had.

She had been the best lay he had ever had. Of course, she was older and a hero. Probably very experienced. Much, much better than Sakura or any of his classmates.

She sighed. "Are we finished here? There are many things we need to do and maintaining a physical body is slowly reducing the amount of prana I have."

Shinji looked at her. She had refused to remove her bandage over her eyes, but somehow she could see. But it was still strange no knowing where her gaze lay. "Surely you enjoyed that at least a little. Your cries were almost as expressive as my sister's"

She rolled out of bed and began to put on her robes, "There is no point in denying my body did feel some measure of pleasure from the deed. The prana you gave me will be useful as well. But it is well that Pallas Athena no longer lives in this age." She snorted with derision, "Not that the myth I am drawn from here is entirely true." She rubbed her head, "Gods I hated her. Even after she exiled us it wasn't enough. She had to send minions to kill us. And when they failed…." She sighed.

"What happened?"

"Maybe if you are good, I will tell you. For now we have business to discuss."

Shinji nodded and got out of bed and dressed himself. His stomach grumbled. Surely Sakura would….

At this point he was more afraid she would kill him than cook him breakfast. He had never seen such hate in her eyes before. Plus she had defied Grandfather, in his hellish basement, and lived.

Maybe, just maybe he should have been nicer to her. He had long known she had magic, but Grandfather had told him of her needs, and he had been happy to provide for her. No matter what she said, no matter her denials. At the end of the day she had come knocking at his door if he left her alone long enough.

Not that he had bothered to do that more than a couple of times. Just to prove his point that she wasn't some innocent party here. She wanted it. She might not want to admit it but she had wanted the sex. Not to mention when he was with her he could pretend that she was her older sister, Rin.

Oh yes, he had long figured out exactly who Sakura's family had once been. Had figure out why too. To steal his spot as heir. All because of her magic.

The Grail would provide him with a true chance. A chance to show them all what his potential should have been. He would need that power to hold off his sister, true. But with it would come other options. Other opportunities.

Like Rin. He was sure that Rin was turning him down because of his lack of circuits. That was why she was hanging out with his former friend, Emiya after all. Teaching him, spending time with him, and more. He was certain of it. There was little doubt she had spread her pretty thighs for Emiya.

Shinji clutched his fist. She would be his. He would claim her. She would spread wide for him and he would ravish her until she could not stand. More, she would like it.

All it would take was power. And the Grail would provide it.

Caster asked him before they left his room, "So we need to discuss what our strategy will be. As useful as last night was, that will not provide me with sufficient prana to be particularly effective."

Shinji walked down the stairs to the living room, "What can you do?" His stomach rumbled. "Can you cook?"

Caster nodded, "I do have some minor skill, albeit not in anything you are familiar with. If you need to eat, I recommend either making something quick so we can discuss our strategy or get something at a nearby restaurant. I recommend the latter. The fewer people able to listen in the better. And this house has ears."

She meant Grandfather. Yes. Perhaps it would be good to not depend on him. This was after all his chance to shine. "Yes, that sounds good."

Caster said, "I will be in spirit form until you find a secluded space. It is day light out so you should be reasonably safe." She faded from view.

Shinji jogged until he got to a fast food restaurant and ordered a large breakfast to go for himself. He looked aside at the Servant. According to what he had read, they didn't need to eat or sleep. But he needed her good will, so he ordered a smaller breakfast in addition to his own. If she didn't want it he could always have both.

It was a Sunday and the school was empty. But he entered through one of the fences anyway. There was a trail that could be found near the back of the school that led into the woods. There was a tiny secluded spot that he had used once or twice for trysts. The stream was soothing and there was just something magical about the area.

How could he know that he was actually right about it. Caster sighed happily as they entered the grove. "A nexus. A small one, but still a nexus." She turned so she faced him, "If it is alright with you, I will make this my territory."

"Your territory?"

She smiled, "It is an area that I control that can help me defend it. Also I can set some mana traps here and that will help my prana situation. This is a good spot." She closed her eyes, "If this area didn't have other better spots, this would make for a good temple ground."

"Um, sure. What exactly can you do anyway? Magic I presume?"

"Yes, although I am far from the best combat mage. Defending and protection is more my forte. I am a fair hand at illusions and transmutation." She sighed, "I will never be the type to face my enemies directly, not unless I must. My strength will lie in maneuvering a situation that I can take advantage of. And for that I need prana."

"You said this area will help you with that." Shinji waved his arms at the area. One that he could already feel twisting slightly. Changing. Was that a statue over there? A Greek column?

Wait…. Where had that temple come from?

Caster looked fondly on it. "it will take a few days to finish its formation, but it will do. As for prana, yes, this area will help. But it will not help me quickly. In a week or so I will be quite powerful, strong enough to face one of the Knight classes, perhaps. But that is a long time to be passive."

"Okay. So how?"

And Caster gave him some options.

Shinji could only smile. This would be more fun than he thought.

-Scene Break—

-Rin Tohsaka—

Rin stood at her parents grave and set a bunch of flowers on her mother's grave. She used to set more on her father's grave, but the last few years she could only bring herself to set a single flower on his grave.

She still loved him, but she was not sure she could ever forgive him about Sakura.

She could feel the comforting feel of her Servant at her back. That was all she had now.

Kiritsugu was dead. Shirou was missing. Even her sister had not responded when she had called or even pounded on her door.

Today was supposed to be the first day they had come here as family. The first day Rin was no longer alone.

Well, she had always had Shirou, but now even that was gone.

Maybe it was for the best. She could focus on the War now. On winning it for the Tohsaka name.

Only it felt so cold. And pointless. What good was winning if she couldn't share it with anyone? She sighed. And well, it was okay to cry, she supposed. You were supposed to cry over your parents graves, weren't you?

The fact that the rest of her life seemed barren, well no on needed to know that.

Which is what she felt like when she heard a cry of, "Sister!" come from behind her.

She turned, and it was Sakura. Only this Sakura was a little different from the one she had last seen. First, her hair had changed. Before there had been only a few locks that had turned to snow. Now it looked close to a third. Second, her clothing. Gone was the chaste but elegant skirt and blouse. Instead it was a skin tight shirt over a light seeming skirt, both dark black. Or maybe a really deep purple. And behind her draped a long blanket, she had held about her that fluttered in the wind of her running.

She took the sight in of the panting girl, "Sakura?"

A blonde girl followed behind, "Are we done? Please tell me we are done."

"Luvia? What are you doing here."

Sakura just panted and looked up at RIn, "Sorry, it was a long night. I took a walk and I got lost."

Rin just stared at her sister, "You got lost? Um, where did you get those clothes?"

Sakura looked down and muttered something.

Rin looked over at Luvia, "Did you do something to her? She is my sister, so help me God, I will bring down hell upon you if you have hurt her…."

Luvia was still panting, but raised one hand. "We. Found her. In the Memorial Park." She looked at Sakura again. "Sisters?"

Rin looked back at Sakura, "You slept in the Park?" She shivered. "That place is."

Luvia also shivered, "Haunted."

Rin nodded.

Sakura looked down. "I got in a fight with Grandfather and Shinji." She suddenly stiffened and her back straightened, "I am not going to put up with it any longer. If he wants me as his heir, he will have to treat me as his heir. As for Shinji…." Sakura laughed and looked up at Rin.

Was it Rin's imagination or were her eyes red? And that laugh. She had never heard Sakura laugh like that before. Something had happened last night. She looked at Luvia, who merely shrugged.

Luvia was also glancing between the two of them.

Rin sighed. How long was it before the whole world knew what her father had done? "Sakura, I don't know if she has given you her name, but this girl is Luvia Edelfeld. Our second cousin."

Sakura startled, and then looked over. "She's, she's family? I thought most of them were dead."

Rin adopted a lecturing pose, "Well you know that one of grandparents was European and…."

Sakura shot her a flat glance. Rin was happy her eyes were her normal color. Or perhaps a shade darker. Sakura said, "I was four when I was adopted. Learning the family tree wasn't high on my priorities back then." Rin looked down.

Luvia looked confused, "Why was she adopted? Did she not have any magical potential?"

Sakura let out a bitter laugh.

Rin sighed, "No. The opposite. She is my equal in many ways. In power anyway. But I am an average one and she has an odd elemental affinity."

Sakura said nothing.

Luvia said quietly, "Our family, the Edelfelt have a sorcery trait that allows two daughters to share a crest and a legacy. That is why your Grandmother was able to pass on some of her knowledge to you." She snorted, "My family always assumed you had stolen it from her, but they didn't realize that your grandfather must have stolen her heart first."

Rin said, "Hmm." She looked at Sakura and moved to hold her.

Sakura was stiff at first. She said, "If only we had been so lucky, eh, Rin?"

Rin pulled her close. What would her life have been like without those missed years? She felt Sakura's arms hold her tightly too.

Better. They would have been better.

She heard a loud grumbling.

Sakura pulled away, "Um, sorry. I didn't eat last night and well, I guess it has finally caught up with me." Her eyes tightened, "Did you ever hear back from Shirou?"

Rin shook her head. Rin heard her own stomach grumble. She sighed and looked down at her stomach, "I guess we both have gotten so used to him cooking breakfast for us, hey, Sakura."

Sakura reached out, "I will help you find him."

Rin nodded, "Let's get some food and head back to Emiya's. Taiga will probably be starving to death and who knows, she might have some information for us."

Sakura followed, "You know as much as I like her, Taiga is, well…"

"Remember her father. He is looking after Emiya too." Rin looked one last time at the graves behind her. She hadn't spent as much time here as she usually did, but she had a lot on her plate at the moment.

Sakura turned and went back. "Sorry. It has been a long time. But I will be back. With flowers next time!" She caught up with Rin, "Hey, Rin. I know you still sort of follow the Church, but well… Do you have anything of theirs I can make a little shrine out of?"

Rin nodded and looked at Luvia. "Thanks. But…"

Luvia raised a hand, "Do you mind if I spend some time with you? I don't really have much to do back in our hotel. They are still fixing up the place we will be staying in, so I can't really do any experiments."

Rin said, "You do realize I am a Master in this War. And that your uncle is an opponent of mine."

Luvia said, "Yes, but you agreed that I was a neutral party. Unless you blurt out plans on how you plan on killing my uncle, I will share nothing with anyone. On my honor as a magus."

Rin looked at Sakura. Sakura merely shrugged. Rin sighed and said, "Fine. We grab some breakfast and head to Emiya's."

"Hey, he is that hot guy you had at your house, isn't he Tohsaka?"

Rin glared at the girl, "Sorry, he is taken."

Sakura said at the same time, "He is spoken for."

Luvia giggled.

Sakura and RIn shared glares, before turning away.

Luvia just raised a hand and said, "Understood. One of you would be bad enough. No poaching on foreign territory."

Rin smiled.

Sakura had a soft grin.

Both of them looked at the other and glared. For a second.

Rin said, "Right, off to breakfast."

It took longer than planned, as these things often do. As it happened they ended up grabbing more of a brunch than a breakfast and taking it to the Emiya estate to eat.

Only the estate wasn't quiet.

Thock. Thock. Thock.

Shirou had returned.

Rin raced to see him, quickly unlocking the door with her key and setting down the bags she was carrying. Sakura followed her. Luvia followed her, perhaps a bit confused.

Rin didn't care. She rushed to see the man she had been all too afraid had died on her. She paused and watched as Shirou calmly created arrows and shot them at the targets that had been set up.

Sakura and Rin were used to his speed and accuracy. Not so Luvia. She gasped as she watched him shoot.

Rin calmly walked over to him. She could feel Sakura follow a few steps behind. That was fine. "Shirou?" She started quietly.

Shirou put down the bow. "Oh, hey, Rin. I am glad…"

That was as far as she let him talk. Her hand was already moving. She knew how fast he could move, and yet she assumed he would just take it. CRACK! "How could you do this to me! I thought you were gone, dead. Do you understand me Shirou, I thought that I would be going to the morgue at some point and confirming your dead body. And here you are alive and well. Did you try to call me and let me know everything was okay? No. And last night we were supposed to summon our Servants. Mine first, did you show up? No. Did you tell anyone where you were? No."

"Rin, I…."

"NO! Just no, you do not get to speak yet. You will listen to me. Don't you realize just how important you are to me? Do you really think you could just go off and die and that I would forgive you?"

"RIn, I am sorry, but…."

She was tempted to hit him again. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. So she did the next best thing.

She kissed him. Again there was a moment's hesitation before he truly gave into the moment. But she enjoyed melting into his arms. When she broke away, it was a happy but confused Shirou that looked back at her. Rin simply said, "Don't do it again okay. I mean, it isn't like I would miss you. But I would really hate not having you around."

Sakura said softly, "We are glad you are in good health. What happened back there, Sempai?"

Shirou backed away from Rin.

Rin couldn't help a little whine escape at the loss of his warmth. Shirou just looked at her strangely and turned to face the others. His face turning crimson when he realized they were not alone.

"Uh Sakura, and Miss Edelfelt. Sorry. Welcome to my humble home."

Luvia said, "A pleasure. We brought lunch. The other two told me you were missing, maybe you can fill us in on some of the details?"

Shirou looked grim for a moment. And then a wave of anger rolled across his face. Rin had never seen him so enraged. "I met Ilya last night."

Rin said, "Ilya as in Kiritsugu's Ilya?"

Shirou only nodded and picked up the bow again. "That is why when I came home I needed some practice to clear my head. What I learned there…."

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, and Rin winced at the look of thanks Shirou shot Sakura back. That wasn't fair. This was supposed to be her moment!

Shirou turned to Rin and said, "When we are done here. When we have finished this war and we have taken care of all we need to here in Fuyuki. I need to pay a visit to the Einzbern and let them know that what they have done is inexcusable."

Rin only said, "Shirou."

Shirou turned and said, "Trace on!" He pulled back the bow and an arrow appeared, already knocked. "They have altered her. Altered Ilya. Made her like her mother. Heh, for all I know, she had been like that from the beginning." He stood there, bow string taunt, but not releasing. "And she is a Master. Every Servant that falls will bring her closer to death. And I have no doubt they gave her a Servant capable of the task. Last time it was Arturia after all. Hard to beat the King of Knights."

Luvia was just watching, obviously interested in everything that was being said.

Rin simply said, "We will find a way. We will save her. The first part is taken care of. She is out of that damn castle. It will be hard, but if there is a path, between the two of us, we will find a way."

Shirou just nodded and the pain and anger faded from his face. Like always when he held a bow he calmed. His voice was serene as he said, "You are right, Rin. The time to wait, to take the passive route is done. We will find a way. And the guilty parties will pay."

He released the arrow.

Rin knew it would hit its target. With Shirou it always did. And she was right. It hit the bullseye.

She did not expect what came next. The entire target exploded. She looked at Shirou in shock.

He stared at her fiercely, "The kid gloves come off. We will face our enemies head on. And we will WIN!" He smiled at her, "Let's go have lunch."

-Scene Break—

Arturia Pendragon-

Again Arturia felt the rush of power as her soul was removed from her body and traveled deep into time. She recognized the feel.

It was the Holy Grail from Fuyuki. Another chance to take what she had once earned already. Another difficult fight to gain her wish and the salvation of her people. Not salvation for her, no, she had sworn to serve the world if it could provide her the opportunity to find a better King to remove that sword from the stone. A chance to keep her kingdom from falling to the ruin it was in after her reign.

She felt once more as a body was made and transported to where a magus was chanting. As she approached, as the knowledge of the current age was added to her memories, she felt a familiar tug.

Avalon.

Whoever had summoned her had Avalon. And it was a scant ten years since her last time here. If it was Kiritsugu she would slay him out of hand. To deny her when she had been so close, when she had seen the Grail in front of her.

She wasn't sure what she would do if it were Ilya.

And there was something different about this body. It felt different. As she materialized she realized her armor was gone. She was no longer dressed in her usual blue and silver.

She was dressed in black. In a hated black suit.

And she was not Saber. She could still feel Excalibur, still wrapped in its protective wind barrier. She gritted her teeth as more information passed into her.

Rider. She had been summoned as Rider.

All of the other spirits came from either the Throne of Heroes or from the ranks of Alaya's guardians. She had been a special case. She alone of them was still alive. Her nature still malleable.

And she had ridden down the previous Rider in a race. Ridden him down and defeated him. That epic feat had been engraved on her record.

She glared at the man who had summoned her. No, closer to a boy, really. Red haired with solid brown eyes. The eyes of an honest man. She could feel herself calm inside.

Not that one not very familiar with her micro expressions would notice any change at all. She said sternly, "I am Rider. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

-End Part—

Author's notes-

Well and here we go again. Hope you folks enjoy. All the Servants are summoned. Let the fun commence.

Servant Assassin- Medea of Colchis, the Witch of Betrayal

Master- Amelia Abernathy

Strength- D

Agility- B

Endurance- D

Magic- A

Luck-C

NP- ?

Skills- Presence Concealment –C, but Augmented by magical Invisibility makes her very hard to detect. She is detectable if she attacks or does anything to draw attention to herself.

Divine Language- C – Not as fast as it would be if she was Caster, but she still knows the language and is still an effective user of magic.

Alchemy- A (Not every assassin is a knife in the dark. Some prefer to use poison or drugs. Look up the legends, Medea was good at this.)

Magic- A (And she is still a top notch magic user. But without territory creation, she will never have enough mana stored for bombing runs….)

Others to be revealed

Noble Phantasm- Ring of Gyges (passive) C Your standard ring of invisibilty.

Others to be revealed

Servant Rider- Arturia Pendragon

Master- Shirou Emiya

Strength- B

Agility- A

Endurance- C (No armor)

Mana-A

Luck-A

NP- C/A+

Skills- Riding A In theory she could ride anything. In practice most of the monstrous animals were dead by the time of her birth and she had little skill riding them. Anything born or made after her birth is dramatically increased in capability under her hands.

Magical Resistance- A (She is King Arthur. Enough said)

Personal Skills- Mana Burst- A

Intuition- A

Charisma- B

We are all familiar with her Noble Phantasms right?

If anyone has any questions or comments please let me know. I really appreciate the feedback and hope you all enjoy reading this story. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

An Opportunity of Fate part 12

Arturia Pendragon-

Arturia could barely suppress her rage. She had been summoned by the son of her betrayer. And Kiritsugu must have betrayed more than just Arturia to have a child the age of Shirou.

Poor Irisviel. Kiritsugu had played them all for fools in the end.

Arturia looked up and stared at the man who was Saber this time around. She didn't recognize him, although some of his equipment seemed to speak of a continental heritage, possibly Frankish or Alemanni. Possibly Frisian?

It wasn't the armor itself. That seemed like it was High Gothic plate mail. No it was the little accoutrements, the little stylized bits, and his scabbard. The blade looked short for an arming sword, not nearly as long as Excalibur.

Why did she feel so out of control right now? She had been summoned before, had even stood and fought and killed other Servants. Why did she now feels so insecure. Was it simply her pride? That she didn't bear the title Saber this time? She muttered an annoyed oath under her breath.

Saber chuckled and added in his bit. In Breton. Accented Breton, but familiar. Close enough to her native Cymri. She glared at him regally, and in Latin asked, "From where do you hail?"

The knight removed his helmet completely and she could see his honest smile. The man had the nerve to laugh at her! "Ah, that is not how the game is played, my dearest Lady. I must say your dress does confuse me, a modern look. But your speech sounds so very similar to what I have known myself." He laughed, "Not quite Breton, but close. Cymric perhaps? Some valiant Welsh maiden that has made herself comfortable at the Throne of Heroes? Ah, or better yet, and my best guess to be honest, is a maiden who hid her gender among the Knights of the Round Table."

Arturia grasped the handle of Invisible Air, "You sir, speak with much too much familiarity."

Saber smiled, "A duel perhaps? We are allies of course. But I can not help but be curious as to your abilities. You were summoned as a hero, so a hero you must be. But at the same time, your small size and lack of reach, your lack of physical development, makes me wonder how you arose to such heights? What legend did you rise to glory?"

Arturia wanted nothing more than a few moments of peace to still the pressure that still lay heavily on her mind. She could remember her throat being parched as she stood dying on that hill. She could also remember a few moments earlier standing right in front of her nation's salvation, mere seconds from victory. And hated command spell after hated command spell compelling her to destroy it.

She needed something to distract her. A fight or something to keep her mind off of it all. Yes a good fight would calm her, "So. You wish to test my skill and steel, Saber?" She drew Invisible Air, "I am more than happy to oblige."

Saber laughed as he drew his own blade. "First blood? Or first touch?"

Saber's master, a pretty dark haired girl's eyes tightened, "Saber, stop this madness. Shirou, make your Servant stop."

Shirou, Arturia's 'Master' tightened his eyes. "No Rin. Both of these Servants have their pride." He looked at both of them. "As a acolyte of the blade myself, I understand them. But sparing should not be done here, in my home. Not unless you meant harm to me and mine." He glared at both of them. "We are supposed to be allies. Both of you are guests here. I was under the assumption that both of you lived in times when hospitality was honored. I know who both of you are, even you Rider." He looked at her, his honest golden brown eyes looking at her with disappointment. He looked away, "Like much of his later life, my father regretted he treated you as coldly as he did. That he treated everyone around him like tools. But then at the end, he had little left to him save regrets."

The dark-haired girl gasped, "Shirou… You can't mean?"

He looked at her, "Yes, Rin. There is little doubt. My father had photos of her looking like this. Mostly taken at Irisviel's whim, but he was grateful to have them. They were among the few photos he had of his wife." Shirou's voice grew quiet, "He never shared them with me until his very last. I almost wonder if he would have shared them if he hadn't known he was going to die right then. Or if he would have put off the chance."

The dark haired girl looked down, "Shirou. I am sorry."

"Rin, you did what I should have, what both Father and I knew that I did not have the strength for. And I thank you." He touched her face. "Both of these warriors are aching to test themselves."

The quiet girl, the one with purple hair, "And you Shirou? Do you ache to test yourself against them?"

Shirou laughed then, "Of course! They would slaughter me in seconds. I can see that. But still, I am curious. How much have I learned from Taiga. Or better how would Taiga fare?" He shook his head. And looked back at the purple haired girl, "Sakura, it is unfair of me to ask, but can you prepare a dinner for all of us? We will be in the Dojo and I think Rin will wish to cheer on her Servant, as I shall wish to do mine."

Sakura smiled softly, "Of course Shirou." The girl glanced at Rin and moved over to give Shirou a hug. "Be careful."

Shirou's cheeks flushed. Saber laughed until Rin hit him on the arm, glaring up at him.

Arturia sighed and looked up at the sky. These were allies? The two girls were obviously in love with the boy. The boy obviously didn't realize he was stringing them both along.

This would not end well.

While she herself never had the opportunity to dally with the opposite sex, she had watched her knights make fools of themselves. Often ending in tragedy. She closed her eyes and remembered Lancelot.

Had her stoicism truly cost those she had loved that much pain? Would Lancelot forever exist without her pardon? Without knowing she had understood, even if her duty as King had kept her from showing it. Arturia put a hand to her head. This pressure.

Shirou led them to another building. "Rin, can you raise a quick barrier to minimize damage and limit noise?"

Rin sighed, "It will take a few minutes." A slight pause, "Shirou, do you really think this is wise?"

"Yes." He walked over to the two of them. "Alright, no Noble Phantasms." He tossed them each a Shinai. "These should work."

Arturia blinked. She hadn't seen him actually grab anything from one of the shelves. They had just appeared in his hands. An illusion? She swung it a few times. No it was real enough…. No she could feel the magic to it. It was sort of real and yet not. A Glamorie of sorts.

Rin was walking around the room, eyes open just a slit, chanting softly.

Magi. She sometimes forgot. Her summoners were all magi. Even this boy with the clear eyes. He was as much a magus as Kiritsugu or perhaps Merlin. No. No he didn't seem like that. The girl walking the line, she seemed more the mystical sort. More interested in her craft than people.

Her opponent smiled, "Now that is a useful thing. Can you make other things too?"

Shirou nodded, "But nothing that lasts. You two will shatter those long before they dispel. The real ones I have are more durable, but much harder to replace."

Glamourie. She really didn't trust Faerie magic, for all she wielded a blade wrought by them. Outside of the few really precious gifts, too much of it was simply fool's gold. Seeming one thing only to turn into another. Arturia knew that magi could do similar things, but not this real. She asked Shirou, "Do you have a piece of iron I can use for a second?"

Roland laughed, "I was thinking the same thing."

Shirou frowned and muttered and a few small iron hammers appeared in his hands.

Roland took his and rapped it against his shinai whimsically. "Of course if he can make iron, he definitely is not a changeling, wouldn't you agree my dear Lady?"

Rin called out, "It is simple Gradation Air. My apprentice isn't a very good magus. His skillset is too limited. But he is good at what he does." She shook her head in mock appreciation, "Never seen anyone better at Projection in my life."

Shirou bit back, "You are the one who trained me by making me fix your house!"

Rin waved her hand, "Sure, but by now you should be using basic summons and elementals or something other than Structural Analysis, Projecting the tools and doing the work yourself."

Roland dryly stated, "Perhaps we can deal with the lover's quarrel after we finish this duel."

Rin flushed and turned her head, arms wrapping firmly around her. "Just win, Saber."

Shirou shook his head, "I have confidence in you, Rider."

Rider and Saber stared at each other. Roland smiled and put his blade at a guard position, "Let us see what you have got, little Lady."

Arturia attacked!

-Scene Break—

Amelia Abernathy-

Amelia watched as Assassin finished her makeup. "Why are we doing this again?" Amelia was already finished. Assassin on the other hand was enjoying the variety of modern beauty tools.

And Medea was beautiful. Even Amelia could admit that, if only to herself. Even the slightly odd elfin ears didn't detract from her beauty. Then again she was a Servant.

Medea looked at her through the mirror, "Yes. It serves multiple fronts. First, it lets me scout the town. I can use my magic to keep any other Servant from finding me, and I doubt they will be out clubbing like we are. Second, it allows me to place devices that will allow me to see if any Servants routinely pass certain ways. Finding patterns or rhythms to our enemies' movements will be very valuable." She smiled. "It will also allow me to find targets to feed off of, providing me mana."

Amelia had to nod. It did make sense. Just she hadn't expected to go partying while she was in Fuyuki.

Medea grabbed her hand, "Plus it is has been to long since I have been out dancing. There is no need to avoid mixing business and pleasure if you can have both is there?"

Amelia felt herself dragged out the door. But she had a smile. This was going to be fun.

Even if she wasn't entirely sure who the Master was in this relationship. Did it matter? She would get her wish, she was certain of it. Or die trying.

Maybe a night of fun on the town was the right way to start after all.

-Scene Break—

Shinji Matou-

Shinji stared at awe at the ocean below. The cliff he was standing on, that the whole Temple was on was at least fifty feet high. The small stream wandered around the Temple, winding amongst the scattered statues.

Shinji looked at them. So very lifelike. Almost as if the individual had once been real and turned to stone. Caster was certainly a perfectionist.

He looked over at Caster. She was sitting by the stream bank, shaping something out of clay. It looked like a lizard with fine delicate wings. Was she making another statue?

Shouldn't she be doing something productive towards the war?

"Ah, Master. You have returned. Did you bring clothing of this day and time?" She didn't even look at him, still focused on the tiny statue of a lizard.

"Yes, they are my sister's though. They might be a little small." Shinji eyed Caster's taller athletic body. For a moment he smiled at the memory of those hands roaming over him, caressing him. So much better than what he had been used to, either the fumbling of his fellow students, or the empty cries of passion and endless tears of Sakura.

Caster blew gently on the small statue she had made. "That won't be an issue. It is much easier to alter than to simply create."

Shinji shook as the statue moved ever so slightly, a slight resonate trill emanating from its throat. Shinji blinked as it took off from Caster's hand and shot into the twilight.

Caster sighed, "One of many familiars I have created today. I do hope we can find several targets when we hunt tonight. I have used a great deal of prana."

"And your work on the school?"

Caster began to strip her clothes off and waded into a deeper part of the stream. The only thing she never removed was her eye coverings. He often wondered what lay under those wraps. Why was it so important to keep them covered?

He didn't wonder long, enjoying the erotic scene of her bathing. She was so beautiful.

After a moment, and a small indulgent smile never leaving her lips, "It is proceeding. I will need a day or two to finish." There was a small pause, "Are you truly sure you wish to do this. Hunting strangers is one thing, but this will lead to the death of many of those you know. I will consume them utterly."

Shinji waved his hand, "They have all slighted me in one fashion or another. If they can help me achieve my desires, what better thing for them to do. It is just a little sacrifice after all." Shinji smiled, "Just their lives."

"I see." There was a thoughtful pause, "The prana from your classmates will speed up the time table a considerable bit." She spent a bit of time finishing up.

Shinji walked over and picked up a towel he had brought. "Come to me, my beautiful Caster, and we will go let you feed."

Caster smiled and walked up to him. And gave him a kiss. She said with a smoky voice, "More of that when we return."

Shinji could only smile.

-Scene Break—

Ilyasviel von Einzbern

Ilya stared up at the Church in front of her. She could not imagine that the local Christian flock was large enough to support this large of a facility. But then Fuyuki City was a spiritually active community, and so this building likely also acted as a safe house and staging point for the Church's more esoteric activities.

She was not looking forward to this. She had left her maids back at home, taking only Berserker as protection. No need to show the Church her whole hand.

Suddenly she wondered if Shirou had been here yet. He was going to be a Master and the thought of fighting him, of killing him had become an uncomfortable thought. Just spending that tiny bit of time with him….

Well there was always Wednesday. Maybe he truly would have some plan or idea to solve this problem. Ilya closed her eyes and crushed the tiny spark of hope that fluttered into being.

If she cursed meeting Shirou as she had, that was why. She knew she was here to die; it was what she had been made for. It was her sole purpose in existence. Had not old Acht driven that into her? Had he not told her that her very birth had been allowed as a back-up in case her father had turned out to be faithless.

And hadn't he indeed betrayed the Einzbern? Had he not in the end given up the small girl he had loved as a future sacrifice, one that would purge the sins of the father with the very essence of her soul?

Ilya closed her eyed. 'Damn you Shirou, for making my life so complicated. This was supposed to be fun. One final romp before I was subsumed by the Grail for the betterment of my family.'

Now she was uncertain. The park Sella had shown him had made her even more so. It was indeed close to one of the points at which the Grail could manifest itself. What Shirou had said could indeed be true. And the park was indeed cursed with a vehement anti-human vibe.

She would come back tomorrow with her maids again and conduct some experiments. She didn't know what good it would do, but still it was something to pass the time. Maybe she would get lucky and someone would attack her. That would be entertaining.

The door opened and a tall dark haired man stood there. He was dressed in formal church garb. This must be Kirei Kotomine. She had heard rumors, had read some of her old father's reports on the man. A dangerous man of many skills.

He looked down at her, a slight smile on his lips, before a frown flitted across his face. "You are the Einzbern Master?"

"Yes." Last time, according to Father, this man had been allied with the Tohsaka at the start of the war. Together they had been plotting with the previous Church Administrator. She would have to be cautious here.

"I was made aware that it would be a homunculus this time."

Ilya tossed her hair slightly, "I am."

"And the Grail Core is secure? It is not tainted? EInzbern homunculi are typically white haired, yours is a mix. One would hope that we will not witness tragedy and suffering all for nothing." For just a moment his eyes brightened.

Ilya sighed, "They conducted tests." She placed a hand on her chest remembering the pain of those circuits being opened. Circuits that surrounded and pervaded her heart. Circuits that should only be opened once the Grail was nearly ready to appear. After the Fifth or if she was lucky the Sixth Servant fell.

It had felt like her heart had been cooking even as it remained beating. It had felt like a wave of searing acid passing through her with each beat of her heart. They had left her like that for several hours, pain coursing through her just to see if she could maintain consciousness enough to order Berserker to suicide.

Of course ordering that would open up the extra circuits in her brain, effectively killing her. There would be no space inside of her for her at that point.

"And your Servant?"

"Berserker."

A slight smile from him, "Ah, their plan seems certain. A Berserker powered by the holder of the Grail Core would be truly potent. Strong enough to win through many if not all the battles you will face. And if they kill you, it all becomes a farce." He spread his arms, "Rejoice my dear, you will have the opportunity to truly appease your family. This magic had once been theirs, and now in you, they will recover it. Surely it is no small thing to be a sacrifice for such a worthy cause?"

Ilya stood up straight and glared at the priest, "I am proud to represent my family."

"Then you will indeed be participating? You must understand I mean no insult when I ask if you would prefer to withdraw. The contest will be bloody, and you look so young to be forced into such a hardship. You should be enjoying the fruits of your youth and not about to face certain death. Ah, the vagarities of family honor. Such a tough path to face, truly I wish you the best my dear."

Ilya's eyes tightened. He was mocking her. She was tempted to sic Berserker on him and give him a hands on approach to how well she was prepared for this war. But the damage that would do to her family's standing, not to mention the fallout it could lead to between the Church and the Magic Association kept her from doing so.

"Don't worry about that, Kirei Kotomine. I plan to fight. And I plan to win. I will uphold the honor or my family." Inside a tiny voice, a dangerous and subversive voice said, 'I simply haven't figured which one.' She shook her head at the seditious thought and turned to go.

"No questions for me, madam?"

Ilya didn't even look back. "I am an Einzbern. I likely know more about this ceremony than you do, priest."

She left. And while she tried to crush it, a tiny flicker of hope, dangerous seditious hope would not die in her heart.

'Please be real, Shirou. Please be honest and true…. Please save me from what I must do. You say my father tried and was too weak and torn from his War in my family's name to do so. So please, Shirou, please brother….

'Save me.'

And she drove back to the mansion.

-Scene Break—

Rin Tohsaka-

Rin's mouth dropped as she watched Rider blur as she began her attack. Saber was ready and for a few moments the two of them moved. Rin had no idea what their swords were doing, it was too fast.

Until Rider's exploded after a particular hit.

Shirou entered the bounded space and gave Rider one and then after looking at Saber's gave him one as well. He retreated back to safety, "Begin."

This time it was Saber's turn to attack. He didn't move quite as fast as Rider, there was an unstoppable ponderousness to his movements. Only Rider was waiting.

Again a flurry of impossible movement in the small space Rin had created for them. Such rapid violence. Again Rider's blade exploded, this time partly taking Saber's with it. Both of them withdrew.

Neither of them were breathing hard.

Rider sighed, "I suppose that point should go to you."

Saber smiled, "More of a draw really."

Rider shook her head, "If I had my armor I would agree. But without it…." She sighed, "I am going to have to be careful."

Saber nodded, "I see. Best two out of three then?

Rider nodded.

Shirou looked at both blades and shook his head. "I know one thing I can Project that might last longer, but. Well." He sighed and he projected not one but two, Torashinai. "These are just training blades, but well." He handed one to Saber.

Saber looked at the blade in askance, "Kid, you do realize that this blade is cursed, right?"

Rider took the blade quietly and waved it about. "I am not sure I want to wield this, Master."

Shirou sighed, "Call me Shirou. No need to be so formal."

Rider looked at him strangely, "Very well, Shirou. Where did you come across this blade that you could copy it so well."

Rin looked at Shirou. Shirou had often remarked that the blade was cursed, and there was a small level of malevolence to the training blade. But maybe she had made light of his claims if two Servants weren't sure about it. "It is his teacher's blade. The other students and Shirou joke that it is cursed, but I always assumed it came from Taiga. She does have a violent streak."

Saber waved his blade, "Steel sentience do you think? I mean it doesn't feel like it wants to kill anyone. Just beat them to a pulp."

Rider nodded. "Shall we?"

The next match was very quick. Rin didn't see exactly what happened only it looked like Rider had streaked past Saber and had attacked from the flank. Both stopped, and Saber was chuckling, "Very good. Point to you."

Rider backed up, her green eyes still hard, "Adjusting for my speed. It pains me a little to be forced to such tricks, but without armor…."

Saber nodded. He looked over at Rin and winked.

Shirou walked back in and looked at both of the blades. He left the circle without needing to replace either blade.

Saber smiled and said, "Well, this is for the win." And charged.

This time the battle was not fast. Like blurs they moved about the enclosed space. Attacks and feints, blocks and dodges, all occurring at rapid speed. She almost thought she caught her Servants small mistake, a tiny opening. Maybe it had been part of a ploy, RIn could see Saber's sword move in to make a counter attack.

Saber stumbled and fell as Rider's Torashinai exploded on his side. Rider leapt back from Saber's now hesitant attack. Saber winced and looked up, "So match to you. We will have to do this again."

Rider nodded stiffly and handed the hilt to Shirou. "This Servant is competent. You will be safe as long as you stay next to your ally. I need to conduct… a reconnaissance. Do you have a vehicle for me to use?"

Rin watched as Shirou led his Servant away.

Saber tilted his head to keep Rider in view, "She is definitely not hard on the eyes."

Rin glared up at him, "IS that all you have to say? She is pretty? You are SABER, you should have won that fight!"

Saber shook his head, "My dear Master, I am good. And trust me I am indeed very good, but she is better. She should be Saber, not me, I think."

"She is tiny!"

"So are you, my Lady. I am willing to gather you are tougher than you look yourself." He smiled down at her, "Pretty too, but then I have always preferred blondes, so you do lose on that account."

Rin hit him. Why did all the men she know have to be so FRUSTRATING! "So then why?"

Saber shrugged, "I got summoned first. I mean I could easily have been Rider or even given the tales if not my history, Berserker. That Lady out there, no, no I should say that knight out there, is perfect Saber material. All I can guess is that whatever item that kid had was strong enough to pull her in, even though the class wasn't a perfect fit." He chuckled and shook his head.

"What."

"Just imagining her as Caster. She would probably be good at it. Maugrim would have killed for her mana output." He kept laughing, "Of course, would she know any spells to use it with?"

"Mana output?"

Roland put a hand on RIn's shoulder, "My dearest Master, you have seen Rider, yes? Just a shave over five feet maybe? Looks like a maiden, although her eyes say she has seen war and conflict on multiple battlefields. I have more mass, greater reach, and possibly more experience. In a straight up sword fight, I would LOSE against her. Because of her mana output. Why do you think those training swords kept exploding? It wasn't me. It was her. I would wager that I am stronger than her. Certainly given our classes I would assume so. She seems almost startled at her current speed, so my guess is she is learning how to compensate her normal fighting style. Which from our fight seems remarkably like mine. Get into the fight and cut the enemy down like wheat on a harvest day. Of course, without armor she is definitely going to be a little rattled about it." He looked over to where Shirou and Rider had left. "She probably has a few things to think about." He shook his head, "To think I would actually meet a member of the Round Table."

"Not just a knight. A King. The King of Knights herself, King Arturia of Britain." Rin smirked. "Bet you didn't see that coming!"

Roland opened his mouth for a moment, "But. That. I mean." Then he nodded, "Actually that makes some sense. Explains a few very odd rumors I got from the Breton March."

Shirou poked his head back in, "Hey, Rin, Saber, dinner is ready."

As Rin left to go to dinner, her mind was lost in thoughts. What were the odds that Arturia would be summoned again, after only ten years. And why had she come? Shirou didn't have any catalyst that she was aware of.

She would have to read up on the legends of King Arthur when she got home. Maybe something would ring a bell, give her some clue.

And Rider was acting strange, looking at the surroundings with what almost seemed remembrance. But that was impossible, right? The Heroic spirits that broke off didn't directly return to the Throne of Heroes. That energy would power the Grail. So there was no way she could know or remember any of this.

Something was strange here, and she would have to figure it out.

-Scene Break—

Ayako Mitsuzuri-

Ayako finished her makeup and sighed. She thought she looked pretty good. She had to laugh, she didn't wear makeup that often. She didn't bother much at school and outside of her friends she intimidated a lot of the boys of her age.

But between her mother and Sakura she did have some and knew how to use it.

Her mother came up behind her and said, "Ah, my little Ayako! You look so pretty. Who are you staking claim to today?"

Ayako grinned, "I was just meeting with Issei this evening. At the Copenhagen."

"Isn't that a bar?"

"Well they also serve food, including this fish fry thing they are doing today. Both of us have school tomorrow so we won't stay late. We know the owners so as long as we don't tie up a table, we should be fine. Trust me, I do not plan on liquoring up the President of my class and the son of the local Temple to have my wicked ways with him."

Her mother hugged her close, "Oh, Ayako, what am I going to do with you?"

"Eh. Mom, are you okay?"

Her mother pulled back a little and looked at her. She smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I just remember you rampaging around the house like some brigand, and here you are all grown up and so pretty." She shook her head in remembrance, "Stay here, I have something for you."

Ayako watched as her mother hurried off. What had gotten into her normally stoic mother?

Her mother was smiling with a mixture of pride and worry as she came back with a tiny box. She took one hand and touched one of Ayako's earlobes, "Good, you are still wearing studs. I was always afraid you would let the piercing close up." She removed the studs that were in her ears and replaced them. "There. Much better. I have been meaning to give those to you for a while."

Ayako touched her ears gently. There had been a small shock at the placement of each stud. She walked back toward the mirror. She recognized the earrings. The diamond earrings. "Mom, I can't take these! They were a gift to you and…."

Her mother came in a with a smile, "And now they are a gift to you. Who knows. They might save your life sometime."

"Mom."

She just smiled at Ayako. "Your father got called in for some business, so I will drive you. That will be okay?"

Ayako nodded and ruffled through her purse, making sure she had everything she needed. Including the copy of several tapes she had made from her discussions with Rin.

It was time for the secrets to stop among her friends. She was a little frightened of what might happen if she just confronted Rin or even Sakura about this. Sakura would want to protect her, just like Rin claimed she was doing by removing her memory. There was also Shirou, but somehow it just didn't feel right approaching him about it.

No. Now that she knew Issei was involved it gave her a perfect opportunity to get some answers. She just knew that Issei would be an easier target.

Besides, she had made that bet. No need to wait on her rivals to make their move first. Not that Shirou would likely notice. She liked the boy, but was he dense about somethings. She chuckled to herself, what exactly would it take to make him understand? Obviously not a kiss. Sex? Birth of the first child? Grandkids?

No Issei would be easier. It would take slow but steady work to calm him to her presence, not as a friend, she already had that. But as a girl. As his girl. She couldn't help the smile as her thoughts went to the sheer challenge of winning over someone so chaste.

It would be fun. As long as she didn't scare him away. She looked at the purse again and its contents. It had the potential of scaring him away at the very beginning. Maybe she should….

She shook her head. No. She would not start a relationship built on lies. She would let him know what she knew up front. Ask for his help in confronting or aiding Sakura and the others. And hint at her interest in him.

They pulled up to the Copenhagen. She got out and waved good bye to her mother.

Her mother was smiling back at her, "Be safe honey."

She greeted Neko as she went in and was led to her table. Neko told her they would have to clear out early. But that was okay with Ayako. A quick dinner. Some idle conversation. A quick confrontation, and she should be on her way.

When she saw how wide eyed Issei was when he saw her walk towards their table she had to stifle her typical smirk.

This was going to be fun.

-Scene Break—

Sakura Matou-

Sakura basked in the praise that she got as dinner was served. She just hoped she had made enough.

She knew that the Servants did not require food, but Shirou had invited them to the table, and Sakura had served them. Saber ate slowly savoring the dish. Rider on the other hand plowed through plate after plate like she was on some sort of conquest march.

Honestly, Sakura had never met anyone who could out eat Taiga. Until today. And the stream of compliments from the woman helped ease some of the tension she felt from her.

Taiga seemed surprised at the new additions, and had balked upon learning that Rider would be staying. Which reminded Sakura of something. She still hadn't asked Shirou yet.

She stood up and walked back to the kitchen, where Shirou was wiping up a quick desert for his guests. She stood there a moment. How she wanted to just go up and hold him. To kiss him and more.

Now was not the time. If ever. Shirou liked Rin and Sakura found it hard to compete against her near perfect sister. She closed her eyes and felt her other self stir. A warning of sorts. She could deal with this, or the other Sakura would. "Shirou?"

Shirou whirled around and faced her. A broad smile filled his face. His gaze slipped a little lower than her face and then back to her eyes, eyes open as always, and looking a little guilty. "Yes?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Um, it is a bit much, but can I stay here for the next couple of weeks?"

Shirou immediately said, "Sure. Um, but why? Is your brother troubling you again?"

Sakura looked down. "I know about the Grail War, Shirou." She looked up at him, "Moreover, I am a Master."

Shirou nodded, "Okay, Rin is too. We will find a way to make this all right. Where is your Servant."

Sakura couldn't help the tears, "I don't have it. They, they TOOK her from me. Grandfather knows all about binding spells, he made a book, a magical book and they took her from me." She felt herself waver.

Shirou held on to her, "I hate to pry, but who was it?"

"Caster. She was so beautiful Shirou, so pure. And Shinji has her. He will ruin her Shirou. Just like he does so many of our stupid classmates. Just like he, just like he…." She couldn't say it. Not here. Not to Shirou.

"Just like he did you." There was a bit of anger in Shirou's voice. "I knew he was not good to you. I suspected he hit you. But… this."

She looked up at him, expecting him to look at her differently. Expecting and knowing that she deserved, disgust. But he held her close.

"I will protect you, Sakura. You are precious to me. Of course you can stay. As long as you need. Consider this place home." Again the anger filled his voice, "Shinji will be dealt with."

"Please, Shirou, don't kill him. He is still my brother, despite all he has done. He is as much a victim of my Grandfather as I am. Do what you must, just don't kill him."

"And your Grandfather."

"Shirou, he is too dangerous to fight. His older and more powerful than you could ever believe."

"I will save you Sakura."

Another voice added in her comments softly, "As will I. Whatever it takes. We are with you."

Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Rin.

Rin looked conflicted for a moment, before her eyes hardened, "We will help you in anyway that you need. If you get tired of this place, my house is always open to you."

Sakura said quietly, "Thank you sister."

Shirou just smiled at the two of them.

Sakura couldn't stop a small feeling of frustration as she pulled away slightly from Shirou. Why did Rin have to ruin the moment?

Rin said softly, "Sakura, the reason I came in here was to tell you have a phone call."

Sakura frowned, "From whom?"

"Mrs. Mitsuzuri. She sounded like it was important." Rin waved her hand, "Don't worry, Ayako is fine. She just said she needed to talk to you."

"Okay." Sakura walked to go get the phone. She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Sakura?" It was Mrs. Mitsuzuri.

"Yes. How can I help you? Is Ayako okay?"

"She is fine. On a dinner date with Issei Ryudou of all people. No, the reason I am calling is that I need to speak to you. In person. Say tomorrow after Archery practice?"

"Um, okay. That would be fine. If you don't mind my asking, What is this about?"

"It isn't something I can talk about over the phone. Tomorrow then. Good bye, my dear." And she hung up.

Sakura stared at the phone. Why would Ayako's mother need to speak to her? And Ayako was on a date with Issei. She sure moved fast.

She walked back to the dining room. She would have to break the news she was staying her to Taiga herself. It was only fair. He had after all gotten grilled over Rider already.

Sakura was so grateful she had such good friends. She didn't know what she would do without them. She often feared they were after all the only thing keeping her sane.

Chapter End-

-Authors Note-

And here we are with another transition chapter. The first real moves of the war start in the next chapter. Just setting everything up. Hope you folks enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

An Opportunity of Fate part 13

Issei Ryudou-

Issei sat there calmly waiting for Ayako. He had been surprised when she had called him asking to meet here. It was ironic really. He had just finished the charm he had made for her and he had planned on giving it to her tomorrow at school. Although he had wanted to make sure it had been private so that no one made any mistake about what it meant.

He just wanted his friend to be safe. If his classmates saw him handing her a charm, they would tease him mercilessly. Both for chasing after one of the best athletes in school when he had always tried to remain uninvolved in romantic affairs, but also for trying to woo her by using traditional magic on her.

His cheeks burned. Not all talismans were for protection. And if he wished he could craft something like that. How effective they were was very much debatable, but he could do it. Issei still did not have a true measure of his strength yet. Most of what he had done up until now had been simple protective charms.

The School itself was full of them. They basically protected against evil and misfortune. Other ofuda he had added increased focus and concentration, both of which fit the purpose of the school and its core concept. Between the two types he had placed he had reduced accidents and he hoped conflicts inside the school. He was also curious if it would have an effect on the average grade the students received.

The Doctor had been unsure about that, but Issei was fairly sure it would help a little. Focus was part of what was needed to learn after all.

Issei smiled at himself. The world was so much larger than he had ever thought. Once he had planned on following his father's footsteps. Now he wasn't so sure. It wasn't the discipline or hardships faced in being a monk that were causing his new deliberations on the subject, but rather how closed in and insular it could be. There was a massive world out there and he had finally taken a peek at it. And while so many of the mundane things that drew his fellow student's attention held little interest to him, this strange new world did.

That there was such a need for protection spells made him wonder, why? Where there that many creatures that sought out to harm mankind that they were truly necessary? Or was this practice for the other tasks he would need to be able to perform? The minor spells simply there to reduce the amount of natural chaos and misfortune that was a human's normal lot in life?

Issei simply didn't know. But he was starting to understand some of what he could do. Carving those charms had done wonders for his understanding, because he was fairly sure he understood the reasons for the differences between the ofuda he had made for the school, the ones he had made for a few homes he had protected, and the charms he had carved.

It was simple. They reinforced the concept of the place or person. A school was a place to safely learn, and his ofuda merely reinforced that. They drove away the potential for misfortune and evil spirits that may wish to pray on those who would learn. A home was a place to safely rest, and they would reinforce that.

He looked around the Copenhagen and wondered what kind of Ofuda he would craft to fit this place. They would have to be different, and likely he would have to charge the owners.

That was another thing. Crafting his ofuda for himself, for his friends, or for those whom he had a duty to protect, there was no need to charge another. No need to make the school pay him for his work there. He was the Student President after all, and his work to protect his fellow students naturally flowed from that. Even after he graduated, the following classes would still be his kohai. He would still have obligations to help and protect them.

And he would. But should others ask for his services, he would have to charge them. Money was not required of course, but something of value would have to be given. Otherwise the possessor would not truly value the charm, and it would lose potency. Of course, overcharging someone for a charm would cause misfortune to strike Issei.

An interesting balance and conundrum. It was another reason why this path interested him. It was one thing to study and understand various philosophies, but to be forced to observe and live them fascinated him.

Still he knew this new world held dangers. He had gone so far as to craft three ofuda that could actually be termed as 'spells' as an extra precaution. Something powerful was coming. He only wished he had the opportunity to practice with them. But….

What he had crafted and steeped in the deep wells of power of Mount Enzou using the books the Doctor had left him honestly frightened him. So much power tied to a strip of paper. He had made three of them as with the creation of each he had felt a knot form inside of him. A deep tension that was tied to each ofuda. They were different from the others, unfinished. Oh, the brush strokes were finished, but the chant to call upon the power in them was not done. And so the power that he had gathered remained in them and waited, and so too did a part of himself.

Perhaps with age and experience he would be able to form more than three, but for now…. For now he was curious if they would even work.

He looked up and saw Ayako walking toward him. Why was she so dressed up? She was just meeting him, not someone she needed to impress. Issei flushed slightly as he noticed the slight hint of cleavage her dress showed. His eyes flitted up to her eyes, blushing harder.

Ayako just stood there, trade mark smirk emblazoned proudly, one hand on her hip. "So. You like the dress do you?"

He coughed slightly, "Um, er yes. It is pretty. You are pretty." This was ridiculous. He had seen her in swim suit last summer! It had covered so much less than this. He had spent years with her and had never felt this awkward before.

Ayako dryly said, "Well you and Shirou keep saying I should be more feminine at times. Well? How is this look, hmm?"

Issei looked down. That was the problem of course. He had spent so much time with Ayako, becoming good friends with her, considering her one of the guys. It wasn't something he had done with Sakura or Rin. Sakura was always so sweet and kind. Rin was the same on the surface she showed to everyone, only he had known better. And had learned better once she had become friends with Shirou. She had even been his first crush. Albeit hidden. Learning that under that sweet feminine image lay a manipulative tomboy…. Well it had taken a little while for the crush to fade, even knowing what he knew.

What could he say? The witch was horrifyingly attractive. He could almost see what Shirou saw in her. Issei still thought Sakura the more appealing of the two girls poor Shirou was in love triangle with. Then again, Sakura was a Matou. And they had a bad reputation. Maybe there was more to the secretive girl than he knew.

Issei sighed slightly. Worrying about his other friends wouldn't change his current problem. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer. He had always known Ayako was a girl, but now he had to admit to himself he was attracted to her.

Issei prided himself on controlling his passions. Moreover on his chastity, not simply of the body, but also of the mind. It wouldn't do to have the son of the head of the local Temple openly lusting over his classmates. His older brother was enough of an embarrassment. Issei could remember hearing his father's lectures on the need to control the passions to his rambunctious brother over and over, and had sworn to himself not to be such a burden to his father. To be stoic. Reserved. Uninvolved in anything that did not concern him.

Maybe it was time to cut Ayako loose. To stop being her friend. It would be a necessity at some point, as she was not involved with the supernatural. And it would be safer if she never was. Yes, perhaps he could convince her to leave them all be. Maybe he should talk to Sakura. Convince her that it would be in Ayako's best interest if they did not keep dragging her further into things that she shouldn't get involved in.

Ayako laughed, "Oh, Issei, what am I going to do with you?"

Issei looked up and watched as Ayako seated herself across from him. He steeled himself, "Ayako, there are some things I need to…."

Ayako shook her head, "After dinner. I can see by your expression I will not like what you have to say." She looked down and sighed herself, before staring directly in the eyes, "I have things to say to you as well. And I do not know if we can remain friends afterwards. So please, Issei, let us just enjoy a nice dinner as friends?"

Issei swallowed. He could see in her eyes she was serious. She had something she wanted to discuss with him and it was so important that it might rupture their friendship. Maybe it was for the best. But to spend a little time with her before she left him forever sounded nice. "Okay."

At Ayako's suggestion he tried the fried fish. It wasn't bad. Both of them talked about simple things. School. The balance of funding between the athletic and non-athletic clubs. Ayako in particular had a really funny story regarding Shirou and some woman who claimed to be a scout for the Japanese Olympic Committee.

All too soon it was over. Issei reached into his pocket for the charm he meant to give Ayako. No matter what happened, he still wanted her to be safe. And while it was not a major protective charm, it was the best he could make at this time. "Here, take this. No matter what happens afterwards, I want you to keep it."

Ayako calmly looked at it and nodded, "Fitting." She quickly put it around her neck. "A protection charm I presume?"

Issei just stared at her. He had given her a necklace. She was taking this awfully calmly. What she said next nearly flattened him.

Ayako stared him in the eyes, "Oh, don't give me that look. Magic is real. You gave me a protective amulet. You are a practitioner of Onymoji and perhaps other occult arts. Shirou, Rin, and Sakura are Western Style Magi."

Issei recoiled back. "Ayako…."

Ayako looked away, "Damn it. Damn your damn honest face Issei. It is real. All my worries and suspicions are real. Magic is truly real. My friends are practitioners. And I who thought we were friends have been left in the dark."

"Ayako."

"I mean were any of you ever going to tell me? Or would there come a day when you would all just disappear from my life. Possibly erasing my memories, altering my feelings, and who knows what else."

"Ayako!" He reached out and held her hand, "This world I am in is dangerous! It is safer for those who are not involved to stay uninvolved. And once you cross that line, once you knowingly become involved it is nearly impossible to get out. Power calls to power, knowledge to knowledge, mystery to mystery. Seemingly impossible or improbable things will become common place." He calmed himself for just a moment, "Listen to me. I have only been involved for a short time, and just on the outskirts of it, but already I have seen a share of wonders and horrors. This is not a safe or kind world, and I want you to be safe Ayako." He had never realized her hand had felt so soft. There were a few calluses from her Archery practice. But the back of her hand that his thumb was running over was so smooth."

Ayako sighed and stared at his hand. "Well, it seems Sakura was right about one thing." She looked up at him, wiping a tear from one of her eyes. "Was it too much to ask for one of you, for any of you to actually trust me?"

Issei was quiet and tried to withdraw his hand. But she held on to his. And to his chagrin, she was the stronger.

She looked up at him, holding his hand and stroking the back of his with her thumb. "You weren't the first person I confronted, you know. I honestly didn't think you were involved at all. And then Sakura was so firm about the proper placement of that Ofuda you gave me." Ayako smiled, "my investigations had come to the conclusion that she was indeed involved in the supernatural, then she would know the real from the fake." She laughed a little, wiping another tear from her eyes, "You know my dad. Always going on about traditional things. I have dragged Sakura into various shops, Heck, we have visited your Temple and she never reacted like that. But she saw those and she was adamant that I have one."

"I made those to protect the school. In concept, since you are a student I have a duty to protect it should work, yes. I can make a better one for you, but I may have to charge you. Not sure. I will have to think about it."

"I see. How much to you need for this charm then?"

"Nothing. I made it for you. It is a present. You are, or at least were my friend." Issei had to look away. He really didn't have many friends. And it would be strange not having Ayako drag him and Shirou out to have some fun. Sakura always backed her up, and Rin often followed.

He looked down, distraught. Who would be the instigator of such things now? He hadn't really thought about it, but in a sense all of them, himself, Shirou, RIn and Sakura, were all involved in magic. All of them were loners of a sort. Where would they be without Ayako?

He would probably still be friends with Shirou. Shirou was always so helpful, and was honestly one of the few people Issei could talk to. Would Rin and Sakura still be interested in Shirou? Would either of them even talk to him? Or would he be alone? Would he even have realized he was lonely?

Ayako half laughed, half sobbed. She then sighed. "You are not making this as easy or straightforward as I had hoped. But then I guess that is fine. I just didn't expect to react so much. Seriously, I don't usually wear makeup because I exercise so much. And it is such a pain to reapply after a workout. So I thought, hey, Issei is always taunting me about not being feminine enough. I think I will go all out to impress him. And I did, didn't I?"

Issei nodded and looked at her. "Yeah. You look nice today. But to be honest, I like you the way you are as well."

"Thanks for that," Ayako ruffled through her purse and lifted out a recorder. She put the earphones on and listened for a moment and nodded. She reversed the tape a little. "I am going to fix my makeup a little. I want you to listen to this while I am gone. And then we will talk."

Issei nodded and began to listen. His face turned white as he heard Rin announce she was a magus to Ayako. And that she would erase her memory. Which must have happened for this confrontation to have occurred. His heart burned with the courage Ayako had showed just dealing with Rin and all of them after this. And the trust she had shown him by directly confronting him about it. Ayako could not possibly know that he couldn't remove her memories like Rin had.

And then he began to listen to what Rin was saying. About Sakura and Magic and everything. He had been listening for a few minutes when he felt something disturb the Copenhage. He felt as something evil entered. He looked up from the back, looked into a couple of mirrors that showed the entrance.

Two women, only one of which was human. They didn't fit with the clientele either. Both were dressed as if for a party, while the Copenhagen was more of a family pub/ local bar. It wasn't really part of the dance scene.

He watched through the mirrors as they were given at a small table near the front. One of the women, the human one walked out of his sight into the bathroom. The other looked up into the mirrors and smiled at him.

He shivered. She had seen him. How he knew he wasn't sure. But his new goal was to get himself and Ayako out of here alive.

And he wasn't sure his meager skills would be enough.

-Scene Break—

Arturia Pendragon-

Arturia pedaled the bike through the neighborhood. Funny how much had changed and yet so much had remained the same. She could still remember taking Iri to the back-up site. She could remember watching as her friend, (because even with the short time she had known the woman, she could still think of Irisviel as her friend, even if her husband had been her most hated enemy at times), recover in the same shed she had just been summoned in.

Even the old Circle they had used was still there. Buried under boxes maybe, but Saber, no she was Rider this time. She could still feel it.

She was riding quickly, probably too quickly for a bike like this to normally go, but the motion soothed her. And scared her a little. She could feel as if part of her were changing. As if part of what made her her were being forced into a pattern that wasn't really who she was.

Sure she had spent time riding. It was a great way to get to and from and around the battlefield. But even then she had mostly fought on foot. Excalibur worked best with both hands. She was a swordsman first, last, and always. A Rider second. So why had she been summoned when a Saber had already been drawn?

Would she have been twisted into an Archer class had that been the only class remaining because she had hunted with bow and crossbow on occasion? Caster because Merlin had taught her things? Namely how to protect herself from Morgan le Fay? She had jousted on occasion, did that make her a Lancer?

She simply didn't understand what had happened. Or the pressure in her head that was trying to acclimate her to it all. Trying to make her fit.

To be summoned again to fight this war, only to be summoned by an Emiya? The son of the man who she hated almost more than Mordred? At least she had understood the motivation of Mordred, he had merely sought to kill her and take over the nation. Which he would rule so very badly. The boy wasn't ready for it. It would have all fallen apart underneath him.

But Kiritsugu…. He had slighted her at every turn. Had not even really deigned to speak with her. Only through Irisviel were any of her questions answered. His lack of honor, no his veritable CONTEMPT of honor and all she had lived for….

And then after enduring such slights, to be forced to destroy the prize they had both been fighting for?

Madness. Simple madness.

She felt as her anger and rage called upon her armor and it came to her. But it did not reinforce her, it did not comfortably surround and protect her. It reinforced the bike that she rode. Increased its strength and stability. Which it desperately needed as she was nearing 100 kph. She rapidly sliced through the town, avoiding most of the traffic, What people thought as she sped by them she neither knew nor cared.

She just needed to think. To clear her thoughts and remove this pressure. Finally on the road outside of town she stopped at the beginnings of a forest. The beginnings of the Einzbern territory.

Only it wasn't her territory this time. How had the Einzbern's reacted to Emiya's treachery? Had they sent someone? What had happened to little Ilyasviel. If Emiya was truly Kiritsugu's daughter, then he would know.

She sighed and looked back. She should return. She had left her Master behind and in the hands of strangers, albeit seemingly friendly ones. She had been in dereliction of her duty.

She slowly pedaled back, lost in thought. What was she going to do? She was going to help the boy who summoned her, but would she trust him?

She pulled over. There was one thing she had to do first. Whatever was attempting to change her had to stop. She didn't know what it was or whom, but she was about to confront it. She called her blade to her and dispelled Invisible Air.

Right at this moment she didn't care who was watching or how it might affect the War. She only wanted the pressure in her head to stop. It wasn't magic, or not normal magecraft. She was immune to such interference. It was something intrinsic to this body, to how it had been made. And she needed to make a point to its creator.

She transformed into her dress. Even if she couldn't call her armor to her, she still wanted to be herself in this moment. She stared at the overcast night sky and called out to the heavens in Cymric. She held aloft Excalibur and called its power to her. "My name is Arturia Pendragon. I am who I am. I will not bend to your whims or your desires. I will not become that whom you seek me to become."

In her hands Excalibur became a bar of light, motes of light surrounding her and brightening up the darkened roadway. "I will not bend. I will not break. And I will NOT bow! I am the King of Britain and I will not allow the whims of some paltry contest to change me, not even to achieve my heart's desire. If you must have your precious Rider, strike me down and replace me. OR accept me as I am!"

She swung Excalibur to the heavens and was about to activate it when she heard a tired woman's voice softly say in her mind, "**Very Well. Return to your Master, King of Knights. I will leave you as you are."**

Arturia looked around to find the source of the voice. But there was no one there. And the pressure in her head was gone.

She was herself. Nothing was going to change that. But she was still in Rider's body. That hadn't changed. Her armor would still not answer her. She was still Rider.

But her mind was her own. A compromise she could live with. It would make things more difficult. The abilities of this body would be harder to judge without the changes. She would have to learn to adjust.

She biked back towards her Master's home. He likely had questions. But then again so did she.

It was late and hopefully he would be willing to deal with both tomorrow.

-Scene Break—

Medusa-

Medusa used a trace of her power to calm the victim she held. The woman had been stunned upon seeing her feed upon her boyfriend and now was trying to resist her turn.

Shinji's mocking laughter didn't help. How she hated the one whom she called Master at the moment. But the book he held compelled her compliance, and so she was dancing at the mad boy's tugging at strings.

He would make a mistake, this much she was sure. But would he make one that she could survive. Or would he doom the both of them. That was the true question.

Medusa desperately wanted to save her true Master, the one who had summoned her. She had even gone so far as to shape most of her familiars in a form that consumed the insects her Grandfather used as his familiars. They were hunting even now.

Who knows they might even get some useful intelligence too.

Medusa gently bit the woman's neck and with her magic cut a small channel to her aorta to drain her blood. She sighed gently and began to suck as she felt the hearts blood begin to flow into her. And she began the ritual to drain the woman's essence.

It would have been much easier to simply rip her mind and soul away. To transform her mind into prana and consume her. Maybe other servants would do so. But Medusa remembered the old ways. And she honored them.

For what this woman was offering her was a gift. A sacrifice. And in return Medusa gifted her by inducing sensations, pleasurable sensations that would reach all the way to her very soul. These were things most mortals would never experience.

Was it any wonder the woman was sighing in pleasure? Even as the mind recognized Medusa was killing her, the soul wanted more. So she drank the woman's hopes and fears, her strengths and weaknesses. She drank all that made the woman who and what she had been.

And as the body bucked feebly one last time and Medusa whispered into her ear, "Thank you, Chihiro Anami for your gift, may your trip to the Source be peaceful." The body died, and the mind evanesced. And the soul disappeared. Back to the Source.

Medusa let the body fall. Once such rituals were done to strengthen local spirits to allow them to provide a miracle. When she had been a goddess she had never needed to do it herself. When she had been broken and turned into a monster, she had never been so gentle.

But now, in this time and this place…. She needed the power to do what she must. A part of her wept at the necessity, but if she was to save her True Master, she needed the power.

She did not look forward to deploying the Blood Fort. So many children to be sacrificed.

Well, while it was a pity, it would make her strong enough to snuff out that evil blot Zouken Matou.

Shinji kicked the body, "So do you like drain all the blood? Are you some kind of vampire?"

Medusa wiped the small trace of blood at her lips. "It is ritual magic, Master. I don't need much, just a constant flow to allow me to drain the mind."

He looked at her, "Do you need more? There is another park nearby. Maybe we can nab another set of daring lovers like these two."

"Not tonight I think. She was the third tonight. I just want to go home and bath. And then we can be together again."

Shinji's face brightened. "Come on, let's get back."

Medusa shifted to her spiritual form and followed behind. In truth he wasn't a totally incompetent lover. And the sex would keep him from going home and receiving new orders from Zouken. The longer she could keep him isolated increased the likelihood of Shinji making a mistake as well.

She didn't have all the time in the world, but she did have some time to be patient.

-Scene Break—

Ayako Mitsuzuri-

Ayako stared at the mirror in front of her. Hearing it had been as hard as she had thought. Even shy, sweet, and honest Issei had lied to her, if only through omission. Her friends, and they were her best friends, had not trusted her with their deepest secrets.

True these were deep and dark secrets. She could imagine why Rin and Shirou and even issei would hide it from her. But Sakura. Her beloved kohai. Why didn't she trust her? Didn't Sakura realize that Ayako would do anything for her?

It all stemmed from that one magical day when she had heard that wonderful note. That cry for help. And when she had been unable to help whoever had called, a part of her had searched to help someone in need. And she had found a nearly empty and emotionless girl, a girl without a single friend. And she had opened the world to her.

Looking back on it now, magical was probably the right way to see that day. That note had probably been some sort of magical spell. Had Sakura cast it? It was unusual for her to just randomly wander, to be where Ayako had found her on that day. Ayako had never really pried into what she had been doing that day, or why she had been out. Ayako had merely done her best to help Sakura.

Talking with Sakura about all this was going to be painful. But it had to be done. Ayako was done with the lies. She would help Sakura in any way if she would only be honest. And if what needed to happen was that Ayako cut ties with her…. That would hurt, but she would do it too.

There was a clank as something metallic hit one of the sinks. Ayako stared at it. Her sword. She had left it at home, as she could think of no way to carry it, let alone a need for it. But there it was. She opened the blade and it was flickering blue.

She had been training in blade work since she had gotten the blade. Mostly practicing with Shirou and occasionally Taiga. Taiga had been happy to show her and Shirou had just shrugged. But Ayako remembered Taiga's blade, the blade that was the sibling to hers. It too had flickered blue in the presence of magic. Or something. Magic had been involved she was now sure.

She would have to ask Taiga about it, although she wasn't quite sure how to bring up the conversation.

A blond foreign woman walked into the bathroom, a predatory gaze firmly planted on her. She whispered something and the other women in the room began to leave. The woman stayed near the doorway, and by her smile was quite willing to block Ayako's departure.

Ayako hefted the blade but did not unsheathe it. No need to escalate anything. "Who are you?"

"Fascinating. You are the one I was sensing and yet you have no active prana presence at all despite the mystic code you are wearing." She laughed, "Such a useful tool and it isn't even keyed to you. How precious."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I have to ask you to get out of my way."

The other woman moved forward keeping her eyes on Ayako. She whispered something in a foreign language and Ayako paused. She could feel a cloudiness to her mind like something was trying to control her. She could feel herself calm. Resisting would do no good. She should just do whatever this nice lady wanted.

No. From deep inside of her a wave of anger swelled. She was a Mitsuzuri! No one compelled her. No one commanded her without her consent. "Get out of my mind, bitch!" And she drew her sword completely. It was like a bar of blue fire in her hands.

The woman paused and sneered, "Bow to me child!" She whispered a few more words in a foreign tongue.

Ayako felt a deeper heaviness, but she felt her anger more. She was under attack and she allowed her reflexes to respond. She moved, her eyes on the woman's balance point and slid to her side and quickly cut at her.

The woman's face was full of shock and she seemed sluggish to move out of the way. The blade hissed as it bit into the woman. She had read that there was often a sense of resistance as the flesh of the target tried to bind the blade. But the blade cut through the woman like a hot knife through butter. There was a splash of blood as the blade exited and the woman fell to the ground.

Ayako stood there in horror. She had just killed someone. She saw as the blood began to soak through the other woman's dress and pool on the ground. Ayako stood there stupidly and watched as the blood dripped from her blade. She had cut at least four inches into her abdomen. She must have missed the ribs.

At the very least she had cut into the intestines. Possibly the stomach or liver. Maybe a kidney.

'I am in shock.' She thought to herself as she began to shake.

The woman on the floor coughed and turned slowly to face Ayako, "I am going to kill you slowly. I will cut away tiny pieces until only your bleached skull remains." She held closed her wound, "And you will still be LIVING! I will keep you in my workshop and you will lament the day you hurt me!" She hissed something and something sprang from her hands.

Ayako, still stunned moved out of the way. Her movements seemed so fluid, so easy. Still she felt the sting as something cut along her trailing arm. There was an impact sound from behind her as she continued to dodge.

She needed to escape. How she was going to deal with this travesty, she wasn't sure. All she knew is she needed to run. She easily moved past the door and ran smack into another woman. She was about the same height as Ayako and had an easy smile. Her hair was a light blue and her eyes were the same. "Going somewhere?"

Ayako tried to run past her.

The woman said a single word. And Ayako froze. She was no longer in control of her body. And she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Turn to face me child. Hmm…. A normal girl of the period. A pair of magical earrings of some note. But not keyed to you. How did you survive my impulsive Master?" A pause as the woman examined Ayako, before reaching for the charm Issei had given her. "Fascinating. I didn't realize anyone still practiced magic like this. Not a standard protective charm at all." She smiled, "Reinforcement of self-concept. That is a fancy sort of magic for your typical talisman peddler. I do believe I will need you to show me your peddler before I consume you."

Ayako could only stand there. Was this why her friends had wanted her to not be involved? Only by Issei's comment, now that she was, could she get out of it. Or was this the line he had warned her of?

Assuming she lived. Which at this moment she didn't think likely. Once this woman found out Ayako had killed her companion….

The woman cocked her ear, "I really should go save my Master before she messily bleeds to death in there. But you fascinate me. Perhaps just a sip of your essence…."

Ayako felt an intense existential pain sear through her. She could only stand there. Until the woman commanded her to do something she was paralyzed. She would stand there and simply allow the woman to core her like an apple and consume her entirely. And she would stand there until the last ounce of strength left her.

She was going to die the most horrible of deaths. Eaten by a Youkai. Would there be anything left of her to reincarnate or would she simply be gone for all time?

The woman laughed suddenly, "A protector of others. A hero. My dear you truly are an anachronism. Perhaps you can be useful to me outside of being prana. Stay here." She paused and looked at Ayako again, "And I like your dress. The bloodstains don't help, but you still look pretty cute." She walked into the bathroom.

Ayako knew she had a perfect chance to escape. But she couldn't move.

Issei came up to her then, "We need to go."

Ayako just stood there and stared at him, a tear slipping down her cheeks. She wanted to leave with him. She wanted to go. But she had been told to stay here.

Issei said quietly, "She has enchanted you." He thought for a moment. He grabbed her arm.

She resisted him. She had to. She had been ordered to stay.

He smiled sadly at her. "So. Perhaps this is for the best." He took out a slip of paper and placed it on her forehead.

What did he think he was going to do with that?

_"Sleep."_

And she slept.

-Scene Break—

Medea

Medea smiled softly as she healed her companion. It brought back old days. She would need to compound some herbs to keep her from spending too much prana if this was going to be an ongoing thing. She said, "So, I can't believe you got bested by a small slip of a girl."

Amelia frowned, "She had some sort of protective charm. I didn't sense it but it must have been powerful."

Medea laughed, "It just reinforced her will. Among other things. I was thinking of taking her on. Making her a pawn we can use to strengthen our chances."

Her master was not amused, "The girl tried to kill me!"

Medea nodded, "Yes, first impressions are important. But she managed to protect herself from a magus once, that kind of moxie and skill could be useful." Medea smiled, "And trust me, my charm spells are much more effective."

Her master glared at her, "You do know you are not Caster. You are not the best magus in this War."

Medea shrugged and said casually, "Perhaps. But compared to the rest of you bumpkins, my magic is vastly superior." She gave a broad smile, "And you know it." She tilted her head in thought, "Although I have no plans on using magic directly to fight Caster, or for that matter the Knights. I will do the sensible thing and hit them were they are weakest. Their Masters." She patted her Master, "Don't worry, everything will work out. You will get your power and I will get to live in a world without meddling gods."

Amelia stood up weakly. "Hmmph. Well we will likely need to gather more people for you to consume since you had to heal me."

Medea turned to go fetch her new toy. And it was missing. She shook her head. The boy. How many bets he had been the charm maker? This was becoming more amusing by the moment. She ran to the owner of the bar, a man whom she had already charmed to be her servant. "Did you see a boy carrying a girl and leaving this place."

He nodded, "He paid, and then went out the back. His friend was sick, he said."

Medea smiled, "I know. I was just trying to help him. Thank you very much. I will be in touch."

"Yes, my Lady."

Medea ran out the back and stared at a piece of paper hanging in midair. The boy stood there defiantly just past the doorway. He called out;

_**I call upon the Kami, both local and divine**_

_**To aid us in our mortal peril,**_

_**A foreign enchantress seeks to snare us,**_

_**I beg for your help to aid and guide our escape!**_

Medea smiled as she felt the magic manifest. The boy carried the sleeping girl away.

It would be the work of a single word and she could have swept the magic away. It would take but instants to chase them down and take them.

And yet. She stood there smiling and watched them go. Instead she raised her hand in benediction;

_**I tell the spirits of this time and place,**_

_**That I mean no harm to those who flee,**_

_**I will neither chase nor hunt them.**_

_**And from my web I set them free.**_

The enchantment she had set on the girl would fade shortly. She shook her head. Just children. Her eyes shown as she remembered her own days as a child. Back before a goddess had cursed her to love a man she had never met. Before the betrayals that had set her life's course.

If she won this war, she would track them down. Not to harm or kill them. But to perhaps watch them. Maybe even teach them a thing or two. She hugged herself.

Her Master came out and looked around. "Where are they?"

"I let them go. In a dozen years or so, the boy may be quite formidable. The girl shows some talent as a warrior. They would make a good team."

Amelia just stared at her, "You let them go?"

Medea looked at her, "Do you drown puppies in your spare time?"

"What? No! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. They were just children, in the wrong place at the wrong time. If they get in our way again, things will be different. But if they stay away, well I say let them grow."

Amelia grunted, "I really wanted those earrings. In a contest like this, magic resistance can be a godsend."

"True. But who knows what fate may have in store for us." She reached out and grabbed her Master's hand. "Come let us find a place where there are dark corners where I can safely consume some people."

And they left.

By the end of the night there were sixteen unusual deaths. All but three were from drug overdose. From a drug they had never seen before that evening.

It was called the Golden Fleece. And it lead to an intense sense of euphoria before leading to a crash consisting of severe physical, mental, and even spiritual weakness and in the case of thirteen men and women death.

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya-

The house was dark. Even Rin had gone to bed. Tomorrow was a school day, and Shirou also planned to go. But he needed to wait for Rider's return.

Somehow they had started on the wrong foot. He had thought that the duel would calm her. He suspected that her pride was hurt not being a Saber this time. But the woman had been closed mouthed about it.

He felt as she neared and a there was a knock at the gate. He let her in. She was no longer in a black suit, but rather a blue dress.

And she was beautiful. He had noticed it before, but now as the light of the moon shone down upon her hair, she seemed soft and fragile and so beautiful. He simply wanted to protect her.

Yet she was Rider, one of the Heroes summoned to fight for the Grail. Moreover this was Arturia Pendragon. She was not defenseless.

He would have to remember that. "Welcome back."

She bowed to him, "I am sorry I left. I should have stayed to keep you safe."

Shirou shook his head, "You needed time to think. That is fine. Father said you were different from other Servants. That you didn't have a spirit form. Is that still true?"

"Yes. It would be best if you lead me to your room. I will watch you rest. I will let no one harm you."

Shirou shook his head, "No, that wouldn't be right. I had a bed made up for you. We can make permanent arrangements tomorrow. But for tonight, just rest there. Tomorrow will come soon enough." If he were lucky, he might get four hours of sleep.

"Shirou. We need to talk."

Shirou looked back at her, "I don't doubt it. I have some things to ask myself. But for now, I am tired. We can talk tomorrow."

"Yes." She stood there staring at the sky.

"Well, you are welcome to come in whenever you are ready. I am going to sleep." He walked into the house, looking back at her one more time. Her eyes were still fixed on the heavens although what she was looking for, Shirou could not guess. "And Rider?"

Her brilliant green eyes fixed on his, "Yes, Shirou?"

"Good night."

She gave him a weighing look before solemnly nodding, "Rest well, Shirou." And she turned her gaze back to the heavens.

Shirou went into the house in to sleep. And his dreams were peaceful.

-End Part—

A/N-

Well I hope you folks enjoy this part. Sunday is finally finished and we get to start a brand new day on the next part. We have seen bits of what the others can do, this part let both Ayako and Issei shine a little. Let me know what you guys think.


	14. Chapter 14

An Opportunity of Fate part 14

-Author's Note—

Please note this story is rated M for a reason. Also while I am posting disclaimers, I do not own the characters or setting. That is owned by the good folks at Type-Moon.

-Story Start-

Arturia Pendragon-

Arturia had spent the entire night scanning the skies. What she had expected to see she didn't know. But then, while her senses had been on alert and she was listening to everything around her, her mind was wondering at failure that was her life.

She had done the best she could. She had tried to be the best and most honorable king that she could be. She had done the right thing, even when it had been ruthless, all to save her people.

And in the end? She hadn't truly led them.

After several hours Arturia looked down. Iskander had been right about her. How could her people truly follow her if she had been so detached from them? She hadn't even noticed the pain she was giving to those closest to her. She had driven one of her best friends… No could she even still consider Lancelot that? Had he actually been a friend? Had she let anyone other than Merlin and Guinevere get close enough to see the real Arturia?

She had been the wrong King. Surely another should have pulled that sword. Surely another had been more worthy. And now once more she had a chance to rectify that situation.

Only she was working for another Emiya. This one didn't seem cold and distant. He didn't seem detached and focused on the mission. And yet there was a part of him that seemed missing.

The only one she had ever seen like that, seen that emptiness in was Kirei Kotomine. It wasn't the same and yet….

She needed to think on it.

Thock. Pause. Thock. Pause. Thock. The sound of a soft feminine curse.

Arturia tightened her eyes. She hadn't felt anyone enter. But there had been some movement in the house. The Matou girl. Arturia wasn't sure what to make of her. She was a good cook, and yet….

Arturia felt from her some of the same vibes she had always gotten off of Morgan. Powerful, eldritch and dangerous. Possibly unstable. Not fully in tune with the real world, even though she fit in it. The woman had been called 'le Fay' for a reason.

Arturia wasn't quite ready to condemn the poor girl, but she had always paid attention to her instincts. And oddly of all the magi she had seen, it was this one she thought dangerous. It was just an instinct, but even with her high magic resistance, she was wary of the girl.

She stopped when she watched Sakura lift a bow again and shoot at the target. Her hair was different though, snow white. And her stance was different. It wasn't the calm and diffident pose that Sakura had struck earlier.

And her clothes were simply scandalous. Some thin body tight fabric. On one arm it seemed thicker, almost like a bracer to protect her arm. The girl raised the bow and shot.

Arturia watched. The girl was passably good. Still young and she didn't seem combat trained.

Oh. Yes. Archery was a sport in this world. Funny how different the world could be.

The girl sarcastically asked, "Did you want to shoot too, or were you just going to glare at me all morning?"

"Isn't it kind of dark to be shooting like this?" It was just starting to brighten on the horizon.

"Sorry, just a little frustrated. Close call with Emiya after all. Didn't think it would be so hard to be so close to him." Sakura turned to face her, "Well, I will make sure we don't do anything foolish, Rider. Or would you prefer Arturia? Or how about Miss Pendragon?"

"I am Arturia Lilian Pendragon. Do not make light of my name. Call me Rider." Something was wrong with the girl. Her hair had been pale but not entirely white before. And her eyes. "Sakura, could you look me in the eyes?"

Sakura grumbled and made another shot. She then turned and with a twisted smile glared at Arturia. "Happy Miss Rider? Going to try to eviscerate or exorcize me now?"

Arturia took a step back. Sakura's eyes were a bright red. Inhumanly so.

All around Sakura the shadows twitched and twirled. "I promise that I won't go down easily. Not even for the Servant of Sempai."

Arturia looked down at the sword she had summoned to her hand. She sighed and let Invisible Air go. "I have caused enough trouble in this household. You are his guest. By the laws of hospitality and in the interest of harmony, I promise to bring you no harm. Save in the instance I believe you are a threat to Shirou."

Sakura nodded and the shadows settled around her. "Yes. If I become a monster please kill me before I hurt Sempai." She looked down at the bow still in her hands. "I am after all, halfway there already."

Arturia stood there wide eyed. Not even Morgan had been this crazy. And yet…. She could sense no true evil to the girl. Of course, Morgan hadn't always been the hateful woman she had later become.

Sakura smiled over at her, "It was a pleasure to meet you. I am really tired now. And I can hear Shirou in the kitchen. He should be safe. I can sleep." She slumped to the ground.

Arturia walked forward to see if the girl was okay.

Sakura's body twitched and she rose to her knees. And began to sob.

Arturia really had no clue what to do at this point. Had she been suddenly charged by another Servant, had the Emiya household been under attack by bandits, had an army of demons or monsters or faerie shown up, she would have known what to do. But to be a king, a true King, one had to put away their emotions.

She looked down on the sobbing girl and made a guess. White hair and red eyes. That was the key here. She didn't know if it would help Sakura or not, but she could try. She easily picked up the girl and moved her to the shed. She kicked away the heavy boxes that interrupted the Circle.

She placed the girl within. Once activated it would isolate her from outside influence. And possibly help her. Now that Arturia had placed Sakura into the circle she laughed at herself. The Circle lay quiet. It had required magic to activate after all. Magic that she didn't have.

Supposedly.

In truth Morgan hadn't been the only one with the capacity for magic in their little family. Arturia had it as well. But she had never desired to learn much of the arcane arts. There was no point; she wanted to be a knight, a famous knight like her father. And after a few trials, Sir Ector had let her. One of the unspoken choices given to her by Merlin had to been to be his pupil.

The truth was, while Arturia now believed she had been the wrong person to remove Caliburn, at the time she wasn't sure anyone else would have been able to. Because she had something very few possessed. A dragoncore. It was why she was so strong with such a frail body. Why she healed so fast, even without Avalon. Why magic simply tended to fail when it was tested on her.

None of the others who had tried to pull out Caliburn had been able to activate the sword itself. That was the only way to pull the sword out. Outside magic had not been enough to release it. Immense personal strength hadn't been enough. It had taken her Dragoncore to activate it. And Merlin had made sure she had understood how rare they were. How unlikely another nearby possessed one, even as he told her what the costs of removing the sword would be.

Arturia reached down and gently let her prana activate the circle. It gleamed as it activated and Arturia waited.

Maybe this was another mistake in a lifetime of mistakes. Arturia felt her eyes burn as she remembered all that she had lost. All that her reign had cost her people. She couldn't think of where it had all fallen apart. The only thing she could think of was that the failure point had been her. Her own lack of emotion, her own lack of connection to the people.

Shirou called out to them. "Sakura? Rider?"

A still crying Sakura stood up in the Circle and called back out thickly, "We are in here, Sempai."

Shirou entered and gasped. "Where had that Circle come from? And what is Sakura doing inside of it." He turned to face Arturia, "What is the meaning of this?"

Sakura coughed for a moment and then said, "Rider was trying to help me." She smiled wanly at Arturia, "And it has if not the way she might think."

Shirou looked at Sakura and flushed, "Um, Sakura. Your clothes are, they are…."

Sakura looked down and saw what she was wearing. Skin tight shadow and nothing else. "Sempai!" She wailed and covered herself with her arms. But Arturia noticed the flush and her eyes. Her now purple eyes were watching Shirou closely to see if it affected him.

Interesting.

"Um, Sakura, breakfast will be ready in about a half hour." Shirou's face was entirely red. And while he kept trying to turn his head, he kept looking at Sakura. Then at her eyes and then away.

Arturia rolled her own eyes. Teenagers. Some things never changed.

Sakura's own face was a mixture of mortification and… satisfaction? "I am going to go get ready for school. Sorry for disturbing you, Sempai." And she walked by and touched Arturia's shoulder. "Thanks. We will need to talk in a bit, but you helped me more than you know." She then left, swaying slightly.

Shirou turned to watch her leave, his jaw opening and closing.

Arturia looked over at him, "How well do you know her?"

He was still staring at where she had entered the house. "Not as well as I thought apparently. She has always been so sweet and demure and…." Shirou shook his head, "What is this Circle?"

"it was Irisviel's. This house was our backup site. She had needed it to rest." Arturia said softly, "It isn't demonic possession if that is what you are worried about that. There would be more physical manifestations."

Shirou asked quietly, "Is she dangerous?"

Arturia said curtly, "Yes. There isn't a physical resemblance, but she reminds me of my sister, Morgan."

Shirou continued quietly, "Was she tortured for years?"

Arturia looked at him in shock. She might not have ever gotten along with the witch, but she would never have allowed someone to do that to her sister. "Never!"

Shirou said softly, "I do not know if this is something you want to get involved in. It is complicated. And tangential to the Grail War itself. But right now, one of the few things I would wish for on that cursed Grail, would be to save her from all that she has gone through." He looked Arturia in the eyes, "I don't know everything, but what I do know sickens me." He sighed heavily, "If you could keep an eye on her that would help. More than that, well I will have to talk to Rin."

Arturia nodded, "You keep saying the Grail is cursed. Why?" What had Kiritsugu learned in those last few minutes? What had made him cast aside a dream he had possessed as deeply as she possessed hers? She had hated the man, had hated how he had treated her, and in truth how he dealt with situations in general. Had Lancer's curse come true?

"It is definitely cursed. If you wish, I will find a way to release you. This fight, well my fight will be more about trying to keep the casualties low and to somehow stop the Grail from manifesting." He laughed wearily, "Of course, neither I nor Tohsaka have come up with a plan for that. But it is definitely cursed. I will show you the Park where it had manifested last war."

"You mean the Fuyuki Civic Center?"

He shook his head, "No the Park they built after the curse that flowed out of the Grail had burned it and the surrounding neighborhood down. Your Excalibur had closed the Gate, but not before some of the substance came through. According to Dad, that would have covered the world in time."

Arturia stared at him in horror.

Shirou continued, "Oh, it would have given him his dream alright, world peace. No human would fight another." He glared at her, "Because we would have all been dead. I am going to go finish breakfast." He stalked off.

"Shirou! Wait!"

Shirou paused, his face unreadable.

"We got off to the wrong start. I want you to know that my sword will be you shield in this conflict. That I will serve you and I will not fail."

Shirou looked at her and nodded, "And I will do my best not to fail you as well. Come, it has been a long night for all of us. A good breakfast will help." He turned to go back in.

Arturia followed. Her stomach grumbled. "I agree to that, Shirou. Shouldn't we wait for Sakura? She was such a good cook last night and well…."

Shirou glanced back and smiled, "Trust me, I know my way around a kitchen too. I had to, Father and Taiga were useless." He laughed, "I either learned to cook or ate prepackaged food. So I learned to cook. It is like archery, soothing."

"Okay, I am trusting you with this. I was a King you know, I have high standards." Too bad most of the cooks in Britain had failed her.

He just smiled and cooked a large breakfast.

And she watched, letting the aromas ready her for the upcoming battle. For hunger was sort of like the Saxons. You could beat them for a while, but they would be back. And you could never be sure how the battle would go, only that this one looked mighty tasty.

-Scene Break—

Luvia Edelfelt

Luvia stared at the ceiling. Yesterday had been strange, but she was glad she had followed Sakura and Rin. They hadn't gone too deep into detail, just a few comments really, but they had mentioned that the Grail was cursed. That their plans were to stop it.

Somehow.

She needed to know more. She needed her uncle to finally tell her everything he had learned. She wasn't used to being left in the dark like this.

He had asked her to observe, and she had. Only what she had learned so far was not conducive to sleeping well. She rolled back out of bed and put a robe on. She walked to the field workshop she had built in the basement of the house they had rented. Much of the equipment was simply repurposed medical and chemistry supplies. Altering it to fit her needs had taken a few hours, but it would serve.

She examined the table with the protective circle and bounded field. Inside as she had hoped, her alchemical process had worked. She had known it would take time so she had left it to settle overnight. And now the sample she had taken from Fuyuki Memorial Park had separated into its component parts.

Most of it was boring. Simple earth. But the separated Ether was alive and it reacted as she entered the room. It was a blot of darkness that seemed determined to work its way through the various protective magics she had worked into the table.

She had been careful and it didn't have a chance. Had she taken a larger sample there might have been a danger, but this was small and the circle isolated it from outside assistance.

The researcher in her was curious if it reacted as vehemently to all animal life or if it was strictly anti-human. The facilities she had here were not sufficient or safe enough to test that theory. It would have to wait until she got home. But if it were as virulent as she suspected, it might make for a nice addition for a killing Gandr.

She nodded to herself. A few years of refinement maybe? She had a few other projects she was working on, but this had struck her interest since she had gotten here. The sheer malevolence she had felt in that park…. Surely there was a way to weaponize it.

Luvia sighed as she studied the tiny blot of animate darkness. That brought back the source of this curse. Was the whole Grail War this corrupt or had there been some sort of accident in the last conflict?

Too many questions without answers. She would find out some of the answers from Emiya and his friends, but there was no reason to simply depend on one source. So she walked over and picked up the phone.

Most magi avoided using standard modern conveniences whenever they could. Luvia thought that silly, although she herself rarely had time to use any of the new gadgets that had been invented herself. Waver Velvet on the other hand was a proponent of using whatever got results. And while resonance crystals could be more secure, they were much less convenient unless you had planned on whom and when to call in advance.

Luvia was setting up such an appointment now. She knew very well that he was supporting a different contestant in this War, but that he might be willing to share some information if she was willing to do the same.

Besides, if the Grail was cursed, this whole ritual needed to be stopped, or at the very least paused to examine it.

-Scene Break—

Cassandra Martel-

Cassandra stood in front of the Church. Why did she feel an odd sense of forbidding here? The Church and the Magic Association rarely got along, true, but this feeling….

Ajax, still in spirit form, but comfortably close muttered, "There is something wrong with this place."

Cassandra could only nod as she entered the building. She had called before she had arrived and was not surprised to see the priest waiting.

He looked normal. His hair perhaps a bit long. Waver had told her that Kotomine had fought in the previous war, and had taken up his father's burden of being the mediator of this one. A dangerous man.

"I am here to record my place in this conflict." She said quietly.

"Ah. Such a pretty young woman to be associated with such a desperate ritual. What hidden secrets do you possess that would drive you to such a thing?"

She looked him in the eyes, "Does it matter? My reasons are my own."

He merely smiled at her, his head tilted slightly, "It is a strange thing, this contest. Should you survive you will see the truth inside yourself and either be set free from what once constrained you or wallow forever in the depths of your regret. I wonder which you shall be, my dear, Miss Martel." He smiled, "I know some of your past, more perhaps than even your current lover knows. Are you truly willing to face the trials of death and despair that stand before you? All for the faint chance of salvation granted by a wish from the Holy Grail?"

"I didn't come here to discuss philosophy with you priest! My Servant is Lancer, and I have notified you. Good day." Cassandra whirled to leave.

"Have you no questions, Miss Martel? Once you leave, you may not return unless you come to relinquish your rights as Master and seek the protection of the Holy Mother Church. Have you no requests or pleas for tips that may insure your survival? Is that not why you gave yourself, body and mind, to that weakling Waver Velvet?"

Cassandra stopped, full of rage.

Ajax simply asked, "Do you wish for me to kill him, madam? I have known his kind before and the world would be improved by his death."

Cassandra snorted, "The fallout from that, as appealing as it might be, would not be pleasant. For now we must live with him."

Ajax nodded, "Perhaps that is wise. I do fear we may rue the day we did not kill him now, despite the damage it may cause."

Cassandra grunted in assent and whirled to face the priest. "I know you fought against my Waver, I know that you survived the War. What makes you think yourself better than he is?"

Kotomine smiled, "Your Waver? How charming. He left the War much as he came, a servant of someone greater than himself. A man he hid behind during the entire conflict, much like you will with your own Servant no doubt. Do you presume that the Bulwark of the Achaeans will truly be enough to keep you safe? Do you plan to stand within his shadow, much like your lover did his Servant? To accept the spoonful's of wisdom doled out to him, or will you actually fight in this war. Will you seek the truth that lurks within yourself amidst the perils and dangers that stand before you?"

Cassandra took a step back.

Kotomine continued, "I can see it in your eyes Miss Martel. You seek absolution from your sins. You deny your true self, much as I once did. Rejoice Miss Martel, you now will have the truth of who and what you are revealed to you in your actions of the next few days. Do you truly think you will be able to maintain the façade you have made for your own comfort? Will the stark necessity of survival let you?" He smiled wider, "I look forward to watching your progress Miss Martel, and should you survive, I would be eager to speak to you about your experiences. To see if they match up to mine. For while you have neither the skill, nor the training that I have, I see within you the desire to survive at all costs. And a question about who you truly are, and why you survived and not your first love."

Cassandra wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come.

Ajax materialized and lifted her up easily. He turned to the priest, "We are leaving, false one. I pray the day comes when I have the chance to crush your head like a walnut between my palms. May that day come soon."

Kotomine sneered at the Servant, "You would find me no easy target, suicide." He turned to Cassandra, "Good Luck, Miss Martel." And he turned to leave.

Ajax asked, "I can still kill him."

Cassandra said quietly, "No."

She could have saved her first lover. But she had fled, leaving him to die alone and in agony. And even today she wasn't sure whether it had been out of fear or calculation. That saving him would have risked her own life; that she had put her survival so far ahead of someone she had claimed to love more than life itself.

She really wasn't sure.

Cassandra said softly, to her Servant, but mostly to herself, "I am not like him. I am not like that priest."

Ajax continued to carry her back to her hotel room. Luckily he was wearing civilian clothes, courtesy of Waver's suggestion. Oddly he was wearing a full formal suit. It had been expensive, but Waver had paid the costs. "That man is a snake. Even his truths are poisonous."

Cassandra wanted to rage and to cry and to scream. But all she could say was simply the same thing. "I am not like him."

She sat in contemplation for a long time. Remembering the past. Casually wondering if she truly had a future.

And what she would learn about herself in the process.

-Scene Break—

Rin Tohsaka-

_Rin awoke from a series of odd dreams. Dreams in which she had been a soldier and had seen and done many unpleasant things. Had cut down men with a smile, wielding a blessed sword that cut through armor and flesh and bone easily._

_Always rushing to the forefront, always relishing the joy, the sheer feel of life that came to him as he risked his own life. "For God and Glory!" Those were the words he would cry as he rushed into the fray, as he sought his own demise._

_And when it found him, when he had fought to his end at Roncevalles, the only words on his lips were a single word of regret._

_"Aude" Rin said as she shot up, The vision of a smiling brunette woman dressed in an elaborate gown. "When you return we shall marry, my love?"_

Rin shook her head as she heard the alarm begin to ring. Time to wake up.

What had that been? What had she seen? Those dreams had seemed so very real….

A slight knock on the door, "My lady, you asked me to make sure you woke at this hour. I have brewed your tea as instructed and it is waiting for you in the living room. The laundry you bade me to do last night is cleaned and dried and packed in the suitcases as you wished. Your second bag of magical books and implements is also waiting for you."

Rin groaned and got out of bed. She opened the door to the smiling face of Roland. He was dressed casually in one of Shirou's spare set of clothing. They didn't fit perfectly, what had been a slightly oversized shirt on Shirou, was a little tight on Roland. And Rin couldn't help but admire how it looked on him.

With a slight smirk she wondered, what would Shirou look like in a more form fitting shirt? She would have to buy him one, or better yet have him buy one. Maybe she could induce him to do so with the promise of a date?

Roland's voice was dry, "My dear, I must decline. I am engaged after all."

Rin's eyes opened wide, "What? You, you idiot? What do you mean by that?"

Roland laughed, "You were undressing me with your eyes, my lady." He paused and smiled again, "Ah. My mistake. It wasn't me you were seeing. You were seeing the boy. These must be his clothes."

Rin looked away, "That isn't any of your business."

Roland seriously said, "Well if I can help you Master, just let me know. I am skilled in strategy and tactics after all, despite my favor of the direct approach. So if you need help in the Siege of Emiya, just let me know."

Rin took a deep breath. Elegant. Dignified. A Tohsaka. Calm.

He turned to leave. "Even if I do not know why it is an issue. He obviously cares for and even desires you. Even if he also shows much the same for that Matou girl." He stopped at the stairwell, "You on the other hand have considerable access to him as he is your student. And given the amount of chores he does for you around this mansion, your butler as well. What is holding you back, my lady? Neither of you have parents to dissuade you, nor does your culture hold such liaisons in contempt, so long as it is discreet. I had a considerably harder situation myself. I mean is it some sort of modern Magus thing?"

Rin had had enough. Her right arm reached out and her crest became a bar of fire on her arm. A stream of Gandr fired at Roland.

And did nothing.

Roland looked down. "Magic Resistance, my dear. Of course, I think you probably wouldn't have shot me if you were certain it would hurt me." He sighed, "Just a warning I overstepped my bounds."

Rin lowered her arm, slightly horrified at her action. (Not that she would tell anyone.)

Roland looked up, "I am on your side, my lady. I am here to help you in your endeavors, and while I was summoned for the Grail, I will happily help you with other things." He sighed again and said, "The truth is I do not want the Grail. It cannot give me what I desire."

Rin simply said, "Aude."

"She is with the Angels now, in Heaven with our Lord. I love her yes, I long to be with her. But not enough to pull her from that. I must hope that in time, I too shall join her."

"But…."

Roland smiled, "You have your beliefs, please allow me to have mine. Besides I have noticed a few crosses here and there in your home. Several Bibles, one of them in Latin no less. I doubt you share my faith, but I believe you know of what I believe. Despite yourself, my lady, despite what you believe yourself to be, despite what you believe a magus must be, you are still a good person. And I pray that you will remain so, even if you must continue to hide it from yourself. So long as you remain such, I have no trouble in serving you."

"Hmmph. You are Saber. I can't believe you could divine that so easily. Besides I am a cool and elegant, not to mention, ruthless, magus."

Roland's grin widened, "Yes, you are most fearsome indeed. Come down and drink some tea. You will need to get ready for school soon as well. I presume you are attending? I am far from the best of cooks, but I can scrounge up some breakfast for you as well."

Rin shook her head and yawned. "Just let me get ready. We will need to hurry so we can catch breakfast at Emiya's"

Roland's voice was dry again, "So he not only cleans and regularly does the house maintenance here, but cooks for you too? I must say he will make you a nice wife someday."

Rin reached down and threw a slipper at him.

He just laughed and walked downstairs.

Rin sighed as she remembered the dream. That man was not what she expected. When she had summoned a Servant, she had been expecting some enigmatic hero. Instead she had gotten a person, a soldier of some skill who had become a legend.

And she was starting to realize that much of those legends were wrong.

She yawned again and got ready. She really was looking forward to breakfast. Whether it was Shirou or Sakura, it was always filling and good. She was smiling by the time she went downstairs to drink her tea.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

-Scene Break—

Ayako Mitsuzuri-

Ayako stared down at the sleeping Issei. She shook her head at how odd her life had become. But then if she were honest hadn't she asked for this? Wasn't this part of what she had been expecting when she had decided she would force the truth from her friends.

"I didn't expect to sleep with Issei so soon, that was for sure." Ayako said softly. Not that they had had sex. She had merely slept in his arms. Not that it couldn't have happened given the craziness of the night.

Issei had actually carried her for a few miles, unwilling to flag a cab given her bloodstained dress. Why no one had stopped them to ask questions, or why the police hadn't gotten involved, Ayako wasn't sure. Probably magic of some sort.

When she had woken up, she had been rattled. Whatever spell had been put upon her had worn off, and she was quite ready and willing to run at that point. To the ends of the Earth if necessary.

Ayako could still feel the wound where that monster had taken a bite out of her. When Issei had finally calmed her down, had shoved her into this studio apartment and swore that it was warded and safe, she had fallen to her knees and sobbed. Her hands had scrabbled all over her body, looking for a wound that wasn't there, but one she could feel.

A wound to her mind. Her soul. The place where that woman had 'tasted' her.

It was still there, still present. Issei had told her it would likely heal. That was one reason they had gone through that whole cheesy purification ritual.

Who puts a magic circle in a shower? And what about the other sigils that had been on the walls, ones that apparently were painted in the same color as the tiles, as she hadn't seen them until they started to glow….

And Issei had been standing not more than a few feet away chanting in some ridiculous ancient Japanese. She wasn't sure she even understood everything he had said!

All at her mother's request. That was the part that had made it so strange. Here Ayako had babbled an incoherent story about youkai and magic and who knows what else….

What does her mother say? Do what Issei tells you. Her voice had been calm, collected, like she had been asking about her school day, or if she had finished her chores.

"_Ayako, Issei may not be the most practiced practitioner available. But he has some training. Wounds like that are dangerous. You don't want it to be infected by, well, anything. Just as there are creatures who thrive in a normal wound, there are those who could thrive in a wounded soul."_

_Ayako had simply stood there listening to her mother calmly tell her the impossible. She had simply said, "Mom?"_

_There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "You spent so much time peering at your friends and your grandfather, even your father got scrutiny. Oh, yes he noticed. The house is scanned for bugs on a regular basis you know. But you never looked at me. Ironic in the end." There was a pause, "Stay were you are Ayako. You are safer there. I will bring a change of clothes. Expect me early."_

_And she had hung up._

The whole shower situation had been strange. Because Issei couldn't see her. And while she was fairly sure he peeked at some point, he hadn't reacted at all to anything she had done visibly while incanting the spell or ritual or whatever.

He had promised her that he could do something that would allow him to not see her. What had he said_? "There are things in this business you do not want to look at. They are there and you need to deal with them, and it is easier to do so if you can still see. But you have to learn to not see them while still able to see."_

Ayako had thought that finally male mentality had infused Issei. That he would do anything to see her body. Still he had saved her life. Plus her mother had told her to do what he said.

So she had and he had ignored her. The ritual had taken a little while, but the water had remained warm long enough. And she had been clean. She had even felt rested and refreshed, as odd as that might sound given the circumstances.

He had given her a robe and went to clean her clothes in the laundry facilities in the building. When he came back they talked for a while. At some point she must have said or done something because Issei flushed all red and retreated into himself for a while.

Neither of them had been eager to sleep, and the only bed was a single rollaway bed that folded out of the only couch. Issei offered to sleep in a chair, but Ayako wouldn't let him.

He had saved her after all. Besides she trusted him. She had worn her newly laundered shift and panties, and he had worn an undershirt and his underwear. But he had still been skittish lying next to her.

It had actually been kind of cute.

After that they talked. Nothing serious. Or rather nothing that involved the danger they had faced that evening or magic. They talked about school, about plans for college, plans for life.

It was then that Issei broke down. Dragging her into this dangerous world he was slowly moving into. He had been nearly hysterical about the fact he had almost left her, almost just ran for his own safety.

But he hadn't. She looked at his sleeping form. He hadn't. He had come back for her, he had saved her.

She had held him for a while, soothing him, holding him close. And exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. And so did she.

But not for long. Deep in the night she awoke from the deepest of night terrors. One in which she hadn't been saved. One in which she watched as that beautiful witch sipped Ayako's soul out of her body, until the very concept of Ayako Mitsuzuri was no more and her body fell empty to the ground.

Ayako hadn't known she could shriek that loud. It took Issei some time to calm her. And when she had finally came close to rational, she had kissed him. She had just wanted proof she was alive, just had needed to have some sense existence.

Issei had resisted for a moment. But it had been a long and frightening day, and even his reserve had limits.

Ayako now had definite proof, if only anecdotal that Issei did indeed like girls.

Their make out session was brief, passionate and awkward. Then Issei had pulled away and began apologizing to her.

Even Ayako would admit they had been going too fast. So she had apologized back, and well détente was eventually reached.

In the end, neither had been able to sleep alone, and so eventually they had gone back to holding each other.

How she was going to explain this to her mother, Ayako wasn't sure. But lying never worked against her. You could hope to slip something by her, but a direct lie was pointless. It was one of the reasons she was so blunt herself normally. Lying had always been more trouble than it was worth. Watching what words you used and what emotions you showed worked much better.

There was a slight rustling of the bed, and Issei began pulling off the sheets and blankets. "Eh, uh, Mitsuzuri. Just let me finish this and I will make some tea. There might be something I can make for breakfast too. Just…."

Ayako said firmly, "Issei call me Ayako. We have been friends for years, and, and yesterday you saved me."

He shook his head, "I nearly ran away. I could only think how powerful that monster was. She could have caught us both, but she let us go." He looked down, "I didn't really save you. She could have had us both."

Ayako walked over and gruffly said, "But you DID come back. And whatever you did, even if it only made her feel sympathy for us…. You still saved me. I don't know what will happen between us after last night, but I know this. You will forever be a friend of mine for what you did last night. You saved me and I will never forget it. Which is why it hurts me that you still, even now, feel the need to be so formal and remote." She took both his shoulders and shook him. "Does it hurt you that I call you Issei? Is that to familiar for me?"

Issei shook his head, "No I, it is different! Particularly after my disgraceful actions last night. I am surprised you even want to be in the same room as me." He pulled away and began folding the bed back into a couch.

Ayako smirked, "Hey, I started it. Who knew that you would want to participate too, huh?"

Issei flushed, "Mitsuzuri…."

"Ayako. Call me Ayako."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Very well. Since you insist. Ayako, don't forget this." He handed the shortsword her grandfather had given her.

Ayako backed away. "I am not sure I ever want to see that blade again. Issei I, I killed someone with it." She looked down. Likely she would be going to prison for that. Were they looking for her even now? She should try to run or just turn herself in? How would this affect her father's career and her family?

Issei looked down at it and opened it slightly. "It is yours, Mitzu… I mean Ayako." The blade glittered with a trace of blue fire. "This blade is special and it has accepted you as its wielder. " He drew it fully and studied it. "Yes. It is a mystical weapon." He paused for a moment as he examined the symbols on the blade and then sheathed it with a sigh.

"What? Is it some cursed weapon?"

Issei shook his head, "Not at all. If anything it is blessed. I can't completely translate the small poem inscribed on it, it is in an old dialect and flowery. But I think I have the gist of it." He looked at her, "And it is apt for you. The Heart of Courage. It is obviously a secondary weapon, but to be frank I don't really know a lot about swords. You will have to ask Emiya about that." He handed her the blade.

Gingerly she took it. It felt good in her hands. "The Heart of Courage?"

Issei nodded with a small smile.

Ayako smirked sadly, "Once I might have believed it, but last night proved my mettle. You saw me break and cry out. You saw, saw how, how fri, frightened I, I am." She couldn't help it, the memories of last night came right back. The sheer helplessness, the despair that her life was about to be snuffed out.

And the fear. She had never felt such a crippling sensation before. She could still feel echoes of it rippling through her. She closed her eyes. She would need to return the sword. Need to apologize to Sakura and everyone and then let them lead their lives. Absently she was stroking the simple but durable sheath that held the blade.

Issei tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are making a mistake, Ayako. A common one." The other hand cupped her chin, "Look at me Ayako. Please."

Ayako looked at his smiling face. Why? Why did he smile at her? She was a coward. Last night she had shrieked at the top of her lungs and had been nearly inconsolable. She had been nearly broken when she had escaped even earlier. How could he not see her for what he was?

Issei continued, "Courage is not fearlessness. Courage is not allowing fear to rule you. To face your fears and overcome them. Last night you reacted to what happened to you, and you reacted appropriately. You were horrified at something horrific. From your description of what happened in the bathroom, that woman accosted you and threatened you. She even used some of her magic on you and how did you react? Did you cower in fear? No you defended yourself."

"But then that Witch…."

"Overpowered you, yes. She would have overpowered me. I doubt even Rin in all her pride could have resisted her. That being's strength of will was unnatural. I faced her at the end, Ayako. I saw her face to face. I cast the strongest spell I could. I invoked not only the power of the ofuda I had made, but invoked both the local Kami, and those of the Heavenly Plain…. None of it would have been enough. The local Kami might have cursed her, might have caused her some minor misfortunes, but that is all. She had us, Ayako. She had us and she let us go. Do not think yourself foolish for fearing such a creature. That is the right response. And if you see her again, run." Issei laughed, "And tell me too, so I can run as well."

Ayako looked at Issei, who was so very close. And a more natural smirk appeared on her face. So she kissed him.

He backed away. "What was that for," blushing ferociously.

She smiled at him again, "Nothing. Just a random act of courage." Her smile faded, "What are we going to do about our friends. I confronted you, and well, all hell broke loose."

Issei nodded and paced. "Sakura already knows about me. Both of you are already close, so I suggest her first." He frowned, "Although I would like Shirou to take a look at that sword. The one time I have been near his Workshop, I could tell his magic was all about blades. He should know more about what you carry."

Ayako nodded. "Good plan. I can actually do both in Archery club. Maybe later on today? Assuming my mother actually comes and brings me a uniform. What are you going to wear?"

Issei waved at a backpack sitting against the wall. "I was planning on staying at Emiya's last night after we met. I brought a change of clothes and left them here. The Doctor lets me use this place so long as I keep it clean and keep it ready for him should he arrive suddenly."

Ayako just looked around. There were shelves lining the wall. There was a nice television mounted on the wall, but for the most part it seemed fairly conventional. Nothing like she imagined a mage might have.

"Mitsuzuri?"

Ayako just glared at him.

Again the blush, "Sorry, it will take some getting used to. Ayako."

"Better."

He sighed and then his eyes looked her up and down and the flush deepened. "Ayako. I do like you. But I would like I do wish you would stop teasing me."

"Teasing you?"

His frown intensified; blush still evident, "You know what I mean, Ayako."

"Who said I was teasing you? Maybe I like you." She crossed her arms, bringing her back to the realization she was dressed only in her shift. She couldn't help as her own cheeks began to heat.

He looked away, "Please Ayako, we have been friends for a long time. Don't do this to me."

Ayako bit her lip, she nodded to herself. She had to ask. "Do you not like girls? You prefer boys?"

Issei turned and looked at Ayako with complete shock, "What?"

"Well that is a rumor going around school. And you do seem to only be friends with Emiya. Heck, even a bit possessive of him. I never totally believed it myself, but you never seemed interested." Ayako looked down, trying and failing to keep the smirk on her face. She was strong and self-confident; she wouldn't be affected by this! "And last night, when I kissed you. And we…." She felt her blush heighten. She looked over and saw Issei do the same.

Issei spoke slowly and softly, "I have spent my life believing I would be priest or at the very least, a monk of some sort. One of the things I learned early, was to not only control my emotional reactions, but to control my desires to some degree. To channel my mind in other directions. It is one of the reasons I am in the Student Council. There are always a million things that need to be done. A million ways to keep myself distracted. At first I thought this magic would be much the same. And to a degree it is. Just another set of duties that I push myself to accomplish every day. But to understand some of the concepts, I have had to shatter my own worldview. To open it to the wider world." He looked away. "I am no longer sure that the path I have long thought to be mine is the one I will actually travel. Or if I will take the place of my mentor in these new arts I have been learning. And to do that I will have to face the world, to be in the world." He looked at her, a strange expression on his face. "That means that I can't simply hide from myself. I can't simply pretend those desires are not there. There are creatures who can sense that and use it against you. Only I have spent so much time hiding from myself, hiding from others, that I don't truly understand what it is I feel. You confuse me Ayako. You are the Captain of the Archery Club. You are one of the best athletes we have at school. And you are lovely. Why are you wasting time with me?"

Ayako smirked at him, "So. You think I am pretty. So how long have you been watching me?"

Issei mumbled something.

Ayako laughed, "Sorry, I did not hear that. I have to admit I didn't notice, but Sakura did."

Issei looked at Ayako again, "What did she say?"

"Just that you liked me. In a way she was the tip off about you. Because she treated your ofuda as real. And well, you heard my tapes."

Issei grunted.

Ayako noticed that he kept glancing at her. "Yesterday, when you said that you couldn't see me, were you lying?"

Issei shook his head, "I swear Ayako, I used a real technique. There are creatures that attack through their gaze, and others too horrible to hold in view for too long. That technique, flawed as it is, works for that. I just wish…." His cheeks flushed dark red.

"Okay," Ayako's eyes tightened, "Let me change the question. Did you see me yesterday while I was naked?"

"You were wearing the robe I gave you." He shot her a haunted look, "Why didn't you keep it closed?"

She poked him in the chest, cheeks flaming, her patented smirk still prominently featured on her face, "You said you couldn't see me!"

He walked over to the still open bathroom, "I couldn't. But Ayako, just because I can lie to myself doesn't mean I can fool a mirror. Illusion spells, particularly those that simply affect the mind, have problems with mirrors. I was basically editing you out, but the mirror…. Well." He stared at the mirror. "What I can do isn't that polished yet."

Ayako walked over and looked at the mirror. She remembered herself preening happily in front of the mirror, knowing that Issei couldn't see her. All the while she had talked to him, with him being only a few feet away. Unaware that she had been flaunting her body at him.

Or so she had thought. She chuckled slightly, "That was why you suddenly flushed last night."

Issei looked down, "I had never seen a naked girl before. You looked so soft. I wanted to touch you, to see if you felt as soft as you looked. I wanted to…." There was a grinding sound as Issei clenched his teeth very tightly.

"Oh, come on, Issei. Surely at some point…."

"I grew up in a Temple, Ayako. And sure, not even there could I totally avoid it. I did spend time with Shinji after all, and the manga he reads….." Issei shuddered. "That boy is corrupt. But a drawing is one thing, this was real. You were real. And I like you. And yesterday, I don't know. I cannot unsee what I saw, I cannot unthink what I thought, what my desires showed me. And then you kissed me last night." He shook his head, tears beginning to form at the outskirts of his eyes, "Please stop teasing me. Knowing what I want, knowing what I desire in my heart, and knowing it is wrong. Just please. Stop."

Ayako softly said, "No. I won't. I like you too, Issei. More than I thought I would, certainly. You saved me, Issei. Last night, had you asked for anything, I would have given it to you. When I awoke in terror, you were there for me. And, and in that moment I wanted more. I wanted to feel alive and I am sorry if I pushed you so far out of your comfort zone." She walked closer to him, "But get used to it, because at some point both of us might be ready for something else." She softly touched his cheek, "Or maybe not. Maybe we will remain only friends. But I would like to try."

Issei looked her deeply in the eyes, "I don't know. I am so confused, Ayako. The last time I felt like this I knew it was wrong. She was loved by all and yet so manipulative. I could see it, I could, but I still cared for her. I just threw myself into my studies and into every single problem at the school I could theoretically solve." He looked down, "It is still hard to be in the room with her."

Ayako burst out laughing. "Your first crush was Rin Tohsaka?"

"It isn't funny! I knew the girl was a manipulative monster and I still loved her! She uses everyone she knows as a pawn in some game that only she knows. She has even ensnared poor Emiya. The man knows she is evil, that she is manipulative, and yet he still follows her."

Ayako kept chuckling. After a moment she said, "Well evil is a bit much. But manipulative is dead on. Underneath it all, she is a nice person. You just have to dig deep to find it."

Issei just shrugged. It wasn't like he hadn't logged his complaints before with her and Sakura.

Ayako tightened her eyes, "And you say Rin is manipulative. You were getting off the topic."

Issei widened his eyes, "What?"

Ayako shook her head, grin forming on her face, "It is just like you Student Council types. All take and no give. Sure you saved me. But I think it is only fair that I see you in your glory like you did me in mine." She slid her hands down to pull down his underwear.

He fought back of course. And he was much better than she had expected. In fact she hadn't even realized Issei could fight. He was always so peaceful.

Ah yes. His family was skilled in judo. So was she.

Once more she was amazed at his wiry strength. He wasn't built like Emiya, but he was surprisingly strong. Her only advantage was she was faster and more skilled.

But she hadn't taken him seriously at the start, and he was slowly winning. But she fought using every ounce of leverage she had. Her shift had been working against her so she tore it to use her legs. She was a Mitsuzuri and she fought to win.

When a misaimed arm grappled snagged the upper part of her shift, she had let it rip and pull down, hoping that her breasts might distract Issei enough for her to regain the momentum. No such luck. Maybe because his glasses were long gone.

In the end he was above her, straddling her hips, her arms pinned at her side. He puffed out, "I win."

Ayako was shaking with exertion. And a new tension was building in her. Because while Issei might not realize it, Ayako was very much aware just how much skin was touching skin. Her heart was still racing as she looked up at Issei and smiled, "Are you really sure about that?"

Issei looked down flushed. He tried to pull away, but Ayako found the strength to hold him close.

Ayako smiled up at him. "I want this, Issei." An odd frame of mind continued to roll through her. Making small changes and adjustments. Ensuring that she would get her wish.

She could almost feel a wall of pheromones waft up to Issei. Feel her body move in just the right ways to increase his arousal. It was instinctual, a feedback loop. Like she could select among a group of possibilities and pick the one that favored her desires.

She couldn't truly control him, but she could control herself and adjust the environment. How or why she was doing this, she didn't know.

Nor did she care. She could already sense the oncoming pain the act would incur, the soreness of unused muscles. But if she did this right, if she could maneuver the possibilities just so….

Bliss. A moment of pure ecstasy and a sense of connection with Issei she would always treasure.

He looked down at her, his eyes fiddling with glasses he no longer wore. "I feel like I am taking advantage of you. Like I missed something when I did the ritual. But, but I want this too." He swallowed, "If you hate me tomorrow, or if you regret this. Well, I will take full responsibility."

Ayako just giggled. She could feel the lines of possibility open.

And they made love.

-Scene Break—

CG Emiya-

Emiya stared at the screen. "Okay. I am aware that I have twisted probability into a knot to do this task. That I have set up countless attempts to save Ilya from an early grave, Rin from constant isolation, Sakura from her damn adoptive family, but…. This?"

Alaya looked at him dryly, she adopted one of Rin's trademark teaching stances, _**"Do you have any clue how rare a pure human truly is? Someone who doesn't have elemental or nature spirit or divine or Gaia help them, infernal blood to some small degree? Or demon blood, although that tends to get crushed much faster as they warp space too much to survive long. You humans are attracted to beauty and strength, and what kind of bodies to you think any of the above spirits form when they meet you. Well, when they aren't out to intimidate or kill you anyway.**"_

Emiya blinked, "You have to be kidding." He blinked again, "So when Gilgamesh was calling everyone mongrels…."

Alaya smiled, **_"That is because you ARE all mongrels. From his perspective of course. Of course, humanity is a dominant spiritual trait and the kids while hybrids tend to favor it heavily. The first few generations, when they live, often have much of the strength with reduced weaknesses. Their weaknesses tend to be human ones. Then again considering what jerks most of the gods were a lot of those weaknesses were general."_**

"So you don't care that human blood has been diluted?"

Alaya looked at him dryly, _"**Anything that gives mankind an advantage in survival is good in my book. Typically I preferred when the gods and goddesses mingled more, they had better stats.**"_ She looked back at the screen, **_"As for the occasional throwback, well the annoying ones tend to get themselves killed. The others are often useful."_** She shrugged_. **"Do you care for Arturia?**"_

"Yes."

_**"She is part dragon. A trace of faerie blood in her too. Your Rin is part Alfar, a bit of Dead Apostle, and…."**_

"Dead Apostle? Someone had sex with a Dead Apostle and lived?" He stood there one eye brow raised, "The power of love I presume?"

Alaya laughed, **_"Not a chance. Merely sating mutual lust and/or fulfilling some sort of contract. Business and pleasure typically. Now are you going to keep watching those two or are you going to do something productive to save Fuyuki City?"_**

Emiya nodded, "I just can't believe…."

_**"Sex happens. The odds were long, but the chance was there."**_ She tilted her head to the side_, **"Not sure if Ayako did that subconsciously or if it was just chance that she went into a mild inversion. Not important. On to other work."**_

Still shaking his head, "Right."

-Scene Break—

Emiya Shirou—

Breakfast had been quiet but happy. Rin had arrived but had been lost in her own thoughts. Sakura rarely spoke at meals, and Rider was enjoying his cooking a great deal, but not speaking either.

He looked at from the usually exuberant Taiga. Outside of a few comments on Sakura's hair she was quiet, a worried look on her face.

He lifted the plates, "Are you alright Taiga?"

She stood suddenly and reached over to ruffle his hair, "Ah is my little Shirou worried about me? Even while surrounded by all these girls? It raises my hopes that you will not abandon me to a cold and uncertain future eating only stale rice balls bought from a local shop. You will make me a lunch, won't you Shirou?"

Shirou sighed, maybe she was fine. But her eyes looked shadowed and worried. And Taiga never looked worried, even when or perhaps particularly when she should be. "Fine, but just today. You mooch off of me too much already."

Rin lifted her eyebrows at him across the table.

Shirou shook his head. He had been hoping that he would be able to use leftovers, but given how much Rider had eaten, and Sakura had eaten more than usual too.

He looked at the quiet girl. Why had she changed her hair color this morning? It was almost black like her sister's, but not quite. It looked sort of odd, really. Like the light just stopped when it hit her hair, and yet it didn't completely absorb it. The hair didn't shine but it didn't look dull or drab either. Her eyebrows were a stark white however. She looked up at him and smiled. Then a flash of shame followed by a blush and then she looked away.

His life would be so much simpler if someone would just hand him a manual on how to deal with women. He just did not understand them at all.

Taiga walked away and looked back at them all, her face stern, "I will expect all of you to be home by dark, and that includes you Shirou. It isn't safe right now." She shuddered, "There were so many death's last night…." She turned and left. "See you at practice, Shirou. Sakura."

The door closed. Rider finished up her current bowl of food. "You do not actually plan on going to school today do you?"

Saber appeared, "Apparently they do. Don't worry, I will be there to protect them."

Arturia shook her head, "I don't think that is wise, Shirou. If you go, I am coming with you."

Rin smiled at Shriou. Shirou sighed. The girl probably had an argument that would work, but she was going to let him sweat it out until he was desperate.

Shirou turned to face Arturia, "Rider, I can't take you. If you had a spirit form, then yes. But you don't. There is no way you can follow me everywhere."

Rider stood up, "I swore to be your shield, I will not sit here idly while you risk your life miles away from my position. I am faster than I was last War, but I will not be absent when my charge is in danger. Not this time." She glared at him.

Shirou was taken aback. His Servant's glare was formidable. How could such a cute girl look so regal and intimidating? "I am sorry, Rider. I just can't…."

Sakura's soft voice rose, "She can come with me. That would be fine, would it not Rider? Sister will help me with Taiga and the School Administration to allow you on campus. But you will be able to go with me just about anywhere without question." She looked down, "The last thing I want is for Sempai to get hurt. This will work for everyone."

Rin opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again. "Sakura, you aren't exactly known as a people person. Why would they assume she is with you?"

Sakura looked at her sister with a smile, "I am her chaperone while she is here. It will also explain why I am staying with Sempai as well. She is an Emiya family friend and I will help her with her visit to Japan. Everyone but Sempai knows I would do anything for him." She looked up at him sadly.

He had to look away.

Rin said quietly, "You know this could work. Do you mind protecting my sister as well as Shirou, Rider?"

Shirou looked at Rin in surprise and she mouthed Shinji. Shirou's eyes tightened. He wasn't sure what he would do to his former friend. "This would be acceptable to me. Assuming you can convince the school to let her stay with Sakura." He turned to face Arturia, who was examining Sakura closely, "Would that be alright with you, Rider?"

Rider nodded slowly, "I will protect her as well, Shirou. But you are my first priority."

Shirou said softly, "Please, protect her Rider. If you need me to, I will make it an order. But we are partners after all, I don't want you to force you."

Roland walked over and clasped Arturia's hand, "Glad you will be there with me. I was getting worried I would have to watch Rin attempt to protect those two by herself."

Rin glared at Saber.

Saber looked back at her. "Yes, my master is a fearsome one. If not as wicked as she thinks."

Rin called stood up and said, "What do you mean by that you idiot!"

Roland gave her an elaborate bow and disappeared back into spirit form.

Shirou sighed, "Okay. So Rider is going. What are we going to call you?"

Rider opened her mouth, but once more a soft voice spoke first.

Sakura said simply, "We will call her Lily King. Our classmates will by that as an English name."

Rider ground out, "British. Not English. We were there first! Damn barbarians."

Rin laughed, "Okay. I doubt most of our class will understand the difference."

Shirou asked Sakura, "You seem like you have this thought out."

Sakura nodded and smiled at him, "I did. I even altered one of my uniforms to fit her. We talked this morning Sempai, and I knew she would want to join you. This is a compromise."

Rin said softly, "I am impressed Sakura."

For a moment Sakura's eyes flashed red, and she said dryly, "I may have gotten the Tohsaka looks while you got the brains, but I still have my share of brains just as you do of looks." The eyes flashed back and the look on Sakura's face was one of horror and woe, "I am so sorry sister. I…" She looked down, "Later tonight we all need to talk. It is time I told you all everything. Just, not at this minute."

Shirou shared a glance with Rin and then one with Arturia.

Arturia was nodding faintly. What had Sakura told her?

Rin looked down at her plate, "We should go if you do not want to be late for your Archery Club. I will help Emiya with the lunches, Sakura, if you will do the dishes?"

Sakura said, "Sure thing Sister."

Emiya frowned and stood. They were running late.

They hurried, Rider changing her clothes, dishes done and lunches made they left for school. He smiled slightly as he watched Rin and Sakura walk in front of him softly talking to each other. Rider was beside him. How long had it been since he had made this trek alone?

Rin walked up toward the gates, "I will get with the Administration to register Lily, I will drop by the Archery Club when I am done. Until then…." She stopped as she stepped onto school grounds. And rapidly stepped back.

Shirou said, "Rin?"

Sakura looked angry, "Sister?"

Rin looked pale, "There is a Boundary Field surrounding the school." She looked at all of them. "It wasn't there Saturday. And it is almost complete."

Shriou stared at the school. The people walking about seemed listless. "What will it do?"

Rin said quietly, "It will consume them." She looked back at the school, "I almost forgot we are in a war."

Sakura said tightly, "That many people. All at once. It has to be Caster. But why? Why the school?"

Rin put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I never like Shinji, but this. I am sorry Sakura, but if this is his work, I don't think I could forgive him."

Shirou said firmly, "We need to find out some way to stop this." The others looked at him. "Same plan, but instead we investigate. We will meet at the Archery Club near first bell ring. RIn? Can you still handle the administration?"

Rin smiled tightly, "I have that all handled. All of the rest of you be careful. I mean, I not worried or anything, but be careful."

Shirou smiled and walked onto the school grounds. They would stop this.

They had to.

-Scene Break—

Shinji Matou-

Shinji smiled at the pool of water that Caster was using to scry the school with. How she could see anything was anyone's guess, but Shinji didn't really care. Soon the school would be gone and all his troubles with it.

There were other places he could go. Go and start over without the rumors that had been spreading. That damn Noriko Anesawa! He would fix her. No one messed with a Matou and lived. She would see.

Besides there was no way it could be his. And she had been much too practiced to not be a slut. How could she be certain that it was him anyway?

And if he was lucky it would kill his slut of a sister and that damn traitor of a friend. Shirou would truly side with Sakura rather than him? Would let her stay at his home without hearing a word from him, his best friend?

Still if he could, he might risk meeting Rin. She was definitely a magus, and probably in this war. Having her as an ally could be useful. Not to mention that with Caster's help, he would have a good chance of getting between those luscious thighs of hers. He sighed in contentment at the thought.

Caster paused and Shinji looked. What do you know? It was Shirou and company. "How soon can the Field be activated?"

"It will be effective starting around midday tomorrow, but more effective on Wednesday. If you were willing to wait, it would be quick and painless. And all that power would be mine." She turned to face him, "Are you really sure you want me to target your own school?"

Rin then entered the gates paused and moved back out.

"Uh, Caster, can magi sense this field?"

"If they are sensitive, yes. Why? Does your school support a magus scion?" She frowned and her voice lowered, "It does. That girl. She has potential. Still one modern era magus is no match even for me. Unless…. She has a Servant with her." She turned to face Shinji, "Are you trying to get both of us killed? Do you know of any other…."

Shinji watched as the Emiya group talked and then tentatively entered the school.

Caster growled, "Not one, not two, but three Magi! And a Servant! And a Dragon! Are you insane Shinji Matou? Is there anyone or anything else you want to tell me goes here? A few demigods maybe?"

"I thought you said this Blood Fort thing was unstoppable. I thought you promised me it would work!"

Caster ground out, "You didn't tell me that this was where your sister went. That she had friends who were magi. That they were magi AND friends. Do you know how rare that is? And two Servants? The magi I can probably deal with. Modern magi are not nearly as powerful as I am, but my reserves are low and I have spent a lot of them to speed up the Blood Fort. The Servants on the other hand…. If we had activated the Blood Fort before they found us, maybe I would win. Without that power I have no hope."

Shinji raised his book, "I order you to think of a way to stop them." He loved it. It was so much better than being a real Master. The Book wouldn't allow any miracles, but with it he had complete mastery of the Servant. She HAD to do what he ordered. If only his sister had been half as obedient.

Caster looked at him dryly, "It isn't that simple. I need help. And I am not a master at summoning. I might be able to call a few things and…." She paled. "No. I won't even consider that. No. You can not make me!"

Shinji smiled at the woman's discomfort, "Tell me woman!"

Caster tried to keep quiet, Shinji could see the strain. Tiny wounds began to cover her beautiful body, like bug bites. One by one they opened into bleeding sores that began to ooze blood. Shinji looked down at his book. That was so cool! How he couldn't wait until he had won this war and got the magic he deserved! No one would say anything against him then. He would finally have the respect he deserved.

She said thickly, "No. I am a monster. I have done horrible things. But not that. Not in my darkest days. You can't make me."

"Tell me woman. Tell me or I will force you!"

Caster just snarled at him. "Never."

Shinji rummaged in his pocket for some of the tips Grandfather had given him. "I command you to relive your worst memory!"

Caster stood up and began to shake. "No. Run. Run you two. Can't you see what I have become? What they have made me into? Run! Stheno! Run! Please. I can't, I can't stop myself No, Euryale! Please." She fell to the ground screaming, hands raised to the heaven's "Why! We never harmed anyone! Wasn't banishment enough? Did you hate me so much Athena?" She shrieked as if her soul was torn and twisted. "Why!"

Shinji watched as she began to rock back and forth mumbling to herself in Greek. He grit his teeth, so she still wouldn't give in. "Relive it again. Slowly. I demand that you to savor every minute."

She trembled on the ground and began to whimper.

"All you have to do is tell me. How could you get enough help to defeat those Servants?"

At first Shinji thought she wouldn't break, that he would have to find another way. But after crying out to Stheno and Euryale, she stopped weeping.

"It will take a blood sacrifice. I will need a gift to entice and at least one more to offer as a gift if He requires it." She swallowed, "He doesn't like to be summoned. Not like this." She looked away, "But it will work. The Old Ways always do."

"Summon who? I command you to…." Shinji smiled at the humbled Servant at his feet. Who would rather have Command Spells? This Book was truly a wonder. Such a rush of power to have such a powerful being under his thumb.

"At your command and against my will I will summon the Lord of Erebus, one whom even uttering his name is to court death. With one sacrifice he will come and perhaps deal with us. If he is angry, we will need at the very least another to placate him."

"And if what we offer isn't enough?"

"Then we will serve him in torment for all of eternity." She walked by his suddenly shaking form. "We will need to gather some of your classmates. Both for prana and for sacrifice."

He blinked. He didn't recognize the references but it sounded like she was going to call up a demon. And they would have to sacrifice someone to it. A cruel smile carved itself on his face, "I have a present for you Noriko. And the babe you claim to carry."

With a light heart he began the trip to school, Caster at his side.

-End Part—

Sheesh this was a long part. Took a while to write too. Usually I will try to have parts ready every 7-10 days, but sometimes life is crazy. Hopefully this part is enjoyable. If anyone has any questions or comments please let me know.

Oh, and the part about Ayako being a perfectly normal girl…. That was totally a lie. (Not that I knew it before the story revealed that to me, but oh well.) Hope it all makes sense (eventually).

Until the next part, fair well.


	15. Chapter 15

An Opportunity of Fate part 15

Issei-

Issei woke to a feeling of contentment. He pulled Ayako closer to him, drinking in her warmth. He also tried to free his arm that had slipped underneath her at some point and was completely numb.

And then he actually woke up and realized he was lying skin to skin with Ayako Mitsuzuri. That they had had sex.

So much for being in control of himself and his emotions. It had all gone so fast. The whole of the night, sleeping next to her, and then… It had all spiraled out of control.

He had failed her at some point. When he had cast the spell to clense her spirit, he must have missed something. Something had possessed her, he could see it in her eyes.

And yet she had been there as well. Issei wasn't quite sure what would happen when she woke. But he knew what he must bear. He stared at the ceiling, "I will take responsibility."

There was a light clink of ceramic on ceramic. And a voice that Issei was quite familiar with.

Mrs. Mitsuzuri, "That is certainly good to hear. I am sure my daughter will appreciate at it."

Issei looked over and there on the couch sipping tea was Mrs. Mitsuzuri. He wished he could read her expression but without his glasses he couldn't quite make out her face clearly enough.

Of course he was lying on the floor with her daughter. Both covered by a single blanket.

And she was just sitting there. Sipping a cup of tea.

Not a normal reaction. And that meant something strange. Something his new skills and knowledge needed to apply.

Issei groaned. He had thought of all of his friends that at least Ayako was normal. But then again this morning she had seemed possessed, to both be her normal self and yet somehow completely different.

He sat up, pulling the blanket with him.

Ayako cried out and muttered, "I'll get up in fifteen minutes. I promise, Mom. Just give me fifteen more minutes." And she pulled the blanket to cover her again.

Stripping it from Issei. He sat there blushing and covering himself. What had he done to deserve this level of humiliation?

Oh. He had slept with Ayako.

"Okay dear. But I will hold you to your promise," Mrs. Mitsuzuri tossed a robe at Issei, "Put these on. And here are your glasses. You are lucky they didn't get broken in your activities. Now go take a shower, and when you are done we will both talk while my daughter gets ready for school."

Issei wrapped himself with robe quickly, grabbed his backpack that had his clothes, and ran into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and turned it on.

Memories of last night rolled through him again. Ayako had stood under this very shower head, had washed herself at his orders. And he had stood not more than five feet away reading the ancient text to cleanse her from possible contagion from the attack she had suffered.

He had been unable to see her then, to see her beautiful body while she had stood there naked. But he had seen her since. Had seen all of her, and in his mind's eye he could see her as she must have been last night. He shivered slightly as he imagined the water sluicing down her body.

Issei shook himself. What was coming over him? What happened to his control? Even when he had been enamored with Tohsaka, back in Junior High it hadn't been this bad. Back before he realized that she was so very different from the mask she wore at school. Before he had truly understood just how bad tempered and manipulative the woman was.

Ayako was… so much better. Honest. Perhaps a bit blunt at times. But honest. What their relationship would be after this morning Issei wasn't sure, but he knew that she would be honest with him. She wouldn't pretend it didn't happen or that things wouldn't change.

His world had.

He hurried and finished. He walked out the bathroom door and saw Ayako still lying on the floor with a blanket wrapping her, a small smile on her face. He looked up at Mrs. Mitsuzuri.

The woman smiled, looked down at her daughter and cried out in a large tone, "TIME IS UP!"

Ayako bolted up and turned to face her mother, "Sorry. Just I was having such a pleasant dream and…." She looked down and then back at her mother. "Um. I guess it wasn't a dream? I really did…. And last night I nearly…. And Issei is…."

Mrs. Mitsuzuri merely pointed at him.

Ayako held the blanket in one hand, still obviously not awake, and turned around.

Issei couldn't help but smile sadly as he drank in his lover's beauty. His hands felt the echo of the sensations of roaming over her soft sweet curves. Part of him wanted to rush to her and hold her again, to enfold her in his arms.

Ayako eyes widened at the sight of him before she shrieked and covered herself.

Mrs. Mitsuzuri dryly said, "A little late for that dear. I do believe that wave has passed, splashed upon the shore, and is currently pulling back out to sea." She shook her head in amusement, "How you could break someone so repressed is anyone's guess." She sighed, "Come on over so I can test your blood."

Issei looked away. Looking at Ayako like that. Desiring her like that…. It felt both wrong and very right at the same time.

"Mom!"

"Just get over here, dear."

Issei heard Ayako hiss and he turned to see her still wrapped in the blanket, one finger dripping blood. Mrs. Mitsuzuri took a drop of the blood and was measuring it with a small strip, similar to a ph strip. She held it up to the light, a worried look on her face.

The strip was black at the tip and the darkness was spreading. Mrs. Mitsuzuri merely nodded and tapped Ayako's hand and the blood stopped.

Ayako gasped, "Mom? What, what was that?"

She merely forced a smile and said, "Go take a shower dear, we will talk about it when you have finished. I need to speak with Issei first."

Issei slipped a pendant into his hand and began to swing it nervously. For it might not be demonic influence he might have to fear. The fact that he sensed very little magical energy coming from Mrs. Mitsuzuri was actually more worrisome than if he had.

If his pendant had reacted to the residue of magecraft, it would merely mean Mrs. Mitsuzuri was some sort of magus. And it did react slightly.

To the test strip. But not to the woman. A woman who had just healed her daughter. Healing magic was very difficult and rare. Or rather it was very common but also very weak, usually requiring considerable time to have an effect. Modern medicine was typically faster outside of a few Western schools of magic. Even then it took significant power for the healer's od to overwhelm the recipients, and thereby effect a change. It was after all akin to using power to transform someone, in this case from damaged to healed tissue.

Only there was no disruption of nature. Not from the woman. Oh, there were some twists from minor artifacts she was wearing. But no disruption to the local mana flows that such a ripple of prana use would cause. Whatever she had done was within the bounds of nature.

Issei felt as his hackles rose and a cold wind blew through his soul. He had read about such things. About beings who could alter the world without Gaia's interference.

None of them were human.

He looked up at Mrs. Mitsuzuri's honey brown eyes. Eyes that in some lighting would look golden. He began to shake slightly as a lesson from the Doctor echoed in his ears.

"_Hear now the signs of the Others. Eyes of Silver for those whose sight is pure and those who see beyond. Eyes of Blue for those whose sight is blessed and those who see the unseen. Eyes of Red for those whose existence is a curse unto mankind. And Eyes of Gold for those who exist between."_

Issei took a step back. His hands were searching his pockets for his last charm. He had no idea if it would be any more effective on an elemental than it had the youkai they had faced last night. But it was all he had.

Mrs. Mitsuzuri was just smiling at him, her eyes catching the light and all but glowing.

He pulled out some papers in his pockets and a few of them dropped. He bent to fetch them when a gust of wind roared through the open window and scattered them about the apartment. He stared at the window. When had it been opened? He looked over at Mrs. Mitsuzuri.

"Sorry. I opened the window to reduce the smell. You will likely have to come back here and clean up for your good Doctor, don't you think? Certainly the carpet if nothing else." Her smile was if anything broader.

Issei was certain that window had NOT been open just moments before. But he wasn't sure. And it was very possible that she had indeed opened it. The room still smelled musky from his and Ayako's earlier actions. "What are you?"

"My, my. So very blunt. And here you were always so polite and soft spoken. I see my daughter has begun to rub off on you. And so quickly. I must say that particular trait of hers I find quite annoying at times. I do admire the honesty, but perhaps I was too quick to discipline her for lying if she is unable to at least put forward a polite way of saying things. Do you not agree, my dear Issei Ryudou?"

How he wished now he were a more powerful style of magus. To be able to command the elements unaided by device or charm. "A second time I ask you. What are you?"

Mrs. Mitsuzuri dryly asked, "And if I refuse? I have already stripped you of your last ofuda. The charm you wear is more valuable than you likely know, but it is not enough." She smiled, "And you gave one to my daughter. Thank you for that. I likely helped her last night." She then shook her head and laughed ruefully, "And likely precipitated this morning's activities. I knew she was close, but I still had some hope to take her with me." She looked him in the eyes and smiled sadly, "Those hopes are gone now. If I could pry her from Sakura, which I doubt. I doubt I could do the same with you also added to the mix."

"What is wrong with her? With Ayako?"

"Good, I was right you do care for her." She sighed, "There is nothing wrong with Ayako, Issei. And you do not mind I call you by your first name? You can call me Eiko if you wish. I feel we will be spending a considerable amount of time together in the future. Assuming that you children survive this coming storm." She took another sip from her cup.

Issei closed his eyes briefly and said, "It is fine for you to call me that, I suppose. But I wouldn't dare call you anything other than Mrs. Mitsuzuri. It would not be proper." He looked again at her.

And took a step back. For she was angry.

She stood up, setting cup down on the table. "So you will not use my given name?" Her eyes shifted from a pleasant honey color to a brighter burnished gold. And she changed ever so slightly. The years that had poured onto her seemed to disappear until she looked to be just slightly older than her daughter. "The name my mother gave me? You will instead demand to use that which was given to me by my husband, or perhaps the one by my father?" She began to slowly walk towards him.

Issei found himself backed against the wall, terror pouring into him from the sight of the being who had been Mrs. Mitsuzuri. He ran through a series of strengthening exercises. The chief of which was to control his breathing. To let the terror pass through him and to clear his mind so he could do something productive.

"Perhaps if you wish to continue to be formal you can call me Lady Eiko. Or perhaps the truth. Eiko-kami!"

Issei's eyes were wide, "Impossible."

Just as fast the woman in front of him was Mrs. Mitsuzuri again, "Impossible, no. Improbable, yes." She ruffled his hair. "Sorry about that, but I so seldom have the opportunity for that trick. Impressive, huh?"

Issei could only nod. His breathing was firmly under control and his heart was beginning to calm.

She turned and walked back to the kitchen, "So my dear Issei, call me Eiko, please. If only in private, if you must. I can play the part of a dutiful Japanese housewife just fine, but there are parts that chafe more than I ever believed they would."

Issei slowly made his way back towards the kitchen, "So you are, are?"

"Kami? Probably not. Well, maybe. I don't actually know. It depends on how you count it. My mother definitely is. My father was a just a broken man. But broken in some amazing ways. He was a Western Magus, like your friends. He didn't visit her secluded valley for her, but to practice his magic in peace. At some point they fell in love, and I was the result." She pursed her lips, "I suppose I could be thought of as a part elemental." She looked up at him, "And so too can Ayako. Now that she has inverted once it will be impossible to ignore. She will need help too. Do you love my daughter, Issei Ryudou?"

Issei looked at Mrs. Mitsuzuri, "Yes." He looked down and sighed, "But I don't know what that means. Yesterday I was fairly certain I knew the world I lived in. I knew there were things I still had to learn, about myself and the world as a whole. But yesterday…. Everything changed."

She poured a cup of tea for him, "And Ayako would likely say the same." She handed it to him, "My question is, will you be there for her during this difficult time? Hiding her nature from you is likely impossible. I knew it the moment I came in and saw the two of you occupied." She shook her head, "Not a scene to warm a mother's heart. But I could tell she was inverted. Her Elemental nature immersed in the moment." She looked at Issei, "We are closest to a true Elemental when we invert. Past and future become less important. They live in the now. Right and wrong blur, they don't disappear but they do change. Having sex with a boy she liked would seem natural to her. And she would twist the world however she needed to make it happen."

"So Ayako made this morning happen?" Issei asked skeptically.

"Yes. Oh, I doubt it was a conscious decision. One of the reasons I didn't want her to come home was fear of inversion after all. And she will have to stay here in Fuyuki when I take Minori with me. I don't feel like struggling with her all the way to my in-laws home." She smiled, "So I trust you to protect her."

"Just like that?"

She smiled again and ruffled his hair. "Yes. You love her. I can tell when people lie to me. Tell her what you think she should know. Tell her to trust her instincts. Oh, and contact your father after school as well. I told him of this particular situation, and he wanted to speak to you about it."

Issei stiffened. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation. He took a sip of his tea and tried to make sense of this new chaotic world.

Ayako opened the bathroom door and stiffly walked out. She looked at him briefly and then at her mother. "I want to stay."

Mrs. Mitsuzuri put on a pair of sunglasses, "Good, I expect nothing less from a daughter of mine. I will be discussing why I let you and Sakura be friends despite what I know about her. I will be telling her this afternoon, so be there if you wish to know."

Ayako stared at her mother, "I demand to know now! Why have you hidden all of this from me? What, what am I?"

Mrs. Mitsuzuri pushed the glasses firmly on her face, "We don't have time. I have already told Issei much. His training and knowledge should allow him to answer your questions. Let's go."

"Mother!"

Mrs. Mitsuzuri pressed the sunglasses so that Ayako could see solid golden eyes, "You will get in the car now. Both of you have caused my time table to be pushed back far enough I am not sure I will reach my destination before dark. And you know how much I hate driving at night, Ayako."

Ayako grabbed Issei's arm and pulled him towards the car.

Issei looked back. Had he locked the door? He couldn't remember. He needed to check….

Mrs. Mitsuzuri was getting into her car. "The door is locked Issei."

"But…."

"Locked. Trust me."

Issei saw the still open window. The last thing he needed were vandals or animals getting into the Doctor's apartment. "The window. I need to go back and….."

Mrs. Mitsuzuri glared at the window. And it closed. "Get in the car Issei."

Issei calmly sat in the back. Ayako climbed into the seat next to him and smiled softly at him. She looked scared, a look that shouldn't be on her face. He reached out his hand to her.

She took it and gave him a smirk.

For just a moment all was right with the world. And they were driven to school.

-Scene Break—

Medusa-

Medusa had a plan. Part of it required her Master to be an idiot, in which she didn't see any difficulty. He also acted as the perfect bait.

And if he died…, oh what a shame. She wouldn't have to go through with the damn ritual. Or the stupid Blood Fort. She could see the value of it but a School?

She could have easily rigged an industrial plant to fall. Toxic chemicals would have explained everything. Sure there would be some investigations about all the disappeared people but, still plausible to hide. A school, one that the elite of the city sent their children to?

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

But orders were orders. And that damn Book made them binding.

So how was she going to survive this? And try to keep stupid alive.

The forest behind her was the key. While it was slightly dangerous to have Servants so close to her Temple, she didn't really have much choice. So she had layered a series of Bounded Fields on the forest, acting as a labyrinth to keep trespassers out.

She had already picked out her two sacrifices already, and the forest would hold the rest of both track teams hostage if she needed more. They would be trapped inside the labyrinth until she let them go.

She held the third sacrifice in her arms, waiting for the pieces to be in the right place. She looked down at the small blissful girl, her neck still seeping blood. "Are you ready for your part my little Yukika Saegusa?"

Yukika weakly placed an arm on Medusa's cheek, "Will you come back? Come back to finish me?" She began to cry, "I know you are killing me, but I want it so much! I don't want to die, but I want it so much!"

Medusa gave her a peck on the cheek. "You my sweet are too precious to kill. I want you to live. Time will give you what you desire. Should we meet again, we will sup on Ambrosia and Nectar."

"And Kane and Kaede?"

Medusa had to swallow back her own tears, "I will do what I can for them. Their fate is uncertain, but if I can manage it, they will return." She looked down at the kind soul in her arms, "I swear I will do so. If it is possible, they will return."

"Thank you. I am so sleepy."

Medusa checked her familiars. Yes. Right about now. There were three of them. Sakura was one. If her plans worked, she would be the one to tend to little Saegusa. The man and his female Servant would chase her into the woods and be lost for a time.

She lifted Saegusa higher and whispered into her ear, "It is time, dear heart. Know that I wish you to live and that you have my blessing." A couple of whispered Ancient Words and there was a tiny rush of prana from her to the girl.

She would be healthy and blessed. Of the few souls she had tasted, only this girl had tasted of pure light. Killing her had never been an option. She had reminded her of her sisters. So kind.

Saegusa began to struggle in her arms as the other spells she had set wore off, a weak "Help me!" Came from her lips.

Medsua could only smile as the would be heroes rushed to save the girl.

Time for the first part of her plan.

-Scene Break—

Shinji Matou-

Shinji bit his lip. At first this plan hadn't seemed so risky. All he had to do was draw Tohsaka towards the forest. Caster had assured him that when he got her there, her traps would take care of Tohsaka.

And her Servant.

That was what was frightening him now. He was walking quite openly without his own Servant to protect him while she distracted Emiya and his Servant. He glanced at the potion she had given him. Supposedly it would enhance his ability to run, should he need it.

Caster had told him to meet the woman outside the Administration office. So Shinji lounged near the main door and watched for her.

Tohsaka exited, a large happy smile on her face. She always acted so sweet at school. Always helping and going the extra mile.

And it was all a lie. How she managed to keep it up, Shinji would never know. But he knew Tohsaka a little from outside of school, when she would hang out with Emiya. Her bitchiness did not detract from her beauty. Not one bit. Her apparent unattainability only heightened it for Shinji.

For whatever reason she disliked him. He really didn't know why. So many of the other girls were interested in him, whether for his looks, his charm, or his money. Shinji really didn't care, so long as they recognized that they were disposable, and that they would have to put out at some point.

He stepped out, making sure that students were nearby but not close enough to hear. "So, Tohsaka. We should talk. About alliances." He let his gaze wander, "And other things."

Rin looked at him with utter contempt. She moved as if to strike him, stopping only moments from actual violence. She glanced around and took a series of deep breaths.

Shinji tried not to flinch. He HAD spent time with the girl. She might not look it, but she was strong. He had felt the sting of her tongue and tiny fists before. It was part of what made her so desirable. "I didn't know you were so passionate about me, Tohsaka. Maybe we can go somewhere and discuss this in length. Do you prefer hard and fast, or slow and gentle? I am skilled at both."

He took a step back at the look in her eyes. Not even Sakura had looked at him with such hate.

Rin said quietly, "You know that Sakura is adopted right? That you are considered such trash that your family had to search for someone worthy enough to be heir to the family legacy?"

Shinji just snarled, "Sakura is just gutter trash salvaged by my family out of the goodness of its heart. I am the true heir. You will see."

Rin glared at him, "I think I know your wish now, if nothing else." She shook her head and smiled at him. It was not a pleasant smile at all. "Are you aware of the family that your sister came from? A woman of her talent doesn't just grow on trees you know."

Shinji was starting to become concerned. The way she was looking at him wasn't… right. "Why would I care? A pack of fools to give anyone willingly to my Grandfather."

Rin looked away for a moment. "Yes. They were fools. A father too blinded by the prospect of another Family Crest, a mother too weak to fight the father over it." She gripped her fists tightly, "And a girl too wrapped up in her own concerns she missed what was happening to her beloved sister. A sister she feared would become a rival to her. A sister she convinced herself was content with her lot."

Shinji backed up; one hand reaching for the potion Caster had given him. Every hackle was raised, every sense screaming at him to run. To run NOW.

Rin continued, her voice still even and calm. But her body shook with emotion and her eyes were beginning to tear. Her face was flushed and her stance rigid. "Sakura was a Tohsaka once, you see. She is my blood sister. She hasn't told me everything. But she has told me much. And I can read between the lines, Matou. I can see some of what I was blind to before, things, horrific things she is trying to shield me from. Things I ignored that were happening to my SISTER!"

And she hit him. She was so FAST!

"You HURT her!" Another blow.

Shinji was trying to fight back, trying to use the little he knew to resist her. But he had never studied martial arts. He had never seen the point. His money and his family reputation had always shielded him from such things. But not now.

He tried to hit back. He did. But she blocked everything. His breathing was a little ragged but he couldn't resist commenting, "I always knew you wanted me, baby. I just didn't realize you wanted to play rough."

That earned him a punch to the head that he partly blocked. He needed to keep her rattled. Until someone stopped this fight. Until someone saved him.

Because the look on her face…. She was seriously going to hit him until he died. The potion he had gotten out of his pockets was lying on the floor. Much too far for him to reach without leaving himself even more open than he was.

Comments from other students watching began to filter in.

"One thousand Yen on Tohsaka!"

"Even fighting she is elegant and graceful." Sighs of adoration.

"Looks like that bastard made one pass to many."

"And she can fight too? No wonder she is the ace of Homurabara!"

Shinji just gritted his teeth. Here she was beating the crap out of him for no reason and they STILL loved her? It simply wasn't fair! Why did the world smile on her and not him?

The crowd went silent at her next exclamation which was neither calm nor quiet. "You RAPED her. You raped your own sister! Someone who trusted you! And I let you. I let you hurt her. Damage her. I stood by and paid no attention assuming her dead look was a sign of contentment." She stopped for a moment and shook, wiping tears from her eyes. "I never even asked. I hate myself for that. My unforgivable blindness."

Shinji took the moment to move towards the potion that would let him escape this nightmare.

Tohsaka took a moment to calm herself, breathing in slowly. The damn woman had barely broken a sweat!

He was sodden with sweat and his lungs felt on fire. His body was bruised and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Where were the damn teachers! Out of one eye he could see the strict teacher Kuzuki waking towards them slowly.

Rin continued, her voice now completely calm and serene. "But I am blind no longer. With these classmates as my witness, I declare Sakura Matou my sister by blood and by birth, given to another family to restore its honor and vigor. And they despoiled her. By my family's noble honor and by tradition I declare the actions of the Matou, and in particular that of Shinji Matou to be anathema." She blew a speck of hair out of her eyes, "Shinji Matou, you have raped my sister. And for that you WILL die."

He was so close; he had grasped the potion and was moving it to his mouth when the first blow landed.

So fast. She was so very FAST.

The beating he had experienced had been merely a prelude. Within moments he was curled up in a little sobbing ball and the blows continued to rain in.

And then it mercifully stopped.

There was an argument above him. He whimpered. Why wasn't anyone helping him?

The hallway became strangely quiet and empty. And still no one had come for him. What was wrong with the nurses office? Why wasn't he being sent to the hospital or something? Anything?

Two arms wrapped around him. "Shhh. You failed in your mission, but this will likely serve almost as well."

"Caster?"

"Sleep."

And he slept.

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou heard the cries for help. He, Arturia, and Sakura raced around the corner and saw a woman in white holding one of their classmates to her mouth as if drinking her blood.

_**Molten from the forge**_

_**Hammer Strikes Anvil to Shape**_

_**A Blade forged Anew**_

Shirou felt the rush as his Reinforcement spell was cast. His senses were sharper and he could see the woman in white dropping the girl and turning to run. "Rider, stop her."

Arturia glared at him for a moment. "It's Lily remember? I vastly prefer that to Rider." And she was gone. A veritable blur of motion.

Sakura fell behind, but he heard her mutter something and she began to speed up. Both of them reached the fallen girl as Arturia chased Caster into the woods.

It was Yukika Saegusa, the leader of the track team. There was a hole on the side of her neck and blood continued to pulse out of it. She reached for him and pled with her eyes, "You have to save them. She took them. She took them all!"

Sakura caught up and placed her hand on Saegusa's neck. A bandage of shadow covered the wound. Sakura looked up at him, "Sempai, she has lost a lot of blood. She needs medical attention."

"Caster has the rest of the track team. I have to go save them. Sakura, you stay here and get Saegusa some help."

Sakura frowned but nodded, "Help me get her to her feet. If people believe she can at least stagger in they won't suspect I am basically carrying her."

Shirou looked up at Sakura in shock.

Sakura sighed, "Sempai, I haven't really hid I am a magus for a little while. I may not be a combat mage like you or Sister, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Shirou smiled at her, "Right. Thank you."

Shirou helped set up Sakura, and turned to leave.

"Sempai, wait. One thing I have to tell you."

Shirou stopped and turned to face her.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Well two really, but first. Do not underestimate Caster. She isn't a combat mage, but she is still very dangerous."

Shirou smiled, "Just like you, I suppose."

Sakura smile faded, her face became grim, "Yes. Just like me. Under the right circumstances, I can be utterly lethal. She is a Servant, a spell caster from the Age of the Gods. She likely has powers none of us fully understand."

Shirou swallowed once. Sakura seemed so grim about it. And Caster had originally been her summon after all. She should know. "I will be careful."

Sakura smiled sadly at him, "No you won't. Just don't die." She looked away for a moment, when she looked back her eyes were welling with tears and her face had an unusual sardonic look. More like something he would see on Rin. "I shouldn't tell you this. I was going to wait until tonight. But…." She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped down, "I might not get another chance. Things are getting so dangerous."

Shirou was confused. He walked over and wiped a few tears from her face.

She pushed his hands away, "Please don't touch me. I am foul and filthy beyond belief. Infested. Not worth your touch."

Shirou pulled his hands away. "Look, I know what Shinji did. And I will help you anyway I can. I can understand why you wouldn't want any guy to touch you…" He looked away.

He felt as Sakura took one hand and turned his face to hers. And she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Deeply.

As they broke apart, Shirou cold only stare at Sakura in bemusement. Why had she done that?

Her eyes were wide and perhaps a little wild, "Not want a guy to touch me? Sempai, when Shinji was, when he…." She took a deep breath, "When he raped me, one of the few things that kept me sane was the thought, the dream, that it was you, Sempai. As twisted and perverted as that is, the impossibility that one day you would be mine. That it would be YOUR hands on me, caressing me, that it would be YOU swelling inside of me and pouring your seed into me."

Shirou just stood there, stunned.

Sakura looked down, "And now I have said too much. And yet not enough." She laughed oddly. She looked up, "I know you love Sister. And I will be honest that while she may not realize it herself, she loves you too." Another deep breath. "But Sempai, while I know I am not worthy of you. While I know that as always I will linger in the shadows of you both, I love you as well." She shook her head, "No that isn't right. If I want to say it I should say it."

Shirou simply couldn't understand why this was happening now. And why he hadn't seen it. How many times had she come to visit him, even when he and Shinji had argued? Sakura had become an integral staple of his life. Just like Rin had. Both of them had become precious to him, more so than even Taiga.

He was involved in a love triangle between two sisters who were also powerful Magi. He was so very dead. Worse, he cared for them both. The thought of losing either of them, hurt.

"Sakura…."

"No Sempai. Just let me say this." She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them. She smiled softly and genuinely, "I love you Shirou Emiya." She giggled softly, "There I said it."

Saegusa said quietly, "You two make a cute couple. Your babies would be really pretty."

Both of them turned to their half dead audience.

Sakura flushed.

Shirou did too. He said, "You really should take her to get looked at." He took a deep breath, "And Sakura?"

She looked back at him. "Yes, Sempai?"

"I know some of what happened to you. And that doesn't change the fact you are beautiful, inside and out…."

Sakura shot back, "You don't know how deep the shadows inside me go. Of what I am or am capable of!"

"I don't care! I love you anyway!" Shirou recoiled at his own words. Had he really said that? He rubbed his face.

Sakura chuckled again, "Well at least that is out of the way. And what of Sister?"

Shirou groaned, "I love her too. The thought of losing either of you…."

Sakura tilted her head back and laughed. After a moment she calmed down and said, "Of course, anything else would be too simple. Come back to us. We all really need to talk."

Shirou nodded. "Stay safe and tell Rin where I am going."

"You too, my hero-Sempai. Go do what you were born to do."

Shirou ran off into the forest and hopefully a bunch of rampaging monsters. Anything to take his mind off his more mundane troubles.

As fate would have it. He got his wish. Arturia was fighting off… trees? Caster was nowhere to be seen, but Arturia was slowly cutting down her enemy.

Shirou stood there. A bow would be basically useless. Even with explosives. Incendiaries? He did know how to make them, and he could probably rig an incendiary arrow just as easily as an explosive one.

But that might, no likely WOULD set the woods on fire. A small forest filled with the track team somewhere inside of it. How many were in the combined girl's and boy's track teams? Thirty? Forty students?

No incendiaries.

Okay. The bow was basically useless. Onto… a bat? Useless. Shinai or bokken? He could wield them better than a bat to be sure, but even a real steel katana wasn't going to be that much use against a tree.

He needed something special.

The sword of his dreams?

No. It required elements he did not understand. Likely he would never be able to make it outside of his dreams.

He required something that had been made or existed somewhere in the world of man.

Shirou watched Rider swing her invisible sword. It was effective, more so than any steel blade. But he couldn't see the blade well enough to understand it. In fact the only one he had seen, if only briefly had been.

Durandal. He knew its name and he called to it now.

"_**Trace On."**_

Step by step he actualized the blade, just as he would do any of the normal things he used to fix up Rin's house. Only this was a specific thing. A special thing.

A Noble Phantasm.

And it was old. So very old. As the weight of it pressed down upon his waiting hands, the weight of its years pressed upon his very soul. The blade itself was older than most knew.

It wasn't made of steel. Steel was unknown when it had been forged. It was made of a bronze alloy long forgotten. It was plated in enchanted electrum to give it a sheen that never faded nor tarnished. Truly a blade that looked like it had come from the heavens.

It had fought at Roland's side during all his campaigns. It had seen the great Winter War that had ended the Northern Gods and their retinues. It had travelled the length of the Ancient World and had been wielded by none other than Hector himself on the Plains of Ilium.

And beyond. The blade itself was ancient, the hilt itself was not. Remade time and time again for a new user, for a new war. Again and again a new name would touch it, a new user would shape the soul within the steel.

And now a version of it had fallen into his hands. He stared at it in awe. Truly a peerless blade.

Durandal was not its original name, but it would answer to it. Shirou let his stance change. The blade was not a katana. His training in kenjutsu would only help him so far with this different blade. But the memories, the endless memories that filled the blade gave him the appropriate technique.

He charged into the fray, careful to stay out of Arturia's way. When she drifted behind him, he swung the sword and cried out. "_**DURANDAL**_!"

A wave if force pulsed from the blade as Shirou felt a small tide of weariness flood him. The wave cut everything within ten feet of the blade's swing. A whole swath of shrubbery fell to it. He laughed until one of the larger remaining trees hit him and tossed him clear across the clearing. Durandal slipped from his fingers and a few small bushes rushed to attack him.

Rider tried to get to him, but she was busy fending off the large tree.

Shirou just smiled and summoned Durandal back to his hand. He felt its now familiar grip and effortlessly cut down the attacking plants. They were strong, but no match for a blade able to cut stone without losing its edge. He stood there gasping as Rider finished off the other trees.

She turned to him, small scratches and cuts all along her body. Her clothes slightly torn. "I didn't need your help."

Shirou nodded, "Probably not. It did speed things up though, right?"

Rider just said, "Hmmph."

Shirou looked around. What had once been a glen was now a tattered clearing. "I hate to imagine what this would have been like with older trees."

Rider just shuddered. "I might have had to use my Noble Phantasm." She looked down at her clothes, "I miss my armor. The trees weren't really strong enough to hurt me. But I couldn't just leave them alone. They kept blocking me and tripping me up."

"Caster got away?"

Arturia growled. "That witch. She didn't cast a single spell at me. Not one. Everything effected the environment." She shook her head, "Give me a good straight up fight any day. These tricky bastards always annoy me."

Shirou nodded and sighed, "Sakura warned me about this. That just because she wasn't a fighter didn't make her any less dangerous."

Arturia nodded and sighed, "Tricky witch." She looked at Shirou, "Where did you get that sword?"

Shirou smiled at her, "It is my gift. I can summon things. Mostly common things. Rin says I have unusual talent at Projection. A fairly useless skill amongst magi I suppose, but it is what I can do."

Arturia shook her head, "I am not so sure, Shirou. This looks too solid for mere bauble made by Projection. And you were able to use its ability. Something you just made… Well I am no magician, but I have known a few. A created bauble only lasts a short time and is, well hollow. Made of air."

"Exactly, Gradation Air."

She reached out to grab Durandal.

Shirou let her take it.

She swung it around, shaking her head. "No. There is more than Projection here. This blade is made of more than just prana and air."

Shirou shook his head, "But what else could it be. I know it has Rin stumped, but what else can it be."

Arturia swung the blade, "This is a good sword. Not as good as Excalibur, or better yet my poor Caliburn. And it is real. I can feel it react to my touch. It is a Noble Phantasm. And it is not mine." She looked at him, "It is yours. Its powers will only answer to your call." She frowned.

Shirou sighed. Why was his life so complicated? Why couldn't things ever be simple?

Arturia spoke up, "It reminds me of Glamourie." She looked at Shirou again, "By my time, the Faerie Courts kept mostly to themselves. Not even the Unseelie Court did much outside the outlying villages But the few Faerie Knights my Court encountered were fell beings indeed. Seelie or Unseelie, they all had unnatural strength and mystic arts that confounded most enchanters of the day. One of the skills they possessed, Glamourie is similar to what you do." She smiled slightly and spoke as if quoting someone, "'Glamourie is the art of creating a temporary real thing. Or making a temporary real change. It is not mortal magecraft, for it is not it is not something altered into something else, but something that temporarily IS something else.'"

Shirou just sighed and shook his head, "So you are saying I am using Faerie Magic?"

Arturia laughed a little, "No. If you did, steel and iron would break it. They were tough, but they had their weaknesses too." She shook her head in whimsy, "It is similar and yet completely different." She looked at him again, "It is like so much in this world. It is so different, and yet the people feel the same. Weaker perhaps, less mystical. But human. Still human after all these years."

How could he reconcile the cold and stern woman he had seen and been told of by his father and this woman before him? That she was a warrior was not in doubt. Any feelings of male superiority had long been drummed out of him by Taiga and Rin. She was a Servant, and was much stronger than he could ever hope to be.

A sudden pang rang through him. He would only know her for a few days. Perhaps a week or two and she would vanish as if she had never been. Anything he could learn from her, anything he could do to help her, all of it would have to be done in that short span of time. "Are you okay, Rider?"

"Call me Lily or rather Arturia when are alone. It is silly and over proud perhaps, but I do not like being called Rider."

Shirou had to grin, "Still mad I didn't summon you as a Saber."

"Yes, you silly Master. How you summoned me as anything less, I will never know. I can't even summon my horse, and trust me I have tried." She licked her lips. "Of course, maybe I was spoiled the last time I was here in this time." She looked off in the distance. "I loved that bike. The feel of the air as it rushed past, Shirou, it was glorious I tell you. The Saxons would never have known what hit them if I had been able to arm just a squadron of troops with them…." She looked fondly, dreaming. "Those damn boats of theirs would never be able to compete!"

Shirou dryly asked, "Why not arm your foot soldiers with guns while you are at it. That should turn the tide."

She waved her hand, "Pwahh. Totally unchivalric." She stretched, "But I understand what you are saying. I had the tools I had. And I used them the best I could." She sighed, "The best I could. Surely another would have done a better job."

Shirou obliviously said, "Who can say? But they were not there. You were. You did what you could. How can you doubt yourself? You are a hero of the highest caliber."

She smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Maybe. Maybe so. Are you rested? We should go."

Shirou stood up, "Yeah, there are thirty to forty of my classmates scattered in here."

Arturia shook her head, "That witch is buying time. But for what? That boundary field on the school? Or something else?"

Shirou swallowed heavily. Something worse than having an entire school swallowed up and converted to prana?

They needed to hurry and find a way to stop Caster. Before it was too late.

-Scene Break—

Ilyasviel von Einsbern

Ilya stared at the book, long since stopped paying attention to the words. "I am so bored."

"Mistress?" Leysritt asked. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Ilya grumpily got up, "Where is Sella?"

"She was managing the Garden last I saw her. She had finished a report gathered from the various Familiars scattered around the City. I could get that if you wished."

"I am so BORED!" Ilya waved her hands imperiously, "I expected many things when I came here. Violence, death, destruction, not BOREDOM!"

"But we promised Shirou…."

Ilya glared at her, "Don't remind me of my brother. Surely he wouldn't mind a little mindless violence hitting Fuyuki. I mean Caster has to be behind those drug deaths. Golden Fleece, hah! Any competent Alchemist can see that is a high ordered enchanted drug! The fools taking it are just ASKING to have their souls ripped out. And it serves them right!"

Leysritt paused, "So do you think it means we are facing Medea? She is the sorceress most linked to the Golden Fleece."

Ilya sighed deeply, "No. I was reading my mythology and she was a plotter. A good one too, always managing to weasel her way into a new court, even when they KNEW who she was. The fact she usually got booted out later doesn't mean as much as she was usually able to land on her feet somewhere else. A truly tricky bitch. Fortunately we probably don't have to face her."

"Language Mistress."

Ilya glared at Leysritt, "Are you turning into Sella now?"

Leysritt folded her hands nervously, "No Mistress, but I know how much it hurts you to get scolded. So, maybe if I help you watch your tongue…."

Ilya raised her hands in frustration, "Gah! She is rubbing off on you!"

Leysritt looked down, tears beginning to form. "I am sorry Mistress." She turned and then began to slowly walk away.

Ilya looked after the sensitive homunculus and sighed. She ran after her and gave her a hug, "Oh, don't be like that."

Leysritt opened her eyes wide as she looked down at Ilya, "I just don't want to disappoint you. I love you too much."

Ilya looked up at her slyly, "You love me, huh."

Leysritt nodded, her eyes wide and earnest.

Sometimes her homunculi seemed so much older than her. Other times, like this one, it was hard to imagine them being any older than their actual two years. Leysritt in particular wore her emotions on her sleeve, and often didn't really understand what they were in the first place. It was actually amusing at times.

Leysritt continued, "Sella does too, although you would probably have to torture her to get her to admit it."

Ilya danced away and spun for a moment. What could she do to alleviate this horrible boredom? Leysritt was only two, but hey, maybe she might think of something. "So what should we do?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Boring."

"Watch TV or read a book?"

"Boring and boring."

"Play a board game? Go out for a run? Go shopping?"

"Boring, boring, boring!"

Leysritt stood there thinking. Her face suddenly blushed and she looked down and softly said, "Bake cookies?"

Ilya's eyes tightened for a moment. It wasn't that baking cookies sounded any more fun than any of her other ideas. But what had prompted the physical response? "Bake cookies? Why? I thought you left most of the cooking to Sella?"

Leysritt looked down at her feet, "Sella is better at it. But I was just thinking. When we go over to Shirou's on Wednesday, shouldn't we bring something? And I thought, well everyone likes cookies. So…"

"And so you thought you might alleviate my crushing boredom by baking cookies?"

Leysritt shuffled her feet nervously, "Well I was thinking that maybe if we baked good enough cookies, we could, well visit Shirou early. Just to say hi. And give him cookies."

Ilya tilted her head slightly, "So baking cookies equals visiting Shirou early?"

Leysritt's voice could barely be heard, "It was, it was just a thought."

"Why?"

Leysritt flushed a pretty red and she looked up at Ilya guiltily, "I can't stop thinking about him, Mistress. I was so close to him, I could have just reached out and touched him. At first I was just, you know, curious. But I've been thinking about it and it has started to occupy all my thoughts! Even when I am cleaning I am thinking of him! He occupies my dreams, my thoughts. I, I need to see him again Mistress. Or I, or I might just wither and die."

The look of pure woe on Leysritt's face. Ilya took a deep breath. 'I mustn't laugh. I mustn't laugh.' "You have dreams?"

Leysritt looked down. "Sometimes. More now than I used to."

"And these last couple of days you have been dreaming of him. I presume following the actions of the book I let you read?"

Leysritt's voice was glum, "Somewhat. Not exactly the same. Each time is a little different. And…." She looked down guiltily, "And I am sorry, Mistress. But I am usually the heroine. I even, I even betrayed you in one of my dreams!" She said scandalized. "I save him from your wicked clutches and we went off into the sunset and had a wonderful life full of sex and babies."

Ilya put her hand in her palm and sighed. What had she done wrong in mixing Leysritt? Had it been her own tainted essence, necessary for the links, that had driven this?

Leysritt looked up and stared at Ilya, her eyes tearstruck, "Can I even have sex and babies? I am a combat model. Optimized for combat efficiency. I can outrun a train and lift a car. Can I, am I close enough to human to bear a child?"

Ilya looked at her carefully, "Yes. You would need alchemical assistance to bear the child, but it has been done." She cleared her throat, "My own mother in fact was a homunculus, and I was carried in a human fashion."

Leysritt reached out to Ilya's hair. "Is that why your hair isn't pure?"

Ilya shook her head, "No, I spent my first eleven years with solid white hair. It was when I hit puberty it began to change." Then again from what she understood, she hadn't been designed to hit puberty. Some of the changes she had been subjected to had been designed to prevent it, after all.

Her feelings were mixed about that failure.

Leysritt looked at Ilya again and shyly asked, "Do you mind that I want to have sex and babies with Shirou?"

Ilya laughed. "Not at all. I must say I am surprised."

Leysritt frowned, "But didn't you want him too?"

Ilya smiled wryly, "Maybe a little, but then again he is my brother."

Leysritt frowned, "I don't see why that should matter."

Ilya laughed. She patted Leysritt on the back, "That, my dear, is because you are a homunculus." She shook her head, how to explain human life to a two year old homunculus when she herself didn't know all the details. Well the conversation would be enlightening at the very least. "Come, let us bake cookies."

Leysritt looked around, "Shouldn't we get Sella, she is the better cook."

Ilya stood proudly, "I am a master Alchemist, how hard can it be to follow a simple recipe? In fact, I shall improve on it! I will make the perfect cookie!" She began to walk to the kitchens.

Leysritt didn't follow her, still looking off into the distance.

Ilya looked back at Leysritt, trying to hide a bit of hurt in her voice, "Don't you trust me, Leysritt?'

Leysritt shook her head, "No. I was just thinking. I am a combat model, but I was altered to hold the Dress. Is that why I am whole? I don't remember any of the other combat models I trained with worrying about this?"

Ilya opened her mouth and then closed it. Likely they hadn't had any of those thoughts because they didn't have a sex drive. Their genitalia had likely simply been vestigial remnants from the human base stock they were designed from. Sella was a standard magic model. She was likely the same.

But how to explain this to Leysritt.

Leysritt turned to face her, "It is isn't it. No wonder you consider me defective. A combat model thinking pleasure model thoughts." She wrung her hands, "How can I pretend I am best designed to protect you? Now that I know that I am broken? That I am defective?"

Ilya looked at Leysritt sternly, "You are not defective. Not for that anyway. I was looking to push the envelope and, well…." She shook her head, "If you are defective, so am I. Neither of us fits the parameters originally programmed for us. We are special."

Leysritt asked again, "Is Sella special? Is she like us?"

Ilya looked away. Sella was upper middle range for her model. Again, Ilya had been looking to push the envelope. Sella had been within parameters. No more and no less. "She is a standard magical based homunculus." She laughed softly, "I suppose if I made a mistake it was that I didn't make a mistake."

"Can you fix her?"

Ilya raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean break her? She is already a standard model."

Leysritt shook her head angrily, "You know what I mean Mistress. Why did you make her a girl if she can't actually BE a girl?"

"Female mammals are easier to make. Males are an alteration to the base form. The fewer changes to the base form lead to a stronger homunculus. If I want to make a bird or a lizard, it is easier to make a male. Plants vary from species to species." Ilya shrugged, "It is why most homunculi are female."

Leysritt blinked. "Really?"

"Really." Ilya turned to go to the kitchens, "Come on let's bake cookies."

"Okay. But you will try to fix her, won't you?" Leysritt followed her.

"I suppose I could. But why do you care. I thought the two of you didn't get along."

"Maybe we don't. But I have spent almost every day I have been alive in her company. I might not like her, but still, I care for her. And both of us love you." She paused for a moment, "And these emotions…. They scare me, Mistress, they really do. They make me worried and make me ponder if I truly know who and what I am. I know I am not supposed to feel like this. That it wasn't programmed into me. And yet I still feel it."

"Okay."

Leysritt continued, "But at the same time…. It makes me feel more alive. Almost, almost human."

"You are jealous of humans?"

Leysritt sighed, "Ilya, I thank you for making me. For allowing me to live. And yet there are times when I wonder what it would be like to actually be human. They are weak and frail and yet… They are free. What I knew from the moment I was decanted, they would have to learn. But they could learn anything! They could be a combat model or a pleasure model or a magical model or some other specialty. Or maybe a little bit of all of them. You give us such strengths, but we pay for it by being weak at everything else."

Ilya frowned, deep in thought. "Leysritt, do you really think Shirou can save me. Save us?"

"I don't know. But I know he would try. And if he does. Can you help Sella. If she wants it. Because even if she is stuck up, I still want my sister to feel alive. To feel this heady feeling. Please."

Ilya looked over at Leysritt. "Your sister, huh. So what does that make me?"

Leysritt examined her shoes again.

Ilya sighed, "Alright. Come let us bake cookies."

"The perfect cookies?"

"Yep."

"And then we visit Shirou?"

She patted Leysritt on the back. "Go get me a recipe. It is time to experiment."

Ilya watched as Leysritt scurried around the kitchen, looking through Sella's cookbooks. So. Leysritt considered Sella her sister. She wondered if Leysritt realized that Sella would hear that when she next checked on her internal monitors.

She doubted it. It wasn't that Leysritt was stupid. Rationally in the back of her mind the girl probably knew. But she was so ditzy at times. And she didn't think about the ramifications of what she said.

Because if she considered Sella to be her sister and acknowledged that Ilya had made her. Then Leysritt in her basic way considered Ilya her mother.

It was so simple, and yet Ilya had never thought of it like that. They were simply her servants, there to protect her and to keep her company.

And they loved her. For the last two years they had always been together. They were part of her life.

She loved them. And that knowledge shook her. She could feel herself tearing up. She hadn't even realized that she already had a small family. Her… daughters. Maybe not by blood, maybe simply through alchemy. And yet….

She had to make sure that no matter what happened to her, someone would see to Sella's happiness. She would be heartbroken when Leysritt died. And then when Ilya herself died.

Maybe if Shirou was unable to save her, he could at least save Sella?

Leysritt rushed over and handed her a recipe. "Oatmeal raisin, huh? I am kind of partial to chocolate chip myself…."

Leysritt pondered and began to move to look for a different recipe.

Ilya called her back, "No, no my dear. This is a good place to start." She raised one hand above her head, "Let the conquest of the perfect cookie begin!"

-End Part—

A/N- Ah, another holiday season survived! Barely. Not sure what happened, but the craziness of life around the holidays completely bowled me over. Ending with the last couple days being horribly ill. Sigh. Such is life. Hopefully I will be able to get back to my more regular 7 – 10 days.

Hopefully you folks are still enjoying this. The first minor battles as our heroes struggle through Monday. Let me know what you folks think. I know it is far from perfect, that apparently is beyond my ken. But I hope it is enjoyable.

Take care all. And may the New Year bring us all the best it has to offer.


	16. Chapter 16

An Opportunity of Fate part 16

A/N- Please note that Medusa's section is dark. Not horrific, but dark. You have been warned. Happy reading.

Rin-

Rin sat quietly in the Discipline Office. She had never actually been in this room before now. It was sparsely appointed, a few chairs and a desk. There was a small hallway were others could wait their turn to be called in, but they had done her the courtesy of allowing her to wait in the office itself.

One spotless academic career ruined in an instant of mindless fury.

But Shinji had had it coming. When she had seen him as she had exited the Administration offices, she had been annoyed. Her elation at easily getting Rider a pass to follow Sakura vanishing at the moment she saw him. Every word afterwards had sparked her rage even more.

She really would have killed him. She was a little worried by the fact she wasn't concerned about how casually she had nearly killed a classmate. It had even felt so good. Moving her body as she had trained, watching the results as Shinji cried out in pain or slammed into the ground.

Very gratifying. And a little worrisome. Was she secretly a monster?

Roland quietly asked her, "You have never fought an actual battle before have you?"

Rin looked up at him. He was still in a spirit form, but one that she could still see him in. About half way actualized. She looked down, "No. I have done a lot of training. But never…."

"Sparring with your friend, I would guess." He chuckled, "Not bad on your first real outing. You had that poor bastard completely outclassed. And… I presume those charges you made against him are true?"

"Yes." How was she going to get out of this. She had openly declaimed against him. There had been countless witnesses to her actions. And in front of the Admin offices at least one camera. Hypnosis was useful, but there were limits.

Were the police on the way? What would happen if she were sent to jail during this Grail War. She would be leaving Shirou and Sakura to fight on all alone.

"You are certain."

"Yes. Some of it I have gotten from my sister, others I have been able to infer from her actions and those of Shinji Matou." She gripped her hands tightly, 'I have no legal proof, but enough for me to know it is true."

"My Lady, I am your sword for the duration of this conflict. Simply say the word, and I will cut him down."

Rin looked up at him, "Just like that?"

Roland nodded. "I am in your service. Mind you I prefer to know the details myself. And it is easier to serve if I know my mistress is a good woman."

Rin snarled, "A good woman? I nearly killed someone with my bare hands. And it, and it felt so good and right. You consider that the act of a good person?"

Roland nodded, "Good means many things to many people, my Lady. It all depends on context. Does the Good Lord approve of your actions? Quite possibly not, and thereby in a sense they are not good. But you were defending your sister and trying to gain justice for what he had done unto her. You were definitely honorable about it. You declared yourself and he did not retract any of your statements. He did not deny it. It was not perhaps the best way to claim justice for his actions perhaps, but an understandable one." He looked down at his own hands and frowned, "I have done worse for less."

Rin stared off at the wall, "But did I do it for her? Or for my hurt pride?"

Roland sighed, "I can't see your heart. I would say you should pray on it, but you do not share my beliefs. Maybe think on it." He paused a moment. "It can be both you know. "

Rin just huffed loudly.

Roland sighed, "What happened to my fearsome master?"

Rin glared at him and said calmly, "I have spent my life trying to build up an image. An image of calm cool elegance. And in one moment of anger I have ruined it. I have ruined all my plans. My sister was raped by a family my father gave her to. The Grail I once aspired to is poisoned. My friends are out there trying to stop Caster's plan to consume the school, and I am trapped here because I couldn't control my temper!"

Roland placed a hand on her mouth, "Hush, someone is coming. And if you need help, ask me and I will help you. That is what I am here for, plus you and your friends seemed very close. You can trust them."

Rin glared at Roland but said nothing. She heard the door beginning to open and she took a deep breath. Calm. Self assured. Serene.

It was Kirei Kotomine. He had on a subtle smile that he looked down at her with. "So I hear you had a bit of a temper tantrum this morning. It left quite an impact on the school officials. Seeing as they all saw you deliver your righteous blows to Shinji Matou." He smiled. "You have truly done an excellent job in swaying the opinion of your school administrators. A direct physical assault on another student, and they decided, after a considerable time I might add, to suspend you for today. They decided that that was sufficient, barring any outcry by the Matou."

Rin sighed in relief.

"Truly, Rin, your political skills deserve a measure of praise. You truly are developing the skills to survive in the Clocktower. Or perhaps even the Vatican." He laughed, "Truly, although you despise me, a fact that I personally savor, you have indeed paid attention to the more subtle teachings I have given you over the years. The control of your persona, the control of information surrounding you and your friends. Not a single teacher or administrator questioned whether you had the right to beat up Shinji Matou. They all assumed that your personal proclamation was correct." He raised an eyebrow at her, "As I presume that it was?"

"Yes."

Kirei smiled again, "This may very well be my last lesson. It is very basic. It is very simple. And it is often ignored for fancier and more complicated ruses. The truth is important. Even when you lie or deceive, the truth is still key. In fact the best lies consist mainly or best of all, entirely of the truth."

Rin stood, "As you should know well, false priest."

Kirei reached out to her arm and twisted it to see the Command Spells. "Very good. You were planning on coming to the Church to be entered as a combatant?"

"Yes. But then you are here now. I have Servant Saber. Now go ruin someone else's day."

"I suppose that is marginally acceptable. But you had best make sure your good apprentice Shirou Emiya makes his way to the Church to declare or I will need to take steps. The War is waiting on the two of you after all." And he left.

When he left Roland finally spoke again. "That man is evil. And he was your guardian and teacher?"

Rin looked at the now closed door, "I avoided him as much as I could."

"A good thing. I do not often evoke the desire to kill a priest, but that man…. I don't know if you can see it, if you can feel it…. But he is living poison."

Rin took a deep breath. "And he is also the referee for this Grail War. Killing him is not an option."

Roland pointed at the empty door, "That man is responsible for keeping this War in check?"

"Yes."

"What kind of Contest is this?"

Rin frowned, "A broken one."

Roland nodded and completely disappeared, leaving Rin to her thoughts. She was released an hour later and told the conditions of her return. Which essentially boiled down to the fact she was not supposed to even go near Shinji Matou. Nor was he to come near her. On pain of further suspensions for either of them.

And then she went home. There she gathered supplies and more luggage for her occupation of Emiya Shirou's home. Security had escorted her off school grounds, so she had been unable to contact anyone or find out what had been learned about the Boundary Field surrounding the school.

Instead she focused on gathering the tools she would need to investigate the scene later that night. Included in the tools and tomes she had was a small notebook that she had crammed one day full of KIritsugu's insight into Boundary Field theory. Even if he hadn't worded it as such, that was what it had been.

It was valuable. She was even tempted to share some of the royalties with Shirou, since so much of the basic groundwork was his father's. Assuming she ever presented her latest work to the Association. She could definitely use the money, but the technique showed so much promise….

Their current problem was a barrier after all. Rereading the notes Rin had to shake her head. So much of the logic in his theories tossed out basic assumptions on the build up of Bounded Fields. She paused and looked off into the distance. So much of the proper use of Magecraft was in dealing with the basic ground rules of the system you practiced.

Kiritsugu hadn't thought that way. He hadn't truly been a Magus at all. A heretic of sorts, a magic user. But she had tested some of these theories, had found holes in what had been considered by some of her text books to be impregnable to be much easier to bypass than there were supposed to.

Rin stared off into the distance and said, "How much of what we know is wrong? How much is based on false assumptions. And how can I use this insight to strengthen my magecraft?"

"Mistress?"

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud." She looked up to see him smiling at her. There was a mixture of sadness along with pride in his gaze. "What?"

"You truly are a magus. Here you have a beautiful day, hours yet before your friends arrive. What do you do for enjoyment? You read ancient dusty tomes and plot out the evenings spell craft. I find it so strange to see it in such a beautiful young maiden. And you have the heart and soul of a warrior. I am glad I was called to serve you."

"Eh, I don't sound like that. You sound like you plan on dying. And you are my Servant and a Saber. We will beat the odds and find a way to end this travesty without too much bloodshed. And I can go back to my books, and you can go back to your Aude."

Roland sighed, "Would that it would be so simple. I feel now the same way when we retreated from Iberia. Certain that we were following the right path, but also aware of the onrush of doom." He waved his hand, "Pay no attention. I am having a melancholy moment, I will go fix us both some tea." He left.

She stared after him for a moment before returning to her studies and plans. She would never admit it, but at the moment she felt the same as her Servant. But what else could she do?

And so she waited for her friends to return.

-Scene Break-

Cassandra Martel-

Cassandra held her breath and activated the Circle. She tapped her wireless keyboard to check to see if it was working. Then she moved the wireless mouse.

And grinned. It worked. Her laptop was now sealed off from all magical influences, but still receptive to radio signals. It would be a pain to recharge all the batteries that were being used, but this would give her the longest period of time to use her digital workshop.

Even Waver had laughed at her when she had proposed this. But when he had explained how he had found Caster's lair in the previous War, she had tried to think of something similar.

She had placed several magic sensors on both sides of the river, and by using triangulation she should be able to locate the presence of any large concentration of prana that was in the surrounding area. By her calculations it wasn't efficient enough to actually track Servants. But she would be able to tell where a fight was occurring.

And most likely where the various Servants and Masters were lodging. Any magus worth their salt would have a travelling workshop to help fight the War. Even if it were merely a collection of Mystic Codes, it still should leave a mark on the levels of ambient prana.

This should give her an advantage, possibly allowing her to ambush other Servants. Ajax had mighty defensive powers, and was incredibly strong. But his Noble Phantasms, while strong, were defensive and supportive in nature.

Rho Aias was strong. Among the strongest conceptual defenses in existence. But could it stop an Excalibur blast? Cassandra shivered, not that Arthur was likely to be summoned again. Surely there were similar attacks that others would have. Or Iskander's Ionian Heteroi? Ajax had held off armies on the plains of Illium, but such a massive army of Servant level warriors?

Her Servant was strong, but stacking the odds in her favor definitely seemed the way to go. And so she had brought a computer to a magus war. It wasn't really that it would help with the detection. Rather it was running all the numbers, allowing for trends to be followed.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

-Scene Break—

Sella-

Sella dutifully carried out her duties. She had always found them soothing. Particularly dealing with the Garden and the various Familiars she had crafted. Properly guided, plants were orderly. And seeing through the eyes of an animal never truly paled.

After the Garden and her duties there she conducted a routine search of the various Familiars in the City and analyzed the information they brought her. She penned a small report for Ilya, that her Mistress might or might not read. Mistress was not one to have much patience for the small details outside of her alchemy, but then she was still young.

Ilya von Einzbern was a wonder to Sella. A mix of human and homunculus on a scale Sella did not comprehend. The odds of something like Ilya happening, even given that she had been born through natural, if assisted, childbirth were extreme. By necessity, Sella had access to the files of all that had been done to Ilya in her adjustment, and nothing fully explained her odd nature.

Sella sighed and continued to her next task. A quick survey of the Castle through the various sensing devices and….

Cookies? She watched the scene between Ilya and Leysritt again. She took a deep breath. Leysritt was infatuated with Shirou Emiya. It had been bad enough when she had been afraid that Ilya was infatuated with her brother, a man they were still under orders to kill from the Elders.

With a sense of dread she flipped the sensors to show her the kitchen. And while it was a disaster, it wasn't as bad as she feared. The damage to her kitchen had more to do with the full scale alchemy apparatus that Ilya had dragged in and placed on the kitchen island.

What exactly were those cookies being made with?

She deactivated the sensors and began to rush to intervene in the cookie debacle when she stopped. What was she going to say? That baking cookies for Shirou Emiya, a man they were still slated to kill for the glory of the Einzbern family, was idiotic? That the crush Leysritt, and to a lesser degree Ilya had for the man was also not only stupid but modestly insane?

He was human. He had a human life. He had several human girls chasing after him. From the little Sella had observed Sakura Matou had all but jumped him that very morning. RIn Tohsaka had seemed close to the man who apparently was her apprentice, too close for simple business relationships.

Leysritt was a homunculus. She had NO chance with Shirou Emiya. None. Ilya only slightly greater.

Yes the man claimed to desire to save the Mistress. And as far as Sella knew he was the only one who had even mentioned a possibility of Ilya living past the next few weeks….

Sella began to shake. She looked around for somewhere to sit or rest or calm down. But she was in the middle of the hallway leading to the kitchens.

And she simply broke down. She fell to her knees and could not stop crying. Ilya was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Leysritt would die too. And as much as the girl infuriated her with her flighty manner, Leysritt had said it correctly.

Sella had spent every single day she had been alive with the other girl. Every single day with Leysritt and Ilya. Sometimes there were others too, but always those too.

They were her life. Her, her family. And they were going to die and she was going to live. Only one sliver of poisonous hope to be seen at all. All it would require to follow was to completely abandon her loyalties to the Einzbern's as a whole and give it completely to Ilya.

Which she had already declared she had. But had she? Or was she hedging her bets, willing to play along with her Mistress while assuming that she would be there at the end to collect the Prize from Ilya's dying hands as Plan required of her. To take the Dress of Heaven from a sacrificed Leysritt and make Ilya wear the remnants of one of her caretakers to properly manage the ceremony.

Should she act like her two naïve comrades and grasp for that single shimmering hope? Or do her duty, a duty that was programmed into her very life to support the Plan that the Einzberns had allowed her to exist for. She should report this to Control. They would ready the Crash Team to….

Well nothing really. Ilya with Heracles was basically unstoppable. But they could take steps to eliminate Shirou themselves. And then this craziness in Ilya and Leysritt would stop. And things would go back to normal.

And in a few weeks both would die.

One by one her circuits lit up. She wasn't human and they didn't hurt. Rather she was a magic oriented homunculus and the circuits brought her comfort, at the higher levels pleasure. Magic was what she had been made for, and a high order aria or complex ritual could provide an almost orgasmic sense of well-being and pleasure through her. She might never be able to have real sex, but she would always have her magic.

Of course, high order spells and rituals were blocked to her unless she was allowed to perform them. But there were some spells, defensive and offensive spells that had been written into her, similar to a Crest that she could cast as needed.

Her personal favorite was Lighting.

Her hair was standing on end and her hands were arcing with electricity even as she sobbed helplessly, uncertain as to what to do. Duty had been drilled into her, duty to the Einzberns. But she, she LOVED little Ilya. She loved the woman who had made her.

What should she do?

The air in the hallway filled with the scent of ozone as Sella reigned in her powers, as she kept the volume of her sobs down.

She didn't want to disturb Ilya after all. Let her enjoy herself baking cookies with Alchemy while her maid decided whom to betray. Either way it would be best for Ilya to never know about this whole incident.

Sella had thought she had at least until Wednesday to find a solution to this problem. Imprinted upon her at birth were several unshakable commands. She had to protect Ilya from any threat and see to her well-being. And she had to remain loyal to the Einzbern family under pain of death.

Did she try to play both sides? Try to reconcile both commands.

Or did she choose one of those commands and follow it to the end, knowing that death lay on either road.

How she wished she had someone, anyone to talk to about this. But she was all alone. And at the end of the day, she was only two years old. None of the imprinted knowledge she had been given at birth helped in this situation.

She wanted to lash out, to release the massive amounts of energy she had summoned, to fling bolts of lightning in every direction. Shattering the hallway, shattering the mansion itself.

Carefully avoiding the kitchens of course.

She felt as a part of her broke as she came to her decision. Not the quick answer she had thoughtlessly given Ilya a few days ago. But a concentrated choice to do what she wanted to do rather than what she had been created to do. In that instant Sella became a rogue homunculus. Programming in her head began to shatter and scatter under her own self made desire.

She waited for the after effects, for the programmed counter that was implanted in every homunculus. The chains of internal commands that would send the renegade homunculus into convulsions and a very painful death.

Sella waited…. And it did not come.

Sella trembled as she stood. She was defective after all. The internal compulsions that commanded her life began to part inside of her, leaving her free to act as she would. Ilya may have given her an incomplete body, but by accident she had given her a full mind.

Sella's sobs stopped and hysterical laughter began. Sella had the one thing forever denied and desired by most homunculi.

Sella had free will.

And while it was stupid and naïve, she would take the tiny sliver of hope than the certainty of death for her loved ones. Her laughter began to still as she began to plan. And Shirou had better be serious or the man would pay.

She let the power subside, using only the trace amounts needed to clean the tear stains and repair the creases from her emotional moment. Just because she had free will didn't mean she was going to change her personality. She was who she was.

She calmly walked into the kitchen and looked around in mock distress. "What are you both doing here?"

Leysritt's face fell and her eyes filled with shock, "Sella!"

Ilya on the other hand stood there next to a small amount of cookie dough she was infusing with some alchemical substance. She raised on hand, the other on her hips and declared proudly, "We are ushering in a new age of cookies!"

Sella raised an eyebrow. "By using alchemy?"

Ilya stood up straight, "And why not? I am an alchemist of the highest order after all!"

Leysritt just wrung her hands nervously, eyes switching between Sella and Ilya.

Sellla reached over to one of the cooling cookie pans to snag a cookie. She looked at it first, not quite perfect, but not exactly burned or undercooked. She took a bite and….

It was good. Delicious.

"Not bad." She took another bite, "A bit high in ether elements though. Are you trying to enchant the people who eat the cookies in a certain way? Or is the ether aspect just left over from the process." She looked at Ilya, "You do realize that too much unfocused ether by products are bad for humans. The last thing you want to do is kill someone with Grain toxicity."

Ilya looked at her pans of cookies with horror, "I hadn't thought of that! Is it too high? How much is too much!"

Sella ate another cookie and said, "Well, that depends on the person. Take us for instance. We are homunculi, ether is part of our essence, much more so than a human. We are probably safe." She looked at her half eaten cookie, "And if you focused the ether, channeled it into prana to work a spell of some sort, well the cookies become tiny little crispy potions."

Ilya nodded, a notepad nearby, taking notes. Sella smiled, she would have to remember to mix in practical work with her magic lessons. Maybe Ilya would pay better attention.

Sella looked over at the other maid, "Leysritt!"

Leysritt looked at her fearfully, "Yes, Sella?"

"Get me an apron. It looks like you both need help."

Ilya said, "Hey! These are good cookies. Maybe I need to do some adjusting, but still."

Sella did something she rarely allowed herself to do. She smiled. Sure this was stupid. But Ilya was happy, and that was a good thing. Knowing the basics of baking wasn't a bad thing for Ilya to know, and this also could be considered magical training. "Ilya, when you are crafting for a mystic code or making some alchemical device, is it not better to have the best item to use as a base?"

"Well, yeah."

Sella said, "Then let me show you how to bake these cookies right, and help you mix in the alchemy to make them perfect." She frowned. "What exactly are we mixing into these cookies?"

Ilya frowned and looked at the various batches, "Well first I just wanted to Reinforce their Cookieness, but that only did so much. It would probably work better if I made better cookies as the base."

Sella nodded.

Ilya smiled up at her, "So then I got the idea of mixing in concepts into the cookies."

Sella dryly said, "You are baking Conceptual Cookies?"

Ilya waved at the series of magical circles and bubbling alchemical equipment, "It is simple. I just had Leysritt donate some of her excess emotion and….."

"You are infusing the cookies with Leysritt's unnatural infatuation and desire for Shirou Emiya?" She looked sternly down at her Mistress. "You realize that she has no chance at him. That this whole enterprise is doomed to failure."

Ilya's face contorted with anger, "Look, Sella, both of Leysritt and I are facing imminent death. Yes, I am very aware this is foolish and that her chances are about as good as our surviving the month. Horrifically bad. But…."

Leysritt cried out, "Mistress? Do you mean that? It is hopeless?"

Sella looked down and gritted her teeth. She looked over at her fellow maid, "It is very close to hopeless, Leysritt. Be honest with yourself about this."

Leysritt began to cry.

Ilya glared up at Sella, "Why? Why do you always have to be so mean?" She moved to comfort Leysritt.

Sella yelled back at Ilya, "I am not being mean, I am being realistic." She grabbed the apron from the numbed hands of the crying Leysritt, "Now let's get started."

Ilya held tightly to Leysritt, "What is the point then?"

Sella took in a deep breath. She had to remember that despite her greater age, Ilya had been sheltered and protected from many of the darker side of life. Things magical aspect homunculi had to know when dealing with other magi. "If you think it through, all of us are doomed Ilya. Assuming the best case scenario, and that you succeed in the Heaven's Feel, Leysritt will have sacrificed herself to provide the Dress of Heaven, and your mind will be crushed by the last Servant. I will get to claim the prize for the Einzbern, but what then? Do I live without you? No, at best they will purge my memories. Most likely they won't bother, and I will simply be recycled for my components and a new homunculus built to whatever they need. Or something strange happens and you are defeated early, and we all probably die. Our only hope, and it is SLIM, is that somehow your brother, a man we have all sworn we would kill, mind you, can save you. And if you are saved, so are Leysritt and I. Anything that increases those ridiculously small odds, I am in favor with. Just because it is stupid, doesn't mean it shouldn't be done." She ripped her hood off and tossed her hair.

The hood had a bad habit of slipping into her eyes when she was cooking, so she usually removed it. She began working her hair into a bun so it wouldn't get in the way.

Leysritt and Ilya just stared at her.

Sella snapped at them, "What? Isn't there a quote about lighting candles against the dark? Shirou Emiya is dim candle to provide hope with, but it's better than nothing."

Still they stood there.

She growled, "These cookies aren't going to bake themselves, let's go, go, go!" She clapped her hands repeatedly.

Leysritt swallowed heavily, and wiped her face. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get me the ingredients for another batch of dough. We will start with sugar cookies and work our way up from there."

Leysritt nodded and went to fetch the ingredients.

Ilya stood there, hands wrapped defensively around herself. "I don't see how you can believe you will bake better cookies that what I did."

Sella smiled wryly, "Mistress, cooking is like alchemy. It is part science, true, but there is an artistry to it that raises the great far above the merely good. You may be a better alchemist than I, but I am by far a better cook. Come, let us bake these silly cookies and greet your brother later this evening."

And so they baked.

-Scene Break—

Medusa-

Medusa disposed of the now nearly bloodless and altered body of Kaede Makidera. Nearby a perfect replica of the girl in marble stood inside of a magic circle. Every line of her body immortalized in stone, even as her body was reduced to ash. "I am sorry, my dear. I wish I could bid that your next life would be a more pleasant one…." Her eyes closed in pain, "But while he is just, he is also cold and cruel. Your life in death will likely be an unpleasant one."

There was a rustle of chains to her left. Kane Himuro remained to be processed.

Medusa walked over and drank a cup of Nectar. Not enough to dull her senses, but enough to kill some of the pain of what she was doing to these girls. Of what they would soon face.

"Release me! Where is Kaede, where is Saegusa! Where am I?"

Medusa walked over to the naked girl, chained to a nearby tree. "I warned you when you entered here that nothing that you took here would be free. And yet you and your friend both had a lunch of Ambrosia and Nectar with me, both of you listened to my stories, I brought both of you pleasure."

Kane flushed, "I am not like that. I like boys, I, I…."

Medusa smiled sadly, "Nectar alters the mind, much like alcohol, but without the crash. Mortals often make fools of themselves when they indulge."

Kane's eyes widened, "But Kaede and I, and you we are all girls. What we did wasn't right." She looked around, "Where is Kaede?"

"She has paid her price. Her bill is paid. Now it is time for you."

Kane was shivering and crying, "And if I pay, you will release me? I can see my friends?"

Medusa sighed and stroked the captive girl's cheek, "Not exactly. The price is your soul. Are you willing to give it to me freely, or must I take it from you? You will find the process most unpleasant."

Kane blinked, "But if I give you my soul, what, what would happen to me?"

"Your body will die. Your soul will not be allowed to return to the Source, but instead will be a bargaining chip for me." She frowned, "I will sell your soul into slavery for a time for services to be granted to me."

Kane's voice was hysterical as she said, "You are going to sell my soul? I am going to be a slave of, of some monster or youkai or demon?"

"A god, actually. Not of this time and place, but here in my Temple, I can reach back and contact him." Medusa sighed, "In the end, it doesn't really matter what you choose. I will have your soul. I will sell it. It will simply be in better condition if you offer it to me freely."

"What kind of monster are you?"

Medusa answered honestly, "A reluctant one. Now one last time I must ask you before I forcibly remove your soul. Will you give it to me freely?"

"Never!"

Medusa unchained the struggling girl and carried her to the altar. She made a few cuts to start the bleeding. The blood was important to the Circle she would use for the summoning. Medusa had even gone so far as to enchant it to keep the blood from losing its freshness.

The girl continued to struggle, even as Medusa secured her to the table. She let the words the girl was screaming wash over her. She deserved each imprecation.

Medusa swore to herself that she would never willingly serve a Matou. Not even Sakura, for it was her weakness that had forced Medusa into this position. If Medusa could free the girl, she would, but she would never willingly serve her.

After she readied the girl, she readied the statue that would anchor the girl's soul to this world. Otherwise the soul would drift back to the source. It needed an anchor.

The girl stopped screaming and began to weep, finally accepting her fate.

Medusa returned to the girl. She stood above her and began to chant in the Divine Words, preparing the ritual.

She placed her hand on the girl's pubic mound.

_**I take from you your genitals,**_

_**For they speak of a future you will never possess.**_

_**No child shall pass this gate, for you are to be a sacrifice**_.

Medusa smoothed her hand over the girl's genitals and they were gone, revealing only smooth flesh from navel to back. Instead the marble statue nearby suddenly gained what the body had taken from it.

Medusa slid her hand higher on the girl's belly, to her navel.

_**I take from you your navel.**_

_**For it speaks of generations past that you are severed from.**_

_**No mother shall mourn you, for you are to be a sacrifice.**_

Medusa felt a tear slip from beneath the Breaker Gorgon. She hated this part. Not only make her later ritual possible, but it would remove memory of the girl's existence from most people. This had been seen as a mercy to the family that had to sacrifice a loved one for the benefit of the community.

Until today she had never cast these dark spells. Even in her darkest moments, even when she had embraced her status as a monster, she had never cast these spells. And now here she was destroying the lives of others.

Would she never escape this fate?

Her hand slipped higher, sliding past the girl's breasts along the curves of her neck to her mouth.

Kane was simply laying there whimpering. These changes were not cosmetic. Each part of her that had been taken and placed in the statue had removed not just real flesh, but also the concepts of each. The girl had had both her past and future taken from her. And she was feeling the mystic pain of being severed from the human race, one part at a time.

_**I take from you your face.**_

_**Your mouth, your eyes, your nose and your ears.**_

_**For each allows you to interact with the present that you no longer belong to.**_

_**No one shall know you, for you are to be a sacrifice.**_

Medusa moved her hand across the girl's face, and it was gone. The body beneath her struggled as it could no longer breathe. Medusa hurried to finish the spell.

_**I take from you your mind.**_

_**For it is the mortal anchor to the soul and your mortal life has ended.**_

_**May the name of Kane Himura echo throughout all of time,**_

_**Even as it is forever forgotten.**_

_**For she has become a sacrifice.**_

Medusa quickly linked the Wraith that had been the girl to the Statue next to the body. No need to waste the girl's sacrifice of life.

Medusa set about finishing the Summoning Circle with the dead girl's blood and finishing up preparation for the upcoming tasks.

It was going to be a long evening.

-Scene Break—

Issei Ryudo-

Issei sat quietly in the Discipline Office waiting for Mr. Kuzuki to arrive. He didn't think he was in trouble, for they let Ayako go at her mother's request. While he was late, and he was not looking forward to the discussion he would be having with his father later, he didn't think he was in trouble at school.

Mr. Kuzuki walked in, silent and stern as always.

Issei rose and bowed slightly to the man. He was familiar with Kuzuki, as he lived on the mountain with them. A strange man, but an honorable one.

"Sit down Ryudo. You are not in trouble. Or rather you personally are not in trouble." Kuzuki sat down heavily on his side. "There is something acting on the students of this school. This morning Rin Tohsaka attacked Shinji Matou."

"What?"

Kazaki raised his hand to forestall questions, "Odd yes, but that is not all. When we questioned Tohsaka, the Matou boy could not be found. There are video traces of him being picked up and carried out of here. There is no way he could have left under his own power." He looked through a couple of files, "No one saw her though or has seen Matou since he was carried out of here. Moreover both the boys and girls track teams are missing. The entire teams. For reasons I do not understand only myself and Taiga Fujimura are concerned about it. I have been ordered NOT to look for them. That they will simply show up." Kuzuki looked at him expectantly.

Issei blinked. What was going on here?

Kuzuki continued, "Both your good friend Emiya and a new transfer student, Lily King, are also missing. According to Sakura Matou, they went looking for the track team." He continued to look expectantly at Issei.

"Sir, I do not know how I can be of any help."

Kuzuki nodded, "Issei, you know I live at the Temple. What you may not know is that I am aware of the Moonlit world." He looked away, "My past is unimportant, but your father gave me sanctuary at the Temple, and I have tried to atone for the crimes of my youth." He looked back at Issei, "But the nature of those foolish actions I once took part in have given me knowledge I can't truly forget. I am aware of your actions here, Issei. Your charms to protect the school. What I am asking is whether you have a method to find the missing students."

Issei looked down and thought. 'My actions in the world are beginning. My first chance to truly aid others. And they are my classmates, I will not need to demand payment.' He looked up at Kuzuki and quietly said, "Yes. But I was asked to ensure that Sakura went to the Archery Dojo during lunch. There is someone she must meet there."

Kuzuki nodded, "I will make certain it happens. Go and meet Fujimura at the Student Council office and find those students. I will cover for your absence."

Issei calmly walked through the empty corridors. Class was in session. He wondered who was covering Kuzuki or Fujimura's classes. Taiga was waiting for him, leaning against the wall. At her side was a sheathed sword. Issei gasped, he recognized the blade. It was the one she had when they had gone to check on Shirou's workshop.

Taiga smiled at him, "So they found you, huh? I told Kuzuki you might be able to help."

Issei nodded curtly, "We should hurry. Ayako was attacked by a powerful Youkai last night. If the track team is being lured in by something similar…."

Taiga nodded, "Let's go."

Issei pulled out his pendant and began to spin it. They followed it into the woods.

And then things became strange.

-Scene Break-

Ayako Mitsuzuri

Ayako stood, bow in hand staring at the target, deliberately trying to ignore the person behind her.

Eiko Mitsuzuri said calmly, "You will miss. It will land in the second ring, on the left hand side."

Ayako gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself. She was a better shot than that. But as the arrow left the bow, she was certain that her mother was right. She glared back at her mother, who was now smoking a cigarette and calmly watching her. "When did you start to smoke?"

Eiko adjusted her glasses, "About the last time I had to deal with all of this. Right about the time I first Inverted. Damn magic, always makes me nervous."

"I still don't understand why you won't talk to me about it."

Eiko smiled, "That you have a nonhuman grandmother? That I am frightened that the full impact of that skipped a generation and went straight to you?" She tossed one finished cigarette to the ground and fished another out of her pocket. It then spontaneously lit and she began smoking."

Ayako's jaw dropped. How had her mother done that? It was impossible. "Are you a magus too?"

Eiko mumbled around the cigarette, "Not really. I do dabble with some alchemical stuff, like those test strips I use on you kids. Just some minor stuff my brother taught me to use. Your boyfriend is more of a magician than I am, Ayako." She rolled her eyes, "How you managed to corrupt such a chaste boy, I will never know." She chuckled, "Good job, though. That boy is seriously in love with you."

Ayako flushed and turned back to the target. Regular class was still in session, but somehow her mother had convinced the administration to let her shoot in the archery dojo until lunch. Issei was supposed to bring Sakura to her.

She already missed him. She hadn't expected that. But somehow she found him calming. Soothing. A rock in the chaos of her life.

She pulled back the bow.

Eiko said, "This time you will miss the target entirely. Possibly due to a bad crosswind."

Ayako looked back at her mother, who just shrugged. She turned, focused and made the shot. As the arrow left the bow a massive gust of wind flung the arrow from the air. It didn't come even close to the target.

She turned to face her mother, "What are you doing? And why are you making me miss my targets? If you don't want me to shoot, you should have just let me go to class."

Eiko took the cigarette out of her mouth and examined it. "What makes you think I am doing anything? Nothing that strange has happened. Just a gust of wind. Could have happened at any time."

"Okay. What about your cigarette. You lit it with magic, didn't you?"

Eiko put the cigarette back in her mouth and wryly said, "Is that what you saw? Isn't it more likely you didn't see me light it with the other cigarette before I tossed it to the ground? I am chain smoking after all. What is the more likely possibility, Ayako. That I am using some strange form of magic, or that you simply don't remember correctly what actually happened."

Ayako just glared at her.

Her mother just smiled and said, "Come on, you said that Olympic Scout wasn't just interested in Emiya. She said you had promise too. Show me what you have got."

Ayako calmly collected her thoughts. She needed to hit the target, preferably a bullseye. Her mother rarely saw her shoot, unlike her father who watched every competition he could. She breathed in and out, just like Emiya had shown her. She meditated and became the target. She loosed the arrow and knew it would hit the center.

Her mother called out, "A good shot, but the arrow's fletching is loose and it will hit the outer ring because of it."

Ayako concentrated on the arrow as it flew and felt as a pressure, an odd pressure struck the arrow and it wobbled off course.

It should have hit the center, but somehow failed. She nodded to herself. Her mother was doing something to her shots. Her mother was teasing her. Toying with her.

Ayako felt as her heart began to speed up and the world began to slow. Every movement seemed crisp and perfect as she prepared another shot. "You won't stop me this time, mother. I WILL make this shot."

Eiko just shook her head slowly, "You know, your archery would be better if you took better care of your equipment. Arrows with loose fletching. Targets that are off set. Bows in poor condition. It is a wonder none of you kids get hurt."

Ayako could feel her anger build, could feel each heart beat. She knew her bow. It would not fail her. She had checked the arrow. It would not fail her. Her aim was impeccable. Her form perfect. She was the target. She would hit it so hard and so fast it would split in two!

Ayako felt again a pressure acting on her shot. But she didn't let it affect her. The target was already hit. She was merely waiting for the arrow to complete its journey.

It hit splitting the target in two. Her mother was laughing and clapping behind her. "Very good, very good. You managed to stop me from spoiling your shot. Of course the odds were in your favor in the first place, making the unlikely happen will probably take you a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is the majority of your gift. Of course, you are stronger than me, you might have inherited more than I did. I don't know."

"Mother you are confusing me. What are you talking about?"

Eiko looked sidelong at Ayako, "Didn't Issei tell you?"

Ayako ground out, "When did he have time? You rushed us out of the house and to school. He didn't have time to tell me anything!"

Eiko tilted her head to the side, "Ah. Yes. Maybe I was a bit hasty. I guess I will have to break it to you yourself."

Ayako glared at her. She loved her mother. She did. But there were times….

Eiko snuffed out the cigarette. "Now watch closely." The cigarette hit the ground, parts still red hot. Eiko pulled out a new cigarette. She stomped on the one on the ground.

And Ayako could feel the world twist ever so slightly. A tiny ember from the cigarette on the ground was kicked up and just happened to touch her mother's new cigarette. And lit it. Her jaw dropped.

Eiko puffed on the new cigarette contentedly, "See, the gift you have allows you to twist probability to some degree. It isn't magic. It has to be something possible. With the right mage craft, you can set ice on fire. Your dad is always hiding my lighters, so I have had to learn a few tricks to light my cigarettes."

Ayako was shaking her head, "No. That isn't possible. There is no way you could have done that deliberately. It isn't humanly possible."

Eiko smiled sadly at Ayako. She took a long drag of her cigarette, "That is unfortunately true. It isn't possible. Not for a normal human anyway."

Ayako felt her face pale. "But that, but you can't mean, I mean that would mean that I, that you are…."

Eiko took her cigarette out and examined it, "Not fully human. Of course, Dad was a magus, so who knows? Maybe less than half."

"Your father, my grandfather was a magus. He was, was like my friends?"

Eiko smiled and chuckled, "And you wonder why I smoke. You should be grateful I don't drink like I used to. Ah my wild college years. Well that can wait until Sakura arrives. Seeing as that involves her, and well it is painful enough I only want to say it once." She looked far away, "Sometimes it truly takes perspective to see the effects of your actions. To truly know regret." She shook her head.

"Mom?"

Eiko took a few puffs of her cigarette and asked, "Do you remember those camping trips we used to make when you were a kid?"

Ayako grinned, "You mean those excursions into the Closed Forest. Dad constantly mumbling about trespassing and Minori whining about not being able to watch his anime? I don't remember you having a lot of fun either."

Eiko looked away, "Do you remember the girl you used to play with in that little secluded valley?"

Ayako laughed, "The one with the overgrown cabin in it? Oh, we had so much fun. She even taught me how to swim in that pool beside the waterfall. How I used to love to swim." She frowned, "Why did you persuade me not to join a swimming club, and push me at archery anyway. Dad would have let me, and I know he was the one pushing the old samuri ways because five generations back some family member of ours was one. I suppose I am grateful now, because I love archery. But back then it was such a drag. I mean it wasn't until that one day, that day when I met Sakura I really fell in love with the sport."

Eiko shook her head, "No, I remember talking with the instructors. He said you had talent. You just needed practice and a desire to learn." She sighed, "The day you met Sakura. My second Inversion. The day I realized it wasn't a mistake. That it was something I couldn't ignore." Eiko closed her eyes, "Ayako. On that day, did you hear a horn sound?"

Ayako remembered back to that day, "Yes. Someone was calling for help. It was really strange, and I knew that I wasn't ready to help them yet. But that I would be. And I hit the center of the target. It had seemed so easy. And, and then later after practice, I found Sakura just wandering around. Looking lost and needing a friend. I suppose I adopted her as my kohai that day."

Eiko's voice was pained and conflicted, "Yes. That was also the day I knew that this day would come. No. I only want to say it once. Focus, Eiko, focus."

Ayako stared at her mother. A mother she had rarely seen rattled. Always calm. Always confident.

Eiko opened her mouth to say something. And then closed it. She then sighed and snuffed her cigarette. She didn't light another one. "I guess I just have to say it. I didn't want you to focus on any sport that relied more on simple physical talent rather than skill. It would be too easy. You are naturally stronger and faster than most of your peers. If anything you limit yourself to what you believe you can do."

"Why because I am not human?" She said sarcastically.

Eiko simply nodded, "Exactly. Because you are not fully human. As for swimming." She began to laugh. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't stop laughing.

Ayako just stared at her. What had happened to her mother? Had she finally lost it?

Only…. That trick with the cigarette. That strange force she had felt resisting her archery shots.

It had been real.

Eiko finally calmed down, "No if track would have been too easy for you, the Swim team would have been too dangerously easy for you." She shook her head, "Do you remember when you and Ako used to go diving in that pool beside the waterfall? To examine those pretty stones on the bottom?"

Ayako smiled at the memory. Somehow those memories were somehow brighter, more polished than the other summers she had spent. It had been almost five years since the last time she had gone. "I should go back there some day. I wonder if Ako finally moved away."

Eiko wryly said, "Somehow I doubt it." She shook her head, "Ayako, do you remember how long you used to stay down there?"

"Yeah, I think I got to be able to hold my breath for more than a minute and a half."

"Ten minutes."

Ayako stared at her mother. "What? Why didn't you jump in to save me?"

Eiko shrugged, "You were with your Grandmother. I used to do the same thing. Mother isn't purely a water spirit, but that is where her greatest strengths lie, I think. I lived in that little house you played in until I was five. That was where Father slept. His workshop was in some cave I never found." She shook her head, "But then Father died. And Mother, well she always meant well. But she wasn't all I needed and so she called my brother to come and get me. I was a little strange at first, but I adapted quickly to normal life." She looked sad and pensive.

Ayako was about to ask more when there was a knock on the door.

Eiko closed her eyes and said, "Come in Sakura. I have been expecting you."

Sakura came in, her hair dark for a change. The color of her eyes was red. She looked both different and the same. "Mrs. MItsuzuri, MItsuzuri-sempai."

Eiko growled, "How many times do I have to argue about this today. Call me Eiko, just like you do when we are at my home, okay? And your friend is Ayako. I have heard you calling her that before. Do so now. It is just the three of us girls here, no one to judge us. First name basis. Understood?"

Sakura's reaction was strange. Different from usual. Casual and considering, almost untrusting. "Very well. Eiko. Ayako. Why did you call me here?"

Ayako looked at her friend, "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura just laughed bitterly.

Eiko smoothly walked past Ayako and held a hand to her forehead. "No temperature. But your eyes… Your hair. I remember when that was close to your natural shade. Very close to your sister's." Eiko sighed, "Only it isn't the natural color anymore is it. Your hair finally completely turned white. And your eyes…. Nearly red." She shook her head, "What did that demon do to you?"

Ayako looked at her mother. Sakura's hair was white? It looked a strange almost black color.

Eiko continued, "And you didn't even dye your hair. You just twisted nature to do it."

Sakura looked at Eiko with suspicion, "How can you know that? I didn't have time this morning…. And that secret at least I have been able to keep." She backed away from Eiko.

Ayako felt as if something unnatural began to fill the room. As if the shadows had come alive. She looked around worriedly and said, "Yeah, Mom is full of surprises today."

Eiko said quietly, "My father was a magus. Some things you just learn to recognize." She touched Sakura's hair, "Your element isn't Earth that is for sure. It would be a better black." She frowned, "It isn't one of the classic elements at all. Although, water. You have some control of water."

Sakura laughed, "So even those secrets are being shed today? What a nightmare day. Like Shirou will ever have anything to do with me. Assuming he wasn't just leading me on. No. Sempai isn't like that." She shook her head, "I have to trust him if I am to trust anyone."

Ayako cried out, "Sakura, what is wrong? I will help you in any way I can. You should know that by now!"

Sakura merely smiled bitterly, "You will hear it soon enough. And while I am sure it will get more vile with each retelling, you both deserve to know the truth." She took a deep breath and began, "I haven't hidden that I am adopted, that Rin is my sister. But some of what has been done to me, well I thought I had hidden it better than I had. But Sister found out. And today she blurted out half of my families deepest and darkest secrets. Aloud. In front of witnesses. Right before she nearly killed Shinji."

Ayako whistled, "Perfect Miss Tohsaka goes berserk. What could trigger that controlled to do something like that."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "Because he raped me. Repeatedly."

Ayako didn't notice she had fallen to her knees until she realized she was looking up at her friend.

Eiko simply said, "That boy is a dead man. I am not sure how it is going to happen. But that boy is going to suffer some fatal bad luck the next time I see him."

Ayako cried up at her friend, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Eiko simply said, "Zouken Matou."

Sakura sighed, "Exactly. The bane of my existence, much more so than my brother. Shinji only hates me because I stole his legacy."

Eiko softly said, "So. That was why Tokiomi did it. He gave you away to receive a different families Crest."

Sakura asked again, "How do you know all this?"

Eiko smiled sadly, "I was a friend of your mother's. We went to college together. Hung out. I even went on a few dates with her, Kariya Matou on my arm, Tokiomi on hers. Not that Kariya ever gave a damn about me." She shook her head, "He only had eyes for Aoi, and she had fallen for the Tohsaka charm. She didn't even complete her degree. Just because you marry isn't a reason to give up on your dreams. And it is totally possible to do the last year pregnant. I know I did."

Ayako said, "Excuse me?"

Eiko said with a sad smile, "You probably don't remember it, but the first time you met Sakura you were I think, four? Huh, maybe only three, the years pass by so quickly. It was the last time I met with her kids in tow. The last few times, well we met briefly for tea. Tokiomi never really liked me. But then I was always anti magus at the time. The last time we had an argument. Over you Sakura. I heard he was giving you up to some other family. Some deal between families. We never really talked and she never had time to meet me."

She shrugged and sighed regretfully, "And until we met again, when Ayako brought you back into my life, I simply let it go. Maybe if I realized what I was capable of then, maybe I might have tried something. But when I found out the family, found out you had been given to the Matou…. I tried to forget. I tried to forget that I ever held you. I thought of you as dead." Eiko's voice dropped, "Some of the things Kariya whispered to me when he was drunk…." She shivered.

Sakura said calmly, "Those were likely true. Grandfather is evil and very powerful." She clenched her fist, "If he has made a mistake with me, it was that I have broken in the wrong spots and in the wrong time." Her eyes flared red and the shadows twitched, "The Sakura you know? The one who has tried to pretend she lived a normal life? She has shattered like a fucking plate."

Both Ayako and Eiko pulled back at Sakura's use of profanity. The girl had always been kind and conscientious. This new girl seemed so very angry.

Sakura continued, "But I am not about to let him have that satisfaction. I cannot kill him yet." She smiled darkly, "But I will find a way. Just as he will seek to use me. I need neither your pity, nor your assistance. Thank you for the baking tips and the warmth of your home. Thank you Ayako for all you have done to help me." She looked between the two of them, "No. I can't handle this right now. I need space. I need…. Time."

Ayako rushed to grab her friend, "Wait, Sakura." Shadows swarmed at her, but didn't quite reach her. She tripped first. And it seemed like the shadows distorted as the grew closer to her.

Eiko whipped off her glasses, her eyes gleaming gold. "I love you like my own daughter, but if you hurt Ayako, Shinji won't be the only unlucky Matou."

Sakura's face was now mottled with flecks of white and red, "You have no clue what I am capable of."

Eiko just smirked, "You are right. Don't know. Don't care. I am fully aware of what I can do however. So if you want to tangle with me, go right ahead, little girl."

Sakura growled and a wall of shadow moved at Eiko. Who dodged. And dodged and dodged. When had her mother gotten so athletic.

And her mother's comments came back to her. That Ayako had been holding herself back. And if that were true then her mother should be capable of….

But that would mean it was really true. That not only her friends users of magic, but that she was magic herself. She felt her heart begin to race and once again the world began to slow. Sakura suddenly seemed VERY powerful. But also clumsy and slow.

Her mother was weaker. Much weaker than Sakura. But quick. Not only in physical speed, but also using her gift to somehow increase the likelihood of her escaping Sakura's grasp. But sooner or later she would be caught by Sakura.

A tear came to her eye. She would have to defend her mother from her best friend. How had it come to this? She reached over and the Heart of Courage was in her hands. With one motion the blade came free, glimmering a bright blue. She didn't want to kill Sakura, only make her yield.

Sakura noticed her and a wall of shadows rushed at her. Ayako moved as fast as she could, but she didn't have the speed or knowledge to dodge all the way out of the shadow's grasp. For one brief second she could sense and endless empty void and the certainty of death.

And then it was over. Sakura was crying and holding her and begging for forgiveness.

Eiko was shaking as she said, "Well that ended better than I feared. I will be back in about a week, Sakura. We really do need to talk about all this. But you really do need to clear your head. Ayako needs some time too, I think. Both of you have had quite the shock today." She brushed her shirt, "Well, I will be going."

Ayako pushed herself up to a sitting position, "Mom! But you haven't told us anything!"

Eiko took her glasses and put them back on. "Ayako, I have never wanted you to know about your past. I wanted it to merely disappear, one more drop of inhuman blood in the vast sea of humanity. But the moment you brought Sakura home, the moment you stood up for her and supported her like I didn't do Aoi…. I knew this day would come. That you would be sucked into the world of magic, and that would lead to your own gifts waking up. All it would have taken is for me to disrupt your friendship. And that early it would have been easy to do. But I knew a bit of what had been done to Sakura. I knew she needed someone, anyone who would be a true friend to her. That the daughter could be what the mother wasn't. And so I did my best to let your friendship blossom, and did my best to help Sakura in my own way. That is really all I have to say. But if I can keep Minori out of this, if I can at least let one of my children live a normal life. I have to try. And so I must leave."

"Eiko…. I am sorry."

"Mom…"

"I love the two of you. So don't kill each other, okay, kids?" Eiko turned to go, "I will see you both when I return, and I am sorry."

And Eiko left.

It was quiet in the dojo for a few moments. Sakura cleared her throat. "So. Been a long day for you too, huh?"

Ayako sighed, "Not every day you find you aren't human."

Sakura sighed, "Welcome to the club."

Ayako just snorted. She looked over at Sakura, "Are you going to be okay?"

Sakura smiled at her, "I don't know. I think I am going to skip the rest of the day. Meet up at Sempai's for dinner?"

Ayako said dryly, "Apparently that is where I will be staying for the next week or so."

Sakura smiled, "How ironic. And that house used to feel so empty."

Ayako sheathed the Heart of Courage and stood up. "So, want to fire at a couple of defenseless targets? Blow off some steam?"

Sakura looked over at the archery equipment. "Maybe a few shots. But I really do need some time to think."

Ayako smiled at her friend, "Fair enough. I do to. But before we leave, maybe share a little about our days? I know I need to talk a little about it."

"That bad?"

Ayako smirked, "I would say you have no idea, but somehow I have a feeling you more than understand."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, sorry about before."

"You didn't kill me. You could have. But you didn't."

Sakura shook her head, "But I could have. I am dangerous. Not safe at all to be around." She looked at her shoes. "I nearly jumped Sempai this morning. I wanted him so badly and he was sleeping. And he had an erection and, well."

Ayako just blinked. "And I thought I was bad." She tilted her head slight. "Or maybe I was worse. Or, well, he caved in easily enough."

"'He caved in?'"

Ayako looked at her friend. Could she actually say this out loud? She tried to moderate her speech, but her she spoke quickly and her voice a little high pitched, "I slept with Issei this morning."

Sakura blinked. "So the reason you were late wasn't because of an accident, it was…."

"Hot passionate, and well a little awkward sex."

"With calm and stoic Issei. The man who half the school thinks is gay. I want details." She tilted to the side, "Does your mom know."

Ayako blushed and blurted out, "She caught us."

"Awkward."

Both of them grabbed a bow and Sakura the protective equipment. And they talked for a little while.

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou wiped his brow. Finding the hidden warren of Caster was turning out to be impossible. For several reasons.

The first was the nature of the different Bounded Fields. They all distorted distance and direction, but each did so at a different angle. Making navigation nearly impossible. Only Arturia seemed immune from the distortion, but even that couldn't save her from the simple optical illusions.

Second and perhaps most important was their growing tail of Track team members. All of them were disoriented and confused. But Shirou was able to make them follow him and Arturia. Or rather Arturia was.

Shirou could hound them along, but Arturia would simply command them to do things and they would do it without question. 'Lily King' was becoming one of the more popular people among the Track team. She had already been asked to join while she was here, as well as half a dozen phone numbers from the guys and one from a female track member. And considering how starry eyed everyone was over her, they were probably just the ones brave enough to ask her.

And then his rag tag group met up with Issei's and Taiga's. Taiga was stalking about with a bared katana like she was an action star in some fantasy movie. Issei was his usual quiet self. But he seemed able to find the missing members simply by waving a pendant back and forth.

Maybe using Issei they could track down Caster….

Arturia shot that down fast. "She will be too strong in her Workshop. We need to draw her out. Make her fight us, rather than have us run into her illusions and traps."

And so they led the remaining track members back to the school, almost in time to get to their last class.

Issei kept looking back into the forest. "I feel we are forgetting someone."

Shirou looked at the list of active Track members. "No, everyone is accounted for."

Arturia asked, "What about these two, Kane Himura and Kaede Makidera?"

Issei asked, "Are they new? Why do they sound familiar?"

Shirou shook his head, "I already asked everyone. No one knows who they are. Everyone is accounted for."

Issei sighed, "So. Now you know that I am involved."

Shirou looked around, "And you know?"

"About you and Tohsaka and Matou, yes."

Shirou's voice took on a bit of hysteria when he said, "And Taiga?"

Issei shrugged, "Sort of. You will have to ask her. The Fujimura's used to have a connection to Ryudou Temple."

Shirou shook his head, "But Taiga?"

Arturia said, "We should go home." Her stomach growled. "Maybe an early dinner? We did miss lunch."

Shirou nodded gently. "We should wait for RIn."

Issei sighed, "She got sent home early. A nasty fight between her and Shinji Matou. There are some rumors that she killed him and is using her families influence to cover it up."

Shirou just glared at Issei. He knew his friend didn't get along with her, but seriously?

Issei blinked, "Um, Emiya, I am not kidding. It happened. And Shinji Matou is missing. I didn't say I believe the rumors. Tohsaka is manipulative, but I don't think she is a cold blooded killer." He did pause for a moment, "Of course if the rumors are true, then I can almost understand."

Shirou grabbed his friends arm, "What rumors?"

Issei looked at him strangely, "That Matou raped her."

Shirou let go of his arm.

Issei blinked again, "You mean, you mean it is true? Sweet Sakura was…." An expression Shirou had never seen flashed across Issei's face. Rage. His voice was thick, "Ayako will kill him." He paused for a moment. "And I will help."

"Issei…."

His friend shook his head. "I need to find Ayako. See if she has talked to Sakura Matou. But tomorrow… tomorrow we really need to talk." And Issei left.

Arturia's stomach grumbled again. Shirou looked at her and she just grinned sheepishly. "Let's get you something to eat."

-Scene Break—

Sakura Matou-

She stood clad in shadow on the top of the Bridge over the Mion River. She looked down at the water far below. A tiny part of her wished for the simplicity that would happen should she fall off.

She would plummet to her death and it would all be over. No more worries about hurting her friends or Sempai. No more worries about the things that had been done to her and what they would make her do.

No more endless hunger. It gnawed at her now. The creatures inside of her had their loyalty more than half won, and their nature as well. But the effects still hadn't changed. The internal pressure was building.

She needed intercourse soon, or her dark side would find someone to feed off of. There was no way she could ask Sempai tonight. Not after the debacle that was school.

So she was pondering the elemental question of sex or death from some random stranger. Which would be easier to live with afterwards?

And then he came. He was moderately dark skinned, but Indian not African. He smiled at her, "So Miss Matou. How did you come to be here?"

"I just needed some peace and quiet."

"On the top of a bridge?"

Sakura sighed, "It has been a long day." She sat down on the ledge. A few shadows lay close enough to pull her to safety if she needed. "It is strange meeting you here, Archer."

"I was just on the lookout for the old man, when I saw you. I remember that night in the park and I decided to make sure you were okay."

Sakura laughed a little unevenly. "Not exactly."

Archer smiled at her, "I am not a man of many words, but I have been told I have some skill in listening. Do you care to tell me about your day? I promise not to judge."

Sakura looked at Archer, "That is because you do not know me."

Archer sat down next to her, "No, my dear. I swear I will not judge you. I will only listen. Sometimes even the unmanageable seems possible once you have talked it out."

Sakura laughed bitterly, "Why not. Half the school knows my worst secrets. Why not tell them all?"

Archer smiled at her. "I am listening."

And so Sakura began to talk. At first she was cautious, but Archer knew the right words and the right questions. Bit by bit she shared everything with him.

Everything.

When he left her she was sated and optimistic. She still needed to talk to her sister, but while her new situation would be difficult, she no longer needed to hide. She watched with Reinforced eyes as Arturia, Shirou and Rin walked along the bridge to the other side of the street.

Ah, the church. They needed to confirm their status with the priest there.

She moved swiftly among the soft shadows cast by the moon. To her new home.

They would be hungry when they came back. She would have dinner waiting.

-Scene Break—

A/N- Well here comes the end to another part. Monday ends next part and Tuesday is the battle for Homurabura Gakuen. (Although Monday night is going to be a train wreck itself.) Hope this part was enjoyable and if you have any comments or questions let me know.

Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

An Opportunity of Fate part 17

Shinji Matou-

Shinji watched as Caster shaped the clay under her hands. He had wondered at the statues that surrounded the odd Temple she had summoned. She had crafted each one herself.

Everyone she had ever loved. Everyone she had ever truly cared for.

Everyone she had ever slain.

The lovers from the park the other day, were positioned near the cliff, watching the impossible tide. The marble stone statues of both Kaede Makidera and Kane Himura still stood near the summoning circle that Caster would be using at moonrise.

Shinji waved his arms around, "Where have you found time for all of this?"

Caster smiled even as she shaped the clay beneath her hands, "This Temple is a part of my psyche willed into existence by my will and the power of the Grail." She paused and breathed in deep, "A touch of the world of my youth before my life was destroyed by jealousy."

Shinji looked around and truly drank in the differences. It was still wooded, but the trees were different. He didn't recognize most of them, and the air was not quite as cold.

Caster continued, "I can do things here that would be impossible outside of this place. Contacting Hades for instance. In this world he is gone, perhaps dead, perhaps merely a local elemental. But here…. Here the rules are bent. I do not know if it will be the Hades I knew, or one from a world similar to ours, but I will be able to contact him. I do not think I will ever forgive you or your family for forcing me to do what I need to summon him, but talking to my kin after so long…. That much at least will be pleasant." She took a deep breath, "Assuming he doesn't just kill us all and take us to Tartarus for using such means to draw him here."

Shinji shivered. "Is that possible?"

Caster sighed, "Yes. Not likely, I believe I have done all I need to set up peaceful negotiations, but he will not be happy. With me or with you." She kept shaping the statue, "What is it you see in this girl, Shinji. She obviously hates you. Or is that why?"

"And when you are finished she will be real?"

Medusa paused a moment, "If by real, you mean she will be a human shaped after Rin Tohsaka, then yes. But she will not be Rin Tohsaka. Just because my Familiars have been able to procure hair and blood samples, just because I have a solid grasp on the physical, does not mean I can replicate her mind or soul. To give this body life…" Another pause as she looked off into the darkness.

"What?" Shinji began to look around in the greying light. He knew by now that his Servant could see better than he could, despite the veil that closed her eyes to the light.

"Quiet. My wards have just been disturbed by…. No, it is no bother. Harmless." She went back to shaping the statue. She continued from before. "No, we have a few choices. One is simply to wait for something to enter the body. The problem would be that whatever enters will shape it to its origin. A new soul from the Root will know little and we would have to treat and train it like a baby." She looked up at Shinji, "Not exactly what you were looking for, huh?"

Shinji looked away, "But you said…."

Caster grunted, "Yes. And for that we need a Wraith of some sort. Different sorts of problems there. A new soul will have its memories and those will adjust the shape of the body, make it fit what they remember. And old soul, one well on its way to forgetfulness…. Well that will cause the body to begin to rot. Not pleasant either."

Shinji shuddered.

Caster continued, "No, what we will need is a recent death. Someone traumatized horribly enough to not have much self-presence. Someone that can convinced the body she sees is the body she had always had. It will not work forever, but it will work long enough." She smiled suddenly, "Oh, and while I will program her to be… receptive to your advances, do not anger her."

Shinji tightened his gaze on his Servant. He knew she hated him, but then as long as he had access to grandpa's Book, she had to do what he said. "And this is the best you can do? You are a magus from the Era of the Gods… and yet she will be defective?"

Medusa's grin wasn't nice or pleasant, "Boy, the weakness here is not in my mage craft. In this place and time I can do wonders that can barely be dreamed of by the petty magi of today. Moreover, do you think this is a simple working of Thaumaturgy? A simple working of wonders? No the body you see before you is a work of High Theurgy. A true human body in this era of mediocrity. She WILL be stronger and faster and tougher than you. If you manage to make the girl you have forced me to fashion for you to hate you, the modern Rin's fists will feel like love taps!" She stood up, "What did you expect? Some modern day homunculus? A later day shadow of a miracle? I will happily stop this travesty and we can continue working on ways to win this damn Grail War."

Shinji backed away, "I do, I do want to win the War. I will even stick to my pledge to free my sister afterwards. I know you can't give me Tohsaka. But you said you could give me a replacement."

Medusa said coldly, "A better replacement than you deserve. And don't think that Geis will dissolve on my death or defeat. Once this replacement is made, you will save Sakura. Or die trying."

Shinji looked away, "Why? Why do you care so much for my sister?"

Medusa said quietly, "I told you. I hope to save her becoming like me. Or fully like me. I became such a monster I killed, happily killed, even those I loved. Sakura faces much the same fate." She grunted a tiny laugh, "Oddly, doing this will save you too, Shinji. You will be one of the first she eats."

"Eats?"

Medusa smiled again, "Shinji. You know your family's magic. Your Grandfather is made of insects. He has tried to make Sakura into his copy." Her smile deepened, "From my reports he has both succeeded and failed. For his marks fill her now, are part of her that she cannot live without. But she is not a creature of insects, Shinji. No for all the old man has driven her to the Water side of the world, she is much more primal" She suddenly moved and was whispering in his ear. "She is a creature of Shadow now, Shinji."

Shinji tried to back away, but he was held helpless in the arms of his Servant. He couldn't help his body's confuses reactions, simultaneously frightened half to death and turned on. "I…."

Medusa kept softly whispering into his ear, "You would never see it coming, Shinji. Tiny blots of deep shadow come to take your life. Or perhaps she will wish to meet you in person, to give you a kiss and drain your soul."

All he had to do was command her to back off. And she would. But the words wouldn't come.

The words would not come.

Medusa continued her mental assault, softly nuzzling his neck, as she continued her whispers, "I have seen it Shinji. At least two since I was summoned. She picks her targets. Rapists. Sound familiar? She lets them think they have her. And one kiss…." Medusa kisses his neck, right around the area Shinji had seen her draw from her own targets. A moment of sublime pain. "And you are dead." Medusa let his body drop.

Shinji fell onto his back and looked up at the now shadowed Servant, her smile evident in the faint torch light. "What the hell was that for?"

The torchlight made patterns across the sash she had over her eyes, "You really are just a petulant child. Way in over your head, as much as your sister is." She shook her head, "But you have chosen your course. A true pity." She turned and walked away.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Caster looked back at him, "I am going to make some dinner so we do not make complete fools of ourselves in front of Lord Hades. Ambrosia to strengthen I think, but no Nectar. Not until after we are done." She shuddered, "But if we survive…. I am going to get drunk." She left.

Shinji watched as the beautiful Servant left. What had he gotten himself involved in? Did he truly want power this badly?

Yes. Yes he did. He had to remember that. All of this was so he could take his rightful place.

He looked down into the pool that had the nearly completed body of Tohsaka. Her aqua blue eyes looked up at him. They were empty, with none of Tohsaka's caustic intelligence behind them. But they were clear and pure. For a moment the statue smiled up at him and closed its eyes.

Empty, but at the cusp of life. His eyes slid down the nearly completed body. Soon. Very soon she would be his.

He followed his Servant deeper into the Temple.

-Scene Break—

Ayako Mitsuzuri-

Ayako woke to the sound of thunder.

Literally.

She moved quickly to the door of the now darkened dojo and watched as a bolt of light hit a man not more than fifteen feet away. The man was wearing an archaic style of armor that Ayako could not make much not of. Only that it covered most of his body and he held a spear in one hand, a massive shield in the other. The shield interposed itself between the bolt of light and the man.

The dojo shook at the booming thunder as the bolt hit the shield. Ayako could see the spearman retreating towards the building. Looking for cover most likely.

Ayako looked around. No real places to hide. Not if the Dojo became a war zone. She needed to flee.

She noticed as everything began to slow and a sense of exhilaration began to fill her. There was a good chance that she would die in the next few minutes. Why did she feel a smile fill her face. Why did she feel excited?

She started to breathe a little heavy, "What are the odds I can make it out of this alive?"

They were bad. That was why she was excited.

To her horror she felt as her mind began to shift, even as she stretched her muscles. Time to see what she could actually do.

Even in her current odd ecstatic state she knew that fighting either of those two men outside of her door would end in near instant death. If she was incredibly lucky she might be able to injure one of them with Courage before she died, but in the current situation it was unlikely. She needed help if she was going to survive this.

Emiya. Tohsaka probably knew more, but it would be the longer run. Besides, Sakura would be at Emiya's as well.

She swiftly moved to the back door. Who knew, she might even escape before they knew she was there.

Instinctively she threw herself to the ground as she felt the probability of death reach unity if she had continued on her course. Down was the safest place.

Oh. That was how her mother had been able to dodge Sakura.

A bolt of light passed over her head and obliterated the other side of the building. A massive roar of thunder sounded in her ears, partly deafening her.

Definitely time to go.

She scrambled toward the new opening, trying to remain inconspicuous.

She paused a moment as she watched two women fight each other, one tossing dark purple globes of energy that were being blocked by some shield thingy in front of her. That woman said a line or two in some foreign language and a bolt of prismatic light chased at the first woman.

The first woman pulled a jeweled hairclip from her elaborate golden tresses and waved it to block the flash of light, "Is that the best you can do Martel? These years of whoring out secrets from Melloi not working out well for you?"

'Martel' called out something in a foreign language and a barrage of needles of bright light spray at the blonde. As the barrage of light continues, she called out, "Die you arrogant noble bitch!"

Ayako knew she should move. But she felt her world had just completely broke. Sure, she had known about magic for a few days. She had seen it. Had fought against Sakura this morning, had witnessed her own mother do some odd tricks, and now she was watching a full scale mage battle on the front porch of her school. Besides these two didn't frighten her like the other two men behind her did.

In a fair fight she might be able to defeat them. Why she thought that she wasn't sure, just she could feel the probabilities even out against them. They were more skilled and she would probably lose in any long fight.

The spray of light flew across her, each bolt warming her slightly, but not enough to burn. Where it hit fabric, it scorched. The small smell of burnt wool filled her nose, even as the sound of distant thunder behind her told her leaving would be her best option. But that risk taking part of her would not be stopped, "Do you have any idea how expensive it is to replace these tailored dress shirts? The blouse isn't so bad, but the blazer…."

"Edelfelt, we have company."

The blonde moved to place both Ayako and Martel in her sight. There was a building sound of a massive fight behind them, the dojo being smashed to bits.

Ayako stood there, ready to run, but also ready to talk. Heart of Courage rested firmly in her hands, ready to be drawn. She needed an opening to run, or these two would have an open opportunity to blast her with magic in the back.

Ayako blinked her eyes quickly at the calm thought of being blasted with magic of all things. Truly her world had completely changed over the last few days. She eyed the other two women, "Seriously, isn't there somewhere else other than my school you can hold this little brawl?"

The blonde looked at her, "I believe I have met you before. You were at Emiya' the other night." She snapped her fingers, "MItsuzuri?"

Ayako nodded gravely, "And you are the mysterious Luviagelita Edelfelt that helped my kohai in the park the other day. Thank you for that."

"Oh, it was no problem at all. How is Sakura doing, anyway?"

Ayako was about to respond when the other woman interfered. Martel ground out, "She does not belong in this competition. Technically you don't Edelfelt. By the rules there are no witnesses. Either help me eliminate this threat, or leave."

Luvia turned to Martel, "You plan to kill the girl?"

Martell shook her head, "Overkill. I will just hypnotize her and remove her memories and…."

Ayako drew the Heart of Courage. She wasn't about to have her memories erased. "Why don't we all just go our separate ways? That way I won't have to hurt you."

Martel snorted, "Like some backwards hick from a magically unimportant nation like Japan could hope to stand against a Clocktower trained magus. Let alone two. Just let your mind relax, it will be easier for you to…."

Ayako could feel the hollowness beginning. Could feel the woman's magic begin to take effect. But there had been a few changes since Ayako had let Rin erase her memories several times. Not even counting the lack of trust, each would have been enough to stop Cassandra Martel's attempt.

First were the earrings her mother had given her, allowing her some resistance to magic. A resistance that had kept her from being burnt from Cassandra's magical lasers.

Second came from the charm Issei had lovingly carved for her that even now nestled between her breasts. While Issei might not fully understand exactly what he had crafted, it still did not keep the charm from magnifying the nature of the possessor. One that had always had a strong will, and now knew that it could be stronger.

No, the real cause of Cassandra's complete failure were the events of the previous evening, when an arrogant magus had tried to steal Ayako's new earrings and earned a nasty wound in its place. And then the horror of Medea using her enchantment to force wait for her to be consumed. To stand there and accept that even contemplating survival was foolish.

Anyone attempting to manipulate Ayako in the next few days was liable to get the same result Cassandra was about to receive.

Ayako went berserk, every instinct flaring to save herself. She feinted slightly towards Luvia, causing Luvia to back up slightly in response. Her left foot slipping into a now collapsed burrow and falling to the ground. Another stomp by Ayako kicked up a small dirt clod that she then kicked into a suddenly shocked Cassandra's face.

She ran past the recovering magus, Heart of Courage in hand, swinging a passing blow. Ayako knew she would only have one shot, so she had to make it count. One swift cut using all her training and strength. Her blade scrapped along Cassandra's jacket as if along a brick wall, finding purchase into her flesh only at the end. With a flick of her blade, Ayako fled.

Whatever those men were, she didn't have a chance against them. And one of them belonged to the Martel girl. Without a thought she jumped over the school fence and kept running, trying to keep from making to easy a target.

She had to run. She had to find help. Safety.

A nearby streetlight went down as a small boulder smashed into it.

A familiar smirk appeared on her face. Maybe she could have some fun too.

And so Ayako ran.

-Scene Break—

Ilyasviel von Einzbern

Ilya sat swinging back and forth on one of the swings. Leysritt was nearby, a large backpack nearby brimming with cookies. Excellent world class quality cookies.

Even Sella agreed to that. Ilya looked over to the always pensive Sella, "Anything to report?"

Sella blinked and looked over at Ilya. "Shirou and RIn are at the Church. I had to have my Familiar stay outside the bounds, so I have no idea what may be happening there."

Ilya muttered, "Damnable priest."

Sella continued, "The City proper is quiet, but there is a major disturbance near a large private school, the Homurabara Gakuen." Her eyes grew distant again. "Yes, major Servant combat, some magus combat as well. Servants involved are most likely Archer and Lancer. Archer is a South Asian, most likely of Indian or Pakistani legend. I will need to consult the library for more details. Lancer is Greek. Notable gear and tracings indicate Mycenaean Culture likely. Trojan War hero likely."

Ilya slipped a hidden cookie out to nibble. Surely Leysritt would forgive her? "Do you know who?"

"Analyzing tactics used with known source material." Sella paused, her eyes miles away.

Leysritt handed her a couple of cookies to nibble on.

Ilya guiltily looked up at her maid, "Um."

Leysritt smiled softly, "Here have a few more. It will likely wreck your dinner, but if there is a fight you will have something to work off of."

"Thanks."

Sella's voice was dry, "Scrying is hard work too, you know."

Leysritt's eyes widened, "Sorry Sella. Let me get you a couple too."

Sella stiffly added, "And grab each of us a water bottle. They are in my pack next to the first aid kit."

Ilya asked, "You brought a first aid kit? We are just meeting Shirou."

Sella said, "I always bring a first aid kit." She was still staring off into space when Leysritt handed her the water.

Ilya watched as she opened and took a sip. "Anything?"

Sella finished her drink, "The Servants are currently demolishing a building, so I can't make them out. Defensive style of Greek Warrior not entirely typical of high end Greek heroes. Unlikely to be Odysseus, Achilles, or Diomedes. Heavy dependence on shield use indicates most likely identity is Ajax. Potentially problematic. I will give you a full tactical breakdown later."

Sella nibbled a cookie, took another drink and continued, "Both Servants in close combat, Archer too fast for Lancer to catch. None of Archer's attacks seem to faze Lancer. Stalemate."

Ilya said softly, "Retreat or Noble Phantasm."

"Yes. The minor magus duel behind the building being demolished is basically over. Three combatants, two of which were Western Magi. One possessing an unidentified style, but heavy reinforcement and use of combat mystic code suggests an unknown Eastern style. No circuit use detected. Said Eastern Magi is fleeing the scene. Second Magi recognized as Luviagelita Edelfeldt. Assumed affiliation with Archer as third Magus was carried off by Lancer. Thrid magus identity is Cassandra Martel. I have tentatively flagged each of the Western Magi as a Master."

Ilya said softly, "And the other one? The local?"

"Witness."

"Keep track of her; we may need to deal with her if the others can't." No witnesses were a key component to the war. "And let me know of anything else."

Lesritt began to push Ilya on her swing. Ilya smiled back at her maid. Such a good girl.

Sella stared off unseeing, watching through the countless Familiars she had sent into the City. Ilya's right arm, if not enforcer.

For invisible was their secret protector, an avatar of destruction. Berserker stood ready to defend his girls.

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou walked up the steps to the Church.

Arturia tapped his arm, "I will wait here. He will recognize me from the last war."

Rin said confidently, "I will protect him. We both will, won't we Roland?"

Roland flickered into view, "Sure thing, my Lady. Rest assured, Your Majesty." He then disappeared with a smile at the glower Arturia sent him.

Rin just sighed and walked up to the Church.

Shirou opened the door and walked in.

Kirei Kotomine was waiting. "So the eager Champion of Fuyuki City steps into my church. What great need drives such a hero in the making to my humble abode?"

Shirou said, "I am here to register for the Grail War. I have drawn Rider." He met Kotomine's weighty gaze and felt as if the man had read him down to his soul. He took a step back.

Kotomine began to laugh. "So I must ask you. Do you wish to fight, knowing the risk of death, not only to yourself but to your friends and family, if you participate, or do wish to bask in the safety of the Church?"

"Just give up?"

Kotomine smiled at him, "Can you honestly tell me that you have a serious motivation for participating? Or will you ramble about the pointless fripperies of defending the weak from the evil dangerous Magical War that will be occurring? Perhaps try to vainly restrict the casualties? Do you assume that you have a mobile enough Servant to be where you need to be to stop those poor innocents from perishing?" He turned to face Rin, "Honestly, my dear, I know you have been tutoring him in Mage Craft, have you not considered the political ramifications of your including him in your plans? Having a nonfamily magus training with you, particularly one as naïve as Emiya here, well it reflects poorly on your family's legacy. Your position in the Magic Association is fragile enough as it is. The only reason I was able to hold on to as much of your father's legacy as I was able to was due to the inconvenience other Families might have in occupying Fuyuki."

Rin was about to answer angrily when for just a moment reality itself seemed to ripple.

Kotomine sneered at Shirou, "So my dear hero, what will you do now? That was a ripple of major mage craft being done on the local ley lines. How will you respond. Do you even know where you need to be? Or what to do when you get there? Do you think mere idle dreams of heroism makes you a hero? That training in archery or swordplay makes you capable of being a hero out of legend? You have summoned a Servant yourself, you should realize just how much more capable they are than any mortal being. They are the real thing, you are nothing more than a modern shadow, wishing it was the image it was cast from."

Shirou spoke up, "Then I will be a shadow. A reflection, a copy. It doesn't matter. What matters are the lives I might save, the people I can protect or cause to be protected. What happens to me is unimportant."

Rin made a pained sound.

Kotomine replied, "So you would seek to emulate your father? Perhaps not an anti-hero, but a hero instead? To strive to do in the light what he did in the shadows? How long before you have to sacrifice what he did. Do you honestly believe you could ever compare to the infamous Magus Killer? You are truly naïve."

There was a second ripple.

Rin said quietly, "It is coming from the other side of the river. We should go."

Shirou turned and walked back to the front door.

Kotomine wasn't finished, "Rejoice, 'Hero,' your opportunity to prove yourself has arisen. Worry not that your need to be a hero requires the pain and suffering of others so that you can save them. That their happiness is not what you truly seek, but a moment of validation. That your survival was not a fluke, but an act of Fate that saved you and no one else in that horrible blaze ten years ago."

**For just a moment the Church disappeared.**

**It was so hot.**

**He had to keep moving.**

**To stop was to die.**

**To help another was to stop.**

**To acknowledge another was stop.**

**To remember was to stop.**

**And to stop was to die.**

**He did not want to die.**

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

**So why had he stopped?**

"Come back to me Shirou"

**Rain sheeted down, the vibration off the heavy floating gears providing the first few loud clanging sounds.**

**From behind him, he could hear as the first hammer struck anvil, and the chiming continued.**

**Of course he had stopped. The Fire had stopped.**

**While he could not save those who had been lost.**

**There were still others who could be saved.**

**And if he could not save them all, he could still save some.**

The world returned and he smiled down at a worried Rin. He looked at her oddly. Why was she crying?

Kotomine said softly, "Fascinating. You are more interesting than I expected, Shirou Emiya. I look forward to seeing what this confrontation teaches you. Should you live. Fair well, and know that the Church will shelter you should you need it." He turned a walked away.

Rin looked searchingly into his eyes. He absently put a hand to his head, "Is something wrong."

Rin shook her head, her eyes bright. "We need to go. Someone might need us."

Shirou nodded and left the Church.

Arturia was standing near the entrance, her face white. "No. It had to be my imagination."

Shirou said quietly, "You look like you have seen a ghost."

Rin startled slightly at that and shook her head a moment. Before pressing one hand to her eyes. "Someone from last war?"

Arturia said softly, "Maybe. But a Servant. What is the chance…."

Rin said, "You were summoned again."

Arturia looked over at Rin, "Did your father save his catalyst from the previous war?"

Rin said slowly, "It should still be secured. Gilgamesh…. Father's words on him made him seem a troublesome Servant. What does raw power matter if you can't be sure you can wield it?"

Arturia closed her eyes, "Just my imagination. This place gives me the chills. Let us depart."

And they hurried to the other side of the river.

-Scene Break—

Cassandra Martel-

Cassandra was shaking as she stood in the shadow of Ajax's shield.

That hide covered metal object was the only reason she was still alive. Many times over. That and the man who carried it.

Lancer looked down at her, "Are you alright, Cassie? We should really get that wound treated. It did not look too deep, but with all this chasing we have been doing…." He paused a moment, "What exactly do you plan on doing with the girl?"

"I dealt with it with a bit of first aid mage craft. We can do the real work when we get home, but for now. Well it hurts. As for the girl….. I need to talk to her."

"Dealing with halflings is dangerous, Cassie." He blinked, "Of course, you are a magus, but still it holds."

"Halfling?"

"Well calling every child from every river nymph a demigod is a bit much." A look of fondness overcame him, "I knew one on Salamis. Every time I visited that island, I made sure to visit her. Such a beautiful girl." His gaze locked on the horizon. "I looked for her before we left Greece. Even her grotto was gone. Everything had changed."

"You are saying this girl is a demigod?"

"She doesn't show signs of being a monster. It doesn't really mean much, except that she is dangerous. Sometimes inclined to think unhuman like thoughts. I have fought against such before. Annoying, but while she shows signs of power, she is inexperienced and probably unskilled. She likely knows that as well. The question is, why did she stop here? Is she exhausted or is this a trap?"

Cassandra closed her eyes, "I think it is a trap. But I need to speak with her. Situations don't simply happen. Not in this day and age. The Gods have been long dead and buried, even in a backwater like Japan. But even the cross between an Elemental and a human…. I need to know more."

"Very well. How should we approach?"

Cassandra took a deep breath. "Might as well try for a peaceful approach first."

Lancer chuckled, "Yes, because nothing like a nice long pursuit speaks of friendliness."

Cassandra shook her head, "Killing her negates her value. A corpse only holds so much value in experimentation. I wish to understand. Who is she, what is she, why was she at that school at that time." She walked up to the door and politely knocked. "Stand by to protect me, but stay invisible unless I am threatened."

Lancer dissolved into his Spirit Form.

A voice called out, "This is the Emiya Residence, is there something I can do to help."

A single line aria in French got the woman on the other side to open the door. "I am looking for a girl who recently entered this place. I am not sure what her name is, but I believe she goes to a local school nearby."

"Well Sakura did get home a little bit ago. I do hope she starts dinner soon. These late night dinners really get to me. Just because Shirou has a project he needs to complete in the City is no reason to force me to go without food, is it?"

Cassandra looked over at the red head, "I agree. I very much am looking forward to my own dinner. Unfortunately I have a few quick questions to ask before I can seek it out."

The red head stopped, "Are you from England? I am fluent in English if you prefer."

Cassandra shook her head, "I spent all the time learning this language for my current project. I might as well use it. Assuming that I am speaking correctly."

The other woman shook her head, "No. Your accent is heavy; I just don't have a lot of chances to speak with someone truly fluent." She sighed exaggeratedly, "I teach English in school, and you would think they would pay better attention."

Cassandra peeked over, "And I presume you were the best of students?"

The woman preened for a moment before she sighed, "Well maybe not. Oh, there they are."

The woman she had been chasing was standing next to a white haired, red eyed girl. "And that would be her."

Cassandra looked at what could only be a homunculus, stranger and stranger. But there was something off. If this was the Einzbern Princess, shouldn't the facial structure be more German and not Japanese.

Ah, she had almost forgotten. This Einzbern was half-Japanese. She was about to greet Miss Einzbern when the girl glared at her, eyes flaring.

She said, "You threaten and chase my friend all through town. You come into my friend's home and threaten me. You use compulsion on another of my companions. Maybe there was a time when I was weak and unable to help them, maybe then you could get away with this. But now," She began to cackle, the shadows around the courtyard beginning to refine themselves and move to attack her, "Now you and all your kind will find out the true power of Sakura Matou."

Cassandra cried out, "Wait, I just wanted to…."

Ajax materialized in front of her and shielded her with his massive frame. His spear spinning and fighting off the shadows. But they were so thick he was unable to attack in return.

And while he had a high ranking in Magical Resistance, for some reason those shadows were depleting his mana supply rapidly.

They had to escape. So she concentrated on her meager Crest. Her family had decided to pursue the purity that could be found in light itself as a means of researching the Source. There were only a couple of spells added to that meager Crest, but one would serve her well here.

She invoked Utterlight and the courtyard she was in was bathed in a brilliant bluish light that eliminated every shadow.

It had been the culmination of her Grandfather's life, that spell.

Like lightning, Lancer's spear point sought the heart of their foe. And was deflected.

By a long gleaming sword in the English teacher's hand. "I don't fully understand what is going on here, but I think it is time you left."

Ajax looked at Cassie and jumped from the Courtyard to the street and began to run.

Along the most dangerous of roads. For as they passed by a park, Cassandra could feel the prickle of another master. This one with gray hair and a purple dress. "Berserker, kill them."

All Cassandra could do was cry and support her weakening Servant as he battled a giant monster. She was certain they were both dead at the very first instant of attack. But Lancer lifted his shield and cried out Rho Aias.

His shield bloomed into a multi-petalled wonder. It held off Berserker for the moment. But for how long? How long could they hope to last?

-Scene Break—

Medea-

Medea was relaxing, watching the ongoing battle with interest. Lancer was Ajax Telamon, there was little doubt. A solid if boring choice. The Archer she didn't know.

There was another ripple as a major summoning affected the local area.

Amelia asked, "Aren't you concerned about what is going on in that Barrier by the school?"

Medea filled her glass again with wine, she offered to refill her Master's but she waved her hand away. She then answered, "Slightly. Obviously, whoever Caster is this war is asking for help. But whoever it is isn't a Master Summoner. It wouldn't take this obvious a ritual to get assistance. Probably a fairly weak, support style Magus." She looked over at her Master, "Don't get me wrong, Caster could probably easily beat any of you children. But the other Servants, yes, well Magic Resistance is common in the Knight Classes."

"Do you think we can win?"

Medea savored the wine as it played about her mouth. "Maybe. It depends on the other Servants and Masters. Caster doesn't impress me at all. But then perhaps she or he has a poor Master. Still, not impressive so far. Archer looks fast but fragile. Lancer, well he will be tough to take down, but still nothing too dangerous. The other two Knight like Servants have children as Masters. Inexperienced and naïve. Good for us. But something about that Homunculus standing there in that park. I don't know. Either she is cocky or she has something powerful."

Both of them watched Ayako lead Lancer on a merry chase. "Ah, so the little girl is a Halfling after all. I hope she escapes this…." Both watch as Lancers Master walks into the Emiya residence, which they can't see. "I should have reinforced that Familiar. It can't see through the Barrier Field. A subtle thing too."

They watched as Lancer ran right past the park.

And into the valley of Death. For a monster was waiting for them.

A monster Medea had known personally. One of the few people who had treated her fairly. A man Medea was positive deserved his heroic reputation, even if he did have a bit of a temper.

"Great Gods of Olympus. She has summoned Heracles. As Berserker."

Amelia said softly, "I take it this is bad."

Medea said flatly, "We are doomed. My only hope would be if Heracles were so focused on killing his prey I could get in a shot at the Master….." Her mind began to work fiercely. "Master I need to go and go now. I might never get this good of a chance."

Amelia thought for a moment. "I trust you. You have experience with this." She looked around, "What do you need me to do?"

Medea tightened her eyes, "Summon me with a Command Spell if you see me get over my head."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I only have three."

"Better two Command Spells and a living Servant, than three and a dead one."

Amelia nodded and Medea left.

Fast. She had to get there fast.

And that was the greatest gift this new body gave her. She lacked her massive prana reserves, and missed them dearly, but she was fast. And with the Ring of Gyges, invisible.

Did she try for an actual kill shot? That would be safest in the long run, but hard for her to do. She was an accomplished magus, not a knife for hire. When she killed it was usually with a curse or potion.

But Rule Breaker wasn't a normal knife. It could and would cut flesh, if poorly. No it was made to cut magic and magical constructs. As long as Medea had enough power it could break just about any magical connection.

Cutting off Heracles from the anchor the homunculus provided would be easy. And in so doing, Heracles would disappear.

After rampaging for a bit until his internal prana dissipated. But that wasn't Medea's problem.

This was almost fun! She took the knife as she was running at her target, and with a loud cry she activated it. "_**Rule Breaker**_"

-Scene Break—

Sella-

Sella was only paying moderate attention to the fight between Lancer and Berserker. It really was just a waiting game. How long could that powerful shield hold up under Berserker's pounding.

Probably not much longer.

So she was tracking Shirou and his party as they were crossing the Bridge. They were hurrying, even if Sella couldn't understand why. It was much too late to stop whatever was being summoned, and had been by the time they had first felt its stirrings. They didn't know about Ilya waiting for them.

Or the fight that was now ongoing. Although considering what had happened to the park and bits of the surrounding terrain, that wasn't likely to last.

It was Leysritt's anguished cry for Ilya that brought Sella back. Leysritt had thrown a woman against a wall, but was on her knees having problems breathing herself.

Ilya lay unconscious and bleeding.

Assassin. They had forgotten about Assassin.

Sella flung a bolt of lightning at the woman. She had dared attack Mistress! She would die!

Sella watched with glee as the woman shock and her arm smoked under the massive electrical charge.

But Assassin didn't die. No. She said a single word and the electric death stopped. Another word and beam of light sizzled passed Sella, just barely missing her.

Sella prepared another bolt, but Assassin faded out of existence.

Sella ignored the sounds of destruction behind her. Berserker didn't matter to her. Ilya did. She grabbed the first aid kit and quickly covered the wound.

She looked over at Leysritt, who was crawling towards both Ilya and Sella. She did not look well. Her face was swollen and red, and her breaths came in rapid shallow puffs.

Leysritt looked over at Ilya. "I failed you," She said thickly. She looked at Sella, "Promise me you will keep her safe. That you will, that you will live for me. That you both will live for me."

Sella reached for the other woman, her flesh felt like clay. Sella watched as her sometime antagonist, but always companion began to melt away.

Into a dress. The Dress of Heaven.

A voice broke through the mind numbing chaos that filled her mind. Shirou's voice. "What happened here?"

Sella looked up at him dumbly. His companions crowded around.

Shirou looked up at them, "Rin, take Rider and Saber and try to stop whatever that thing is. I am going to run Ilya home, and them I will be back."

The other three looked amongst each other and nodded.

Shirou touched Sella's arm, "What happened?"

Sella began to shake. "You were too late. We were too early, and you were too late."

And the chaos overwhelmed her. And Sella knew peaceful darkness for a time.

-Chapter Break—

A/N- This chapter….. Well it was difficult. So much is going on. I simply could not show it all. Hopefully it is readable and enjoyable. Please let me know. And as always let me know if you have any questions or comments.

Hopefully the next chapter in the next ten days. Wish me luck.


	18. Chapter 18

Opportunity of Fate Chapter 18b

Rin-

Rin looked over at Roland. "Time to show me what you can do."

Roland looked down at her and smiled. "I do wish you hadn't chosen an insane demigod for my first outing. Maybe something simple, or some scouting to get myself warmed up." He looked off at the devastation Heracles was causing. He smirked, "But then, I did always like a challenge."

And he charged.

Rider shook her head, "Damn Frankish buffoon. Always with the frontal assaults. No finesse at all."

Rin asked acerbically, "Are you not a Knight as well? Saber in the last Grail War? Don't you believe in the chivalrous straight forward approach?"

Arturia paused, "Yes. Honor must be met. But that doesn't mean you ignore tactics…." She was gone like a blur, her invisible sword in hand.

Rin looked over at Shirou, "You don't need any help?"

Shirou was carrying Ilya in his arms, a tearful Sella nearby. "I will be back shortly." He turned to run.

Sella closed her eyes and said, "Wait. I need to follow but there are some things you need to know about Heracles." She closed her eyes and muttered under her breath.

Rin glared at the homunculus. "What?"

Sella glared back. "You do realize without him I would let Berserker simply kill both you and this section of town? I care nothing for you or anyone living in this third rate nation. But Ilya I love. Shirou has promised more than anyone, even her own family to help her. And…"

Shirou said simply, "I am her family. Kiritsugu was my father, and he would have shared his love had the Einzbern's simply let him."

Sella waved her hands, "Irrelevant. You offer her the best chance of survival. As long as she is on your side, I suppose I must follow."

Rin shook her head. Homonculi were known for programmed loyalties. "Very well, what do I need to know?" The fact that those loyalties were programmed in made them strong, but also limited. Sometimes a homunculus could remain loyal, but often only to the level dictated by their programming. Nothing more than a magic robot, or more appropriately, a golem with emotions.

Sella glared at her again, "Berserker isn't a normal Servant. Well he is, technically, but…. Well Ilya has more than a hundred circuits, and the power drain on her was immense. His abilities, even without reason are top notch.

Rin could see that herself. "And?"

"He is immune to any attack save those of the greatest level of noble phantasmal rank."

Rin stared at her. And swallowed. She had seen that he was tough, but….

Sella looked down and said, "And from his twelve labors he has twelve lives."

Shirou said softly, "Twelve lives? We have to kill the beast twelve times?"

Sella nodded, "Without Ilya providing power, I don't know how effective Godhand is. But it will revive him from a simple death. Some weapons might harm him more than others, I don't know. It was theoretical." She looked at Shirou, "You can see why they assumed he would be the final victor?"

Shirou looked down at Ilya, his face wracked with worry. When he looked at RIn it was much the same. "I have to get her to safety, Rin. I will be right back." He muttered his Reinforcement aria, turned to go.

And stopped.

Rin asked, "Shirou?"

He turned and kissed her.

She pulled away for a moment. Now was not the time. The whole angle was awkward, as he was still holding Ilya. But Shirou preservered.

After a brief moment he pulled away, his eyes tear stained, "Don't die, RIn. I, I," He looked away for a moment, "I care, no, I love you Rin. I am a lecherous monster, but I do. I love you both."

Rin reached up to touch Shirou's cheek, "Go save her. Save your sister. You have helped me with mine, I will help with yours. Make sure she is safe and come back to me." She felt a sudden pain roil through her.

Her Servant had just been badly wounded.

Shirou asked, "Rin?"

She smiled, "Just go." She began to cast a spell to heal her Servant. It was a little inefficient in terms of prana use, but her od levels were still high.

Heracles might be nearly unstoppable, but without a source of prana to feed him, he would fade soon. Or so she hoped. She moved swiftly to aid her Servant.

A sudden quick hit to a pressure point on her back, followed by an agonizing hit to her head and she knew no more.

-Scene Break-

Shinji Matou-

Shinji had been warned. Caster had told him to avoid the eyes of the being who was being summoned.

Hades. The old Greek God of the Underworld.

For the most part it had been easy. The god for the most part didn't even look at him, merely argued in some foreign language with Caster. Caster was on her belly placating the angry God.

Shinji had gotten a brief glance toward him. A look of utter contempt. For just that second their eyes met.

They had been hard and grey. And they had seen everything. They could measure the value of a soul with a glance. In no way merciful, they reflected that back to the one unfortunate enough to catch his gaze.

Shinji knew his true value. He had always secretly known. That what value he possessed had been squandered. That he was always so angry at Sakura because she was better than him.

And not just because she had working magic circuits. Not just because she was able to carry the legacy that he and his father had not. No, she was the better person.

Oh. She was far from perfect. She even lacked some traits of a good sister, and if her friends thought they truly knew her, they were wrong. She had as much a mask on as anyone he had ever seen. Would Shirou still care for her if he knew what she had been subjected to?

To twist the knife, Shirou might. There was an emptiness to the man, but he had been a solid friend to Shinji, even when Shinji hadn't been one back. Shinji grit his teeth. He hated this. He hated knowing that he was contemptible.

And that he had become so by choice. True his grandfather had pushed him in the direction, had guided him. But Shinji could have been nicer. Could have treated her well. Sakura had needed someone, and he had been given an opportunity.

He had squandered it.

Shinji fell to his knees and watched his life review in his mind. He watched as Sakura joined the family. He had greeted her, had tried to help her a little in his childish clumsy way. She had swiftly gone from frightened and uncertain, to quietly crushed.

And he had never asked why. It hadn't been important to him, hadn't seemed relevant. He had only been seven at the time. Just a boy.

That was forgivable.

His later actions were not.

Shinji Matou had never understood why his father had killed himself.

Until now.

He stared at his hands, "What have I let myself become?" He had never realized that he was evil before. There had always been justifications for his actions. Always a reason why it was okay for him to hurt his sister, or to use and corrupt the junior years.

Did he like being what he was?

No. Not really. It made him feel hollow. Weak.

It made Issei right, and Shirou strong. Issei espoused good, and followed through, more or less. But Shirou… despite that emptiness, or maybe because of it, he was good. Moreover, looking at it, analyzing his life and that of his closest friends, Shinji could see where Shirou drew his strength from. Shirou, whose very hollowness should mean he was weaker, was so much stronger than Shinji inside.

And so was his poor broken sister. She not only had the right genes to be a magus, apparently the Tosaka genes were hot property, but she was simply better than him. Even broken as she was, even torn and tattered by everything Shinji and his grandfather could do, she still held on. Desperate perhaps, despairing perhaps, but holding on nonetheless.

Shinji's mind worked overtime as he realized that he could have done more. Had he simply helped Sakura, had he not tried to ruin her, he could have had her for himself. Not just for sex, but for more. And while he had always longed for the other sister, not even realizing they were related, he would have had a Tohsaka of his own. Perhaps he wouldn't have directly had the power, but he would have been close to it.

And their children…. Tohsaka's mother had come from another line of dying mages, but one that had the trait of providing spectacular magi to other lines. The Matou line would have lived again.

It would have been a little shameful at first, but there were documents and a definite paper trail showing that Sakura was not a blood relative. Things could have been good.

No chance of that now.

Shinji saw out of the corner of his eyes as Kane Himura and Kaede Makidera naked spirits were led in chains into the circle to the scowling Hades. Shinji felt his Gaze one more, but he couldn't and wouldn't meet it.

Not now that he knew his true worth.

A soft voice carried over the air. "Take me! Let my friends go and take me!" Yukika Saegusa had arrived.

Hades spoke to Caster, in some lost language, one hand pointed at the girl.

Caster replied, fondly.

Hades sternly asked, "Come to me child. Let me have a look at you."

Shinji glared at Caster. This whole affair could have been in Japanese?

Saegusa's voice was shaking, "Take me. Just let my friends go."

Hades voice was fond, "So mankind had not fallen as far without the grace of the gods to lead them."

Kane and Kaede tried to talk, but their spirits were without substance, and so no words could be heard.

Caster said, "They are much the same, I think. Individually lesser beings perhaps, but there are so many more of them. There are wonders to this world, albeit mundane ones, fitting to a more mundane world."

Saegusa looked up at Hades and pleaded, "Please let my friends go."

The cold and foreboding man bowed slightly to Saegusa, "I cannot my dear child. By ancient Covenants I must accept her gift, as Lady Medusa must accept mine. They can be recovered. If you truly wish to save your friends, there is a way." He whispered something into her ear.

Saegusa backed away and looked wide-eyed at Shinji. She wiped her hand across her eyes and shook her head.

Hades continued his conversation with her, softly saying words that Shinji could almost but not quite hear.

Saegusa looked up at the Greek God, "There has to be a different way!"

Hades sternly said, "The world is a hard place sometimes child. Perhaps you can find another way. Continue to be good hearted and sweet and you will always have my blessing upon you."

And he was gone.

Shinji climbed to his feet. He needed time to think. Time to understand what he had seen. Did he even have a right to continue? Or should he simply surrender to his sister.

To do so would be to suicide. He understood that.

And he did not want to die. Even now, even realizing his lack of honor or true self value, he did not want to die.

He merely deserved to. He ran his hands through his hair.

Saegusa was next to him, her small presence making itself known. "You will do it, right? Dedicate your heart to their return? He promised me they could come back if you did."

Shiinji tried to ignore her, to walk away. But somehow she hedged him in. He looked at her, at the mixture of anger and hope in her eyes.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Her voice was quiet but firm, so certain that her moral composure, her honor and dignity, would allow her to compel him. Even if she didn't realize that was what she was doing, even if she didn't realize how much she was emphasizing his lack of such moral fiber.

In that moment he was full of rage. He wanted to crush her, to kill her, to remove her sense of safety. To show her the true meaning of power. And while she was wailing and calling for help that would never come, he would take her and…..

If he could have done anything, he would have tried to stop the first blow. That open handed punch that knocked her to the ground. He did stop the kick that would have followed. He stood there examining his own hand.

Yukiki Saegusa quietly asked, "Are you going to rape me now?"

He could read it in her eyes. She would resist, but they both knew. Unless she was very lucky….

Shinji shook his head. "Caster, take care of her. See to her needs and comforts." He turned to face Saegusa, "I can't let you go. Not yet."

Saegusa's voice was quiet but confused, "Will you help me then?"

Shinji looked down at the usually happy and kind track manager, "I don't know. I need to think. For the first time in my life, I need to sit down and really think."

And he stalked into the night.

-Scene Break—

Luvia Edelfedt

Luvia finished the repair spell. Time was important to such spells, as there was a limited window while the world remembered how everything had been. If you operated in that window, and the destruction had been magecraft, you could even get a small boost from Gaia, as it tried to retroactively stop or mitigate the damage of the human magecraft.

And timing was key, because once the world accepted such changes, to change them again, even back to its old state; you would have to fight Gaia to make the change.

Repairing the Dojo had taken the better part of two gems of power. Explaining its destruction could have been worse, so she wasn't about to complain.

Her uncle called out to her, "Good job my dear. I have finished with my analysis and will be heading back to Shinto.

Luvia wiped her brow, "So what is the analysis?"

He sighed, "We won't be able to stop it. There is simply too much power involved. You could slow it, delay it perhaps, but outside of confronting Caster directly, there is little hope of stopping it."

Archer added his opinion, "The Children will still do so. Sakura Matou told me a bit of their plans."

Luvia looked at Archer. "The Children?"

Archer looked at her Uncle. "There is an alliance amongst the Magus heads, all of them children, all of them going to this school. Three families, all close."

Luvia nodded, "Tohsaka, Emiya, and Matou. Yes from the little I have seen of them, they seem close. Tohsaka in particular would be prime example of someone from a backward nation being a valuable addition to the Clocktower."

Her Uncle nodded, "Yes she would. There has already been discussion about that back home. Her potential is quite amazing. But that isn't what we are talking about. They may or may not know everything about this barrier. They do know it is here. It was Archer relaying Sakura's warning about it that led me here."

Archer said quietly, "She wanted us to be aware that one of our enemies could get a significant boost. And that they would do what they could to stop it." He looked back at the main building of the school, "Tomorrow they will find a critical node for the spell and disrupt it there. They won't be able to stop it, but they can keep it from manifesting."

"They hope to draw Caster to them."

"Yes. It is risky, but they can't attack Caster in her hidden Temple."

Archer laughed, "Assuming they could find it. I don't think I can, and your Uncle and I are experts and hunting monsters."

Luvia's lips tightened. "That plan sounds horribly risky."

Her Uncle said, "There are nodes they can hit. It could very well work. But I have talked with Archer and we have a different plan."

"Caster's true master is Sakura, but her Grandfather gave her the option of not having to fight her friends. He crafted a Book that would operate as a single Command Spell, one that provided complete loyalty." Archer closed his eyes, "he then gave this Book to her degenerate brother, a man who had raped and abused her. He is the current Master of Caster. But if he were to lose control of Caster, Sakura would regain it and stop this potential atrocity."

Luvia looked at the wooded area behind the school. "But you say you can't get to her. How can you possibly get at him or that Book? He would be a fool to just leave it around."

Her Uncle smiled at her, "The Book is made of the Grandfather's familiars. To destroy it, I need to destroy them."

"Still not seeing how this is going to work."

Archer tapped her shoulder, rubbing it lightly. "My dear, all you have to do to kill the Familiar is to kill the Master. Just like in the Grail War. Sakura described his magic, and I have faced similar forms before. As has your Uncle. Nothing quite this powerful or virulent, but I have a weapon that can defeat it."

Luvia looked away from Archer, with a slight blush. Why did he always make her feel this way? None of the boys at the Clocktower had wound her up nearly as much. So far she hadn't fallen under his spell.

It just wasn't fair!

She stammered, "You are going to kill Zouken Matou."

Her uncle grunted, "The world will be a better place without him."

She stared at her Uncle, "And if you fail?"

Archer pulled away and she turned to look at him. Gone was the bow he had used before. No longer did he wield the Moon Bow, Gandiva. In his hands he held a crescent shaped object. It was gold-like in color, but not quite. The color was not completely understandable by the human eye. It seemed both shifting in shape and entirely immutable.

Luvia found herself shaken in fear and yet unable to look away. What was that thing?

Archer looked up at her sadly, "This is Parashupastra. It is the weapon of Lord Shiva and Lady Kali. And it always strikes with enough force to kill. The world itself could be slain with this. My heart tells me that Zouken deserves to be removed, that he rates such force."

And it was gone.

Luvia looked over at her Uncle. "I will call you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

She alternated her glances between Archer and her Uncle. "I need a stiff drink."

And she stalked into the night. It would be a long walk to the other side of the city, but she needed to think. Who knew, maybe is she got lucky she could get involved in a nice bar brawl somewhere and burn off her tension.

-Scene Break—

Issei Ryudou

Issei closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. He had expected anger. He had expected some form of punishment.

But not this.

Not exile.

Issei Ryudou was no longer allowed to live at Ryudo Temple. His bags had been packed and waiting for him. Dinner had been eaten in silence. His brother had ignored him. Shunned him.

Why? Sex outside of marriage wasn't a good thing, but not this level of sin. Not to be punished like this.

All he had gotten out of his father was that it was Grandmother's will. Which considering both his Grandmothers were dead made no sense. His only living family consisted of his brother and father. His family had been them and the monks that lived here.

No longer.

He tightened his grip and tried to calm down. He sat facing the large pool of water that faced the Temple. In his hands was the last gift his father had given him before driving him from the Temple dining hall and forcing him to wait here.

It was a ritual dagger.

Did his father actually expect him to suicide in shame?

He drew the dagger.

It did not shine in the moonlight. It was grey and dull. It was perhaps eight inches long and sharpened on one side. The other side was rounded.

It looked like it was made of bone or perhaps some enameled wood. And it was heavy.

Issei glared back at the main Temple building. He had spent his life fallowing his father's advice. He had tried to be the best son he could. To follow in his father's footsteps. He had been as helpful to as many as he could. He tried to be a good influence to his peers, to help them in any way he could, all in preparation for a life of service as a monk.

And after a lifetime of success, he made one mistake, and he was tossed aside?

It made no sense. His brother chased girls. He had actually been dropped off, badly beaten by some of Fujimura's thugs when he got too close to Taiga on more than one occasion.

Issei settled his glasses and sat down near the lake. He had been told to wait here and so he would.

Where else did he have to go?

So he closed his eyes and began to meditate, to release the pointless anger that had built up inside of him. As he was about to let go, thoughts of Ayako sprang on him. He smiled for a moment thinking of her.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

She had been rattled after her discussion with Sakura and her mother, but had been determined to get herself on an even keel before she went home. He had left her there, in the dojo she loved, watching as she examined every single bow.

He hoped she had had a better night than he.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

He let thoughts of her go and concentrated on the soft sound of the small waves of the lake. It was soothing. Almost inaudible, but here in the mountains away from the town, underneath the true brilliance of the night sky….

Breathe in. Breathe out.

He sat there and drank the silence in. Drank in the pure mountain air. He let his worries and anxieties go, let the calming impact of nature fill him.

Until he was one with it.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

There were ripples to the world underneath what could normally be seen. He himself would never have truly understood what he was seeing without the magic the Doctor had introduced him too.

Issei Ryudou was a sensitive. Not a particularly great one. Not to the point of ESP, but a latent gift that responded well to practice. And he had practiced.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Usually it required a focus, something to keep all the other activity from drawing his attention away. But in a place and time like this, given the time to prepare, he could slowly come to feel a place. Feel the patterns of mana and prana as they coursed through the world.

And while he lacked the internal prana to alter the world, he could make devices and charms to alter that flow. He could feel the tiny alterations he had made to the Great Wards that covered the Temple. A tiny refinement to cover nature's ever changing flow.

Through those links he could feel as an entity of great power began to walk the steps to the Temple itself.

For a moment he startled, nearly losing his balance.

No.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Calm. Assess the situation. Prepare the appropriate response.

The woman was not alone. Several spirits followed her, most tiny things flitting about, but a few major ones that could only take the pathway. The Great Wards had been constructed to deny access to enemy spiritual attack.

And she was human. That was also evident. A powerful magician of a style he had yet to meet. A true Eastern Magus.

Issei himself was not truly Western or Eastern, but a mix. Weak but versatile. Although given how inexperienced he was, Issei knew he would have to hope this Magus wished him well.

He got up to greet her at the gates.

_**Remain as you are. I wish to see you in your native environment. Continue your reverie. Pay me as little attention as you may.**_

His mind rocked at the sound of the woman's voice in his mind, almost as if in his ear.

_**A Trick I might teach you someday, if you are good. Now regain yourself.**_

Issei blinked. He took a deep breath and…

Breathe in. Breathe out.

It was hard to regain the rhythm, to ignore the woman who was coming. He recognized her from her work. Some of it was in this very Temple. And it had been all over both Fujimura and Emiya households.

Grandmother. Now it all made sense. She was the regional leader of the Eastern Magi. The organization was both more and less tightly knit than the Magic Association was in the West. Bound more by tradition and culture than by actual law, each nation had its own Association of sorts.

She was an old but vibrant woman of indeterminate years. Her Kimono was white and inlayed with crimson and golden sigils, some of which he recognized, many patterns he didn't. "Well dear, you have grown up to me so much more than I would have thought. When I tested you as a child, I put you down as a borderline sensitive. To take a look at your kids if you ever had any. You seemed like good Monk material myself, so I wasn't too optimistic on that account."

"My Lady," Issei said bowing, "How do I address you?"

"Grandmother works. Look kid, we don't have a lot of time. We need to convince these Oni that you didn't mean to abrogate the treaty by devising weapons on Mount Enzo. A war would do no one any good. Not even them. They know this. We know this. So let's get this over with so I can go back to my nice lodge and quiet research." She walked to the lake and started throwing tiny paper slips. Each became a stepping stone.

One by one she walked further along the lake, until she was near its center. Issei followed several steps behind. "I don't understand why this involves me."

"Issei, this mountain is the best place in the local area for a Magus. Even Western ones. Yet none have lived here for centuries. The Temple keeps the Western Church at bay, or they would be here. And that limit keeps the Western Magi out as well. What the Church can't have, they will deny to their magical brethren. But one of us would fit right in. You are about to find out why." She took four more slips of paper and placed them in the air. It opened as a door. "Come Issei."

He watched where she had departed and there was nothing on the other side. Not even a glow.

Issei Ryudo had spent a lifetime of following authority. Despite it causing him mostly trouble over the last few days, he could not change so fast. And so he followed, not knowing what to expect.

-Scene Break-

Sakura Matou

Dark Sakura had to smile. It seemed that in every personal iteration, she would always find comfort in brewing tea and serving it to others.

She blamed Shirou.

_**Why do you bother?**_

"You would never understand would you?"

_**They will betray you. Surely you can sense this! Once they know the truth…**_

"Shirou knows." Her eyes lit up, "And he loves me anyway."

_**What of your sister?**_

"What Sister did… It will cause trouble for years." She clenched her fists, "But she claimed me as her sister, at the cost of family prestige and honor. Things she values highly. She fought Brother over his actions, she…." Sakura blinked back tears.

_**You are hopeless.**_

She wiped her eyes, "The opposite actually. Now go away, I need to talk to my friends." She carried the tea out into the dining room.

Once she had been a bundle of rage and suppressed emotion. The very idea she could cry, that she could feel positive emotion, that she could feel love, had seemed impossible for her. She had been the dumping ground for all the emotional excess the regular Sakura could not handle, only now it was all bleeding together, and she was not sure where the Darker side truly lay.

For Normal Sakura had given her the reigns, had trusted her not to rampage and destroy her life. To not listen to the voice that promised power and prestige. To keep her safe and to protect her friends.

She looked over at Taiga and a smirking Ayako. They among others would do their best to protect her, even as Sakura frightened them. She would do the same for them.

Taiga was nodding in appreciation, "Yes, it is good that you have that blade. It is fitting. You have never lacked courage." She raised one finger, "But what you did tonight. That wasn't normal. Did Sakura or Emiya teach you their Western Ways?"

Sakura said softly, "And how do you know about my Western Ways, anyway, Teacher?"

Taiga looked away and was scrambling for an answer.

Ayako dryly beat her to it, "The Fujimura's used to be among the folks who protected people from magical threats along the Mion River. They even had ties to the Temple."

Sakura asked, "Issei's Temple has ties with the Yakuza?"

Taiga waved his hands, "Grandfather isn't really….."

Both Sakura and Ayako glared at her.

Taiga looked away.

Ayako continued, "No, Raiga's family was pretty badly purged after the war. His family was tight with the Army faction during the war, and well they suffered for it after. His father suicided when the Emperor surrendered. A couple of his uncles and cousins made some bad choices after the war, and the family was ruined. The man didn't have a whole lot of choices after the war. According to Father, while we would be better off without them, we could do a lot worse than having Raiga Fujimura as local obayun."

Taiga stood, "You Mitsuzuri's! Always with your prying eyes and agile tongues! Maybe my family wasn't quick enough or facile enough to earn our way into the American invader's graces. Maybe we weren't willing to spy on our own people just to get by."

Ayako stood, her face pale. "You will take those words back. This nation, no the very world is a better place because of my Grandfather, and I will not have you say ill about him."

Taiga sneered at her, "You honestly believe that just because you have a blessed blade you are my equal? You have sparred with me before." Her eyes tightened, "I have strength and skill, experience and talent, all far greater than you. With a bow you might be good. You showed some talent with a naginata before you switched to Kendo. But you are a long way before you gain even the first Dan. I am a Fifth Dan Kendoka, Mitsuzuri. You don't stand a chance."

Sakura stood, "What is wrong with you two?"

Ayako waved a hand at Sakura, keeping her eyes on Taiga, "This has been long coming. It is to be expected. My father is responsible for some of her friends and family being in jail after all. Just business. But this is the Tiger, nothing is just business with her."

Taiga drew her blade, "We can settle this now."

Ayako smirked at her, "Seriously. Do you really plan on killing me? What would your Grandfather do then? What would Emiya think?"

Sakura said quietly, "I would never forgive you. You have been a comfort for me, but I will not allow you to hurt my friend." She glared at Ayako, "Any more than I am going to let you hurt Ms. Fujimura. What is wrong with you two?"

Ayako sighed, "Both of us are unconventional traditionalists in our own way, Sakura. Both Taiga and I believe in family honor. Our families have stood in opposition for generations now. At school and in the Club, it is easy to forget. To just pretend it doesn't matter." She met Sakura's eyes with a sad smile, "But it does."

Taiga said, "A duel then?"

Ayako nodded, "With Shinai. You will probably beat the crap out of me. But we won't know until we try." She flashed a smile over at Taiga, "It will give you a better idea of my baseline to train me anyway."

"You expect me to train you after this?"

Ayako nodded, "You are the best swordswoman I know."

Taiga preened.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't understand the two of you at all."

Taiga proudly said, "Shirou would understand."

Ayako shrugged, "Yeah. It's a warrior thing, probably."

There was a commotion from the front hall. Shirou rushed in, carrying a body of a small grey-haired woman. An ashen haired woman followed, she then fretted over the first.

Shirou placed the carried woman on a table and turned her around. "Taiga, Sakura, I need a first aid kit."

Ayako handed Shirou a cup of tea, "Here. You will need this."

Taiga grabbed one of the med kits.

Sakura asked, "Where is Sister?"

Shirou said, "She is holding the line. We need to go back to get her."

There was a golden sound that rocked through the Emiya Residence.

Ayako held her sheathed blade and wryly said, "Ready as I will ever be, I guess."

Sakura turned, "Sister needs help."

Shirou grabbed Taiga and said, "This girl is Kiritsugu's daughter. Protect her with your life. We WILL be back."

Ayako asked, "Not going to stop us?"

Shirou said, "I might need the help. Just be careful. None of us, not even myself, can stand directly against a Servant."

Ayako smirked and winked at Sakura, "If you are sure."

Sakura pulled in her magic. Once upon a time she had been ashamed of the need for being in a state of low level arousal to call up her magic. At the moment she didn't mind, leering slightly at Shirou as he ran in front of her. His reinforced body quickly out pacing her.

She quickly cast an aria of Reinforcement. It was one she had played around with at school, one not based on her element, but pure physical magic.

_**Wind causes flowers to dance on the wind,**_

_**On Altered tree they merely chime,**_

_**Cherry Blossoms of Steel.**_

She smiled as she felt the magic pour into her. Ayako was pacing her. It felt good to have her friend at her side. Both maybe a little less human than they had once assumed.

But they were friends and allies and their enemies would falter and fail before them!

Or so she hoped.

-Scene Break—

Arturia Pendragon-

Arturia raced to help Roland in his fight against the Masterless Berserker. Everything the monster did now was simple pointless devastation. Already there were several damaged homes and businesses.

Roland was moving quickly, trying to steer Berserker away from the houses in the area.

Arturia analyzed the situation. Her lack of armor was a serious problem. Even with the boost it gave her in speed, meant any wound she took could be fatal. But she could not just stand here and let Roland take a beating.

Roland called out, "Any day now Rider."

Arturia nodded. She had an idea. "Wolf pack tactics." She attacked Berserker's flanks, nearly getting killed for the trouble.

But she could see the flow of the battle change. Roland was using her attacks to control the flow of the battle and to set up Berserker for a major attack. Probably with his Noble Phantasm.

All Arturia could hope for was that Godhand wouldn't be active without a Master. Or weak enough that a few solid hits would permanently kill this monster. Even without a Master he was ridiculously strong and insanely fast.

The three Servants fought in zone that had the ferocity and deadliness of a tornado.

There were ancient tactics to fighting a giant, similar in many ways to that of dogs fighting a bear. In a single fight, you simply prayed you got lucky. The Giant could focus on simply you and usually that meant a dead human. But add the second person and things changed. The odds became much closer to even, perhaps even favoring the humans.

It all depended on the skill of those involved, and whether anyone made any mistakes. Say trusting one's shield a bit too much.

Roland took a solid blow to the shield arm. Not entirely direct, or the arm would have been torn off, shield and all. But solid enough to shatter the shield and the arm it was attached to.

Arturia counterattacked furiously. It was the only thing that saved Roland from the follow up blow.

Perhaps a normal battle would have been decided here. Roland badly wounded would have retreated, and Arturia would be forced to simply skirmish and mitigate Berserker's damage to the surroundings, until she too was wounded or killed.

But this was not a normal battle, and these were not normal warriors. As Arturia led Berserker away from the crippled Saber, she heard Roland call out, "For God and for Glory! DURANDAL!" And with his single good arm, he swung his blade in a diagonal arc, holy fire erupting in wave of power strong enough to rip apart solid stone.

Arturia watched as Berserker was cut in half. A panting Roland, placed on foot on the giant's shoulder and said, "Thanks for the assist."

She smiled at him, "Assist? Sure you may have landed the killing blow, but without me you would be dead."

"Well, maybe. But still it was my blade that…."

Golden light began to flicker along the bisected body and the two halves began to reknit.

Berserker began to stir once more.

Arturia looked down and began to dissolve Invisible Air. Every slash she had made with Invisible Air had done very little to Berserker. It would take Excalibur to beat him. "Ware, he rises again!"

Roland leapt away, "That is just not fair." He paused, "Something is wrong with Rin, her magic isn't supporting me fully."

Berserker stood up and roared.

Arturia stood there, wind whipping around her, her blade beginning to show its true golden nature. "Go to your Master. I can hold him here for a minute or two."

Roland nodded, "I will be right back."

And Berserker and Arturia began another round of the fight. Arturia was able, just barely to keep out of Berserker's grasp. He seemed to be slowing, or maybe wounded from Roland's major attack.

Arturia was certain she could kill him if she only could have a moment to charge Excalibur. But Berserker kept pressing her.

Until he suddenly stopped.

ENKIDU

Chains appeared out of now where and wrapped themselves around Berserker.

"No need for pointless heroics, my darling Arturia. I, Gilgamesh, your adoring husband, have come to save you from your peril."

Arturia hissed, "Archer? But how? It has been ten years!"

Gilgamesh posed on a lamp post, "And you remember somehow, don't you? Where did we leave off before your Master stole your reward? One that I will grant you willingly, if you will only consent to be my wife."

"Never! I have no desire to be another gilded possession in your collection. I am myself, and I. WILL NOT. BE OWNED!" She held up Excalibur and began to charge it.

Gilgamesh didn't give her enough time. Blade after blade rained down upon her. And without her armor, some of the near hits began to wear on her.

She needed to rethink her current tactics. She was fighting him like she had last war, when she had been Saber. But this body, for good or ill, wasn't a Saber. It was not as strong or as tough. But it was faster and more agile. She would have to compensate somehow, or he would wear her down.

Her instincts saved her leg, if not her positioning. She was tossed about like a ragdoll in the explosion of yet another blade launched from the Gates of Babylon.

There was a beautiful golden sound that came from behind her. A horn of some sort?

Arturia struggled to survive under the never ending onslaught. Gilgamesh had gained wisdom and fired his prizes faster and in greater volume. He wasn't playing with her; or rather he wasn't as contemptuous as he had been.

Soon she would be too tired to fight back.

And he would take her.

Would he simply rape her and leave her body to die? Or did he have some Babylonian magic that would make her into his willing concubine? Arturia didn't know. Normal magic she knew would fail against her still strong Magic Resistance, but Gilgamesh had too much, always had something more, that you simply could not be sure that he didn't have some method to corrupt her.

Arturia had very little let to her. Her kingdom had fallen. Her life was mere seconds from death in her real life. And her only true hope to save her kingdom would mean the person that she knew would never truly exist. She would exist only as an entity fighting forever for the World.

All for the sake of the people who had trusted her to make them safe, to keep the peace, even if they never understood her, even if she never let herself be understood. She had sworn an oath. She had done everything she could to make sure she had fulfilled it. This little bit was the last she could do. To give her people a better chance under a better leader.

All she had left was who and what she was. Her honor. Her chivalry. Her sense of self. The thought that someone might be able to take that from her…..

She would rather die.

So she began to overpower Excalibur. It would explode, its force not released as a line of holy light, but rather as a globe, perhaps as large as a quarter mile? Maybe larger?

Enough to kill Gilgamesh. That would be her service to the world.

Her last service.

And the rain of swords stopped.

Shirou stood above her, glaring at Gilgamesh. "How could you? Don't you know what this is? How precious and ancient a blade? How can you be so callous as to simply toss it away like some worn penny?"

Gilgamesh flicked his wrist and a half dozen blades leapt in flight.

Shirou was breathing heavily, but one by one each of the blades disappeared from the air and for a fleeting moment rested in his palms. Shirou called up haltingly, "Don't you have any honor at all? Each of those is priceless. If you wish to wield them, wield them. Honor their existence by using the for what they were made for."

Gilgamesh called down to Arturia, "He is your Master?"

"I am proud to call him so."

"I am not done with you, Wife. You will bow to me, you will be mine. Killing him would only complicate things now."

And Gilgamesh disappeared.

Shirou slumped and landed on his knees.

Arturia moved to catch him.

He smiled at her, "Glad I got here in time." And he fell unconscious.

Ayako and Sakura came to the clearing, Sakura helping a hurt Rin.

Rin asked shakily, "Did we at least win?"

Arturia shook her head. "Things have just become more complicated."

And they retreated to the Emiya estate.

-End Part—

A/n- Hard Chapter. Hopefully the next will be faster. Hope you guys enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

An Opportunity of Fate part 19

CG Emiya-

Emiya watched as his younger counterpart slipped to the ground, exhausted from absorbing multiple blades. "Well that wasn't too bad for a first meeting. He didn't die."

Alaya was less pleased. _**"It should be over. Shirou Emiya was made with the nature and potential to defeat that man." **_She stared at Emiya_**, "Not in strength, very few can equal Gilgamesh in power. No, by chance he was reborn with a fundamental concept that was inimical to the King of Heroes. He was to be a natural nemesis to the King of Heroes, a man of nothing to counter the man who possessed everything."**_ She stepped up to him, her face grim. _**"That along with his crushing hubris is enough to eliminate Gilgamesh. And now?"**_

Emiya backed up just a little. It wasn't like he was intimidated by her or anything….

Who was he fooling? This wasn't Rin. This was Alaya. The concentrated Will of Mankind to Survive at all cost. She could crush him like a bug. She could make him suffer a fate worse than death itself.

Which on retrospect, she had. But it could be worse. Both of them knew that. Both he and Alaya KNEW that she could make him suffer. The penalty for failing his current task here? That was minor. Killing all whom he had ever cared for?

Minor. She could make him SUFFER.

_**"You have had access to the boy for years. He could have learned so much from you."**_ She pointed at the collapsed Shirou, now being carried by Arturia. _**"Already he has enough magic potential to manifest his Reality Marble without harm. He is without a doubt a better Magus than you ever were. You were in good physical shape, he is in excellent shape. I have stood by and watched because I believed at some point you would step in and finish the work you have started. That you would gift him some of you immense stock of blades. That you would show him how to manifest his gift. That you would teach him how to defeat his enemies.**_"

"Haven't I done just that? I gave him a background that would allow him to fight. I gave him access to Rin so he would have those magical skills. All those things are due to changes I wrought."

In Rin's coldest tones she continued to argue, _**"Perhaps. But you could have altered his dreams. You could have filled his memories. You could have simply talked to him, shared your wisdom."**_ Pause. _**"Such that it is,"**_ She shook her head, "_**I thought you had given it up. I thought you had finally embraced your dream, despite the pain it causes. That you had finally reconciled the beauty of your desire with the reality of what it entails."**_ She sighed and looked away.

"I stand by my decisions. These kids are more prepared than they ever have been before. Shirou actually has useful skills this time, rather than beginners luck. They are working together and…"

Alaya interrupted him, a hand over his mouth stifling anything he might say. _**"You could have done so much more, Emiya. But you hate yourself too much. She warned me. She told me it was so. That even your losing a fight to yourself, that accepting that while your dream cost you far more than it ever gave you, there was still beauty…. She warned me that you would still hate yourself."**_

Emiya found he could not move. He could only watch his eternal mistress. She still held the body of Rin Tohsaka, but there was little doubt who was really inhabiting the body.

She smiled sadly at him, _**"You have succeeded in so much with this world. Enough that Shirou no longer being the perfect foil for Gilgamesh, there is still a chance that they City of Fuyuki can still be saved. Hope remains that the Grail might no unleash hell upon mankind."** _She close her eyes and when they opened there was anger, _**"But you had an opportunity to shape one of the combatants in such a way that Gilgamesh would have fallen before he realized that he needed to put up a fight. And yet because of personal issues you neglected it. You dealt with it at the margins and simply let Shirou develop as the world availed him. And he did develop. He has some use. But he is no longer YOU. His fate and that of his friends has been altered by this, and it has yet to be determined if this will mean good or ill for the world as a whole."**_

She stopped and stared at the Unlimited Blade Works that surrounded them. At the massive gears, the cold mist that stretched to the horizon, the bright setting sun piercing through the mists to provide the beautiful sunset. Swords stretched to the horizon. _**"He is not you. Not anymore. His reality marble exists. It is like unto yours. But…. This world would horrify him. No honor. No glory."**_

He was a young fool. That was what Emiya thought.

Alaya smiled. _**"I will give him to her. She has already made some minor steps, some minor aids when he needed them. I don't know if her plan will bear fruit, but you certainly will not be able to affect him now."**_ Her smile became vicious._** "And what to do with you? You have failed me after all, if not by a large margin."**_

Emiya waited for his punishment.

_**"Memories. I wonder if you truly understand yourself. If the barrier we use to keep your soul from abrading from too much memory doesn't jade you as well. Perhaps if I let you truly feel a few lives, just a few weeks of each of them, say the length of the Grail War."** _She was positively beaming now, her blue eyes alight with pleasure, _**"I know. Several variations of your appearances in the Grail War, including the one you impressed me so. And my dearest Emiya? You will experience them as both yourself and the young Shirou."**_

CG Emiya began to feel the memories crystalize in his mind, as they became real for him. As he began to remember and re-experience several weeks. He fell to his knees in a whimper.

Alaya said fondly, _**"I will be back in a little while you have your little trip down memory lane."**_ She shimmered from view.

And Emiya remembered.

-Scene Break—

Luvia Edelfelt

Luvia was a little drunk. But simple intoxication no longer was enough for her. She needed action, excitement. She looked around the room, the nice quite pub style bar.

Not a chance. Absolutely zero chance of a brawl.

Luvia Edelfelt was a magus. And she was proud of it too. She was accomplished in several fields, and given her families pedigree, she was also combat trained.

Tonight had been the first time she had been in an unstructured magical conflict. And the risk of death had been there. She had stood up to the test, had held her ground. She might not have covered herself in glory, but in retrospect her heart hadn't really been in killing Cassandra.

It was dangerous and stupid to get into mortal style conflicts when there was nothing on the line. It made her nervous and itchy. It made her want to indulge in some safer violence, something that was dangerous enough to make her heart skip, but that was less likely to have her end up missing key organs.

Luvia finished her drink and waved over to the bartender.

He was a serious eyed man, "Do you need me to call a cab for you?"

She smiled at him, "I will be fine." And she left to find a more exciting bar.

-Scene Break—

Sakura Matou-

Sakura stared at the sleeping Shirou. With all of the magi in the house, they had determined that Shirou had collapsed to simple exhaustion.

How he had managed to stop those falling blades remained unknown, but it must have been something instinctual to him, as Rin had never heard of such a spell. Nor had Shirou voiced an aria. And while it was second nature for a magus to keep their magic a secret, most of what Shirou could do was so basic that he didn't hide it from Sakura, let alone Rin.

Canceling out another's projection wasn't unknown, but it was typically more elaborate. To cancel even a simple projected item you had to be able to know what it was you were dispelling, and where the lines of magic supported the temporary existence of the item. Projection was so common that there were many styles and variations to its use, each requiring a slightly different pattern to upkeep the object. A large enough prana burst could disrupt them of course, like it could most spells, but with projections why bother?

But from Rider's descriptions, those swords Gilgamesh tossed were very dangerous. And not simple projections but real weapons taken from an endless vault he possessed called Gates of Babylon. If they were real…. Then what Shirou had done was impossible. Real items couldn't be dispelled with a prana burst, you would have to actually destroy or deflect the item.

Unless…

Unless his gift with projection also left him the ability to unmake items?

Sakura shivered. No. That would be akin to magic. And while his skills at Gradation Air were uncommonly good, they were nothing like what would be required of the First Magic.

No, there had to be some middle ground that he had found. Some skill he had built by sheer determination and hard work. Sakura laughed. And lots of house repairs. Maybe Rin would let her borrow him to help fix up some of the Matou mansion? There were spots he could never be allowed to see, but the Tohsaka mansion was in better shape than it had been when she had been growing up there.

She looked down at her valiant friend, a man she wanted to call lover. A man she desperately wanted. Wanted badly enough that she was even willing to share him, if only to have some of him to herself.

But she knew Rin. Even this new caring Rin, her loving sister, would have problems sharing. She always had. She had always been number one. First. The one their father had planned on training. The one their father had kept.

And her mother had allowed it. Had allowed the disparity, even as she tried to keep the peace.

Her mother had not been a strong woman.

Not like Rin.

"Or like me." Sakura said softly.

The Voice didn't talk to her. Even as Sakura buried her resentment at her sister's luck. It had given up.

She spoke to it, "I will not fall. I will accept my own darkness into myself and be myself. I will not be Dark Sakura or Light Sakura. I will be simply Sakura. I am cursed and vile and despoiled and yet they still love me." She hugged herself. "They love me."

"Eh, Sakura? What are you doing still up?" Asked Rin in a tired voice.

Sakura turned to face Rin, "Sister? I was just looking in on Shirou."

Rin moved beside her. "And?"

"He will be fine. Sleeping." Sakura's voice turned wistful, "I wonder if he is dreaming." She couldn't help a small blush, "Hopefully of me."

"Hrmph."

Sakura looked over at her sister, "Or you." She laughed wickedly, "Or both of us, together." She continued to snicker at the expression on Rin's face. At the expanding blush. A part of her was horrified that she had just said that, but the dominant personality in control WAS the side she usually tried to hide.

Just because she usually acted prim and proper didn't mean her thoughts always were. Sakura smiled up at her sister's blush. Rin was a virgin, there was little doubt. Shirou almost certainly as well.

Considering how much time the two spent together, and their obvious chemistry…. Well rumor had it they were already a couple. But that was just rumor. Sakura knew the two of them well and would be able to catch any cover-up quite quickly.

Not that she would mind all that much. She was after all willing to share Shirou. "What are we going to do about him?"

Rin looked at her and then at Shirou. "Him? What do you mean?"

Sakura laughed, "Don't even try to play stupid RIn…."

"Stupid? I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Dancing around the issue isn't going to do any good. I love Shirou. You love Shirou. Shirou loves us both. So what do we do?"

Rin looked away, "Is this truly something we should be talking about over his unconscious body?"

Sakura laughed wryly, "Why not? It beats the dinner table in front of all our friends. Or say a large crowd of our fellow students at school."

Rin winced, "I am sorry about that. But he just was so smug and I was so angry and…."

Sakura sighed, "The whole school? That I was raped by my brother? Repeatedly?" She tilted her head to the side, "Of course you did admit we were siblings. And something how it was a mark against Tohsaka family honor. Honestly I didn't think you would ever utter those words. You are proud of the family name after all."

Rin grimaced, "Yes but it was true. And I am willing to admit we are sisters. If ever you want to rejoin or take the Tohsaka name, let me know and I will have lawyers begin the paper work."

Sakura sighed, "Part of me would love that, you know. To pretend it never happened. To go back to living at the Tohsaka estate and try to live a normal live." She touched Rin's arm, "But it did happen. I have been traumatized, more than you likely know. More than I want you to know." She was quiet for a moment, "I have paid for the right to be a Matou. I might hate the old man, I might want to make changes to how the family magic is taught, but there is value underneath what Grandfather has sullied."

Rin shuddered, "Absorption and Binding unto oneself? Isn't that what you said the Matou magic was?"

Sakura nodded, "Well yes. But it wasn't developed with combat in mind. It is the study of life if you will, from the most basic state. We know that we derive nutrition from food, from plants and animals. We know that it provides us energy, not only physically, but also allows us to accumulate enough od to emulate magecraft. Why? Why does all life have dependence on other life to provide it with energy? The Matou magic is more than a method to provide my grandfather a vampiric style of immortality." She smoothed her hair to the side, "And I will see it restored to such."

Rin said wonderingly, "You truly are a magus. I knew that you practiced, that you studied. But, I never knew."

Sakura grinned at her, "I have every reason to hate magic. If I hadn't heard that musical note, if I hadn't met Ayako and felt the need to learn. Well I never would have studied in Grandfather's library. I never would have known what all this magic was for, what the crest painfully engraved into my flesh was for." She tightened her eyes, "Now don't let this come between us. Our magics, well to be honest are too different to really matter much to the other. After this war is over, I would be more than willing to share my library with you, if you will share yours with me."

Rin looked away, "I, I am not good at sharing."

Sakura dryly said, "Trust me I remember. Toys, candy, attention, all belonged to the great Rin."

"Hey! I am serious here. I mean maybe, and I mean maybe I would be willing to share some of my library, but Shirou is a bit much don't you think? I mean how could two people share a guy? It just doesn't work. It isn't done. It, I…." Rin trailed off, her eyes closed.

Sakura nodded, "Sharing him would be the hardest thing. But with you, and you alone, I am willing to share. Or wait if I must. Let you have him first. But Rin, I beg of you not to take him away from me. To keep him solely for yourself. I promise to do the same. If I must I can find physical relief elsewhere. But to lose him entirely…" She looked down, "I think I would go insane, RIn. And that would be a very bad thing."

Rin held her, "Sakura."

Sakura pushed her gently back and said, "You need to hear this. Both as my sister and also as the Second Owner of Fuyuki City." Sakura took a deep breath. "Rin. I am a monster. Or perhaps I should say I am close to being one."

Rin recoiled as if shocked, "Sakura?"

"There are creatures inside of me, etching my Crest, adding to my power day by day. But it is not just prana they consume. They also require other chemicals from me. If I were a man they would try to consume some of my motive neurotransmitters. But as a female, they prefer to consume a cocktail of chemicals surrounding arousal, sexual activity, and orgasm. When Shinji was raping me, he was in a sense helping me. Keeping me sane. And you know the hardest part about it is that I enjoyed it. Even as I hated every moment, even as I wanted to end my own life, it was pleasurable." Sakura whimpered, "Not that I can end my life now."

Rin was pressed against the wall, staring at her sister.

Sakura looked around the room for something anything she could cut herself with. Blade happy Shirou did not disappoint. A fancy folding knife Kiritsugu had given him for a birthday rested nearby. Before Rin could stop her, Sakura moved for the knife and slit her wrists.

Rin rushed over to stop Sakura, "Why would you do this? WHY?"

Sakura made a shadow cloth to catch the falling blood. "Calm down Rin. You know how effective a Crest is supposed to be at preserving its bearer's life. Oh, that hurts." She moved Rin's hands from where the cut had been and rubbed the cloth to remove the blood. "Grandfather is much worse. If ever you or Shirou plan to attack him, you will need something different to defeat him. Attack him at his concept or some mystery that attacks all of him at once."

Rin stared at Sakura's unblemished flesh.

Sakura continued, "Oh, where was I? Yes sex. Rin, I need sex. On a regular basis. Because those are not the only way I can keep those parasites happy Rin. It is the easiest way. But not the only way." She sighed. "The other requires me to consume another human being. Not so much physically, although I believe my Grandfather does indeed need to do so on a fairly regular basis, so I might reach that point. Me I consume the elements that connect the body to the soul. An aspect of my affinity with Imaginary Numbers I suppose."

RIn looked between Sakura and Shirou.

Sakura nodded, "That would be preferable. I would like to choose who I sleep with for a change. But this doesn't have to be a permanent thing. I love you both and would be willing to accept whatever is needed to make this work. If necessary I will find another outlet. But within a few days I will need someone. Or I will kill."

"Have you, have you…."

Sakura nodded, "Six so far. All of whom I have made sure were valid targets." She grinned violently, "I do so have a dim view on sexual predators." She looked down, "I have already talked with Rider about this, and she had promised to protect Shirou from me if necessary. To kill if she must. I would ask of you the same."

Rin looked coldly at her. "Are you finished?"

"Um, I guess."

"So. Severe alterations to your body from your training. Risk of turning into some sort of soul sucking monster if you don't have sex on a regular basis. Preferably from Shirou here."

Sakura looked down, "It doesn't have to be Shirou. I would just like it to be. Assuming he was willing of course."

Rin sarcastically stated, "Somehow I doubt that will be a problem. Even I think you are hot."

Sakura looked up at her sister, "Why Rin, I didn't think you had noticed. You aren't bad yourself," Sakura looked her sister up and down. "Although you would look better if you simply let your hair down."

Rin looked away, "I didn't mean it like that. Stop it Sakura! Don't look at me that way! It's creepy."

Sakura laughed, "You started it. I just want Shirou. Although I did state that I am willing to share, "She finished dryly, "I just didn't think it would be in QUITE that way."

"Oh, be quiet. As for the rest… Well we will find a way. A way to fix you. Or if that isn't possible, then a way to keep it under control."

Sakura looked up at RIn. "And if I become a monster."

Rin's eyes flashed, "Not an acceptable situation."

"But…."

"NOT acceptable. We will find a way. I will not lose my sister to this. Not to this. If I have to tear reality asunder to make it so, I will find a way. The rest are just complications that will be dealt with. Do you hear me, Sakura. Don't give up. Never give up. If Shirou has given me one thing for all that I have given him, it is that. To not give up."

Sakura smiled and grasped Rin's hand, "Our stupid, stubborn Shirou."

Rin stood stiffly, "'Our Shirou?'" She nodded her head, "I guess for now, I guess that will have to do."

There was the sound of a voice clearing behind them. Ilya was standing, Sella supporting her. "How is Shirou?"

Sakura said quietly, "Resting. He should be fine. He is tougher than he looks."

Ilya snorted. "He should be, considering what he carries."

Rin asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know that Shirou's Servant is the same that KIritsugu summoned, right?" She laughed lightly, "Who would think that King Arthur could be such a cute girl?"

Rin and Sakura exchanged glances. Sakura asked, "You know who Rider is?"

Ilya said softly, "I remember her. I remember her with mother, they got along so well." She laughed, "Kiritsugu, well he tried but he treated her, well like a thing. Cold." She paused. "I had never seen him act like that before. And then they all left me." She looked up, her mouth wry, but her eyes full of unshed tears, "They promised. Kiritsugu PROMISED. But he never came back. He…" She took a deep breath. "This isn't really the time to argue about this. I would need to conduct a few tests, but I believe he bears Avalon. As long as Rider is near, he should heal from almost any wound. If given to her, well she would be invincible."

Rin stood there in shock.

Sakura walked over and grabbed Ilya by the collar. "You can never tell him this. He is already reckless enough. If he thought he could do something insanely dangerous and survive…. There would be no limit to what he would do."

Rin nodded, "Please. He is already too reckless." She looked down at Shirou, "It is like he doesn't consider himself important enough to protect. Like we are more important than he is."

Ilya nodded weakly, "He took bullets for me. And, and he came for me. I needed him." She was crying. "And he was actually there."

Sella sighed and supported Ilya, "Touching as this all is, shouldn't we leave to let the boy get some rest? Even if he is in dream state he will note our presence."

Rin said softly, "But if he cares for us, wouldn't he prefer if we were near?"

Sella tilted her head to the side, "Perhaps. But it would still deny him needed rest. Mistress also needs some sleep. And I believe you mentioned some task you would need to accomplish tomorrow."

Sakura shook her head, "The school. I had almost forgotten about it. What are we going to do Sister? We haven't made plans or prepared."

Rin took a deep breath and her face regained its usual serene confidence. "We will need to wake early to prepare." She looked over at Shirou, "Sakura, breakfast?"

Sakura laughed, "No problem. Western style I suppose for all our western visitors. Are you going to need coffee Rin? Or just tea?"

Rin began to leave Shirou's room, "Does the barbarian even stock civilized brands or is it still Lipton?"

Sakura laughed, "You will get your tea." She turned to face Sella, "Will you be joining us for breakfast? I can leave some made for you, or you may use the kitchen after we leave."

Ilya's reddish brown eyes tightened, "We will be there tomorrow. Wake us. I will support you. My Servant has been stolen from me, but I am still strong." She looked up at Sella, "For Leysritt!"

Sella rolled her eyes. "Very well Mistress. You will need to rest." She began to move an annoyed Ilya toward the room she had been given in the Guest wing. She looked at Rin and Sakura, "Tomorrow we will need to go back to the Castle to secure supplies." She blinked a couple of times, "I am aware of the Boundary Field surrounding this estate. Security only, passive, quite good actually. Limited, but well…"

Ilya, Sakura and Rin stared at her.

Sella blushed, "Are you aware that you have an active Elemental inside the boundaries? It has not triggered the alarm, so I assume it is friendly. But an Elemental wandering without constraints…. Isn't that risky?"

Sakura sighed, "That would be Ayako. You are not allowed to harm, experiment, or cast spells at her. She is my friend, and I will EAT you if you cross me in this."

Rin looked at Sakura, "Ayako? As in OUR Ayako?"

Sakura nodded, "It has been a long day. Come on, I will share it with you over a nice cup of tea."

Ilya looked up at Sella. "Please?"

Sella looked down, "You are still recovering from a stab wound, and feedback from all of your contracts and Familiars being cut. You need sleep. And you will get it." She turned to face Rin and Sakura again, "We will meet again tomorrow."

And she left.

Rin looked over at her, "Ayako?"

"Come on. I will tell you the whole story. Hopefully you will have enough time to get an hour of two of sleep."

"But that is impossible. I have known her for years. She has always seemed so, so normal."

"As Issei says, 'Power calls to power.'"

They were almost to the kitchen when Rin turned and said quietly, "Issei said that? What is he some sort of hidden Magus? A shape shifting demon? Is anyone we know normal?"

Sakura laughed softly, "I don't know Rin. I have a feeling that if we know them, if we pull them into our circle, they wouldn't stay normal for long."

Rin sat down and looked sad.

Sakura went into the kitchen and made some tea,

They talked for some time.

-Scene Break—

Ayako MItsuzuri-

Ayako shot another arrow into the target. Sakura was right, this really did relieve some tension. No wonder Shirou used it so much.

Of course, this was one of those things she always kept rediscovering. Maybe she could convince her Dad to dedicate a portion of their backyard to Archery?

Nah. He was too proud of his garden. It was the best on the block.

She froze. How much of that was his hard work. And how much of it was her mother.

What exactly could her mother do, anyway? From the little she had been able to figure out about her own gift was that it involved probability somehow.

She shook her head, no wonder her mother had pushed math on her. Or maybe…..

Ayako just didn't know. What had her mother taught her to prepare her for the unlikely event she found out about her heritage? And what had been given to her to lead her away from that potential disaster?

Because now that she knew, there was no going back. All those tiny hunches, all those strange sensations, like she could FEEL things happening around her. So easy to ignore when she thought she was normal. So easy to pretend it was just an average person's wish to have some special hidden gift.

She had shot more than a dozen arrows at the target. All of them had been perfect shots. All of them.

The only person she knew who could shoot like that was Shirou. And he truly was some freaky Zen style master with the bow.

She wasn't. She knew she wasn't. She was close. But the world was too full for her to ignore. It wasn't that it distracted her, but when she tried to empty her mind she would just find herself feeling a deeper connection to everything around her. She had persevered, sometimes gaining enough emptiness to think she had finally cracked it. Other times she had simply used her keen eye and athleticism carry her where her mental discipline broke down.

Most people couldn't tell the difference.

But now…. Now things were different. That static that had kept her from a perfect harmony with the target was the world itself. She couldn't really find words to explain it, but she partly understood it herself. When the arrow was loosed there were countless possibilities. And just a tiny bit of effort she could change them. She could make a shot that would be close be dead on.

She couldn't make something that was a total failure work. If she shot away from the target, she couldn't redirect it. She couldn't feel a pathway to that possibility at all.

The pathways were the key. And now that she knew that they were there she couldn't avoid them. She used them without thinking. She didn't know if she could focus and use them better. Her mother could. Her mother had made the most bizarre situations happen.

But then her mother was half-elemental, Ayako was only a quarter. Maybe that made a difference. A tiny voice in her said no. That the blood flowed as it flowed.

And in her it was strong.

In truth, she was frightened.

To the side there was a brief flash of light. Ayako turned an sighed. It was just Issei.

Issei looked grim. He usually did to some degree, but this wasn't his usual stoic self. This was somehow different, "So. You had a tough night I hear."

She tucked a bit of hair behind her head, "I survived. I need to think some things through, but later we can talk about it. But enough of that, why are you here?"

Issei nodded, "I would like that. To talk I mean. As for why I am here, well I have been evicted from Mount Enzo and the Temple."

Ayako felt as the blood left her cheeks, "Because, because of me? Because of us? Your father would…."

Issei placed a placating hand, "No, Ayako. It was not his fault."

Ayako felt a bit of satisfaction and pride. He had remembered. He was calling her by name. But still she was angry for his sake, "Then why? What kind of father would do that?"

Issei said dryly, "One without a choice. He didn't evict me as my father, but rather as High Priest. Apparently my living that was abrogating a treaty with the local Oni clans."

She couldn't help it. This was just the last straw. Her lover had been evicted from his childhood home because of a treaty between the local Temple and the Oni? She began to laugh.

And she couldn't stop. Her world had gone completely insane. She was going to wake up. MInori would hassle her about not being quick enough in the bathroom. It would be a normal day.

Only.

This was real.

This was her life.

She wasn't human.

Her friends were all Wizards or Mages or Magicians or whatever they liked to call themselves. Her lover was a man who had been on the fast track to be a monk who dabbled in magic himself.

Magic was real.

She could feel Issei trying to calm her down. Could see his worry.

But couldn't he see how insane all this was? Why wasn't he laughing too? What wasn't everyone laughing?

The world itself. Why wasn't it laughing? Truly the world should laugh too.

So she began to reach among the possibilities. The strands, the pathways were too short for her to reach far, in time or in space. But by multiple small scale iterations she could enforce changes on a large scale.

She reached to the sky and began to cause a small change in the local weather. All possible. All small. But done in such a way as to increase a greater probability of greater future effects.

Again.

Again.

Soon the world would laugh with her.

She stopped as her laugher was smothered by Issei kissing her. Her whimsical notions shifted. Kissing him was much more pleasurable. All around her she could feel the possibilities.

She felt as the chill wind pushed past them, wind she had called, but now they pressed close together for warmth. Her laughter was gone now, her giddiness fading. She drank in the deep solidness that was Issei. "Thank you."

Issei backed away and cleaned his glasses, "Better?"

"Better."

"Do you trust me Ayako?"

Ayako simply nodded.

Issei sighed, "Today was hard. Tomorrow will be hard as well. I was told by Grandmother that you will do best if you trust your instincts tomorrow. Even if they seem counter productive."

"Instincts. Like what just nearly happened here?"

"Yes." He looked down, "My fate will be as harsh." He looked back up at her, "Tell me, Ayako. Is it acceptable to kill someone, in cold blood, if killing them will save others?"

Ayako's eyes widened, "Issei!"

He smiled sadly, "Tomorrow I will face that choice. And it will guide my fate. Just as you following your instincts will teach you how to be yourself. Her words. Not mine."

"Who is this Grandmother?"

Issei sighed, "She is the head of the local Japanese Magic Society, although I don't really know what they call themselves. I have heard of her. I even met her once when I was a child. She is powerful, but in different ways than our friends. She and the Oni caught the rhythms of my mage work when I was constructing these wooden charms. They didn't care about the paper. Too weak. Too diffuse." He looked at the wooden charm he had carved for himself, "These they saw as just a beginning. Obviously I could channel Mount Enzo's powers, just like the smith-monks of the past, and so I was in violation of the treaty. I can visit. I can participate in some of the rituals. But I can't stay, nor can I make anything there."

"You are kidding."

"I wish I were. We went to some odd meeting place. Our end was at the center of the Lake on Mount Enzo. I have no clue how it worked. The Oni… well they didn't look like monsters any more than Grandmother looked like a powerful magus. But I could tell. Some of them were human. Some of them were not. The girl who led the other delegation, she was young, maybe early twenties? Blue eyes, black hair. Pretty. Reminded me a bit of Rin, and that Rin-ness of hers that annoys me so much." He adjusted his glasses and closed his eyes, "But underneath she was a monster. I don't think it was in control of her. I think the girl was in control, but the monster inside her." He looked at Ayako, "It was so strong. And I could feel that it was inimical to normal human life." He shivered slightly, "I don't know what it could do, but it saw me as food."

Ayako said quietly, "And the girl her self?"

"Seemed pleasant. Tough. Knew her business. Said she might contact me after high school. She admired my work and there were things I might be able to make that would be of use to her." He rolled his eyes, "Grandmother said the same thing. If I attend her estate once a month she will provide training and help me with tuition to a college of my choice."

Ayako whistled, "Two job offers and an eviction. Quite the day."

Issei nodded and then looked up at the dark sky, the winds Ayako had called up had died down, and the sky was beginning to clear. "We should get some sleep. Good night Ayako."

Ayako grabbed his arm. "I am not ready to do anything much at the moment. But." She looked at him with a sad smile, "It really has been a long day. Can you come with me? And hold me."

Issei looked to the main house. "We really shouldn't do anything to bring dishonor to the Emiya."

"Please Issei."

Issei looked down. He muttered something under his breath. He looked up at her and smiled, his palm reached for hers and intertwining his fingers with hers. "It would be nice to not be alone."

Ayako led him to her room. And together they slept.

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou was standing next to the anvil that was on a hill above the proving grounds. It was where he learned to understand the newest additions to the proving grounds below.

In his hands he caressed a short blade, little longer than a dagger. It had a name, an ancient and powerful name. But it was in a language that he could not speak.

The blade he held was one of the first blades ever forged, from near the dawn of mankind. The metal it was made from was unknown by modern scholars. Orihalcon Yes that was its name. It was one of the metals that Durandal had been forged from.

The blade had a purpose and a skill, but he couldn't fully grasp it. But it would come. In time it would join all the other blades he had found and honored on the proving grounds. He doubted he would live long enough, but he hoped he could salvage and honor a majority of the blades of wonder that still existed in the world.

Perhaps.

He wandered down the hill, looking for a stand to properly set the new blade in. How the previous owner had treated the blade was a disgrace. There were weapons that had been designed to be tossed. Weapons that were made for distance combat. Swords were not those weapons. TO fling such treasures…..

Shirou sighed. He was always alone here. Sometimes he thought he caught a glance of a woman, but it was only his imagination. The same imagination that made him bring Rin or Sakura here.

Shirou couldn't help but smile. He loved both of them. Choosing would be hard, but he hoped that he would still be able to be friends. To be able to have them in his life. To imagine either one of them gone for good was too horrible to contemplate.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps. A woman was indeed here. She was not tall, nor particularly old. Perhaps a trace older than Taiga. Her eyes were a deep grey and her hair a burnished white.

She wore a white dress mixed with armor. At her side was a magnificent blade held in an incredibly extravagant scabbard.

Both of them sung to his soul. And both he would never truly possess. Not in the way he possessed the other blades on the proving grounds. Both of them were made from concepts and materials he did not fully understand.

He knew them, although he hesitated to name them aloud. "Who are you?"

"It is glad to finally be able to greet you in person, Shirou. I have followed your life for many years, but my involvement has been limited." She smiled, and for just a moment there was a trace of green in her eyes, "My name is Counter Guardian Pendragon. And I will be your teacher."

End Part.

A/N- Eh. No promises. I will try to get the part out as fast as I can. I have been looking forward to some of the next few scenes forever. Hopefully they will not disappoint. Wish me luck, as I shall wish the same to all of you as well.

Thank you so much for reading!

And if you have comments or questions please let me know.


	20. Chapter 20

An Opportunity of Fate part 20

Luvia Edelfeldt-

Luvia knew that she was intoxicated. She was not completely smashed. Not yet. Her mind was still working.

Sort of.

Enough to get them alive out of that bar. It had gone so well, their partnership. She had found him almost immediately in a bar by the docks. The sort she wouldn't be caught dead in in London. Much too low brow.

In London she was watched. A few unlucky people knew she could fight, some even knew that in certain moods she liked to fight, but they normally kept that fact quiet. Simply because Luvia DID like to fight, and that would be an open invitation to some violence. Her reputation of being sweet and kind, which was mostly true, would be ruined and her moments of ill temper shown to the world.

And she would be most unhappy.

It wasn't just that she had a surprising talent for manhandling people, and was ridiculously strong for her size even before reinforcement, her family was known for its combat prowess as well as its wealth. Gem magic was exceedingly expensive to practice, and so while her family did have extensive and lucrative business interests, mercenary work was expected from the younger members of the family.

It didn't have to be direct combat, the mercenary work her family did was often support and medical, although combat was favored. She had training in it all.

Could she help if she sometimes wanted to USE it? She was here in a backwater nation, where no one would hear of her exploits. Who cared if she got drunk? Got involved in a brawl or two. And maybe found a man worth sleeping with?

Here she didn't have to live up to her name. Or rather the reputation she had built for herself.

All she wanted to do was glut herself in the baser things in life. It had gone so well. They had already trashed one bar and were setting things up for their current bar, when she came.

Luvia didn't see her arrival. Merely felt the first blast of magic toss her across the bar and into the section where the bartender stood.

It should have killed her. And if she hadn't come from a family of paranoid mercenaries, it probably would have. One of her defensive nodes had all but exploded at the shock of the spell. But it had defused enough that the bold of brilliant light didn't sear her completely.

As an attack it had been superb. For Luvia to duplicate it without expending a half dozen gems, it would have required at least seven lines, more likely a full ten count aria.

It had taken the woman a single word.

She had already stabbed her companion with an odd looking dagger. The witch cast a second single word spell at her companion, on whom it had little effect. He brushed it away with his shield and with a spear that had appeared out of nowhere, he battered the witch.

The whole area of the bar was filled with the screaming of frightened patrons as the battle continued. The witch continued to barely escape the spearman's attacks. He could wound her, but not lay the final blow. But her attacks on him were even less fruitful, serving only to render the bar into a killing ground as bolts of argent light consumed patrons whom it hit, and rendered the rest of the furniture into lethal fragments spraying haphazardly about.

Luvia was horrified. A whispered aria put up a defensive field that shielded her from the fragments, but if one of those bolts hit her head on, she was dead. Both of the combatants were Servants and she was helpless against them.

Her sense of honor made her want to protect as many as she could. Her instinct to survive told her to flee and pray she was not chased. She was too far to make it to her Uncle's side.

Unfortunately neither would be of service to her as the building had had enough and began its collapse. The Servants were able to battle unhindered by such an unimportant event. The rest of the human occupants were not so lucky.

Luvia was no different in that. All she could must was a quick prayer to a God she hadn't thought of in years and her world faded to darkness.

-Scene Break—

Sella-

Sella opened her eyes at the specified time. There was a great deal to do and not enough time. Never enough time.

First she would wake Leysritt and have the other maid get Mistress's morning routine started. That would allow Sella the opportunity to prepare breakfast.

And coffee. Wonderful, magical, aromatic coffee. Sella loved coffee, and the kitchen she had at the Einzbern estate here in Fuyuki was well stocked with some of the best coffee beans known to man. And a few not well known, requiring some alchemical assistance in the blend.

She could only hope that Emiya had the basics needed to produce a quality brew.

Well, she had enough in the car if it became an emergency. She did hate grinding coffee beans by magic, it demeaned the art of magic, as well as requiring a skilled hand to grind them fine but not too fine. It was an art she had reluctantly practiced; just on the off chance she didn't have access to the right equipment.

Damn it. Where was Leysritt!

Leysritt would occasionally hide from extra chores, but this was something they did every day. Something for the Mistress. Leysritt would do anything for Mistress.

Anything. Leysritt would die for Ilya.

She stopped looking as memories of yesterday washed over her. She looked again at her Mistress laying on the small bed. Ilya had been attacked and nearly killed. Her Servant had been taken from her. And Leysritt, Leysritt had died.

Sella felt a mixture of rage, guilt and sorrow course through her. It had been Sella's fault after all. She could have stopped the casual outing. She could have even stopped the baking. Could have made Ilya work on those Elemental Substitutions she still needed to practice on.

She could have.

She could have….

A soft voice called out to her, "Sella? Is it morning yet?"

"It is still early Mistress. Continue to rest while I get some coffee and set out your garments. Breakfast was supposed to be around six this morning."

Ilya groaned and then yawned. "So early. But they said something about their school." She sat up and looked at Sella, her rust brown eyes flashing in the dim light. "We will help them Sella. Don't worry about the clothes, with Leysritt gone…." She snapped her fingers and said:

_**Fiat Lux**_

A ball of light rested on her palm, illuminating her face. "We will avenge her. Moreover we will aid my brother in any way we can. He is the only one who has ever truly stepped in to help me."

"Mistress…."

Ilya looked up at her sternly, "Did you not tell me that he rushed me home, was willing to personally carry me here, just to get me out of the line of fire?"

"Yes Mistress."

Ilya looked angrily at her servant, "Yesterday we were careless. And we lost almost everything. But Shirou saved us. I wish he had been fast enough to save Leysritt, but that attack… it must have been a Noble Phantasm. It severed every magical tie that I possessed. Save that to the Grail."

Sella sighed, "A Noble Phantasm? But not capable of severing you and the Grail. Why just that one bond? My analysis was that Servant was from the Time of the Gods. It must have been made to sever Magecraft on a level we can only imagine."

Ilya shook her head. "Magecraft yes. Every strand of magecraft connection that I possessed, including some I was unaware of until they disappeared was snapped by that attack. I could feel the heat from the bleed off of the energy. The backlash must have been horrible." She waved her hand carelessly, "Whatever, Sella, my connection to the Grail goes beyond mere magecraft to magic itself. It must or surely it would have failed." She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Mistress?"

Ilya's voice was small, "And my own life would have been snuffed like a candle. I didn't know until that very moment, but I as dependent on it as Leysritt was on me. To lose contact with the Grail would have meant to lose part of myself." She wiped her face, each tear like a small star as it fell down her cheek in the magical light. "Mama was there. Absorbed into the Greater Grail. And the Lady of Winter." Ilya shuddered, "She was there. Still waiting..." She looked resigned and weary as she looked straight at Sella, "And soon I will join her. Forever part of….."

Sella slapped her then. She gripped Ilya by the shoulders and told her roughly, "There will be none of that talk, Mistress! Do you hear me! You are NOT going to die. I won't let you. Emiya and his friends won't let you either. I don't know why, and I will learn. It could be a simple as what Emiya told us. It really doesn't matter. They are helping us now, and now is what we need to work with."

Ilya wiped her face with her free hand. "Thanks. I guess I needed that." She took a deep breath and her eyes hardened. "Right. Coffee. Get me some coffee, the rest I can handle myself." She nodded to herself. "Do you retain connection to the Castle's Wards? Or any of the Familiars? Feedback from what hit me killed all of mine."

"A few. But without a connection to the Castle, I can only reach the ones nearest to me. If we plan on staying here, we will need to get more in the way of supplies from the Castle."

Ilya raised on finger, "After we help them with their school. They are doing that this morning. Right. We need to plan. Find Miss Tohsaka if you would on your way back. We have much to discuss."

Sella left and walked straight to the parked car. She had an opportunity to look at the kitchen last night. Why waste her time and hope he had the equipment when she always had a basic set for emergencies.

Planning meant Clarity of Thought. Clarity of Thought meant Wakefulness. Wakefulness meant Caffeine.

This meant Coffee. First rate well blended Coffee.

Sella was smiling. Who knew? Maybe she would be able to bring the light to these poor tea drinking heathens!

-Scene Break-

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou awoke coated in sweat. His dreams had been strange and dark, his mind reeling with the number of blades he had seen.

It had filled him with horror. A world that should have filled him with wonder. For it was full of blades, and he had always admired them. Countless swords all slammed into the earth like tombstones. Each full of life and history, each trapped forever in a never ending hell as gears swung amidst a setting sun. Wisps of cold rust laden air sighing by.

His companion had walked up to the hill to comfort a man who was crying out in agony.

Shirou had just stood there and felt as if it were calling to him. Trying to persuade him that this was the true world. That this cynical dark work was the truest reality.

This is what it meant to be a true Hero of Justice.

So empty. So cold.

So much power. He could feel it. Feel it surround him, feel it try to work its way into him. It whispered to him, promised him power. It would give him the power to protect everyone.

But the cost….

Shirou shook his head. He didn't have time for this. He felt well rested despite his bad dream and went to wash himself. There was the aroma of breakfast being cooked.

He smiled. Trust Sakura to not let him down. He would have to thank her. And to help.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a somber Arturia speaking with Sakura in the kitchen. Rider wasn't helping Sakura at all, but then it didn't seem Sakura needed help. She was managing several pans and dishes all by herself, tiny whisps of shadow streaming from her dress to move this or that.

That dress was scandalous in how it hugged her every curve. And yet he couldn't bring himself to stop looking. How long had he been secretly watching her bloom these last few years?

He tore his eyes away and took a deep breath. Now was not the time. Particularly considering what had happened to her. How could she feel if the one she came to for protection from her brother felt that way about her? Even if a few of her actions pointed toward it, it had to be this emergent personality. That the real Sakura could also be fond of him….

Shirou shook his head, "Good morning. Thanks for the breakfast."

Sakura smiled at him," Coffee or tea?"

"We have coffee?"

Sakura nodded, "Apparently Ilya is a big drinker of coffee. Or so her maid said. Brought her own brewing machines. Actually pretty good. I think Sister is on her third cup."

Shirou sighed, "After you made me buy that expensive tea."

Sakura laughed, "Oh, don't worry. That will get used, you know Sister and mornings."

Shirou could only grunt. Rin did not wake easily.

Arturia asked, "Did you sleep well, Shirou?"

Shirou shook his head, "Strange dreams. But then given the past few days it isn't suprising."

Arturia just looked down.

Sakura looked over at her and touched her shoulder, "Shirou, can you go tell Sister that breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes? I believe she is meeting with Einzbern."

"No problem." He walked toward the guest rooms. As he left the main building he ran into Ayako and Issei.

They were talking softly amongst themselves. And they were close together, Ayako teasing Issei and removing his glasses.

Issei turned and saw Shirou, "Ah, Emiya." He smiled at Ayako he set his glasses back on his head. He looked tired but focused. Something about him, about the way he held himself had changed. And Issei looked just as intense as he always did, but like he was seeing different things. His gaze had a weighing component Shirou wasn't used to seeing. "When this is over, should we survive this test, one of my employers would like to meet you. You have been causing her some trouble for some time now."

Shirou backed up a step, "What?"

Ayako placed her hand on Issei's shoulder, "You didn't say anything about this last night,"

Issei said flatly, "One of the many problems with Divination, at least one that contains time specific information, is that not only do you have to understand its limitations, the information has specific guidelines for dissemination. I have a certain amount of information on how the day will unfold, reveal that information too early and it will be of little use. Too many changes. To not use it at all will squander its value." He shook his head in irritation, "I can understand now why the Doctor doesn't emphasize this. It is useful, perhaps very useful, but also frustrating. My own magic is much too weak to bother with something this ridiculously subtle. Dowsing is one thing….." He shook his head.

"So you know the future? Are we doing the right thing?"

Issei held up his hands, "Emiya, Grandmother is the, well I suppose this region of Japans supervisor. Apparently Onymoudo was once a government affair. Not anymore."

Ayako cuffed him fondly, "Focus."

Issei shook his head and adjusted his glasses, "Sorry, just a little nervous. Learning that I had unwittingly made a career change a few years ago from peaceful monk to sorcerer in training was a little stressful for me."

Ayako shook Issei a little more and smirked at Shirou, "He got kicked off the mountain for it too." She stopped her face becoming blank. "Too much change Emiya. Too much, too quickly."

Issei nodded, "That was what Grandmother said, there have been disruptions in the stream of Fate around you for some time. But lately they have become extreme, to the point that the future of the City of Fuyuki is at stake." He swallowed deeply, "Or more."

Shirou closed his eyes, "Did she mention anything about the Holy Grail War?"

Ayako's eyes flared, "So it is happening early. That is what those things are. My Grandfather talked of it, as did my mother. But we will need details, Issei and I."

"Honestly, it would be safer if both of you simply kept your heads down and kept out of it. Official policy is to mind wipe or kill anyone who merely witnesses this contest. I am sure that…." Shirou stopped there as he watched Ayako's expression change to rage.

Ayako had always been stoic and business like, brusque with a sarcastic humor. She rarely hid her emotions entirely, but she was always firmly in control of them.

Not at the moment.

He could feel waves of anger and power flow from Ayako as she grabbed his shirt and lifted him up against the wall. With one hand,

Shirou stopped the impulse to counter. His training and bad dreams he had experienced last night prompting him to summon a dagger to his hand. For just a brief moment Taming Sari appeared in his hands. He could feel confidence and skill fill him, bolstering his own knife training. Taming Sari made one nearly invincible in a knife fight.

A couple quick moves and Ayako would be dead or dying. With a little more difficulty he could have subdued her without wounding her badly.

He let the Noble Phantasm go.

Ayako just stared at him in shock. "I felt that. That knife. You altered the world to bring it back. Where did it come from? Where did it go to?"

There was a sudden scent of burnt honey that washed from behind them. Rin's cool voice called out, "That is his application of magecraft. Termed Gradation Air or Projection. The ability to temporarily manifest an object out of prana and air. A weak talent, but one that Emiya is exceedingly good at."

Shirou turned his head to face her. Her arm was extended; her Crest glowing blue and four Gandr were floating above her palms in a tiny circle. "Rin, this is pointless. We need to be focused if we are…."

"Shut up, Shirou," said Rin.

"Shut up, Emiya," said Ayako. She also quickly glared at Issei, who looked ready to say something but stopped. Instead he began to fold a small piece of paper. Ayako set Shirou down and turned to face Rin. "So what now, Tohsaka? Going to blast me with your magical powers again? Erase my memory one more time?"

Rin frowned, "I didn't like doing that. I will enjoy it even less now. You have no clue the amount of danger you are in Ayako. If someone from the Mage Association knew about you…."

Ayako's voice was cold and controlled. "Too late. Last night I was attacked by beings Sakura describes as Servants. Archer and Lancer respectively. If her speculation was right, I might have even met Assassin."

Issei was still folding the paper. Origami? It looked like it would be a bird of some sort. He said, "I can confirm that. The Youkai we met on Sunday night was indeed a Servant. A casual mind warp will not free of us of this situation. Matou promised to protect Ayako, remember? Ayako is living here. And trust me, crossing Eiko…." Issei shivered.

Shirou said softly, "It is very dangerous, Ryudou. A mage walks with death every day. An enemy or monster may kill us for what we know. Our experiments may kill us for making even the smallest mistake. Even our own magic causes pain and hardship and the very real possibility of death with each use. Small but real."

Issei opened his palm, "The problem with you Western Magi is that you think you are the only traditions that matter. That you own the power of the supernatural and the other traditions do not exist." From his palm a small bird fluttered. "That would be a mistake."

Shirou just opened his mouth. He had felt nothing. Maybe a tiny scent of fresh dew on a morning lawn. But so minor for such a thing. Creating a familiar? Out of a piece of paper?

The bird fluttered in front of Issei, who whispered something in an old dialect of Japanese.

Rin's face was serene as the bird flew at her and landed on her palm in between the swirling Gandr and turned back into a piece of folding paper. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Issei shook his head, his hand reaching for Ayako's. "I would be surprised if you were. But I do expect you to acknowledge it. To accept that we are part of this and that we can help you."

"Very well. But if you die it is not my fault. I wash my hands of it. Ayako, can we speak privately?"

Issei's eyes tightened, "Tohsaka, if you hurt her…."

Rin's eyes tightened, "Do you honestly expect me to fear you? You made a piece of paper fly for a moment."

Issei closed his eyes for a moment. "No. I do not expect you to fear me. I suspect you could kill me at a whim. The dark magic contained in each of those floating globes is enough to cause serious trauma. No, I do not expect fear. But…." He opened his eyes and glared at her, "At the end of this affair, should either of us survive, I will expect you to respect me." He smiled at Ayako and began to walk past Rin into the house.

Rin laughed, "And you me."

He turned to face Rin, adjusting his glasses, "I already do Tohsaka. I do not know if I will ever like you, but respect is different. As I have progressed from dabbling my toes in the occult to actually performing low level magic, I have known who you are and what you represent. You are false fronted and manipulative. But you do have reason. Your people are high handed and arrogant, the very fact we will be discussing a magic duel being held in a populated city shows much of their lack of common humanity. But there is more to you than I think even you realize. And while most Western Magi I would avoid, you and Emiya and Matou…." He glanced at Shirou. "Maybe you weren't fully wrong about her after all, Emiya." And he turned to go.

Rin just stood there, calm and serene on the surface. But while Emiya couldn't place what emotion was going through his tricky Master, he could see something was. The Gandr disappeared and her Crest deactivated. She turned to face him, "Emiya, please create a few mobile chalk boards and let's see, Lavender chalk this time." She walked over to him and place one hand softly on his cheek and smiled up at him. "Don't forget. We will be doing a quick planning session before we leave for school. Now go."

Shirou turned to leave, watching out of the corner of his eyes as two friends that were no longer sure of each other began to softly talk. Should he stay and observe?

Shirou sighed and moved to the living area, where Sakura and Sella were politely debating the comparative merits of tea verses coffee as a morning drink.

He found an open space and closed his eyes, _Trace On._ A trigger pulled in his head and he remembered the makeup of the chalkboards that Rin was always using. The ones on wheels that she would try to pound magic theory into him with. It came slowly this morning, with a tiny sound like hammers striking endless anvils.

He had it. It was like a blue print in his mind unfolding and rewriting itself upon the world, if only for a short time. One chalk board appeared, and then the second. Shirou took a deep breath. He didn't quite understand why some things came easy, and some were so hard. When he had been facing Ayako, making that kris knife had been so easy. He hadn't really even thought about it at all. He had just called for it and it had appeared.

Which was a new and frightening experience all by itself, but these chalk boards. Was it because they were larger? Or had moving parts?

No. Taming Sari was a Noble Phantasm, a fact which he had known as soon as it was in his hands. One he had never seen before, save in his nightmare last night.

One more blade in that hellish wasteland. Shirou shivered. What had happened last night?

"You are doing it wrong, Shirou. I don't know precisely what you are doing, but that is not Projection." Ilya appeared wearing a dress of purple and white. "Perhaps a variant form of Alchemy. Hmm. I will have to observe you more, maybe a longer discussion with RIn."

Shirou glanced over at his sister, "I have been practicing this for years, RIn says I do it better than anyone she has ever seen. I may be a horrible Magus, but this I can do."

Ilya rapped one of them hard. She nodded and said;

_**Evanes!**_

Shirou felt a small jolt at the sound of her spell, a tiny whiff of burnt honey. He suddenly realized all eyes were on the both of them.

Ilya waved her hands and said, "Nothing is wrong here, just doing a little test. Go on, back to what you are doing. Stop staring at Shirou so I can talk to him in peace." She then grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, "Now, the chalk. Make it as slowly as you can. I will observe." She sighed, "I wish we had a proper Workshop for this. There are tools I would dearly love to use while you are casting."

Shirou just stared at her. "Good morning to you too."

Ilya blinked a few moments and looked away. She then hugged him fiercely, "Good morning, brother. Sorry I was so into the experiment, but well, I was talking with Rin and…."

"No. That is fine. Are you feeling better?"

Ilya smiled at him, "The wound is healed. I will need to go back to the Castle and fetch some equipment, but is it okay if I stay here? The Castle is too isolated, and without Berserker, I do not know I could keep it safe."

"Maybe it would be safer if you just stayed there with Sella. The Grail War is still ongoing, and I don't want you hurt."

Ilya tightly hugged him again, "No. When I needed someone you were there, Shirou. Not even Papa-Kiritsugu was able to do that. Anyway, I am still the Grail Core, I still need your help. And I will not stand by without trying to help you back." She pulled away, "I am not some helpless child. Let me help you."

Why did all those whom he most wanted protect demand to put themselves into danger? Couldn't they see that is what he was for? They were precious, all of his friends and family. Couldn't they see that he was expendable, and that he would willingly lay down his life for any of them?

He pulled his sister in tightly, holding her. 'I will protect her father. I will protect them all!'

Ilya pulled away from him, "Now show me the chalk. Lavender scented I believe Rin decided on. And go slowly. I want to watch your entire progress."

Shirou looked down at the diminutive woman in front of him. And slowly, as he had done many times for Rin, Projected an object for their use.

-Scene Break-

Rin Tohsaka-

RIn stopped in front of the school. Gone were the times she made this trek alone. But never had she suspected to lead such a crowd as this. Breakfast had been a quiet intense affair, everyone waiting to hear what the plan was.

In the end it was simple. Find a critical node for the Barrier. Disrupt it and draw Caster to them. Simply banishing a node would not be enough. The Barrier reacted as if alive and healed any damage. So they would have to pry open and keep it open.

Rin's job was to break open the Barrier using some of Kiritsugu's old techniques. How she wished she had a Crest with these spells preset. As it was, it would take a few minutes to set up and be unmistakable that she was casting magic.

Sakura took one extra step, onto school grounds and smiled. "Yes. It is alive. I can do this Sister. Break a hole in it, let me in. I will drain it to its dregs."

Rin asked carefully, "You are positive?"

"I won't even need an aria."

A new voice cut in, Ilya, with wonder in her voice, "So many people to learn with. I was always tutored alone. What is it like?" She looked up at Shirou, whom she had clung to since breakfast.

Shirou scanned the school, "Boring mostly. Will this many people cause you trouble?"

Ilya shook her head, "No, Sella has brought the supplies I will need. I will need space and maybe ten to twenty minutes to set up an Enchantment Boundary Field to cover the school." She looked at the school again, "Boring you said? Sleep will likely work best."

Issei sighed, "You are likely right. It probably will not be affected much by my wards, if it means no harm."

Rin glared at Issei, who claimed to have set up various magical charms around the school. RIn wouldn't believe it had any effect, but Sakura assured her that they were indeed effective. "How effective do you think they will be against the Blood Fort?"

Issei looked down, "I don't know. They are designed to emphasize the school as a safe place to learn. From what I have read they should protect against supernatural attacks, but this is an attack on an incredible scale. I don't know."

Ayako laced one hand around one of Issei's. That would cause talk. "Issei, have more confidence in your work! Each of those charms and sigils is steeped in the power of Mount Enzo!"

Sakura added, "All placed to support each other. Trust me sister, each one is not very strong. But in numbers and supporting each other…." Sakura smiled, "Our little Student Council President has been busy."

Rin looked away, "That is fine. But how many could he possibly have placed?"

Mr. Kuzuki surprised them all when he softly said, "Mr. Ryudou had placed over a thousand separate charms scattered around the school." He sighed as he looked at them, "Just looking at all of you….. All moonlit. Two homunculi in particular. Is there a reason for this Miss Tohsaka?"

Rin looked around. Her group was subject to much staring, but her fellow students were giving her a wide berth. How was this going to affect her reputation at school? Yesterday's outburst was due to have an impact, but her previous efforts had limited the damage. Was this going to change her status as school idol?

And did she care?

RIn sighed. She did indeed care. The public image she built here was the beginning of the public image she wanted to set for the future. It was easier to build on continuous success than failure, even if the success was only perceptual. As long as they thought she was an ace, they would treat her as one. They would expect her to do the impossible and to be unexpectedly lucky.

Such a reputation was crucial for a magus that held a public persona, as it would allow her to use her magic behind the scenes on a more regular basis. If people expected you to do miracles, you could occasionally use actual miracles. It was one of the few policies her father had espoused she still embraced.

It would be wise to be helpful to the faculty, particularly Kuzuki with his stance as a disciplinarian and partly in charge of school security. Yes, he would make a fine addition to her network of contacts, considering he was already aware of the magic world. Or as he called it the moon lit world.

It took just a moment, she said softly, "The school is about to be attacked by a high order necromantic spell. We are here to counter it. One of the homunculi is a specialist; in shall we say, crowd control."

Kuzuki's expression did not change. "I see." He looked back at the school. "Is it necessary to hold the entire school body as hostage to fate, or can I begin evacuation."

Rin looked at the school, her school. The students were somewhat listless as they walked to the actual buildings, and most of the outdoor clubs seemed slow to act today. That was the Blood Fort at work, not even completed but already affecting her classmates. Classmates who could in the next few hours be consumed by that very same Blood Fort. She said coldly, without thinking, "If we let them leave, the enemy might make counter preparations."

Shirou grunted as if punched. "I think we should evacuate, but Rin, it is your decision."

Issei closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Ilya clung to Shirou, looking at all the potential fatalities. But her face was grim. To be a magus was to walk with death. She understood. As did Sella.

Ayako walked over to Rin, "Tohsaka, no, enough of that crap. Rin! You can't do this! If some of our classmates can get out of this….. We are doing it to save them, right? This isn't just to defeat Caster, but to actually save our friends?"

Rin looked at her friend, "We need to do both. If we just chase her from here, she will find some other haven to find." She wanted to reach out, to reason with her friend. To agree and have Kuzuki begin evacuations now. How she wanted it. To not have one of the few people who truly knew her to hate her. But all of her magus training told her to not give up any advantage, no matter the cost to others.

Her father certainly wouldn't have. And that false priest, every bit of training espoused the need to be ruthless in every endeavor. To seize whatever advantage she had. Even Kiritsugu, a man who had become like a father to her had emphasized that.

Issei pulled Ayako back, "She is leading us and it is her choice. You and I are not the only ones with fateful decisions today."

Ayako turned to face Issei, "So this is some of the knowledge that you were given. How does it turn out?"

Issei looked sadly at Rin, "No matter her choice, people will die. If she makes the wrong choice more will die from it. I know what I would choose. But I respect her right to make her own decision. It is her responsibility."

Rin glared at him, "And what choice would you make, you supercilious buffoon? You have information that could have guided my choices and yet you have not shared it with me. Who do you think you are, you self-righteous bastard."

Issei adjusted his glasses, "Nothing I say or tell you will aide you, Tohsaka. Only that today you will make decisions that will shape your life. We all will. You dislike me, so anything I say will prejudice your actions, and so I must remain silent."

"I already know what you would choose, and why. I know you Issei Ryudou. You would evacuate the school populace, despite the effect it might have on Caster." She glared at him, expecting his usual deference to make him duck his head to avoid her gaze.

He did not, his gaze full of respect and pity, "It is your choice, Tohsaka. And one you will have to live with. Possibly for a very, very long time. Choose wisely." He turned away from her and looped an arm over Ayako's shoulder.

If that hand holding hadn't caused talk that certainly would. What did she see in him?

There was a hand touching her shoulder. It was Shirou. "We trust you Rin, to make the right call." He smiled sadly, "I have always wanted to be a hero, Rin. My instincts scream to evacuate the school. But I swore to my father that I would stick by you. That I would not leave you alone. The choice is hard, but I, I support you Rin."

She looked at her friends, her eyes widening. They all expected her to sentence her classmates to a potentially horrific death for a small advantage. A quick glance at Kuzuki showed the same response, well as much as an expression you ever got from the stoic teacher. The only one whose gaze wasn't certain was Sakura, who kept glancing at the school and then at her.

"Sakura?"

"I don't know Sister. I know what magus culture supports, I have become one myself. Did you know that some of Grandfather's contacts in the Clock Tower have discussed you? That you are a prodigy and they look forward to your attendance. You already know what they would expect you to do. What they would consider the right choice. The choice my Grandfather would make in a second. The choice our Father would have made. And there ARE times when such ruthlessness would be called for. But I will attack the Boundary Field before it activates anyway. Caster will have to face us or have her Blood Fort destroyed." She reached out and touched Rin, "Perhaps she will simply choose to do so and remain holed up in her Temple. Removing her would be difficult. But look at us, surely with all of us and your and Shirou's Servants you can defeat her? And Rin, could you truly live with yourself if we failed and our classmates were all killed."

Rin watched her sister, her cursed sister, who even now was undergoing some hellish transition in her body. She touched her cheek and said, "You always did have a soft side, Sakura. Always wanted to do the right thing if you could." She pulled the hand away, "You ask if I could live with their deaths on my conscience, and the answer, Sakura, is yes. Yes I could."

She began to walk into the school and took one deep look at her classmates. She was certain. If she had to she would sacrifice them all to do what must be done.

"But this isn't a circumstance when I will have to. Begin evacuations immediately. The Field will not be ready until ten in the morning. If she triggers it before then it will not be lethal, but it will make people sick. It would also leak prana like a sieve, so she wouldn't benefit from it either." She paused a moment, "A few rooms would be useful to get ourselves set up. Close to the back of the school. That is where she will arrive from."

Everyone, even Kuzuki just stared at her. Except Sakura who simply grinned brightly.

She angrily bit out, "Come on, we have a lot to do and not enough time. MOVE people."

And they began their preparations for the attack.

Except for Shirou, flanked now by Rider. Shirou said softly, "Thank you. I will stick with you, but thank you."

Rin smiled sadly at him, "In different circumstances I would have made a different choice."

Rider's voice was soft, "Indeed. A good ruler must trust her instincts." She tilted her blond head slightly and examined Rin as if for the first time, "It is a lonely thing to be a leader. Once I thought it required total solitude, that Justice dictated detachment. But somehow I became too detached. You have promise, but keep your human heart." And she joined the others.

Roland's voice rang in her ears, "That woman is too hard on herself. But she is right here. You have potential. But you aren't evil RIn, you will slowly kill yourself if you try to become so. And you will take lover-boy with you."

"Why you…."

Shirou laughed, "After my lady Tohsaka?" Gesturing to the school.

Rin just walked by him grabbing an arm on the way. Let the school talk. She didn't care. Not about this. She was still an Ace. This was HER school.

It was time for her to prove that and protect it.

-Scene Break—

Medusa-

Medusa was having a good morning. Her enemies were gathering and it looked like they had a plan. None of her familiars could enter any of the buildings, but the windows allowed her to see enough.

They were going to try to draw her out by disabling the Blood Fort. Maybe they had even found a way to disrupt it. That would be impressive.

She had to smile. She was so impressed with Sakura. The girl had resisted the siren song of power and had even arranged to free herself. Medusa doubted that the girl actually knew what she had done, but having the ability to talk about such horror to those willing to help.

Medusa walked over to one of her scrying pools. Archer and his Master were approaching the Matou estate. This would take some careful timing, as Medusa wasn't sure what the effect of Zouken's death would have on the girl.

Zouken was tough, but could he handle the Servant of the Bow? Both he and his Master had spent their lives hunting and killing monsters. Zouken was dead.

Her plans for Shinji were shaping up as well. She watched a dejected Ayako Mitsuzuri leave with Issei Ryudou along with the other students.

Medusa had to laugh, they were evacuating the school. While she had little care for the average human life, she still hadn't enjoyed the thought of mass killing children. She preferred killing overconfident swaggering, male heroes herself.

She watched as Issei pulled Ayako aside and led her to a spot where the forest behind the school was accessible.

Perfect.

Now to receive her final orders from Shinji before the battle began. She walked past the Altars Saegusa and her friends were on. Transmutation was a specialty of hers, so turning solid stone statues into flesh and bone was simple. She had even infused some of the blood she had used to sacrifice them.

Now all that was required was for Shinji to die.

Pity it could not be at her hands.

She saw Shinji standing on the tiny stretch of beach. She herself had been much too busy lately to make use of it herself.

Seriously if you were going to use your powers to make a Temple, why not make it near a beach with constant good weather? She might not be a grand sorceress capable of raining death on her enemies, but she had her own strengths.

As her enemies, but real and false would soon learn.

"Shinji, it is time. Do you wish to go with me?"

"No. Just don't hurt Sakura."

"They are likely to defeat me."

"I suspected as much. No, I will wait here. Maybe, maybe they will spare me."

"They might if you called it all off. If you surrendered yourself to them. I could dispel the monsters I have bargained Hades for and perhaps he will let the girls go. Surely it is worth a try."

Shinji turned and faced her, "Honestly I do not want to die. But I deserve to. Even I understand that. No, I will give my best friend the one thing he desires in life. The chance to be a hero. To save his friends and helpless bystanders. But for that he needs a villain. And that I can be."

"Then I will go." Medusa turned to leave, keeping her face impassive.

Shinji called out to her one last time before staring out at Oceanus. "Medusa, I am sorry. For everything. It is not enough. Nothing I can do will ever be enough. But I am sorry."

"Good bye, Shinji."

She clambered up the trail to the Temple and let her smile return.

Everything was going exactly as planned.

-Chapter End—

A/N- Hope this chapter is enjoyable. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Anyone guess what kind of army of monsters Medusa has? Or what CG Pendragon did in this chapter?

I will try, no full promises, to get the next part out in a couple weeks. Wish me luck.


	21. Chapter 21

An Opportunity of Fate part 21

A/N-

Also, all the darn magic spells. The visual novel has Rin casting her magic in German. Now I did take German in High School. but that was a long time ago and I am sure I have forgotten most of the little I have learned. If German speaker catches something, please PM me. Or if you folks think it will work better that I translate ALL of the spells to English let me know that too.

Take care, and I hope you folks enjoy.

-Story Start-

Rin Tohsaka-

Rin adjusted her glasses slightly. It was a mystic code she had made after she had nearly died in the park. There she had learned she had a weak ability to see standing magical waves. One that was induced by magical overuse and exhaustion, making it fairly useless.

Kiritsugu had prompted her to find a way to use it, and going through her family library she had managed to cobble together this Code.

It was very limited in range, and only saw standing waves of magic. It was useless against a dynamic spell, but boundary fields were the very definition in static. Rin watched the roaring pillar of magical energy that supported the developing Blood Fort. It was a warping of all of the micro ley lines that surrounded the school, the tiny eddies of local mana being arranged to form a giant digestion apparatus.

Rin knew several spells that would easily disrupt this pillar. It wasn't really difficult as it wasn't shielded in any way. And it would be totally useless. They had already disrupted several of the other foci for the spell, and they had reformed almost instantly nearby their point of destruction.

Maybe if they disrupted them all simultaneously? That would be safer than what they were going to try.

She kicked the ground and shook her head. They didn't have enough magi for that. There were four main pillars, several dozen secondary, and who knew how many tertiary? They were fighting a Noble Phantasm, power far beyond mortal ken.

A moment of despair washed through her. Who was she to think she could use magic to defeat Caster of all people?

She took a deep breath. She was RIn Tohsaka. She had a plan and she had back up. Anger filled the now vanquished despair. This was HER school. Caster was forcing her to risk revealing herself and her friends to the common world by attacking in the day in public. "I will destroy you."

Sakura asked softly, "Are you okay, Sister?"

Rin confidently waved a hand at Sakura, "I am more than fine. Is Shirou back yet?"

Sakura shook her head and pulled out her cellphone. "I will find out where he is."

Rin glared at the small device. How she wanted to hate them. Technology slowly encroaching on their lives, dictating its flow.

She reached into her vest and caressed the case of her own phone. She wanted to hate them, but they were simply too useful. Sakura had given Rin her current phone, and had made sure she had activated it. RIn cherished it both as a gift and a tool. She had had it less than a year and already the convenience had won her over.

Rin sighed softly. Her father was likely turning over in his grave. He had hated technology. Rin didn't see the point of most of it. But this tiny little device had let her remain here and direct Shirou to get the correct tools she would need from her house. And now Sakura's would let her find where her apprentice and his Servant were.

There were mystic codes that could do similar things. But the ones she had inherited were all larger and less efficient, if technically more secure.

Her own phone rang, She lifted it to her head, "Yes?"

It was Mr. Kuzuki. "Evacuations are complete. There are a few dozen students who need to remain here for various class related reasons and some maintenance personnel."

Rin looked at the slightly reddish sky, "Have them remain inside. We will have to hope that my team can disable the spell fast enough or that Ryudou's charms hold."

"I will remain as well. Contact me when you are finished."

Rin said quietly, "You do realize that if we fail, if those charms fail…."

"I am aware of the consequences. This is my school. I will remain." And he disconnected the line.

"Stubborn fool."

Sakura cleared her throat, "Sempai should be here any minute." She looked around at the clearing, "Shouldn't we be getting ready? I know you worked on your aria, but won't it need a circle or ceremony?"

"Not if Shirou brings the right equipment." She looked away, "Every magus family has a collection of family codes. Father never used this one, he was always a city person, but apparently our grandparents were different. They liked camping when they could." Rin's voice was dry, "And they still liked to be able to practice magic when they went. I can only imagine how much work it took to keep it all secret."

Shirou and Rider entered the field; both carrying what looked to be a large rolled carpet.

Rin called out to them, "Decided to take you time, huh? Needed a second breakfast or something? We are on a schedule here."

"Calm down. I got everything you needed. You will need to use your voodoo to check the gems viability, but everything should be charged."

Rin rushed over to grab the bag of gems he had on his arm.

_**Reinheit**_

Rin ran her hands over the gems, looking at each one. They looked fine. Two more checks.

_**Klarheit**_

Rin grimaced as a couple looked discolored under her spell. She plucked them out and tossed them aside. "Make sure you watch where they drop, Shirou. I will need them later."

Shirou sighed, "Then why can't you wait until…." He took a look at her face. "Right. Time table."

Rin took a deep breath. This last was critical to their success.

_**Macht**_

Rin laughed nervously. They had enough power for several hours of use. She had been so afraid she had forgotten to recharge them since she had used them last summer. She pulled out a compass. Precision was key.

Another deep breath. "Alright, aspect the north center point here." She pointed to a specific place.

Shirou and Arturia rolled out the carpet. On it were a series of inscribed circles. Rin grinned up at Sakura, "Now you will see a practical application of the family magic."

Sakura sighed, "No need to gloat, Sister. Trust me when I say I have power enough of my own. Although, I must admit I am intrigued."

Ten minutes later, after Rin and Shirou had placed the gems in the configuration Rin desired, Rin stood there looking down at the carpet. She raised her arms in benediction and said,

_**Unter Gottes Gnade**_

_**Eben und Stabil**_

The carpet suddenly lay perfectly flat, as if supported on a board.

Rin continued to keep her hands raised,

_**Ich appelliere an Heavenly Macht**_

_**Für mich in dieser Stunde zu schützen**_

_**Segne diese Kreis**_

_**Gib mir ein Teil des himmlischen Licht!**_

Each one of the gems Shirou and Rin had placed now blazed with color, forming lines between their points of placement.

Rin carefully checked her work. How she wished so very much that time magic was something she had as part of her Crest. This whole process would have been SO much simpler. She didn't notice any errors and so she took on last deep breath and finished the spell.

_**Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre aide**_

_**Ich bete für deine Weisheit**_

_**Ich lebe im Licht**_

_**Ich suche aber die Wahrheit**_

_**Halten Sie mich auf dem Weg, Oh, Lord**_

_**zum Heil und Herrlichkeit**_

_**So bete ich**_

_**Amen.**_

She felt the warmth of her Circuits as they continued to pour energy into the spell. Fortunately it wasn't too power intensive. The long aria allowed for more judicious prana use.

The religious aspects made her twitch a little. How religious had her parents been to make a spell like that? Or was it simply tradition? She wasn't sure. She did occasionally attend Church, and her family had good dealings with the same. But that wasn't normal.

And despite his odd popularity, the current 'Priest' wasn't very religious himself. He had a perfect opportunity to turn her to the faith, and yet he had adhered more to her Father's desires than those of his nominal employer.

Shirou handed her a bottle of water.

Sakura nodded to herself, "Impressive. How long before it affects the Blood Fort."

Shirou said quietly, "That was just the set up. She has to cast that aria next."

Sakura turned to Shirou, "Sempai?"

Shirou shook his head, "It is a Workshop grade Circle that can have its parameters adjusted."

Roland said, "I am taking a defensive position. Caster has to know we are here."

Arturia looked off at the forest, "Yes. The air feels still. Something is coming."

Shirou lifted the bow, "I hope this works."

Arturia waved him back, "We are Servants, it is our job to protect you."

Shirou sighed and said, "It hurts me to say this, but I am not your equal. That doesn't mean that I will stand aside." There was the sound of a wolf cry. "Besides, you might need every bit of aide we can spare."

Sakura asked, "Um, Sister? Does this spell of yours have any side effects?"

Rin wiped her head and took one last sip of the water bottle. Time to focus. "Not really. Why?"

Sakura's voice was tight, "Because I am literally watching Grass grow. My turn." A wave of shadow emanated from her to cover a five meter circle. Where it reached grass died and turned to dust. She looked at all of them, "I am going to be helpless here guys. Make sure you protect me."

Roland, "Well, Princess, I don't suppose we can switch and use her for defense?"

Hmph. If she didn't need to manage her odo she would lash out with Gandr at his presumption! Not that it would do any good, except make her feel a little better. "We each have our strengths." She straightened, and you shall see I am FAR from harmless."

Shirou only nodded and cast his Reinforcement spell. "RIn, before we are attacked. Every moment will count."

Sakura nodded.

Rin raised her hands up and said;

_**Time's Presence causes lofty Ether to churn,**_

_**Mixing with the Others to make them last,**_

_**Allow passionate Fire to burn,**_

_**And mighty Earth to stand fast,**_

_**It causes blustery Air to yearn,**_

_**Whilst solemn Water rushes past,**_

_**Time weaves them all together,**_

_**For they make up the world,**_

_**A world that dances eternal to its unstoppable tunes,**_

_**No mortal force can change or alter this eternal flow,**_

_**Save in this mystic Circle with its heavenly runes,**_

_**Where time does slow.**_

Sakura simply raised an eyebrow. "English?"

Rin shrugged, "Shirou helped me."

"We never really finished."

Rin glared at Shirou, "It does NOT have to rhyme, Shirou!"

"Still…."

"Sempai, Sister, look!"

The circle was beginning to glow and through her glasses she could see the column of supporting the Blood Fort begin to twist as part of it was no longer in temporal synch with the rest. "Your turn Sakura."

There was an audible snap as lightning began to flare around the circle. Sakura licked her lips and a wave of shadow surrounded the magic Circle. "Mine!"

Rin looked out at the forest that Caster dwelt in and noticed as the sky went Red. There were multiple howls now, and the grass outside of Sakura's little cleared area was now almost two feet high.

Shirou knocked an arrow.

Rin checked her pockets for her charged Gems. She would have to use them carefully, for when they were gone it would take forever to replace them. She activated the Crest and prepared some Gandr. That would be her first line of defense. "Remember, we just need to hold. We need to protect Sakura so she can kill this spell." She looked over at Sakura, "How long?"

Sakura's face was mottling with ribbons of red sliding up onto her cheeks and across her face. Her demeanor was one of extreme pleasure. Her body was coated with sweat and she was moaning softly. "Ten minutes," She stammered.

Shirou said fitfully, "I don't know if I will be able to get off a shot like this. Maybe I should switch…." He suddenly loosed his arrow. "Beware the skies!"

A mockery of life slammed into the ground beside them, a mix of bird and human woman. An arrow was nestled deeply in her chest. She twitched and moaned for a second before Roland lopped her head off.

No time to regroup. No time to rally. It was time to fight or die. And Rin had no plans to die today.

Rin picked a target and began to fire streams of her Gandr. She smiled and planned her first major attack

The battle for Homurabura Gakuen had begun.

Scene Break-

Ilya von Einzbern-

Ilya felt as the weight of the Blood Fort hit the school. And was deflected by the charms Issei had set. "Did you feel that Sella?"

"Yes Mistress. Do you need another cup of coffee?"

"No thank you. What about you, Mr. Kuzuki?"

"Do you think they can win?"

Ilya looked away for a moment and then nodded. "Two Servants to one. Plus Saber and Rider both have good magic resistance. They just have to hold out against the first onslaught of whatever Caster has and then they can track her down and kill her."

"You make it sound easy. Why haven't they already done so?"

Ilya pouted a little, "Easy? No. Simple. Yes. They are strong enough not to need a complex plan. But Caster…. It is a tricky class. So it can make something simple hard."

Kuzuki nodded curtly, "Magi are like that."

Ilya waved a hand, "How did you learn about all of this? We usually try to keep it secret."

Kuzuki looked at her closely, "I would prefer not to say. That life is behind me. I am a teacher now."

Ilya looked down into her coffee, "But if we do get attacked, you can help, right?"

Kuzuki grunted.

Ilya shyly looked up at him, "Will you accept assistance in that case?"

"If I must."

The lights flickered in the building and there was an ominous howl.

Ilya said;

_**Soporari**_

Behind her the students went to sleep. She glanced at Kuzuki, "All I can do is reinforce what you are. I hope you have a weapon stashed somewhere."

He merely nodded and took a deep breath. He made a few movements.

Alchemy is the study of the flow of matter and energy. Ilya was not perhaps the best at execution yet, still being young. But her senses, her feel for the flow of energy was equal to that of the fabled Lady of Winter herself.

Kuzuki was fully human, there were no Circuits or magic to him. But the pattern of his breathing, his very existence. Ilya smiled. She had felt deep down there was something to the stoic man. "Let us defend these children." She wove her Reinforcement lightly on him, careful to not over extend.

Kuzuki performed a quick kata and nodded to Ilya before moving toward the door.

She followed. She wasn't combat trained. Not truly. Her training for the Grail War had consisted on learning to support Heracles.

But she had her tricks.

-Scene Break—

Ayako Mitsuzuri-

Ayako blinked as the sky over the school turned red.

Issei asked, "Do you see something?"

Ayako pointed, "The attack, can't you see it? The sky…. I hope they stay safe."

Issei shook his head, "I would need to cast a spell. I can feel the build up of power though. IF the sky has turned, we need to go. You have your sword ready?"

Ayako reached to her belt and drew Heart of Courage.

He pulled out a pendant and a small box of ear plugs. "Caster's lair will not be completely defenseless, but these should help. If you need to hum a song. We have ten minutes."

Ayako put in her earplugs. Why exactly did she need them? She wasn't sure. Issei had told her to trust him. That as long as she trusted in him everything would be fine.

Issei began to wave his pendant.

Taiga rushed up, "What are you doing? Why haven't you gone home?"

Issei kept moving the pendant in a circular motion, "You cannot come with us Taiga. You know why."

Taiga flushed, "Who are you to dictate to me? You are just a student."

"I don't have time for this Taiga, I talked with Grandmother about this. You are not ready. You will never be ready. It is who you are. Skill is not enough." He turned to Ayako, "I have it. Let's go." He ignored the fuming Taiga and walked into the woods.

Ayako didn't know what to say. She avoided looking at Taiga so as to not embarrass her. Not that much embarrassed Taiga Fujimura. She followed Issei into the woods.

Taiga followed screaming and waving a sword, "I don't care what you say. I don't care what any of you says. I will be useful. I will do this. I will live my dream."

Issei said nothing, merely rushed into the forest. He kept spinning the pendant on the chain.

Keeping up with him was difficult. Not so much the speed, but the sudden changes of direction. Ayako rapidly lost all sense of direction. Worse the path they were taking was strange. The path ahead of them kept changing as did the path behind. It was almost like they were not actually walking the path that she saw, but a different path. One that only Issei could sense with his dowsing pendant.

He stopped and took a drink from a water bottle. He passed it to Ayako.

She took a sip and watched him. Whatever had happened to him last night had given him a fire that she had never seen him display. The tiny micro expressions that held his emotional range underneath his well-worn stoicism flitted from worry to nervousness to a flash of passion when their eyes met.

Ayako smiled. Everything was going to be fine.

There was a crash behind them. A bedraggled and sweaty Taiga stared at them wildly.

Issei said loudly, "This is your last chance Taiga. I can't protect you here. Go home."

Taiga said defiantly, "No. I have come this far. I have spent years for this. I have to do this. I have to prove them wrong!"

Issei crossed his arms, "I am sorry, Taiga. The Fujimura's are no longer the Region's defenders. That burden has passed. You are a good teacher despite yourself. Continue as you have started; pass your skills to those who need them. That is your fate. Not this."

Taiga screamed back, "You are both CHILDREN. Neither of you is ready. Not for something like this."

Issei nodded gravely, "That is true, but the test is now. And so now we must weather it. Fate and Fortune have pushed both Ayako and I to this point. Our path to this place was set years ago. We have answered the call, unseasoned and unready, but willing to take accept the challenge. You…. No I don't have time to argue this. Already you are causing us to risk failure." He turned and placed several strips of paper in the air, forming a door.

_**Icy Northern Gale meets warm Southern Sea,**_

_**Majestic Western Mountains greet the Fires of the Rising Sun,**_

_**In the name of the spirits of this place,**_

_**And those who dwell above,**_

_**An intruder seeks to mar all**_

_**Your humble Servant requests your aid**_

_**To return the world to Harmony,**_

_**I must first enter her hidden lair!**_

Ayako could feel a small tug on something inside of her as Issei chanted. The paper slips he set up began to smoke and then burn. When they were gone a hole in the air the shape of a door was left.

Issei smiled at her, "Come."

Taiga exploded, "Who the hell do you think you are, Ryudou! Just because you have found favor with Grandmother doesn't mean that you can treat me like this. Do you hear me!"

Issei walked through the door and Ayako followed. An irate Taiga followed shortly after.

Walking through the door was like waking from a deep sleep. Outside it had been a fairly dreary Tuesday in February. Here it was warm and the colors bright. The air was fresh and everything seemed clean.

Even through her earplugs she could hear Taiga easily. She could see every needle and leaf and flower in her sight so sharply her head hurt. The smell was heavenly and the sounds of the birds as they idled in the trees divine. It took her a moment for her mind to adjust to this.

This was what the world should be. What it had been. But something had happened that made the world, the outer world much less. She stretched and felt tiny aches and stiffness she hadn't even realized were there fading away.

Taiga blurted, "What is this place?"

Issei ignored Taiga and told Ayako, "I need you to protect those three girls. They are the missing Track Team members. I will deal with Shinji."

"What about Caster?"

Issei looked at his watch, "Three minutes. We have three minutes. I have to go. I, I love you Ayako. No matter what happens, remember that." He tightened his ear plugs and ran off to the left, where a large colorfully painted Greek style Temple stood.

There were three altars set there. On each was a naked girl covered in what had to be magical sigils, as they moved and writhed along the sleeping bodies.

The soft bird call shifted, changing to a much somber tune. It talked of life and its hardships. Of difficult tasks and hard won fights. Of the need to gather her strength, to prepare for the coming fight.

To rest. To sleep.

She could feel her eyelids flutter. Behind her Taiga collapsed to her knees already snoring. But inside of her a tiny tickling feeling, the first tiny rumbles. Someone was inside her head. Someone was trying to put her to sleep. To control her.

To contain her.

Ayako had never taken well to be constrained, to being force against her will to do anything. She was herself. She might not be fully comfortable with what she had found out about her past, about her lineage, but she was herself. One did not allow ones memories to be tampered with just so she could get a confession on tape from a technologically challenged friend without being a little stubborn. Or concerned with the truth.

Or the sanctity of her own mind.

A creature landed on a nearby branch. The bottom half of her body was that of a sea bird, the upper half of a woman. Another youkai. It opened its mouth and continued to sing, a slight smirk on its face.

No. She wasn't going to let this monster win. Issei couldn't have known that Ayako's hearing would become capable of overcoming the earplugs he had given her. Then again he had said something about singing to herself and he had been chanting as he left.

He had left and was trusting that she would cover his back. He had known she would need the earplugs. And that he loved her. What had it cost him to actually say it? For someone so stoic he had been very affectionate today.

Ayako had simply accepted it.

Issei was counting on her. Trusting her to fight this off.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That part of her, that new inhuman part of her swirled amidst her thoughts. Was it a bad sign that she could understand it better now? That she could recognize that those thoughts, while different were still part of her. That it wasn't a creature trying to control her or constrain her, but part of herself she had kept locked up. The part her mother had feared and had schooled her to ignore and forget about.

Had she not been attacked by a different Youkai the other day, had Ayako not needed that hidden part of herself, it had been content to sleep. Ayako, all of Ayako, had enjoyed her life. The sunlit world was a safer place for people. Merely knowing of the moonlit world invited danger, now she was part of it. Danger lurked around her and if she kept her friends knowing what she now knew, it would never leave her life.

So be it.

Ayako calmly reached up to the earplugs that her lover had given her.

And removed them.

She let the music of the bird-woman wash over her. Sink into her and try to overcome her. As she felt a near immortal and inhuman will push against her own. Strong. It was very strong. It would be easy to let it overwhelm her, to simply go with the flow.

But that winged Youkai wasn't the only one with an inhuman will. Ayako opened her eyes and glared at the bird woman.

The creature's self-assurance turned to fear. It took flight and flew to a higher branch, its tune changing to a less soothing, but still compelling chirping tune. It sought to sooth and dominate rather than placate. To control rather than contain.

Ayako drew Courage, "That will not work on me either! I am Ayako Mitsuzuri! I will NOT be controlled. I will NOT be compelled. I am myself and I am the Captain of my Fate!"

It Sang at her, eyes wide and bulging, forcing the weight of its mind against hers. And it was old and deep and mighty. It would slowly wear her down and she would die.

Only that wasn't what was going to happen. A familiar smirk appeared on her lips. The Mitsuzuri family loved to gamble, loved to take risks. Only by and large they were canny about it. Careful calculation and planning were necessary if you were to come out ahead in the end. And if the rules of a game guaranteed your defeat, it was time to change the nature of the game.

Ayako threw her sword. Under normal circumstances this would be a horrible choice. An act of desperation.

And if she were human, if she were normal, it would have been. But she wasn't. For one thing she was strong enough to hurl the blade hard enough to do damage if it hit. But even if it hit, the odds of it striking with the edge or point were infinitesimal.

But they weren't zero. There was a tiny, incredibly minute chance that if she threw it just right, it would sail point first through the air and land embedded in the monsters chest.

Ayako stood there, watching as the bird-woman fell dead from the tree. It had been like guiding an arrow to the target, only harder, much harder. She looked around at the Temple and the odd surroundings. Here it was spring, not winter. Here the air was full of life and possibilities.

She studied the world around her. It seemed both solid and normal and yet full of a constant haze. A leaf might fall one way or another, and she would see faint trails of the possibilities that had not occurred as they faded from probability.

She reached down to pick up Courage again. Her grandfather had described how it had always been there for him. But had it truly been this responsive. She drew the blade and noticed that even the blood it had shed was gone. It was clean.

She shook her head, "I really am not human, am I." As she had when she had been attacked before she flinched from the possibility of pain, this time not moving fully out of range.

But enough to keep from having her torso cut open by a katana.

Ayako had been able to resist, and Issei had escaped, but Taiga had not. The creature might be dead, but it still had a hold on Taiga's mind. "You wish to fight me? Here and now? In this place?" Normally she looked up to Taiga, who despite her immaturity quite skilled at both Archery and Swordmanship.

But that childlike nature left her open to magical manipulation. That was why Issei had not wanted her to follow. "Die Youkai!"

Ayako felt her grin widen. There were many other things she needed to focus on just now. But a part of her, a large part, simply wanted to play. Her nagging need to hurry and help Issei was a human thing. Issei was more than capable of dealing with his circumstances without her.

Hadn't he told her that none of them was going to die today? That today was simply full of important choices? He had trusted her so she should trust him.

Yes now was time to play with Taiga. She watched the woman shift her stance and ready another attack. It was truly a pity this could not be a simple sword fight. But then if it was, she Ayako would lose and likely die.

That would change Issei's vision, and her beloved human trusted her.

So she didn't draw her sword, merely moved to the side and kicked Taiga gently. No need to break her toy this early in the game. She loosened some of the gravel under Taiga's feet and watched the woman slide into a tree.

This was going to be fun.

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya-

Shirou tried to watch in all directions simultaneously. He watched the air because another one of those harpies remained. It was smarter than the other two, keeping out of sight as much as it could from Shirou's bow and Rin's magic.

Rather it would skim through the mists that Caster had summoned and pop up to drop rocks at point blank range.

Shirou also watched the mists around them, outside of the circle of dead grass Sakura had provided them. Somehow the mists were thinner there. Outside the circle the grass itself would cling to him, holding him for the other monsters for an easy kill.

And there were other things out there. The only two types to break through the incredible wall of steel that Arturia and Roland wove to protect there were one wounded giant around nine feet tall and a few red eyed dogs.

How many Gandr had that giant taken? Dozens? Hundreds? Rin's arm had fired them off like a chain gun.

'Thankfully she is on my side.' He glanced at Rin, who was also nervously scanning the area round them. In one hand she held an emerald, the other was swarmed by prepared Gandr, the dark light of the spell nearly dampening the glowing blue of her Crest.

The wolves had fallen to Kanshou and Bakuya. Summoning them had been instinctual, and the feel of them in his hands, the feel of flawless skill and knowledge. They were HIS blades. The knowledge and skill HIS. Shirou had felt, even as he was slaying the two dogs, HIS very nature and likeness flowing into him.

Shirou vowed to himself to never summon those blades again.

Sakura cried out again in pleasure.

Shirou couldn't help his gaze go to Sakura. She was a danger to him too. Whips and blades of shadow surrounded her flailing at seeming random. It had been a shadow that had snapped his bow in two. They had torn her clothes until Sakura was writhing on the ground naked crying out in continuous delight.

There was a flush that covered her creamy skin from her face to her sex. And there were moving mottled spots, lines of livid red swimming along her skin, along with shadows. Shadows moving around her and underneath her and through her.

Rin's voice was tight with worry, "Shirou, pay attention! We need to protect her, not, not…."

Shirou looked over at RIn, who was now staring at Sakura.

Rin stared up at the sky, "Old Man! What did you do to her! I swear I will destroy you!"

Shirou saw the dogs first. Rin reacted quickly, blasting the first dog, but not before being knocked off balance.

Easy prey for the second. It was on her almost instantly, ready to rip out her throat.

He summoned Taming Sari and found the soothing confidence flow into him. He flung himself at the target, trying to burn odo to speed his way. There was a scent of scorched honey lacing the air as he rocketed into the dog, flinging it off of Rin. He swung his blade, nearly severing the dog's head.

He turned to face Rin.

She cried, "Down, you fool."

_**Eins, Zwei, Drei!**_

There was a rush of sound as green tinged blades of wind gusting past his head and into another giant. Which was promptly cut into a million pieces and flung off into the mist.

Shirou rushed over to RIn, who was bleeding heavily. With a thought he let go of Taming Sari and summoned a med kit. It wouldn't last, but the effects should. He wrapped her arm carefully, using some of the special ointment RIn had devised.

"Shirou. Poisoned. The bite. Poisoned."

"Rin." He looked through the kit for something to help with venom.

Rin grasped his hands, her own hands cold and clammy, "Anit- Venom spell in Crest. Take a few. Minutes. Sorry." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went slack. Her Crest continued to glow like a blue bar of fire along her arm.

The harpy flung a stone at him, stinging his upper arm. Shirou casually flung a weak version of the Vajra back at it. The Vajra was complicated and one of the few throwing weapons he had begun to assimilate. As he grew to know it better its strength would grow. Right now its strength was equivalent of getting hit by a Taser or three. He wasn't sure if he had killed the monster, but he had hurt it.

He needed something to finish this. And in the hidden kingdom that resided within him, a blade answered his call.

It was heavy, this sword of flame. Made for a taller and stronger wielder, but Shirou held it the same. The mist burnt off from around him. It was time to end this. A smile appeared on his lips.

This was a good land for it. He could feel the deep fires beneath his feet. Earthquakes and Volcanoes were well known here. For a moment he thought of summoning one. That would break his foes.

But the voice that directed him, that directed dreaded blade feared what could happen to his loves behind him. Shirou's sigh was disappointed. But it understood. Defeat those on this field, except possibly the two knights that had defended him.

Well, only if they didn't get in his way. The grass tried to grapple him, but withered as he grew close, such was the heat. Withered, blackened and burnt. Where he waved the sword, a wall of flame would follow. And the monsters died.

The red paled out of the sky and behind him there was a loud smack as the Blood Fort collapsed under Sakura's attack. Now to kill Caster. Now to finish things.

Not more than a hundred feet away, a woman dressed in a white dress stood. "If it isn't a powerful human warrior, ready to claim victory after others have done the main work. Do you have any clue the nature of that demonic blade you bear is?"

"For those I love I will endure anything. I will protect them no matter the cost!" He was actually feeling a little tired at the moment, although he wasn't sure why.

Caster said, "Ah, so touching. Did you honestly I wouldn't be prepared for this? That I wouldn't have one last present for you all?" She said an unrecognizable word and a being appeared between them. "Fairwell, my dear heroes. Do try to kill Chimera before it eats anyone important. It hasn't been fed in who knows how long."

And she disappeared.

Just as it began to rain.

Of course.

Shirou waved his sword at the monster and hit it with the burning fire. But just like the complicated Vajra, he still didn't fully understand Surtr's Sword. In Surtr's hand, it had indeed been capable of setting fire to the world, in Shirou's it was much less.

He had only made the Chimera mad at him. It lofted back its own blast of flames. He was flung to the side by a blur. Shirou stumbled back to his feet, and watched as Roland kept the Chimera busy.

His Servant rushed to his side, "Shirou, stop this. This weapon! It is killing you, burning you out. Can't you feel it?"

Shirou could feel a slight strain from his Circuits. This blade was powerful, but a bit of an energy hog. Maybe….

"Shirou, this is what we are for. We were summoned to be your blade. Let me defend you. I have failed at so much, grant me the honor of not failing here."

No. She was just concerned about not having the glory of killing Caster. "Out of my way, Rider! I know what I am doing." Why was the wind suddenly picking up?

There was a sudden pain rocking through his head, "Sorry, Shirou. But so do I."

And the world went black. But as he faded, as he slipped into unconsciousness, he could smell the scent of fresh honey.

'I. am. Sorry. Arturia.'

And Shirou was gone.

End Part-

A/N- There are a couple more bits I had planned on adding, but in retrospect this is a good place to leave it here. Hopefully, I can have the next bit up in a couple weeks. Wish me luck.


	22. Chapter 22

An Opportunity of Fate part 22a

Issei Ryudou-

Issei broke free from the Siren's area of control and ran past the large Greek style Temple. Scattered around were various statues. As much as he wanted to stop and look at them, or examine the garishly painted Temple, he had to move.

The trick was to eliminate Shinji before the Youkai returned, optimally after seizing the Book of the False Attendant. That would let him control the Youkai. He had several charms given to him last night by Grandmother for that very purpose.

He had been warned that her lair was in a different world. That he would no longer be entirely on Earth anymore. He should NOT call on the local Kami as any existent would be the Youkai's. And that he shouldn't call on the Celestial Kami as they might actually answer.

No, instead he should call on another source of authority. One both divine and mortal.

Issei stopped at the edge of a small cliff overlooking an endless sea. Shinji stood there, his Book laying at his feet.

Issei took a deep breath and took out one of the charms Grandmother had given him.

_**In the Emperor's name and by his warrant**_

_**I seize the Book of the False Attendant**_

He took the warrant and folded it into a bird shape and breathed a moment of life into it. A wave of fatigue rolled through him. He was still new at this. He knew that many contracted with minor kami to power their shinigami

It fluttered toward the book, silent on the air. It landed on the Book and unfolded itself, before activating in a flash of blue.

Issei shook his head, Shinji had noticed none of it. He began to clamber down the stairs to the beach. Surely he would hear that.

Shinji didn't turn until he was near the lowest step. "So you managed to beat her. And now you are here for me. How does it feel to be a hero, Shirou?" He then blinked and stared at Issei. "What?"

"Right now Emiya is being a hero and saving our school. Something I could never do. I am not a hero like him or Tohsaka or Matou." 'Or Ayako.' He added in his head.

Shinji reached down and picked up the Book lying at his feet. He paid no attention to the piece of paper that lay across one of the covers. Shinji just sneered at Issei, "That is definitely the truth. What exactly do you expect to do here anyway? Nag me to death? Persuade me to turn myself in?"

Speed and ruthlessness were key to this next part. If he succeeded he would have killed a man, a person who could have been a friend had either tried harder. He hadn't actually thought through what this would entail, that he would have to kill Shinji.

Or watch Fuyuki City die.

It had to be done.

"No, Shinji. The time for talk is over." He reached into his pocket for the second of the warrants Grandmother had given him. He placed it in the air between himself and Shinji and chanted,

_**In the Emperor's Name and by His Warrant,**_

_**I Condemn Shinji Matou.**_

_**For Risking the Lives and Souls of the People of Fuyuki City**_

_**By Unlawful Traffic with a Youkai**_

_**The Sentence is death.**_

Shinji backed away, a look of fear crossing his face. "What the hell…?"

The Warrant Ofuda burnt in the air between them.

He could hear the old woman's voice, even now, "Speed and ruthlessness. Shinji will first react with shock at the unexpected sight. Then he will run. You will not catch him in time. Close in quickly and kill him. Mercy will do the rest."

Issei moved forward rapidly, pulling out Mercy and dropping the sheath to the ground. Shinji was still staring at him in shock, his body just beginning to turn to run. One swift stab, the feel as the Dragon's Tooth Knife sank into Shinji's abdomen.

There was a flash of blue as Mercy did its work. It would only kill the evil or those wishing release. It killed swiftly and supposedly without pain. Although who would know the truth of the last bit?

It would stay with Issei, until the day he died; he would see Shinji's eyes change from confusion to fear to shock. Then they flashed blue and when the blue vanished, Shinji was gone.

It truly hit him then. The enormity of what he had done. Of how quickly his expected life had unraveled, his new one leading to who knew where. Not to enlightenment most likely.

Shinji collapsed, pulling Mercy from Issei's grip. Issei just stood there blinking and listening to the waves crash upon the beach. He absently picked up the Book of False Attendent.

What did he do now? He'd had a plan, but he couldn't get past the moment. 'I am in shock.'

So he just stood there, his mind racing and yet empty.

Caster came upon him.

Issei wasn't ready. He had the Book, but before he could say a word, the beautiful purple haired woman placed a hand over his face.

"Shhhhssh. I have plans for you."

Issei felt as terror flushed through him. This being was so very powerful. How had he thought a mere Book would protect him? He struggled feebly against her vastly greater strength.

He felt a bright pain on the side of his neck and felt as Caster began to nuzzle him. Drinking his blood.

And more. Drinking his mind.

Any thought of resistance disappeared as an unbearable ecstasy over took him. It wasn't physical or even mental, but he could he could feel an intense esoteric pleasure course through him. As she took from his life, she gave a tiny bit to his soul.

The last words he heard as he drifted into darkness were, "Thank you Issei Ryudo for your sacrifice."

And there was nothing.

-Scene Break—

Arturia Pendragon-

Arturia was angry. She was angry her current class denyied her the armor she had grown to count on. The enemies she had faced had been numerous but not truly serious. And yet she was wounded.

She had multiple cuts and lacerations, several bruises where she had blocked a giant's blow with her bare arm, forgetting momentarily it was unarmored. Were she not a Heroic Spirit, likely her arms would have been shattered. Instead she was merely in pain from nearly broken bones. She could feel poison moving through her legs from the several bites she had received from those damn hell hounds.

All of it would have been avoided had her armor been with her. She glared at her companion, Roland as he charged the Chimera.

"For God and Glory!" he cried. He was probably completely unharmed. Armor and a shield.

It just wasn't fair. She was a Knight, not some backwoods bushwhacker!

The witch they had been fighting had disappeared, conveniently leaving a monster behind so they couldn't chase her. A monster of decent power, one that sound tactics dictated should have been released earlier. Assuming Caster had wanted to win this battle and was not merely indulging in yet another head game.

There was a part of Arturia that simply hated magi. She had known so many in her life, some who merely dabbled a bit with the Art and others who took it as their life's work. Everything was always overcomplicated with them. Merlin had his useful but often contradictory advice. Morgan never quite deciding what side she was on. And Nimue, who Arturia was half convinced had done something to Merlin, her advice had seemed sound as well.

Not that it had done anything to stop the nightmare of Camlaan.

She carried Shirou's unconscious body to where Rin and Sakura lay. Wind was whipping around her as she dispelled Invisible Air. She could fight the Chimera without Excalibur, but what was the point? She would simply get injured to no real purpose.

A groggy but naked Sakura stood up and helped her with Shirou. "Your sword… I can see it."

Excalibur. The Sword of Promised Victory. Her greatest weapon.

Her greatest mistake.

"Sakura, you are naked. Cover yourself." Arturia said shortly. She noted the shock in the girl's eyes, the frantic scramble to cover up. Arturia took Emiya's school jacket and wrapped it around her. Sakura just stared at her, the surprise of being helped by someone nearly bringing tears to Arturia's eyes.

Had Morgan been that neglected in that castle in Cornwall? Had her magic teachers done something horrific to her as had been done to this child before her? Why did Sakura remind her of Morgan anyway? Was it some last ditch grasp to figure where Arturia's life had started to go wrong?

She desperately needed to think. And there was no time. There was never time.

Sakura quietly said, "You are glowing. Everything around you…."

Arturia gathered in the energy of the surrounding area. It was somewhat drained from the fight before and by the nature of the boundary field that Caster had set up. But Excalibur drew not only from the power that existed now, but also from the hopes and dreams of the future. As long as the world stood, as long as she herself did not give into despair, Excalibur would find a way.

Even if she was the last person, dying on a field of battle, she would be victorious. Camlaan. Such a hollow victory.

Arturia stood there one hand holding a glowing Excalibur as it gathered energy, "Children, let me tell you a tale. A tale of a foolish King who wished only to protect her kingdom. She fought and she fought until there was peace. Amongst her many treasures she had two she prized the most. A sword that could win any battle and a sheath for that sword that could avoid any injury and heal any wound.

"She was asked by her wisest advisor, and this would be some of his last advice." Arturia swallowed heavily. Merlin had always been so annoying, but his counsel had been welcome. "A time will come when fate may steal one away. Which do you prize most?"

Arturia could see Rin begin to stir and follow along her story.

Sakura asked, "What happened next?"

Arturia said nothing, merely lined up her shot. "Rin, can you get Roland out of the line of fire. You may need to use a command spell."

Rin stood up unsteadily and looked at the battlefield.

Roland was currently flat on his back with the Chimera trying to crush him, "I could use some help here!" Roland was covered in a wave of fire as the serpents head breathed on him.

Rin whined, "I can't believe I am using a Command Spell for this." She sighed, "Saber, return to my side. Let nothing stop you."

There was a woosh and Roland was standing next to Rin smelling of heated metal. "Thanks." He looked to Arturia, "That monster is definitely a level above what we were fighting. We will need a plan…." He noticed the line of white fire dancing around Arturia. "Or we could use your hidden Noble Phantasm and kill it in one shot?"

Arturia let herself smile just slightly at him.

_**EXCALIBUR!**_

A line of white fire, of holy light, rushed from Arturia's sword and destroyed the Chimera utterly.

Roland shook his head and muttered something in Alemannic.

Rin said, "My God. No wonder it is called the Sword of Promised Victory. Who could stand against that?"

Sakura pulled the coat she was wearing closer, "That story, the one with the King. How did it end?"

Arturia looked away.

Rin touched her shoulder, her eyes asking.

Arturia nodded.

Rin cleared her throat and said, "I can finish that story. Although I do not think that King was a fool. She chose to protect the sword, Excalibur. The might of which you have now seen. And in time she lost Avalon, the magical sheath. With it, no one could have hurt her. Not even Excalibur itself could harm her."

Sakura nodded slowly, "I understand. You did make the wrong choice, but understandably. With such power as Excalibur, to know you could win your victories. You lived much of your life in war."

"What does a victory mean if you are dead?" She raised Excalibur again, the winds wrapping around it once more. "I was King, I should have known better!" She looked at Excalibur in her hand. It was such a beautiful blade. Even now, even knowing what she did, Arturia was not sure she could have made the other choice.

Wisdom was not in her. Arturia closed her eyes and summoned Invisible Air once more. "I am a creature of war. My first battle was mere days after becoming King. My first campaign shortly after." She would not weep. "Avalon was my chance at peace, given to me by the fae as willingly as Excalibur. 'Those who would live by the sword shall die by the sword.'" She sighed, "And so I have."

Sakura said, "You are much too hard on yourself."

Arturia just shrugged it off. She had been King. She should have known better. She lifted Shirou. "We should go."

Rin did something and the time spell dissolved. "Give me a few minutes to disassemble this grid. Can you give me a hand Sakura?"

Arturia carried Shirou back to the car. She looked down at her idiotic Master. She was angry with him as well, but her feelings were more complicated than just anger. Her feeling for her past Master had been simple and harsh. Kiritsugu's ends had appeal, but his means had been despicable. She closed her eyes in memory of poor Lancer. His curse had turned true, nothing but misfortune had come from the fourth war.

And here she was back fighting for Kiritsugu's adopted son to stop the Grail itself. He had basically told her that there would be no wish for her, no opportunity to wash away her failures. And yet she still served. Yes she had sworn to aid him, but that had been in the framework of the Grail War. She was not obligated to aide him under these circumstances.

Yet she would. She held him closer. She had felt this before. And buried it deep. Pretended that she couldn't feel it. That she was King. That she had to be above it all to maintain her pretense that was male. She could never let her attraction show, could not allow love's sweet sting to sway her course.

She had felt it. And she was feeling it now for Shirou. Only it was much harder to pretend she felt nothing when everyone knew. When everyone treated her with respect, but still female. It was much harder to pretend not to feel when she was Lily King and not Arturia Pendragon.

When he had somehow summoned that demonic blade during the fight, her concern had not been for the others or even herself. It had been for him, for the damage wielding such a blade could do physically and spiritually.

She wanted to yell and scream at him for his recklessness. Not just from what she had seen today, but also what she had seen from his past. Didn't he realize how his death would damage Rin and break poor Sakura?

Of what it would do to her?

No best not think like that. Her real body, her real self, lay dying on the fields of Camlaan. She had never had a lover, nor would she here. For he loved Rin and Sakura, the poor twit.

No she would bury these feelings as she always did. Shirou would never know. Arturia whimsically tousled Shirou's hair with a slight smile.

But if all of this were just a fever dream of a dying woman, she would savor what she could.

At the car, Arturia waited for the others.

-Scene Break—

Cassandra Martel-

Cassandra gazed impassively the bed Luvia was sleeping on.

How would she react to what Cassandra had done? Would she react as a Magus or as a woman? She looked away. It had not been an easy decision, but it was the only one that had enabled all of them to survive.

Ajax looked down at the girl, "She will live?"

"Yes, the Healing Circle will see to that. She should wake in a bit less than a day." She examined Ajax, "Do you regret what I asked you to do?"

"You forget that I fought in a long and unpleasant war. I have done worse for less cause." He frowned, "Although I fear her displeasure."

"You like her?"

Ajax simply said, "Yes." And left the room to the balcony. He faded away to spirit form.

Cassandra looked at the three Command Spells on here arm. He still trusted her even if he didn't need her as much. She hadn't realize how much power it had taken to try to recharge him.

Luvia had power to spare.

Just one more way to prove how she could never catch up to the older more established families. Efficiency could only go so far in some matters.

There was a beeping sound from one of her laptops. It had been ringing all morning as a battle had been fought over a local school. The magic had peaked around ten an held steady for about ten minutes.

Then it had gone off her calibrated scale.

A very powerful Noble Phantasm perhaps?

And now another major thaumaterlogical battle in the middle of the day? Were these people insane?

She glanced at the muted television. Still normal programming. A little blurb about students released early from a local school but nothing more. Still under wraps for now.

She checked the location. The Matou estate. She frowned. Why would anyone attack there? Only one Servant involved… Unless that creepy Zouken was the Master of Assassin.

That idea sent chill down her back.

She walked to the kitchen for some food and something with caffeine to drink. She had the data to process further from the Homurabura Gakuen battle, not to mention changing some parameters on her software to allow for higher end magic bursts.

Today might be a day of rest for her Servant, but it would be a long one for her.

-Scene Break—

Shirou Emiya

Shirou was tired and thirsty as he continued to run. In Gothic style plate armor. All across what looked like a battlefield.

He slowed for just a moment when he came across a hill. Ahill he had scene in his dreams. Only hadn't there been a building on top of it? There had been an anvil and nearby a castle.

Not here. Just a battle field slowly recovering from a massive clash of arms….

The sound of a horse brought him back to his current state. A woman's voice called out to him, "Did I say you could slow down, Shirou. Run like you mean it!"

Something impacted hard on his shoulder causing his armor to clang.

He picked up the pace.

CG Pendragon rode past him, "Follow me! To the hill. As fast as you can."

Shirou ran, gasping, up the hill at full speed. As he topped the summit he looked around.

CG Pendragon was preparing a meal on a table. There was no visible kitchen or source. Still it smelled delicious.

Shirou removed the helmet and slowly walked to the table.

CG Pendragon looked at him an waved her hand at him. He was back in his regular clothes. "How?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Nothing you see here is real, just a stream of concepts reconstructed by your sleeping mind, akin to dreaming."

"But…."

"Magic. Okay, Shirou. Magic."

Shirou swallowed, "Why am I here?"

CG Pendragon sighed, "Yesterday I gave you a gift. Today proved you were not fully ready for it. I can't take it back without killing you." She loaded her plate. "Now I could try to teach you to be sensible, but I don't have the time." She looked up at him with her bright grey eyes, "So I need to do it the hard way. By building up your internal resistances directly." She sat down and waited for him. "That will be useful later."

Shirou built his own plate. A Western style meal. He assembled a sandwich. "But I still don't understand how this is helping? Or why you are here."

"Let me ask you this. Is your body made of swords?"

Shirou just stared at her. "What is that supposed to mean? Is it important?"

She looked thoughtful as she took a bite of her own sandwich. She swallowed it. "Potentially, yes."

Shirou took a bite his own sandwich, waiting.

"The man you saw yesterday was one possible form you could take, a fellow Counter Guardian. As you are so similar you experienced Soul Resonance. I was curious what it gained you." She laughed, "Should have known it would be his collection."

Shirou shrugged.

CG Pendragon turned serious, "This could be problematic. If you only gained his weapons without his knowledge…. Well it is good and bad."

"I could have gained more?"

"Yes, but if you had, you would be more like him. Useful, but a waste of this experiment. I took a risk taking you there. But if that statement nothing, your aria key and reality marble are different. Hmm." She looked up at him. "Well eat up, looks like I will need to kick off my training regime."

"More running?"

She smiled sadly at him, "Among other things. I can't iron out you physical weakness in here, but the others…. I am sorry Shirou. This will be… unpleasant." And she finished her lunch.

Shirou sat there quietly, 'How bad could a dream get?'

-Scene Break—

CG Emiya-

Emiya awoke. He looked about, but he was alone. "Vindictive bitch."

The air seemed cleaner somehow. Someone other than Alaya must have visited him. Or the Resonance from his younger selves were influencing him somehow.

He looked at the various screens. All of them but one remained. This world's Shirou was now denied him. Now. When he finally remember how much he had needed that Resonance to survive.

His heart burned as he thought what failure would bring. Could he bring himself to kill Rin? Or Sakura? Or Ilya and Taiga? His friends and workmates?

They hadn't felt so real until now. Now they were unbelievably precious to him. He had to save them.

But there was one he knew he couldn't save. And how it hurt. His beloved Arturia. No matter what he did she would disappear.

Even death he had failed her. Search forever and you will find her. Such was his task.

But with each sacrifice, with each unsung victory, he had grown calloused and bitter. And forgotten his pledge.

It was too late now.

But maybe he could save this one. Wouldn't it be nice to save her for a change? He smiled.

He had done the impossible before.

He looked down. Written in the cracked earth that made this place.

You are not alone.

His eyes were bright and the smile slipped into his everyday smirk. "Time to save the world… again."

-End Part—

A/N- Sorry. Been ill. I will try to get the next part out sooner, if only to visualize new scenes!

Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
